Just Look At Us (Drarry story)
by thehellowflower
Summary: After ignoring professor Snape's order, Harry faces his punishment. But what happens when Draco Malfoy joins in? Turns out that what was supposed to be a one-time punishment evolves into an odd arrangement between the two school rivals, with Draco using Harry for his pleasure and Harry finding himself not exactly protesting. Initial Snarry; after the 2. chapter turns into Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it, Potter," hissed Snape.

The professor grabed his arm and dragged him into the office. Harry knew he was screwed. There was no way he could somehow weasel out of it. Not this time. This time he crossed the line.

Snape pushed him inside the room and immediately let go of his arm to take his own wand out of his robes. He cast the silencing spell and locked the door behind them. Then he simply walked to the big wooden chair at the other side of the room and sat in it comfortably. His black hair was hanging loosely around his face when he lift his gaze at the fidgeting boy in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you what happens if you act inappropriately again, Potter?" he asked calmly, without any emotion in his voice.

The boy lowered his head, refusing to look at his professor.

"You did, sir," he answered quietly, barely audiable.

"What did I say I would do?"

Harry felt his whole face going deep red in shame "You said you would discipline me, sir," he whispered. His body felt hot at the thought of being punished by the man. He still remembered the last time he was brought to this office and spanked so hard he couldn't sit for days. He was scared of the pain he sure knew was to come but also felt that he deserved the punishment.

"That is correct." The boy brought his gaze up to the man in the chair. His face was expressionless, his eyes sizing the student up. Then they stopped at his green orbs. "What for Merlin's sake were you thinking, Potter?" he hissed through clenched teeth "Were you even thinking? Of course not, that would mean you actually have some brain cells left in that empty head of yours, you imbecile!"

"I'm not… - "

"Silence, Potter" he spat out " You wanted to show how much of an adult you are? How much above the rules the Boy Who Lived is?" the corners of his mouth turned up in a sly manner "I am going to show you your place, Potter. After tonight, you're going to know _exactly_ where you belong to with that smart mouth of yours."

Harry was petrified. He was barely able to control his own breath, knowing that the teacher was not going to go easy on him. Seeing the mischievous smile on the man's face, he started to feel uneasy and for the moment considered twirling around and running out of the room. Before he could move, however, Snape spoke.

"Come here, Potter" he ordered.

Knowing the consquences of not listening, Harry took the first, then the second step towards the man. Once he approached him, he risked a glance at the face of the older wizard.

Black eyes were observing him intensely, making him shift uncomfortably. Then the cold voice echoed in his ears.

"On your knees."

Harry's heart stopped. What did he wanted him to do?! What the hell was that about?

"W-why?" He hated himself for letting his voice shake and showing the man before him the nervousness that overwhelmed him.

"I said kneel, Potter. Not 'ask questions' " the teacher looked at him sharply "Now."

The boy gulped. Slowly, he lowered himself on his knees right in front of the dark haired wizard. Once he was on the floor, the Potions Master opened his legs, making space for him, nodding at the student to come closer.

Harry felt his breath caught in his chest, yet he warily shifted and positioned himself in between the knees of his teacher. After a minute he found the courage to look up.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Snape asked wickedly "I assume you do know where to start, don't you?" he said amused and when he got no answer he spoke again "Take it out."

After a very long moment young wizard brought his hands up and undid the button of the dark trousers. He opened them a bit and partly revealed black underwear. Shakily, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the underpants and slowly pulled them down.

Harry gasped at the sight of Snape's cock. It was thick and long, already half hard, with the head as pink as his cheeks were right now. For a couple of seconds he couldn't tear his gaze away from the view in front of his flushed face, but eventually he looked up at his professor, who gave him a dangerous smile and reached out to grab his own member. He put his other hand on the back of Harry's head and slowly led it towards his crotch, so that the tip of his cock was almost touching the boy's lower lip.

"Open wide, Potter."

His heart sank. He was about to suck his teacher. He basically had his dick in his mouth. In a moment it will actually be there, between his lips. He could feel his blood pulsing in his ears. His whole body was screaming to run as far as he could away from there and yet he couldn't move. He was nestled between those long legs with a large hand in his messy hair holding him in place.

Ever so slowly he parted his lips and tentatively took Snape's cock in his mouth.

The moment his tongue touched the pink skin, he heard a gasp somewhere above. At first he was so ashamed and felt so humiliated, he could only shut his eyes and try to pretend he was somewhere else. Snape tasted salty, a bit musky and Harry noticed that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He was acutally surprised that he didn't feel nauseous. True, he had never before had a cock in his mouth but he still expected it to leave some disgusting aftertaste. Yet he found that he could taste some sweetness at the very tip. Intrigued, he traced his tongue along the slit. Immediately he heard a groan from the man. The sound went straight to Harry's own member, which left him awe-struck. He didn't understand his own body's reaction. His cheeks grew even hotter and he was sure his face was by now deep Griffindor red. Hesitantly, he looked up, still having the shiny pink head in his mouth. Snape was staring at him from above, giving him a very self-satisfied smile. He moved his hand in Harry's hair and pushed boy's head further down onto his cock.

"That's right, Potter. Take my dick" he murmured in a pleased tone.

Harry felt his mouth being filled with more and more of warm flesh. Snape's length was so hard and hot against his tongue that the boy moaned around it involuntary.

"Well, well. So the famous Boy Who Lived is a little moaning slut?" he chuckled darkly. His hand held Harry in place "You like your pretty mouth fucked, Potter? Or is it just my cock you're so hungry for?"

Hearing these words made the boy whine quietly, sending vibrations around Snape's prick.

"Yes…" the teacher sighed "We're going to teach you how to behave properly, Potter. We're going to cure you of this ignorance and disrespect of yours" he hissed.

Harry felt the need to nod in agreement, but the large hand on the back of his head prevented him from doing that. Even if he wanted to, he was unable to move backwards. It made him feel so vulnerable and submissive like he had never felt in his life. On his knees between Snape's muscled tights he was trapped and entirely at the mercy of the Potions Master. He stole a glance at the dark haired wizard who was watching him intensely. The black eyes bore into his green ones while the teacher brought his free hand to the boy's cheek. He moved his thumb across Harry's lower lip and slightly pulled it.

"Let's put that sassy mouth of yours for the use, shall we?" with that he took his hand away and with the one still tangled in the black hair he pushed boy's head down his length. He threw his own head back at the blissful feeling. Merlin, what a mouth that brat had! He pushed more into the wetness of the hot tunnel and gasped. If only he had known earlier how easy it would be to get Potter on his knees. He felt a tongue clumsily licking his sensitive skin and he realized the young wizard was not as resistant as he expected him to be.

He looked down. The boy indeed seemed to be enjoying the whole situation. His head was bobbing up and down the shaft, not eagerly but less hesitantly than at the beginning.

"You like that, don't you, Potter?" he said amused "Having your professor's cock in your mouth?"

Harry felt his cheeks go deep crimson at those words. His pants suddenly started to feel tight and uncomfortable, but he didn't dare to move. He managed to lift his gaze to the man above. Snape was smirking down at him, baring his teeth playfully. The boy couldn't stop himself from moaning, seeing his teacher looking so powerful and dominant over him, feeling his palm in his hair and the rock hard pulsing cock in his mouth. It was too overwhelming to keep quiet.

"Yes, that's it, Potter. Moan for me" Snape said, the evil smirk not leaving his face.

The boy heard himself groan again, against his will. He couldn't control his own reactions anymore. He wasn't able to tear his gaze away from the black orbs staring right back at him with a spark of satisfaction.

"I think you're enjoying this way too much, boy" the hand on the back of Harry's head stopped pushing it up and down only to be joined after a moment by the second palm. The boy's head was now securely held in the strong grip of the Potions Master.

Slowly, giving his student an evil smirk, Snape pushed his head all the way down his shaft. Harry tried to gasp in shock but he couldn't. His mouth was being filled with more and more, blocking the air flow completely. He started to panic and gripped the still clothed tights before him tightly.

"Calm down" he heard the cold voice saying "Breathe through your nose."

Without thinking he complied to the advice and after a moment felt the air filling his lungs again. Several seconds passed as he adjusted to the feeling but right then Snape pushed his head even further, up to the hilt. The tip of the hard erection hit the back of his throat and Harry choked on it uncontrollably. He tried to pull back slightly but he couldn't move even an inch away. Snape was holding him in place without even thinking of letting go. Tiny black hairs were tickling his nose as it touched the pale skin of man's lower abdomen. He gave up and concetrated on breathing, knowing there was no way to escape from his teacher's firm grip.

"Good boy" the professor patted him gently and a small whine escaped his lips "That's a good boy you are. Now suck me with that pretty mouth."

Harry closed his eyes. He swallowed around the cock and immediately earned a low grunt from the man "_Ahh_…that's it, Potter…" the sounds Snape was making went directly to the boy's prick. He made him choke on the hot length again and again, and Harry felt he was losing the ability to think straight from the lack of air. His eyes welled up with tears. His throat was on fire from the tormentous abuse.

Then they both heard a knock.

Harry's heart stopped. He quickly looked up only to find Snape smirking down at him playfully.

"Enter" the man said without breaking eye contact, the smug expression on his face.

Before Harry could protest, the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room.

The young Slytherin scanned the office and stopped at the figure of the Potions Master sitting in his chair. However, it wasn't the teacher to whom his attention was drawn, but the thin black haired boy.

Potter was on his knees, between Snape's legs. His mouth was full of the professor's cock.

"Mr Malfoy" Snape spoke breaking the silence "How can I help you?"

The blond turned his gaze towards the teacher's face "Well… I was going to ask some questions about one of the potions from last week, but I can see you're in the middle of something, professor – he said calmly – Forgive me for interrupting.

\- Since you are already here, Mr Malfoy, why don't you stay with us a little longer?" Snape smirked and a shiver went down Harry's spine. He wanted Draco to stay? Why for Merlin's sake would he say something like that?!

Young Gryffindor was terrified of what would happen next. He still was trapped between Snape's legs with his huge cock in his mouth. He couldn't possibly bear more humiliation with Malfoy watching him in this situation.

"As you wish, professor" answered the Slytherin with a small smile on his handsome face. He was so going to enjoy it.

"Would you like to see how I fuck mister Potter's virgin mouth, Draco?"

"Hell yes" the student answered. He made a step towards the two near the desk and stopped right in front of them to see better.

Harry more felt than heard that Snape chukled and slowly pushed his head down, holding it securely.

This time was even worse. While he was being filled with more and more length, he knew he was being watched closely not only by the Potions Master but also by Malfoy. This thought made his cheeks even more flushed and he squirmed a bit.

He felt his nose being pushed against the warm skin covered with black hairs and the head of Snape's prick hit the back of his throat again. He instinctively tried to pull back but the professor was holding him firmly in place. He gave up and choked on the cock again and again. Snape wouldn't let go of his head. He let the boy choke continously, all while Malfoy was watching with a careful eye.

"Is that a punishment, or a prize?" asked Draco, titling his head, intrigued by the view.

"I agree he's enjoying this way too much, aren't you now, Potter?" the older wizard asked, letting the boy withdraw slightly so that he could breathe through nose. Harry stared at the professor, trying hard not to make a sound "But we can change that" he added with a dangerous spark in his black eyes. He turned his face to the young Slytherin "Third shelf on the left. Bring the paddle and stand behind Potter."

Harry's heart skipped a bit. No, no, no, not the paddle! He started to panic at the idea of being spanked again, in addiditon in the presence of Malfoy.

He clenched his hands on Snape's tights in protest and the man immediately turned his attention to him. Since he was still not able to talk, he gave the professor a pleading look.

"I told you, Potter. You are not getting away with this" he said strictly but with a playful undertone in his voice.

Malfoy came over to the drawer in the corner of the room and opened the shelf. He reached for the paddle. The wood felt good against his palm. He turned around and slowly made his way towards the two in the middle of the office. He moved to stand right behind the black-haired boy.

Snape looked down at the student trapped between his legs "On all fours, Potter" he ordered.

Harry shivered hearing the command. He couldn't believe it was happening. He should have stayed in his room. He knew it would end up bringing him more trouble than it was worth if someone caught him, but still he couldn't stop himself. And now he was going to be spanked in front of Malfoy. Like blowing Snape wasn't enough of a punishment.

He let Snape's cock slip out of is mouth when he shifted to place his hands on the cold floor and moved his knees slightly to position himself. He still had the thick, rock hard dick in front of his face, but now he also had his ass in the air. He looked up at the Potions Master. The man flashed a satisfied grin at him and then turned his gaze towards the blond Slytherin.

"Draco, I believe Mr. Potter's pants are in the way" he said "If you could take them down."

"With pleasure, professor" Malfoy answered in amused voice. He bent over a bit and next moment Harry saw pale hands on his hips. The milky skin contrasted with his dark jeans.

Malfoy reached around his waist, grabbed the fly and opened it in one swift motion. Then he hooked his fingers under the hem of the jeans and slowly pulled it down Harry's legs until it stopped at his mid-tight.

Young Gryffindor's face was beet red, his heart hammering in his chest. It stopped beating at all when Malfoy's hands came back to his hips and the long fingers tugged at the edge of his underpants.

"Wha…wait!" he tried, but Draco didn't listen and simply pulled his briefs off his bottom.

In an instant Harry felt the cool air on his skin. He hung his head low in shame. Never in his life had he felt this vulnerable and humiliated. He was on his hands and knees, trapped between the hated teacher and his biggest foe with his naked bum up in the air.

Then, suddenly, he felt cold palms touch his skin. He drew in a sharp breath and turned his head to look at the boy behind him. Malfoy was watching his butt, moving his hands across the buttocks, ghosting over them with his fingertips.

"That's a fine ass you have here, Potter" he smirked, before giving the left cheek a firm squeeze, which made Harry moan quietly. Seeing Malfoy fondling his butt like it was his toy, and hearing him say all those words was too much for him to handle "Mmmm, very nice indeed. If I had known you were hiding this perfectly round, perky thing under your robes I would have arranged something earlier" he purred.

Harry decided he couldn't keep watching while the Slytherin continued stroking his naked, slightly pale bum. He turned his head and lowered it, letting it hang between his shoulders. He closed his eyes, trying to not let out any sound when Malfoy caressed his buttocks and then gave each of them a good fondling.

"That's enough, Mr Malfoy" Snape's voice cut through air "I think it's high time Mr Potter got his punishment."

Draco bared his teeth in a smile and tightened his grip on the paddle. Oh, he was really going to enjoy it.

"I bet a Gryffindor like you just _loves_ the colour red, Potter" he said in a teasing tone "Let's see if it suits your pretty ass."

The words sent a shiver down his spine, but Harry didn't have time to think about it, because the next moment Malfoy brought the paddle down on his ass and he felt the wood hit his right cheek.

"_Ahh!" _he gasped when the pain went through his bottom.

"Oh, come on, Potter" the blond-haired boy chuckled "That one wasn't _that_ bad. We have a way to go. And I want you to know that I am going to punish you _very_ thoroughly."

Saying that, he delivered another hard swat to Harry's bare butt.

"_Mpff!_" the Boy Who Lived tried to muffle his screams but it stung like hell, especially that Malfoy smacked him again, right in the same spot "N-no…_Ohh!"_

"Hit harder, Draco" Snape ordered "Put some force in it."

Harry gulped when he heard the command. He sensed Malfoy raise the paddle and a second later he felt an exceptionally hard smack.

"_AHH!" _he screamed and tried to squirm away, but didn't have a chance. He made a move to bring his left arm behind him and cover his sore area, but before he could do it he was stopped by the professor.

"Don't even try, Potter" the man said "Keep your hands on the floor."

Harry whined, but listened and left both his palms pressed into the cold floor. He was so helpless, being punished like a child and deprived of any pride, dominated completely by the two men. They had all the control over him. He was at their mercy.

Another sharp smack.

"_Ahh_, s-stop…!"

"Stop?" asked the velvet voice "I'm just getting started, Potter" he gave him a dangerous smile.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his head and looked up. Snape gripped his hair and pushed boy's head towards his crotch. His cock was glistening with pre-come and saliva from the blow job Harry was giving him minutes ago.

Harry turned his gaze to the teacher's eyes when he felt his dick touch his still swollen lips. Snape was looking down on him with a smirk.

"Open up, Potter" he said.

The boy obediently parted his lips and took the head of the cock in his mouth. He sucked hard and instantly received a low growl from the man. Then he felt the large hand grip his hair even tighter and push his head down.

"Take it, Potter" he gasped "All the way."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax his throat when professor pushed him even lower down his length.

"Mr Malfoy" he called to the other boy "Don't stop smacking Potter's ass until I tell you to. Which will not happen in quite some time" he added darkly.

The blond smiled and patted the rounded butt in front of him "Get ready, Potter. I promise you, you'll feel this spanking for _weeks_."

Harry's heartbeat quickened and without thinking about it he gulped. The act sent shivers down Snape's back and the man groaned. The boy instantly gazed up, right into the black orbs and after a small nod from the older wizard he swallowed again.

"_Oh, yes"_ Snape groaned through clenched teeth. He slightly loosened the grip in the black hair so that the boy could move his head.

Harry took a hint and began to bob his head up and down the hard length.

Then, he felt the paddle hit his bum again. He let out a small whimper at the burn, which only resulted in a low chuckle from Draco and another hard swat "_Mpfff!"_

Malfoy set a punishing pace and now the smacks were landing one after another on his naked butt, each stroke with more force than the previous.

He kept moaning around Snape's cock, creating small vibrations which made the teacher's member twitch in his mouth. It was hot and wet, and his own legs started to shake from the pain and burn.

Suddenly, the large hand in his hair made its way to the back of his head and the Potions Master slowly pushed him down onto his prick with a quiet hiss, until Harry's nose was met by hot, pale skin of Snape's lower abdomen.

Just like before, the boy panicked and tried to back away, but the the strong grip held him in place. Instead of letting go, Snape moved his hips slightly forward and let out a blissful sigh when the head of his shaft hit the back of the boy's throat. Instantly, Harry gagged violently, once, then again. Snape didn't let him withdraw even a milimeter.

"Merlin, I love it when you make him choke on your cock" Malfoy said. He himself didn't stop smacking the white ass before him. It was his first time punishing someone, but he got walloped by his father enough times to know how to do it properly. And the fact that it was Potter, naked, on his knees, splayed out right in front of him with that perfect butt up in the air, being completely at his mercy. He looked good like that. That's where he belonged to. On his fucking knees, with Snape's cock in his mouth. This thought filled him with excitement and a satisfied smirk appeared on his face. It was time to move to his father's favourite part of punishment.

He put his hand on the other boy's back and maneuvered him a bit to make him lift his thin hips even higher and expose himself even more.

Harry complied easily, too busy fighting for breath with the thick hardness down his throat and thanking gods that Malfoy stopped hitting his abused bum for a second.

"Wanna hear more of those tiny noises" the blond hummed "Brace yourself, Potter" he warned teasingly.

The next second Harry heard something shifted behind him and a moment later Malfoy started to hit his sensitive sit-spots.

"_MPPFF!" _he screamed, squeezing his eyes. The pain was blinding, and instantly he tried to jerk away from the sharp smacks falling down on his already burning skin. He wriggled his ass but with the strong hand holding him down he couldn't move much.

"Now, _that_ is a proper spanking" Malfoy said in a very satisfied tone. He definetely enjoyed the control he had "Quit squirming, Potter. You're not going to escape your punishment" he bared his white teeth in a dangerous smile.

"_Nghh!_" Harry kept whining with every single stroke he received. The paddle felt so hard and sharp he couldn't handle it. His ass was on fire and he felt his eyes prickled with tears.

"As I promised, Potter" Snape started darkly "This time, you will learn your lesson" with that he tightened his grip on the boy's head and without any warning started fucking his mouth.

Harry's eyes grew bigger and he put a lot of effort to open his mouth even wider and to relax his throat. Snape hummed appreciatively and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Harry would think about how he won't be able to talk tomorrow if he wasn't spanked so hard on the most senstive spots of his butt. He couldn't focus on anything besides pain on his backside and slow burn in throat. All he could do was moan. And so he did. He kept whining loudly as he was being severly punished. When Snape caught him, Harry never thought he would be spanked and fucked in his mouth at the same time.

Then, he felt Snape's thrusts become erratic and the man tensed.

"Enough, Draco" he ordered in a stern voice "Give him three more and finish."

Harry felt the hope swelled in his chest, but still the perspective of three more strokes was frightening.

Snape looked at him and slowly pulled out from between his swollen lips. Without a second thought, Harry gasped for air and drew in a deep breath, not daring to wipe his mouth from strains of saliva under the careful eye of the teacher.

"I want you to count each of them, Potter" he said. Then he started to slowly stroke himself, right in front of Harry's face, milimeters from his mouth. He raised his head and nodded at Draco.

"Show me that sit-spots, Potter" said the Slytherin in an excited tone and Harry gulped, feeling a hand on his back, holding him in place.

And then the first smack came.

"_Ahh!"_ now that he didn't have anything in his mouth, he wasn't able to muffle the sounds that came from his throat. The tears filled his eyes when he felt the sharp pain on his very much beaten up butt. Then, he remembered to count "One!"

Malfoy almost instantly brought the paddle down hard on his arse "OH!" he yelled. This time he couldn't stop himself from moving. He writhed slightly in agony "P-please! S...s-stop!" he almost sobbed.

"Count, Potter" It was the only response he got from the boy behind him who patted warningly his ass with the paddle. Harry's voice was shaking just as his legs at this point. Eventually he gathered enough strength to speak.

"T-two" he said, clenching his hands into fists on the cold floor and squeezing his eyes, preparing himself for the final stroke.

But when the paddle hit him on the irritated skin of his sit-spots, the wave of pain washed through his body and he howled loudly "_AHH!_" he didn't even try to stop the tears escaping his eyes as he was kneeling there, worn out from both pain and shame "Th…" he gasped, but wasn't able to form a single word. He took one ragged breath and tried again "Th-three" he managed.

Snape gave him a moment to calm down and then put his long finger under the boy's chin to lift his head. Harry obiedently followed and looked up to the wizard's black eyes.

"Did you learn your lesson, Potter?" he asked calmly, his face expressionless.

Harry gulped "Y-yes, sir" he said in a shaking voice.

"Good" the man answered. He grabbed his long shaft and brought it to boy's lips "Kiss it."

Harry felt a knot in his stomach. He never expected to hear something like that from Snape in such situation. Slowly he leaned down, closing the last milimeter of the distance between his lips and the hard length and placed a small kiss to the glistening head.

"That's right" Snape growled, giving him a dominant look.

Harry didn't break eye contact but then felt cold hands on his bottom. Malfoy was gently stroking the now very sensitive cheeks, cupping them in his palms and squeezing them every now and then. Harry let out a series of small whines, mostly because his skin was extremely pained and heated after the spanking, but also because he realized that it was his sworn enemy, Malfoy, who was now rubbing and kneading his naked butt. At that thought a loud moan escaped his lips.

He instantly bit his lip to prevent from making any more emberessing noises, but Malfoy chuckled and run his fingertips over the bare buttocks teasingly, making Harry groan in pleasure as a shiver went down his spine.

He suddenly felt a slight move in front of his face so he immediately opened his eyes. Snape was stroking himself fast and hard and Harry just couldn't look away.

"Open your mouth, Potter" the teacher said, directing his cock at the boy's face "I'm going to come all over that insolent mouth."

Harry's heart stopped for a second but he obediently parted his lips and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Snape started pumping faster and with a couple more strokes he grunted through clenched teeth and shot a thick load of come right at Harry's face. Most of the cum landed in his mouth, on his tongue, but some of it ended up on his lips and chin.

Merlin, he had Snape's semen on his face. And in his fucking mouth. He felt he could have died right there from the embarrassment.

"Swallow" Snape said "All of it, now" Harry listened and did as he was told. He swallowed the thick liquid down his throat and immediately coughed. Out of habit, before he could think about it, he licked his lips, gathering the rest of the substance on his tongue.

Snape gave him an amused smirk "You liked my cum, Potter?" he asked in a deep voice "How did it taste?"

Harry's face got scarlet in shame, when he answered "It tasted good, sir" he said quietly.

The older wizard hummed satisfied and brought his left hand to palm the boy's cheek.

"You liked that, didn't you, Potter? Having your teacher's cock in your mouth?"

Those words went straight to his own prick. It was so fucked up, but nevertheless he answerd.

"Y…yes, sir" he moaned lingeringly. Merlin, if Snape keeps talking to him like that, he'll get hard. He never thought he would be into dirty talk, but the Potions Master's voice made him feel things he had never felt before.

Long, slender fingers grabbed his chin and the professor lifted Harry's head a bit higher.

He looked at him, gazing into wide green eyes with a spark in his own "What are you, Potter?" he asked.

At first Harry didn't understand what he meant, but it took a glance in those black eyes and he knew exactly what kind of answer Snape was expecting. He felt his face heat up and goes red, but he opened his mouth again.

"I'm a…I-I'm a…a s-slut, sir" he when he heard himself saying that, his cock twitched and he felt bloody dirty.

"That's right, Potter" professor replied "That's exactly what you are. Now, get up."

With one last slap at his butt from Malfoy, Harry slowly got up. He realized that he was the only person in the room that was completely naked, and immediately started shifting uncomfortably, trying to cover himself. But Snape was watching him carefully, scanning his body with expressionless face, which made Harry's face go red again. Then, professor found his eyes and shot him an intense glance. He tapped his knee with one hand.

"Sit" he said in a commanding voice.

The boy opened his eyes in disbelief. Has Snape just asked him to sit in his lap? No, impossible. Harry stood there without the tiniest move, staring into the black holes of the Potions Master's eyes.

Seeing the confusion on the Gryffindor's face, Snape sighed impatiently "What are you waiting for, Potter? Special invitation?" he reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist "Turn around" he ordered. Harry obeyed, without really knowing why was he supposed to turn. Then Snape pulled him down, so he landed in his professor's lap.

He let out a surprised yelp when his sore buttocks touched the rough fabric of Snape's trousers. It reminded him of Malfoy who still didn't move from his spot, standing proudly and watching the two of them with a smirk on his face.

"Hands behind me, Potter" he heard Snape whisper darkly straight into his ear.

Harry shivered involuntarily but moved a bit to reach his arms around the chair. A small whimper escaped his lips when his aching bottom shifted in Snape's lap. He clamped his hands on the back of the chair, which made him lay flat against the man's chest and become even more exposed that he had already been. He looked down at his body, sprawled out right in front of his biggest school rival.

"Now, Potter" Snape purred into his ear, slowly trailing his large palms along Harry's sides. The boy trembled uncontrollably and gasped.

The professor moved across his skin until he placed his one hand on Harry's abdomen while reaching with the other one to the boy's chest.

Harry observed intensely as Snape brought his right hand to his nipple and slowly brushed the slender thumb over his nipple.

"_Ahh!" _the boy moaned. Snape smirked under his nose and repeated the action _"_Oh my_…Ohh!" _he added another digit and rolled the nipple between them, causing the boy to groan again. He started to play with it, rubbing and squeezing with his fingers, until Harry was a quivering mess.

The boy closed his eye, feeling that his cock twitches at every single flick of Snape's fingers. He tried to close his mouth but couldn't do it with all the tiny noises escaping his lips. He couldn't understand how he was becoming hard with his teacher playing with his nipples. He wasn't prepared when Snape removed his hand from Harry's stomach and lifted it to his own lips, licked his index finger and then brought it to the Gryffindor's other nipple. Very slowly he traced it with the wet digit.

"_A-ahh!_ Oh_, Merlin…_" the black-haired boy moaned. Snape smiled wickedly and brushed the now hard nub with his fingertip. Harry jumped in his lap and whined loudly in response. His cock was now like a rock and he couldn't do anything to hide his erection, with his hands still clenching on the chair.

"Oh, you're a sensitive one, aren't you, Potter?" Snape whispered into his ear and rolled both nipples between the slender fingers. Harry let out a long groan and squirmed in his sit, trying to escape his professor's skilled fingers and at the same time to get more of his touch. Snape was doing things to him with those hands and Harry felt so ashamed that he was achingly hard just from that "And so _vocal_, who would expect that" he murmured quietly "Draco, come here. I believe you have something to keep Mr Potter's mouth busy."

Harry opened his eyes widely, just in time to see Malfoy aproach them slowly with a wicked smile on his face. He shivered when the blond closed the distance between them and stopped right in front of Harry's naked body, sprawled out on their teacher's lap and chest. Then, he got even closer, so that his crotch was exactly on the level of Harry's head. Fuck. He was about to suck Malfoy, wasn't he. Merlin, no, no, no, no, please, no. Not him.

He watched as Malfoy brings his hand to his trousers and agonizingly slowly unbuckles the black leather belt, observing Harry intensely. With a smirk, he reached his hand inside the trousers and pulled his cock out.

Harry's heart stopped.

It was huge. Definietely bigger than his own, which made his cheeks go red in frustration. Yet he couldn't turn his gaze away. Malfoy's prick was already hard, straining proudly milimeters from his face.

Without a word, the Slytherin brought his member closer and slightly nudged Harry's lower lip with the leaking head.

"Suck it, Potter" he ordered.

Harry gulped, but didn't dare to break the eye contact. When he felt the hot, slick skin touching him, he almost instinctively parted his still puffy lips, opened wide and took the head in his mouth.

"That's it" Malfoy gasped. Harry leaned further to take more of Draco's length in, and then swallowed "Fuck, that bloody mouth" the blond hissed.

Harry kept bobbing his head up and down, when Snapes hands came back to his nipples. The man started to rub them and roll between his fingers, which made the black-haired boy moan around the cock in his mouth. The action sent vibrations through Draco's body, who in result grunted deep in his throat.

"Oh fuck, keep doing that" he panted towards Snape "Keep making him moan."

And Snape did. He smirked next to Harry's ear, paying special attention to the hard and sensitive nipples.

"Tell me, Potter," he whispered "You like having Draco in your mouth? You like sucking his thick cock?" Harry couldn't help but moan loudly at those words. His own professor talking to him like that. _Snape_ talking to him like that. It felt as if he was fucking him with words "You like sucking a Slytherin?" he groaned again. Merlin, it was going to kill him "Maybe I could find some more students you could service, hm? I bet my Slytherins would love a Gryffindor, let alone the Boy Who Lived on his knees for them."

"_Mmfff_" another long moan escaped him, driving Malfoy crazy. Harry couldn't stop whining at the thought of being used like that by other Hogwarts students, _especially_ the Slytherins.

"There you go, Potter" the professor said "Moan for Draco."

It just made him go mad and completely lose what was left of his dignity. Without thinking he complied obediently and groaned around the other boy loudly.

"Yeah, show him just how much you love his dick" it almost made him come right then. He was so painfully hard, and all because of Snape's low voice and the words that were leaving his mouth.

"Can I make him choke on my cock, professor?" Malfoy asked.

Harry immediately stopped. No, gods, please, no. He hated it. It's not like he had much experience but when Snape choked him with his thick prick, he couldn't breath. At the same time it sent shivers to his own dick, and felt so hot. Which terryfied him, especially if he was going to react the same way with Malfoy, who would probably drop dead from satisfaction of having so much power over him. Not that he didn't have it already, with his big cock in Harry's mouth, having him moaning like a little bitch.

"Just make sure to be very, very _demanding_" Snape answered in a low voice.

The blond bared his teeth in a devilish smile and looked down at Harry, who gulped nervously. Then he put his graceful hand on the back of Harry's head and started to slowly push him down his length. It felt amazing. The tight ring of Potter's lips around him made him want to bury himself even more into that hot and so incredibly wet tunnel.

The hand in the black-hair twisted sharply and Harry let out a muffled hiss. Finally, his nose met some tiny, curly blond hairs and he felt the head hitting the back of his throat. He shifted in Snape's lap in protest but immediately regretted it when his still sensitive and aching buttocks rubbed against the rough fabric of the man's trousers.

Malfoy buried himself completely in his mouth, holding his head securely against his lower abdomen. Harry chocked uncontrollably, but couldn't move away for a milimeter with the Slytherin's firm grip in his hair.

"Fuck yes, choke on my dick, Potter" Malfoy hissed through clenched teeth.

He made Harry choke again and again, and the Gryffindor's eyes began to sting. He couldn't breathe, his throat was on fire. And he felt so, so humiliated and ashamed, mostly because his prick was hard like never before in his life.

After another harsh choke, Malfoy withdrew a bit so that Harry was finally able to get some air through his nose. He looked up hesitantly and met a very satisfied grin at the other boy's face.

"What is it, Potter? Did I just make the great Boy Who Lived cry _with my cock_?" he chuckled darkly.

Harry's face went instantly deep red, nevertheless his dick twitched at Malfoy's tone. The Slytherin cupped his chin with the pale hand.

"Gonna fuck that annoying mouth of yours, Potter" he murmured with an intense gaze.

And he did. Harry had less than a second to try and relax his throat before Malfoy clasped his hands on both sides of Harry's head and started to fuck his mouth in earnest.

If he thought his throat was on fire earlier, he was wrong. Malfoy was fucking him so hard that he wasn't even able to swallow his own spit, so now it was dripping down his chin. Merlin, he felt so pathetic.

His heart stopped when one of Snape's hands left his abused nipple and trailed down his chest, then his stomach and suddenly long fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his aching cock. He yelped out of shock, but the sound was muffled by Malfoy dick pulling in and out.

And then Snape moved his hand up, and then down the shaft, and Harry let out the loudest moan he ever did, which caused Malfoy to grunt appreciatevly and pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Snape started to stroke him agonizingly slowly, he couldn't stop himself from making all the loud noises. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Snape hand was on his_ cock_. Fuck.

The Potions Master didn't change the pace of his movements. He stroked him lazily, his grip loose. It was too little to get the wanted friction but just enough to tease. Harry thrust his hips eagerly to get some needed relief, but Snape immediately put his arm across his middle and held him still.

"Impatient, aren't we, Potter?" he whispered straight in his ear. Then, he driceted his gaze towards the young Slytherin, who was moving his hips frantically "Let go, Draco" he said.

Malfoy followed the order and after two more quick thrusts pulled out of Harry's mouth. The Gryffindor's head instantly fell down on Snape's chest. Through half-lidded eyes he watched as Draco started pumping his own prick and he moaned at the view. Fuck, the sight of Malfoy jerking off in front of him made him hot all over his body, especially in one place. He looked down and saw the long fingers working his shaft. Snape was stroking him slowly, regular movements sending shivers through him and making his cock twitch in anticipation. He needed more.

"Professor…" he whined quietly, his throat still extremely sore.

"Hush, not yet, Potter" the teacher answered.

Harry squirmed a little but remained silent. He watched Snape's hand moving up and down on his cock, all this time making needy sounds. Then the older wizard brought his hand to the pink head and ever so slowly swiped his thumb over the weeping slit.

"_Ahhh!"_ Harry moaned loudly, his body jerked spasmodically at the feeling "Oh fuck – _ohh!"_ he could feel his cock was leaking with all the stimulation. He tried to thrust his hips but failed with the strong grip around his middle section. He closed his eyes and took a shaking breath "Professor, _p-please_…_ahh_" he whimpered.

The Potions Master didn't speed up though "Don't worry, Potter. I will give you your longed-for relief" he said and Harry gasped excitedly "But you will get it only after Draco comes all over that pretty face of yours" he murmured into his ear "Understood?"

Harry's breath caught in his chest but he nodded frantically, unable to take the torturous caress anymore.

He opened his eyes just when Malfoy increased the pace of his movements. The blond directed his shaft at Harry's face and he wasn't able to look away. Fuck, it was hot. Malfoy was hot. He would sooner die than admit it, but he thought he could come just from watching Draco pumping his huge dick right in front of his face.

"Mmm… so fucking pretty" Malfoy muttered, cupping one of Harry's cheeks in his left hand "You liked my Slytherin cock, Potter?"

The answer came almost immediately "Y-yes" he moaned, unable to turn his gaze away from the silver eyes.

Malfoy smirked "Yes, what?"

Harry blushed furiously from being so dominated by the other boy, but he was long gone with the stimulation from Snape's hands and all the humiliation game.

"Ye-…Yes, sir" he gasped.

"Do you want me to come all over your pretty face, Potter?"

"Yesss, sir" he managed between small whines.

Malfoy tilted his head slightly and smirked "Say 'please'."

Harry's heart sped up. He never begged anyone, especially Malfoy, but right then it was so incredibly hot he couldn't care less for his dignity "Please, sir" he moaned. When he heard his unusually high-pitched voice begging shamelessly, his achig cock twitched in Snape's hand.

Malfoy's grin widened. He quickened his pace and now was pumping his cock rapidly, holding Harry's gaze. Harry noticed that his jaw clenched and his chest was rising and falling irregularly while his movements became erratic. The blond parted his lips and started to pant intensely. Harry mimicked the gesture, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Fuck" Malfoy growled and after two more pulls he shuddered, reaching his orgasm. He was coming, groaning throatily, and Harry felt like it lasted forever. The Slytherin's load spilled right onto his face – on his cheeks, nose, chin. He could taste some of it on his tongue and abused lips. It was musky and bitter, and at the same time a little bit sweet. Fuck. He loved it.

Malfoy stopped moving his hand and brought the head of his spent dick to Harry's lips. The black-haired boy looked up.

"Lick it clean" Draco ordered in uncompromising voice.

Harry complied and obiedently stuck his tongue out. He unconsciously closed his eyes when his tongue swiped the tip of the cock, focusing on the taste. Shit, so good.

He licked the head more and more, until the last drop of cum was gone and the tip was covered in his saliva.

"So greedy, aren't you, Potter?" Malfoy chuckled darkly and withdrew slightly. He put himself back into the trousers and adjusted his shirt. Then, he looked at the Gryffindor, sprawled out naked and flushed in their professor's lap, with his cum all over his face. It was more hot than anything he had ever seen in his life. Bloody hell, he had never felt this powerful.

"Now, Mr Potter" Snape whispered into Harry's ear and instantly goosebumps covered the boy's skin "We'll take care of _that_" he twisted his wrist on Harry's cock and Harry let out a loud groan, squeezing his eyes shut "Shall we?"

Harry nodded, having lost the ability to form the simpliest word.

"I want you to keep watching how I stroke you, all the time, until you spill your seed all over my hand. Understood?" he asked, and Harry couldn't stop squirming. He nodded frantically "Good. Don't you dare close your eyes, Potter" he warned in a whisper.

Harry barely found strength to look down. Snape's hand started to move up and down again, which drew a sharp breath out of Harry's chest.

The man was pumping his shaft torturously slowly, twisting his wrist every now and then, driving him crazy. He kept writhing in his professor's lap, trying little thrusts into the large hand, but whenever he did, the teacher immediately loosened his grip so that he couldn't get the needed friction.

"_Agghh"_ he groaned in frustrastion as Snape threw his other arm across his middle section and held him securely in place. Slender fingers trailed up the shaft and began kneading just under the glistening head. Harry kept watching, just as he was instructed to, all the time making tiny noises he couldn't help. The thumb made its way towards the tip and gently brushed the slit, smearing the pre-come all over it.

"_Ahh!"_ Harry moaned "Ah, Mer- _ohh!_" Snape smirked at the boy's reactions. He kept teasing the tip with his thumb, enjoying every second of the sweet torture that made the student tremble in his lap.

"There you go, Potter" he murmured into the boy's ear "Just like that" he played with the head for a bit and then came back to pumping his fist up and down.

Harry whined helplessly. The strong grip Snape had him in successfully prevented him from thrusting even a milimeter into the hot fist and the merciless pace of Potions Master's strokes was driving him mad.

"You like it, Potter?" the older wizard whispered to him hotly "Watching my hand jerking you off?"

He whimpered quietly and closed his eyes for a second, before he realized that he was supposed to keep them open "Y-yes" his voice was shaking from the overwhelming experience.

"Why did I punish you, Potter?" the man asked.

Harry felt his face flushed fiercely "B-because I ignored you- _ahh! _– your instruction and acted irrespon-_oh Merlin_ – irresponsibly, sir!"

"And?"

"A-and I lied to you" he groaned.

"That's right. You were very naughty, Potter" Snape went on in a calm, deep voice "And naughty boys should be punished, isn't that right?"

"Y-yes, sir" he stuttered nervously. Merlin, he wouldn't punish him again, would he?

"Do you think you've been punished enough?" he asked, as his hand went to cup Harry's balls.

"Oh fuck ohh" it felt so bloody amazing he forgot for a moment that Snape was waiting for his answer "Yes, s-sir!" Sweet Merlin, so good, he thought "Draco spanked me good and hard…_ohh_…he wa…he was very thorough, sir!"

"Is that so?" the teacher asked him, still playing with his balls "Then maybe I should ask Draco to always punish you whenever you do something inappropriate, hm?"

Harry let out a loud groan at the thought. The Slytherin knew perfectly well how and where to hit with the paddle to make him cry from pain, but the perspective of Snape's burning smacks wasn't any better. No matter who was going to spank him, he would end up begging them to stop, they were equally severe.

He didn't respond, but whimpered again, which caused Snape to smirk dangerously "Next time you'll remember to stay away from trouble, am I right?" he asked.

Harry almost immediately nodded his head "Yes, professor" he managed between the moans he was letting out because of the hand of his cock.

"Good boy" Snape whispered gently straight into his ear "Such a good boy you are."

Suddenly he quickened the pace of his movements and started to stroke Harry with more energy.

"_Ohh fuuck_, _professor!_" he was barely able to stop himself from closing his eyes, but he managed to keep watching as the large hand pumps up and down his aching cock.

In no time Harry was a red-faced, heavily-panting mess. Finally his body was getting the stimulation he was craving so much.

"What do you want, Potter?" asked Snape.

The response came right away "I w-want to come, sir" his voice was shaking like crazy.

"You want to come?"

"Y-yes! Yes, _please_" he whined so pathetically he earned a dark chuckle from Malfoy. He couldn't care less though, he could only focus on the swift pulls of his prick. Merlin, he was so ready "_Please_, professor. Please, make me come."

Snape smirked under his nose "I want you to scream _very_ loudly when you come, Potter. So that the whole castle knows I made you cum."

"_Ohh,_ yes sir" shit, he didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt like falling apart "_Ahh_, professor" he was not able to think anymore, everything he felt was the waves of pleasure, pleasure given to him by Snape "_Nghhh_, fu- _ahh!_" the fact that he was watching the man's hand moving on his cock was so hot he couldn't breathe "_Ohh Merlin, professor plea-"_ he felt as if he was going to explode if he wasn't coming next second – I ca- _Ahh! _Professor, I can't…._oh fuck_… take it…_ohh gods_… anymore-_mmfpff!"_ Fuck, he's so close "Professor, please…_"_

After one last swipe across the sensitive slit, Snape took pity on the wirthing boy and quickened the pace of his movements. Harry reacted immediately, a series of pleas and „yeses" echoing in the room. Snape was stroking him hard and fast, and soon he felt the familiar heat bulding up in his lower stomach.

"_Ohh_, _ohh_ professor, I-_ahh_, I'm…!"

"Come for me, Potter" the low voice whispered into his ear.

Harry's heart stopped and his whole body trembled uncontrollably "_Ahh!"_ he half screamed half whined when he came, his vision blurred from the intensitivity of the orgasm. He was moaning loudly while Snape was stroking him through his orgasm. It lasted forever, like he had never come before and just relieved the tension bulding up in him for years.

"_Ohh fuck, professor"_ he moaned as the waves of pleasure washed through him one after another and he felt himself slowly getting down from his high.

"That's it, let it out" Snape murmured to him, still stroking his cock. Harry watched as the man's hand pumps slower and slower, all covered in his cum, spreading sticky liquid across the pulsating length. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling in a quick, irregular rythm, until he felt that the touch is too much and squirmed in professor's lap, trying to get away from the friction.

But professor Snape didn't stop. Instead, he tightened his grip on Harry's middle section to have him secured and unable to move "Be a good boy, Potter," he purred into his ear "and keep still" There was an amused note in his voice. Harry could sense the smirk on his face and when he looked up, he saw the matching grin on Malfoy's mouth. The Slytherin nodded slightly at the older wizard, and before Harry could think about anything, a violent shudder shook his body.

"_Ahh!_" he screamed, when Snape's thumb slide across the slit of his dick. "No, no, no, no, no! Professor, I can't- _ahh! _Professor, please! No more, I really ca-_aah_, oh fuck!" he begged but Snape didn't seem to care. He started to play with the delicate head, making the boy in his lap to quiver and toss his head in all direction.

"Sensitive, Potter, aren't we?" he asked amused by the helpless whines and whimperes Harry was making. Then he again looked at the blond student and gave him a nod.

Right then Harry felt Snape's hand slides down and his fingers wrap around the base of his cock. At the same time, he saw Draco reaching one arm towards him with a smug expression on his face.

The Slytherin joined all fingers of his right hand togerher and slowly moved the flat of his hand towards the dick held out for him by Snape's grip. He threw Harry a very dirty, dangearous smile and finally touched the inside of his palm to the sensitive head.

Harry's trembled fiercely and his eyes went wide when Malfoy started to move his hand.

"AHH!" he yelled.

Draco was teasing the tip of his cock with the flat of his palm, making him convulse with violent spasms from overstimulation, while Snape was holding his dick firmly for the blond to play with, keeping Harry still in place.

He tried to squirm away, to do everything to get away from the torturous touch, but couldn't. His legs kicked in the air, unable to bear the intense feeling. He was lolling his head from side to side, moaning from merciless actions of Malfoy's palm. Fuck, it was too much.

"Too much, it's too much! Please, Malfoy!" he begged in a trembling voice. The Slytherin could now easily torment him until he dies and tell the whole school about how he made Harry Potter beg. But Harry didn't care. He just wanted this to end. He just couldn't take it anymore.

But Malfoy had too much fun. He kept teasing Harry's sensitive head with the flat of his palm, adding just enough pressure to make the boy go insane.

He smirked under his nose "What is it, Potter? You want me to stop?" he asked, not for a second stopping his movements.

"Please, please, please, I can't anymore, please!" Harry's pleas sounded so broken and helpless in the quiet room.

"Oh yes, beg me, Potter."

"Please, Malfoy, I'm begging you, please!" he sobbed.

After a moment the blond took his hand away and Harry felt waves of relief wash through him instantly. Tired, he let his head fall back on Snape's arm, trying to calm his breath but he didn't have much time to relax because he suddenly felt the teacher's long fingers move from the base to the head of his cock. He immediately lift his head and moaned lingeringly when he saw that Snape started to stroke him slowly.

"Nooo, please, professor…" he whined loudly, pushing his head back on the man's chest and lolling it from side to side "I-…please, _please, stop it_" he begged. He didn't even try to stop the tears that came to his eyes. He was finally sobbing in earnest.

"Shhhh, it's okay" Snape whispered in a hot breath "It's okay" he continued to slowly move his hand up and down Harry's shaft.

Harry prayed to gods for this to end, he couldn't stand any more preassure on his overstimulated prick, but on the other hand he felt so safe, curled up, as much as he could at least, in Snape's chest, being held by the man's strong arms, having him whispering sweet nothings straight into his ear to calm him down while continuing the torture by stroking him slowly, lazily. All this time, soft moans were escaping Harry's mouth, while his body convulsed violently with every pull on his cock.

"Is your small weenie too sensitive now, Harry?" Snape asked gently, as if he spoke to a child. Harry felt a spark of anger in him as he heard what Snape called his dick but in a way it felt right and made him feel even more vulnerable and childish. And he liked it.

"Yes, s-sir" he sobbed quietly, ashamed of his current state.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes, sir, please!" he moaned louder, still quivering in Snape's lap, the man's hand still moving slowly up and down.

"Will you ignore my orders and lie to me ever again?" Snape asked, his fingers still torturing Harry.

"No! No, sir!" the Gryffindor cried out "I will never do that again, I promise, I swear"

Snape smirked satisfied "Good. Very good, Harry" he said. Harry just noticed that Snape had used his name. It made him feel even more safe and protected. As much as he wanted this feeling to last, he couldn't handle any more teasing. It hurt so much that he thought he would pass out any moment.

"Please, professor…" he squeled.

Finally, Snape gave his cock one last stroke and took his hand away. Harry immediatly let out a gasp of relief and collapsed more into his teacher's chest. He was so exhausted.

He lay there for a couple of moments, panting heavily from overstimulation, trying to catch his breath. Snape was gently stroking his tight with his thumb, which helped Harry to relax a bit. The boy opened his eyes and saw Malfoy watching him carefully with a smug expression. Before Harry could ask, the Slytherin leaned towards his ear.

"You look fucking fantastic with my cum all over your face, Potter" he whispered in a low, deep voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Just then Harry realized that his face was indeed covered in something sticky. Obviously, Malfoy's cum. His face went red instantly at the memory of the blond jerking himself in front of him and then shooting his load right at him. Fuck, he would wank to that memory later. Fuck, what he was even thinking about! It was _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake!

Then, Draco turn his head slightly so that he was facing the side of Harry's face, he stuck out his tounge and licked a long stripe of his cum from Harry's chin to his temple.

Oh fuck. That was…did Malfoy just…? Harry sat with his eyes and mouth wide open, shocked by the fact that the other boy licked his own cum from Harry's own face. Fuck.

"I'll save some for you to taste. Since you liked it that much" he said teasingly, giving Harry a dirty smirk and a wink. Then, he turned around on his heel and slowly left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"Fuck…" a curse escaped his lips.

"Language, Potter" Snape's voice murmured near his head. Harry looked up and saw his teacher glaring right back at him.

"Um, sorry, sir" he said quickly, turning away his gaze. He realized that he was still sitting in Snape's lap, completely naked, with his cum all over his belly and Snape's hand, and his face covered in Malfoy's cum. Suddenly a wave of heat hit his face and his cheeks became extremely crimson.

"Are you ready to get up, Potter?" he jumped at the sudden sound of Snape's voice.

"Y-yes, I think so" he stuttered, still ashamed to look properly at his teacher.

Slowly, he shifted away from Snape's chest and crotch towards the edge of his knees and hissed in pain when his sore arse rubbed against the rough material of the man's trousers. He quickly stood up, grabbing his underwear and trousers. He didn't know where his shirt was thou, probably Snape vanished it with a spell sometime during the whole…thing. He rushed to put his pants on to cover himself and end his humiliation of standing with bare, red ass and limp cock in front of his bloody Potions Master. Then he reached to get his trousers back on.

"I won't give you any potion for your bottom, Potter" Snape said, watching him dress with expresionless face but with a hint of amusement in his voice "I want you to feel this spanking for days to learn your lesson."

Harry gulped and shifted uncomfortably, but nodded "Yes, sir."

He stood there, waiting for further instructions, but eventually Snape just waved his hand to return Harry his shirt, and smirked.

"I hope I don't have to remind you that none of this is supposed to leave this room, Potter" he said "You wouldn't like to end something you enjoy so much, would you?" he asked amused.

"No, sir. You punished me just like I deserved for disrespecting you, sir" Harry answered obediently.

"That's right. Now, go back to your dormitory, before you get yourself another detention for roaming the castle after curfew."

"Yes, sir" he moved towards the door, but stopped right before he opened it "Um, professor?"

"What is it, Potter?" Snape hissed, already annoyed.

"Um, I…I'm sorry. For ignoring your decision. I really am."

Snape looked at him through narrowed eyes but then huffed satisfied "I guess now I know what sort of punishment will be most effective with you, Potter" he smirked "You can leave now."

Harry acknowledged his response with a short nod and left the office. He made his way towards Gryffindor tower, all sorts of thoughts going through his head as he run the empty corridors.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He was lying on his back, hours passing by one after another, thinking about what had happened. He still couldn't believe it. He sucked Snape off. He had his Potions Master's _prick_ in his mouth. And then his professor jerked him off. Merlin, Snape made him come.

He moaned quietly at the thought.

And then there was Malfoy, who fucking spanked him with a bloody paddle. He instantly remembered the cold hands fondling his bottom and then the moment when Malfoy made him choke on his cock. The memory made him shiver.

He kept tossing around in bed for hours until finally decided to get up and take a cold shower. Once he got out, the others were already up, preparing to leave for breakfast and classes.

Throughout the whole day Harry tried to keep his mind off the two Slytherins, which he hoped to turn out an easy task, but there he was, sitting in his spot in potions classroom next to Ron and Hermione, completely unable to focus and jumping every time he heard Snape's voice.

It was their last period that day and he tried all he could to forget about the events from the previous night and live through last thirty minutes of class and then escape to the Gryffindor tower.

But the moment Snape passed their desk, the memories flood through his head. The images of him on his knees between the teacher's long legs, the black eyes boring into his green ones with hunger and power, the taste of his come when it landed right on his face, the pulsating hard length between his lips…

Harry groaned before he could stop himself.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from their cauldron.

Shit, he thought.

"Um, yeah, all's good" he mumbled, turning his gaze away from his friends.

"You don't look well" Hermione pressed "You're all flushed. Do you have a fever?" she asked, raising her hand to his forehead, but Harry quickly leaned back, avoiding the touch.

"She's right, mate. You look weird" Ron said.

"I'm fine, guys, really. Don't worry" Harry answered "Um, should we stir clockwise?"

He managed to change the topic and draw their attention towards the brewing and away from his red face. He let out a sigh of relief when neither Hermione nor Ron continued looking him up and down for any signs of sickness. If they had, they would have surely noticed the bulge forming slowly in his pants. Harry shifted uncomfortably, but didn't want to risk adjusting his trousers now, so he had to spend the rest of the class feeling his trousers getting tighter and tighter with his growing erection.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. He needs to feel it again. He just needs to. That's it. He'll stay after class. Just this once. It's not like he's doing a habit out of this. He's just going to stay this once.

And so he did. The moment Snape dismissed the class, everyone stood up and started gathering their things from the desks and leaving the classroom. Harry deliberately kept his movements extremely slow, packing his things with extra cautiousness.

"You coming, Harry?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, Hermione already at the door, waiting for both of them.

"Yeah, um, I have to stay for a bit. Have to ask Snape about something" he mumbled.

Ron frowned "Can't you aks Hermione? It's not like she doesn't know the answer anyway."

Harry shook his head, a bit annoyed of wasting time when he could already have Snape's dick in his mouth.

Fuck. What the bloody hell was he even thinking?! Since when you lie and ditch your best friends to suck your professor's cock?! He should run out of this classroom right now, along with other students. But then the image of the glistening pink head of Snape's prick flashed in front of his eyes and he made his decision.

"I can't, it's about something I've read about but we didn't really go through during classes" he answered, hoping that Ron will believe him and leave in next five seconds.

"Want us to wait outside?"

"No" he said a bit too quickly "Um, I mean, you don't have to. Go grab the dinner and I'm going to join you once I'm done here."

Ron nodded his head and turned to leave. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

When the classroom emptied entirely, he put his books back on his desk and turned to the front of the room, where Snape was sitting in his chair grading some papers.

Harry took in a breath and slowly moved closer towards the professor's desk. Once he was standing right next to it, he quietly cleared his throat to let the other know he was there.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape didn't even look up from his papers.

Well, he didn't think this part through. He didn't exactly know what to say. 'Professor, I know we've been hating each other for years but I kind of liked sucking you off so would you mind if I did it again, maybe now'? No way those words would ever leave his mouth.

"As much time as you have to waste, Potter, I cannot afford myself this luxury" the professor said annoyed.

"I-I just…um…I…" Harry really tried but couldn't bring himself to say the truth of what he came there for. He instantly felt his whole face go red.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, spit it out" the older wizard hissed impatiently, finally looking up at the boy before him.

The black eyes bore into him intensely, but the slight movement on the desk drew Harry's attention to the man's hands. He watched as Snape put away the essays and started tapping his fingers on the wooden surface urgently. Harry thought about those long fingers wrapped around his cock and gasped as a shiver run through his whole body.

At the small sound Snape tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes in which Harry saw a glint of something dangerous.

Suddenly, Snape rose from his chair and took a step towards the boy.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked in a low voice "Could it be that you want something from me?"

Harry's face got even redder but he nodded, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting.

"Speak up."

"Yes, professor" Harry mumbled.

Snape stepped closer and leaned back, resting his hips against the edge of his desk "And what could it be?"

Harry gulped. What was he supposed to say? _How_ was he supposed to say it?

He remained quiet, fighting with himself in his head. Snape had enough of waiting and sighed impatiently.

"I feel truly honored that you have decided to spend your precious time bothering me, Potter, but I have a life of my own and duties which require being taken care of" he said, turning his back to Harry and making a move back to his chair.

"No, wait!" before he realized what he was doing, Harry stepped after him and grabbed the teacher's wrist.

Snape stopped and turn around, facing the Gryffindor. He raised his brow at the boy questioningly.

Harry felt his mouth go dry and swallowed "I-I…" he stammered "I was thinking…I mean…yesterday…would you…maybe I could…um…I-I thought that maybe…"

"If you think I am able to understand a single word from that babble then you are more of an idiot than I took you for" Snape snarled "You have to find an ounce of eloquence you have in that empty head of yours and name what you want more clearly. Either that or leave."

"No, sir, please, I…I just…I need to…" he got red as he couldn't bring himself to say those words out loud. He took a deep breath "After yesterday…I can't stop thinking…about it…I want to…um, if you let me, I would…I would like to…"

"What is it that you need, Potter?"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"…st you…" the boy mumbled.

Professor stepped closer to him, rolling his eyes "I can't hear a thing, Potter. What was that?"

Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest as he cleared his throat and started again.

"I need to taste you again" he said quietly, feeling his cheeks growing hot with all the blood that went to his face.

Snape tilted his head to the side but his face remained expressionless. He looked Harry up and down, then stopped his gaze at the boy's eyes.

"You liked my cock that much, Potter?" he asked in a dark voice "That you can't go through a day without having it in your mouth again? Is that what you came for?"

Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly felt fear that Snape would laugh at him and kick him out right away. But still he couldn't move an inch.

"Yes, sir" he answered, his breathing hitched.

The gaze Snape sent him made him shiver.

"I want to suck you off, I-I need to" his voice trembled "Please."

The older wizard moved to lean his hips against the edge of desk again and crossed his arms on his chest.

Finally, he spoke.

"Well, since you ask so nicely, Potter. Who am I to refuse the Boy Who Lived?" he said with a dangerous smirk.

Harry gaped at him but didn't move. Did Snape really mean…?

"What are you waiting for?" the dark voice asked "As I said, I do not have the whole day."

Harry nodded, his ears pink with embarrassment, and moved towards where Snape was standing. He glanced at the man's crotch, the met his black eyes that didn't give away any emotion and he finally sank to his knees without breaking the eye contact.

Once he was on the floor, he slowly raised his hands to reach the black belt of Snape's trousers. With trembling fingers he undid the button and opened the fly, fixing his eyes on the zip. Once more, he looked up at his Potions Master and saw black eyes boring into him intensely.

Harry gulped and turned his gaze back to the crotch. Slowly, he put his hand inside the black trousers and then under the waistband of Snape's pants. In a split second he felt the hot skin of his hardening member and he wrapped his fingers around it, making the man above him hiss. With his other hand he pulled the trousers and pants slightly down and took Snape's cock out.

Fuck, so hot, he thought.

Harry unconsciously wet his lips and groaned quietly at the sight of the thick length in his hand.

"You must really love my prick, don't you, Potter? Making such wanton sounds just by _looking_ at it."

The Gryffindor nodded his head automatically, unable to take his eyes off the growing girth.

"Good. Then make use of that bratty mouth of yours before I change my mind" Snape said and put his hand into the boy's hair.

Harry didn't want to end up kicked out from the classroom but he wanted to savor every moment and remember every single second of this.

Slowly, he leaned forward and stick out his tongue. He licked a long stripe from the base up to the head and made a low sound in his throat when he felt the hot skin against his tongue.

He decided to play with the head. He licked the tip and then dipped his tongue in the slit, making Snape shudder and groan lowly.

Harry felt all blood rush to his groin at those sound. His jeans tightened and became rather uncomfortable but he didn't dare shift or touch himself. He needed to focus.

He continued teasing the head, making Snape's dick fully hard. Then he parted his lips and looked up at his teacher who was watching him carefully. Slowly, without breaking the eye contact, he took the head into his mouth and sucked at it.

Snape hissed through clenched teeth "A bloody tease, aren't you, Potter."

In response Harry sucked harder, making Potions Master gasp. He lowered his head and took more of the hot length in his mouth and the started to bob his head up and down, occasionally sucking on it or running over it with his tongue.

The only sounds in the now empty classroom where the sounds of Harry's slick movements on the wet cock and Snape's grunts. It was so hot that Harry couldn't stop himself from letting out a small moan that vibrated around Snape's dick and sent shivers down his spine.

Suddenly, Snape jerked Harry's head off his member. The string of spit was connecting the glistening head with Harry's swollen, puffy lips.

Potter looked at him confused, with his mouth still slightly open.

"You like that, Potter?"

Harry blushed furiously but nodded. Snape gave him a half-smirk.

"Say it."

"I-I like your cock, professor Snape" he said in a hoarse voice. His trousers tightened at the sound of the confession he made and he shifted uncomfortably.

Snape flashed his teeth in satisfaction. He gripped the boy's messy hair harder and yanked his head back a little.

"That bloody mouth…" he murmured under his nose and then found Harry's green eyes again "Get back to work."

Harry licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and obliged, taking his professor's erection into his mouth.

As he did so, he instantly felt the large hand on the back of his head push him further and further down the length, until his nose met the curly dark hair on Snape's lower abdomen.

Harry panicked slightly but then quickly remembered to breathe through his nose. Just like yesterday, Snape wouldn't let him withdraw but held him firmly in place, forcing him to take all of his thick prick. Harry choked uncontrollably, then Snape moved his head up and down the length and then made him choke on it again.

The Gryffindor felt a burn in his throat and groaned involuntary.

"I am going to fuck your mouth now" Snape said and before Harry could react he grabbed the younger wizard's head and started to move his hips back and forth in a steady pace. When the head hit the back of his throat, Harry forced it to relax, but the burn intensified and Harry's eyes prickled with tears.

"Yes, Potter. Cry for me" Snape purred. He continued fucking Harry's mouth with lazy but deep thrusts.

Harry couldn't stop a helpless whine.

Then Snape sped up his movements and set a punishing pace. The Gryffindor could do nothing but let the professor fuck his throat. That's what he wanted. He came here for this. He's been thinking about this moment all day. He asked for it and now he was getting it.

Harry looked up at the man above him. Snape was staring back at him with his black eyes, grunting.

"You want my come in your mouth?" the professor asked. Harry guessed he was asking whether he should come in his throat or on his face like the last time. Last time. Sounds as if they had made a habit out of it.

He couldn't nod nor speak so he brought his hands up and put them on Snape's hips, grabbing them lightly to show the man he wanted to stay like that. He wanted to taste his come, all of it.

Snape smirked knowingly and made an appreciative sound. He pinned Harry's eyes with his own when his movement became frantic. After couple more thrusts he let out a low growl in the back of his throat and came, giving Harry what he needed and spilling his seed deep in the boy's mouth.

Harry tried to swallow everything, but it was too much and some of the thick liquid leaked from his mouth and dripped down his chin. It was salty and musky and sweet and he loved it. Fuck, since when was he a bloody cum lover?

He swallowed and moaned softly at the thought of what he was doing.

Snape pulled out of Harry's mouth and tapped the head of his cock against the Gryfindor's bottom lip. They watched each other for a moment, their hitched breaths the only sound in the room.

Finally the Potions Master tucked his spent member back into his pants and closed the fly and the button of his trousers. Then he dropped his gaze at Potter's crotch. There was obvious bulge in his pants and the teacher smirked at the idea that the boy got hard by just sucking his professor off. Who would guess that, Potter?

Harry saw what Snape looked at and he hesitantly reached his arm towards his own groin, but before he even touched his dick, Snape's foot slapped his hand away.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at his teacher surprised.

"You're not touching yourself" the man said.

Harry blinked "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said" he answered "You wanted to suck my prick?"

Harry blushed "Y-yes."

"Did I let you? Did I give you what you wanted?"

Harry got even redder but nodded shyly.

"Then you've got your fun" he said "Now, don't even try to touch yourself."

"But, professor! But I…I'm…" Harry's cheeks burned like flames. He was so painfully hard that if he didn't touch himself in the nearest future he would explode.

"But what? But you're hard?" he asked with a hint of amusement "Listen carefully, Potter" he said leaning in towards Harry's face "You are not going to cum until next Thursday."

"W-what?!"

"Don't you dare wank, Potter. And believe me, I _will_ know" he warned in a dangerous tone and turned back to his desk, walking towards his chair and sitting in it "You can go now."

"But…-"

"Ah, yes, that's right. Didn't you forget about something?" he interrupted.

Harry looked at him confused, which made Snape raise his eyebrow.

"I see we will have to work on your manners, Potter" he sighed "Shouldn't you thank your professor who graciously agreed to fulfill your request?"

Harry blushed furiously.

"Um, I-I…thank you, sir" he mumbled.

Snape rolled his eyes "Do it properly. I'm sure you are able to construct a more complex sentence."

Harry gulped, feeling extremely embarrassed "Thank you for letting me suck you off, professor Snape" he said quietly.

Snape smirked under his nose and then nodded for Harry to leave.

"Remember what I said about touching, Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned and immediately thought of the painful erection in his pants, but obediently nodded his head and left the classroom, closing the door behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody hell, Harry thought. After he sneaked out of Snape's classroom, he was supposed to join Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, but there was no way he could go there with a pretty obvious bulge in his pants and his face beet red from thinking of what had just happened.

He made his way to Gryffindor tower, praying gods to be able to sneak through the corridors unnoticed.

Somehow he managed to get to the dormitory without bumping into anyone. Once in the safety of his room, he closed the curtains around his four-poster bed and tried with his all might to will the erection away.

Come on, he thought, focus. Think about something disgusting. Like Voldemort. Or Death Eaters. Yeah, that's a good one. No one would want to shag them. Well, except for Snape, but he wasn't really one of them after all. Snape, yeah. His pinning black eyes, boring into yours as if he could see straight into your soul. And his fingers. Those long, pale fingers…

His cock twitched and he let out a soft groan of need and desperation, throwing his head onto a pillow and taking a deep breath. You idiot, stop thinking about him.

And he tried, he really did, but every single time images of him sucking Snape's cock flashed right in front of his eyes.

"Think about something nasty, something revolting" he murmured to himself.

Hoping it would help, he closed his eyes. Come on, something so sickening it'll make you nauseous. The Dursleys. There you go. Think about Dudley and his stupid face. That's it, go away, hard-on, see you some other time.

To speed things up, he decided to get out of bed and take a cold shower.

The next day Harry's face was burning red while he was trying to come up with an excuse and answer his friends' questions about what he was doing for so long in Snape's classroom and why he didn't show up at dinner.

His thoughts wandered back to Snape. He had said Harry can't cum till Thursday. It meant four days. Does that mean that after this time he can finally masturbate in peace or that after four days he's supposed to come to Snape? How is he supposed to know? Would Snape want him to come back? What would he do if Harry did? Oh gods, would he wank him? Harry almost moaned at the thought, but quickly regained his composure. He had four more days to find out but he was sure it would be worth the waiting.

The images of Snape making him come accompanied him throughout all of his classes.

Later that day Harry was walking down one of the corridors coming back to Gryffindor tower when he spotted a familiar figure. Malfoy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He wore a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Potter" he hummed and Harry shivered. He immediately remembered the burn of his bum and Malfoy's dick fucking his mouth, and felt his cheeks go hot and his trousers tighten at the memory "Wandering around the castle _alone_?" the blond asked in his velvety voice.

This voice went straight to Harry's cock.

"Fuck" the quiet mutter slipped from his mouth.

"Not exactly what I had in mind" Malfoy replied, giving him a dirty look, then grabbed Harry by the wrist. The blond pulled at his arm and dragged him up the stairs and out on the balcony on the Astronomy tower.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked, gathering some pride and courage to look him in the eyes.

The Slytherin seemed rather amused "Oh, getting cocky, aren't we?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. He came closer to Harry, standing right in front of him "Don't you remember what happens when you're naughty, Potter?" he whispered, his voice low and dangerous, but at the same time seductive.

Harry swallowed hard and bit his lip to prevent any sounds escaping his mouth at the thought of the night two days ago.

His breath caught in his chest when Malfoy leaned in towards him "Are you still sore, Potter?" he asked darkly "Does it hurt when you sit?"

Harry's heart started to pound so loud he was sure the other could hear it – Y-yeah. I-It does – he whispered, looking away. Those last two days he was struggling whenever he was to sit hour after hour in his classes. He hoped the pain would be gone quickly, because McGonagall had already warned him after he had been squirming in his seat for the entire lesson.

"Good" the low whisper sent a shiver down his spine "Now turn around" he ordered with a cheeky face "I want to see if those arse cheeks are as red as I want them."

"W-what?!" Harry yelled, shocked. There were in the freaking Astronomy tower!

"I said turn around" Malfoy repeated, a note of impatience in his voice.

After three very intense beats of his heart, Harry eventually did as he was told and slowly turned around, facing the railing of the balcony and the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Bent over" the voice behind him said.

Harry gulped but obliged and bent over. He put his hands on a railing in front of him for support.

The very next moment he saw two pale hands sneaking around his waist and reaching the front of his trousers. Slender fingers opened the button and the fly, and then moved towards the hem of the jeans. Without hesitation Malfoy pulled the trousers down his thin, shaking with nervousness legs and then came back to grab the waistband of his pants, and finally slid them down to his knees, leaving Harry bent over with his naked bum in the air.

Harry closed eyes as feeling of embarrassment washed over him. He drew in a sharp breath when he felt cold fingers touching his arse.

"Still pink" Malfoy announced, grazing his fingertips across the cheeks. Harry groaned loudly "And still sensitive, huh?" he chuckled darkly and pulled back "I want them fucking Gryffindor red though" he said, and before Harry could process his words, Malfoy's hand came down on Harry's bum with a hard smack.

"_Ahh!_" Harry screamed as sharp pain emitted from his behind.

"Better hold onto that railing, Potter" he warned in a cheerful tone and then leaned to Harry's ear "I'm gonna spank you so. Fucking. Good." With that he brought his palm down again.

Harry gasped and tightened his grip on the railing, catching his lower lip between teeth and biting hard on it to stop himself from letting out any sounds. He didn't succeed though, not when Malfoy set a punishing pace and the smacks landed on his butt one after another.

"S-stop" Harry pleaded "Not here… You c-can't here" he managed through clenched in pain teeth.

"Oh, so you're worrying about being seen?" Malfoy chuckled "Well, if someone saw you like that…Quite a sight. I mean, the Boy Who Lived, bent over with his pants down for Draco Malfoy, being punished like a five-year-old brat…" his voice became husky "I wouldn't think much about being outside but about your throbbing ass and my hand."

With that Malfoy renewed the series of spanks, each of them landing hard on the tender skin with a loud smack. In no time Harry felt his eyes prickling with tears, his bottom stinging from the rough treatment.

"P-please stop it" he choked out, his voice cracking.

"Not quite done here yet, Potter" Malfoy replied in a cheeky tone and gave a particularly hard smack.

"_OWW!_" Harry cried out, letting his head slump loosely between his outstretched arms.

"Yes, Potter, let the whole castle hear your little screams" Malfoy said, sending more slaps to Harry's abused and now dark red backside.

Harry started sobbing, unable to stop the tears from falling, his ragged breath delivering not enough air to his lungs. And the smacks kept coming, now that the Slytherin brought his free arm to hold him in place and prevent from wriggling and squirming away.

"I hope it matches your frigging Gryffindor tie now" Malfoy said and gave Harry one more, extraordinarily hard smack. Harry cried out loudly.

And then it was over. No more blows came down sharply on his bottom, but cold hands appeared on the hot skin and started caressing it.

Harry drew in a sharp breath, which didn't escape Malfoy's attention.

"Sensitive, are we, Potter?" he mocked and squeezed the right cheek, which made the other boy moan.

Malfoy started massaging Harry's butt, giving each of his buttocks a good fondling, and Harry kept letting out small whines of pain and appreciation, still sobbing quietly at the burn from the spanking.

"Straighten up" the command came and Harry obliged without any protests. He let go of the cold railing, stood upright and turned around.

His face was stained with tears. Some new ones were streaking his cheeks, when he let out a quiet sob.

"Harry Fucking Potter crying for me" Malfoy breathed, his intense gaze piercing into Harry.

Not leaving his eyes off the wet face, he slowly moved his hands down Harry's back until they stopped on his well-spanked backside.

Harry whimpered and then let out a long moan when Malfoy's palms started to stroke his aching bum. The touches were almost gentle, so completely different from the strikes during the spanking. He groaned again.

"There you go" Malfoy murmured, not stopping caressing the sensitive skin "I bet you won't be able to sit tomorrow on that pretty arse."

Harry's face grew hotter and he closed his eyes, but he reopened them when Malfoy took his hands back and tugged at Harry's wrist instead.

The blond dragged him towards the wall and sat on the cold floor of the tower, pulling Harry down. Harry landed in his lap, sitting back to chest so that he was facing the grounds of Hogwarts.

He hissed when his naked butt brushed the fabric of Malfoy's trousers. His own, along with his underpants, were still pulled down to his knees and suddenly he felt too exposed and vulnerable and embarrassed.

Before he could do something, Malfoy's hands came to his front and drew his attention. One of them rested on his thigh while the other slipped under Harry's shirt and started stroking his stomach, chest, eventually coming to one of the nipples.

Harry groaned loudly when Malfoy brushed his thumb over the hardening nub and then started to rub it and roll it between two fingers.

"So responsive" Malfoy purred in his ear, still teasing his nipples. He then added the movements with his other hand, massaging Harry's thigh, the bare skin very sensitive in this particular area, so close to is erection.

He didn't have to wait long, as Malfoy suddenly moved both of his hands lower, to Harry's aching cock.

Harry felt long fingers wrap themselves around his dick and he threw his head back, moaning.

"Good boy" Malfoy murmured with a smirk on his face.

The Slytherin started to move his hand up and down, slowly jerking Harry off. It was so bloody good. Two days of constant thinking about wanking and cumming and there he was, finally. Then he remembered it was just two days. That meant two more to go. But he wanted to come. He needed it, so badly. He just couldn't bear it anymore.

Then he remembered Snape's warning tone and wondered what would the consequences be if he disobeyed. He swallowed hard; probably nothing good. He had to stop this before Malfoy's skillful hands would make him cum.

"M-Malfoy" he gasped, trying to get the other's attention "Malfoy, I c-can't c-…_ahh_…" he moaned when Malfoy twisted his wrist just under the head of his cock.

"I know you can't come, Potter" the blond replied "Just had a little talk with Snape" he smirked under his nose, making Harry whimper when he brushed his thumb over the tip "You're not allowed to cum, but I can still play with you a bit" he purred.

"N-noo…" Harry groaned, knowing he was in deep shit. Malfoy would not stop even if he asked him to; or more like _especially_ because he had asked him to stop. Bloody hell.

"Shh" the blond hushed him in a whisper, his hot breath tickling Harry's ear and making the boy squirm in his lap.

Harry looked down and for a long moment watched as slender fingers moved up and down his shaft. His face flushed as he thought that these were Malfoy's hands. Malfoy was jerking him off. Fuck. This little bastard that he had been hating for all those years was now touching his cock, playing with it and bringing Harry to the edge. It was so surreal, yet so hot that Harry couldn't take his eyes off the gracious hands of the Slytherin pleasuring him.

Malfoy set a slow pace. He was stroking Harry lazily, torturing him with each slow movement, teasing him but never giving enough attention to bring him release. At some point Harry threw his head back, resting it on the blond's shoulder, giving in completely to the pleasure Malfoy was giving him.

He was panting, occasionally letting out small whines every time Malfoy stopped to play with his sensitive head. The blond's lazy strokes were driving him crazy, so he tried to jerk his hips upwards and get some more friction but was immediately stopped by Malfoy's free hand that grabbed his hips. Harry groaned in protest.

"So helpless" Malfoy chuckled "You want to fuck my hand, Potter?" he murmured into Harry's ear, grazing his lips across its delicate skin.

In response Harry moaned loudly "Fuck yes, please" he panted "C-…can I?"

Malfoy let go of his hip and brought his hand back to Harry's chest "Let's see."

With that he stopped moving his other hand but still had it wrapped loosely around Harry's cock.

Harry raised his head a bit from Malfoy's shoulder and looked down through half-lidded eyes. He tentatively moved his hips up, his dick sliding into the warmth of Malfoy's fist. He brought his hips down and then pushed up again, gradually speeding up his movements.

Malfoy tightened his grip a little, which made Harry moan, throwing his head back on the blond's shoulder. He started to pump into the hot tunnel at a steady, rapid pace, taking from it as much pleasure as he could.

"That's it, Potter" Malfoy said in a deep, low voice, using his other hand to rub Harry's nipples "Fuck my hand."

Harry groaned. He felt his whole body getting unbearably hot, his face on fire from arousal and embarrassment "_Fuck_" he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

Malfoy let him fuck his hand for a couple of moments until he suddenly loosened his grip and took the hand away, making the Gryffindor whine at the loss. His other hand that was caressing Harry's chest he threw across Harry's waist to keep him in place.

"You had your fun, Potter" he smirked "Now hold still" he said and wrapped his long fingers around Harry's shaft again.

Harry bit his lower lip with his teeth when Malfoy started to pump his cock, going back to lazy, torturous strokes. Harry groaned desperately but had no choice but to give up to them.

He focused on how amazing Malfoy's hand felt on his dick. He had never had anyone jerk him off before – well, except for Snape two days ago – but now he couldn't imagine wanking off with his own hand. Suddenly masturbation seemed pathetic and he doubted it would ever be enough to satisfy him after what he was experiencing now.

Malfoy kept moving his one hand up and down and brought the other to play with Harry's balls. Immediately the boy moaned and writhed in the Slytherin's lap.

The blond chuckled lowly "Feels good, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah, so good…" Harry moaned "Feels so good."

Malfoy smirked to himself. He continued playing with Harry's balls, fondling them and squeezing slightly, still pumping his rock hard cock. Then he sped up his movements and began stroking Harry fast and hard.

"_Oh gods_" Harry half moaned, half panted. So fucking good.

He felt lips on his ear.

"Remember you can't come, Potter" an amused voice warned him, hot breath ghosting over his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

"Ohplease Malfoy" he begged in a high-pitched voice "I…_ahhh_…I-I need…" he wasn't even able to finish the sentence he was so overwhelmed and lost in ecstasy. How on Merlin's beard could he not have done that before?

"Uh-uh" the Slytherin replied teasingly "Not tonight, Potter."

"_M-Malfoy ahh!_" he moaned so loud he was convinced half of the castle could hear him "Imbeggingyouplease!"

The blond chuckled "So needy" he whispered into Harry's ear "You can beg as much as you want, you will not come tonight."

Harry responded with a helpless whine.

He kept moaning, until he felt familiar heat pooling in his lower belly. His whole body tensed, ready to give him his orgasm, and right then Malfoy stopped his movements, taking his hands away and leaving Harry right on the edge; breathless, aching and unsatisfied.

"No…" he groaned heatedly.

"Shhh" Malfoy whispered, putting his hand on Harry's thigh and stroking it gently.

Harry was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly, with his head still on the blond's shoulder.

"Good boy" he murmured into his ear "Catch your breath and we're out of here."

Harry looked at him questioningly; he definitely needed some time to will the erection away, if it was even possible, and by the feel of something pressed against his lower back he suspected Malfoy was pretty hard too "Why?" he panted.

"Because you were moaning so loud that we were heard at least by the prefects" he said darkly with a self-satisfied smirk "Now let's get going before they send here McGonagall or this pathetic excuse for a headmaster."

Harry's brows furrowed, but he didn't manage to say anything, because Malfoy's hand suddenly appeared back on his sack, fondling his tightened balls, and he moaned.

"Yeah, so bloody needy" Malfoy purred. After a moment he took his hand back and slid from behind Harry, standing up and helping him to do the same.

Once on is feet, Harry realized the state he was in. He was half naked, with his trousers and pants pushed down to his knees, his aching cock still hard, standing proudly against his belly, his red arse burning from the spanking, out on display, and his flushed face, eyeing carefully the boy in front of him.

Malfoy was looking him up and down, and suddenly Harry felt even more ashamed that he had felt earlier and immediately reached down to pull his clothes back on and cover himself. When he was zipping his jeans, Malfoy stepped closer to him, reached his hands around Harry and slid them inside the trousers and underwear.

A small whine escaped Harry's mouth when the Slytherin stroke his buttocks and then squeezed each of them, the attention given to the irritated skin sending wave of pain through Harry's body.

Malfoy then slid his hands out of the jeans and pulled back, turning towards the exit.

"Good luck with sitting tomorrow, Potter" he said, amused, and left the tower.

Harry stood there for a few minutes, staring after Malfoy's back, until he finally wake from the trans and headed towards his dormitory, asking gods for not being caught.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry was sitting in Charms classroom, trying desperately not to move. Flitwick had already warned him twice to calm down and sit quietly, but Harry couldn't help squirming in his seat. His butt was aching so much from yesterday's treatment that he let out tiny pitiful noises every time his bum brushed against any surface. And the chairs in Charms classroom were not the most comfortable ones.

This continued during latter classes and lunch. At the meal he got weird looks from his friends and Ron asked him if he was alright because he "was acting strange". He managed to dodge the question, desperately trying to sit still till the rest of the lunch.

In the afternoon he found himself in Transfiguration classroom. The moment he sat down at his desk next to Hermione and Ron, he knew the pattern from previous classes will repeat over and over again. He clenched his teeth and let out a quiet whimper whenever he felt the burn. McGonagall had already paused the lecture twice to send him a warning look. Bloody hell. His arse cheeks were so sore. And it was all Malfoy's fault. Damn that bastard.

He turned his head slightly to the left and found the blond on the other side of the class. He was sitting next to his two idiotic bodyguards and Zabini. As if he felt someone's eyes on him, Malfoy looked up and saw Harry staring at him with a torturous gaze. The Slytherin smirked under his nose and murmured something so quietly that even his friends didn't hear him.

Right then Harry felt his chair move a bit and brush against his buttocks, sending a wave of pain through him. He let out a sharp hiss and jumped in his seat, which caused McGonagall to throw an angry look in his direction.

"Mr. Potter, if you are not capable of sitting still and quiet for an hour then perhaps you should leave my classroom" she said and the whole class looked at Harry.

"Um…I-I'm sorry, professor. It was the last time" he mumbled, his cheeks flushing red.

"I should hope so" she gave him one last warning look and turned to the class, continuing her lecture.

Harry did everything in his power to stay quiet till the end of the class, biting down hard on his bottom lip whenever any slight move made him feel the pain and burn in his ass cheeks.

When the class finally ended, he packed his things and carefully stood up from the chair.

He left as the last one, one more time apologizing professor McGonagall for his behavior. He exited the room and made his way towards other part of the castle where he had Arithmancy class.

He didn't walk more than ten meters when someone grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a room that turned out to be a broom closet. Harry yelped, taken by surprise, when he was thrown at the wall, cold stone pressing against his back.

He looked up and saw the devilish smirk Malfoy was wearing on his face.

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" Harry hissed "What ar-…"

"Suck me off" the blond interrupted.

Harry's green eyes widened "W-what?!" he yelled "Are you an idiot?!"

"I said," Malfoy lowered his voice "Suck. Me. Off."

Harry blushed furiously from both anger and embarrassment at Malfoy's bluntness "Bugger off, Malfoy" he hissed "I'm leaving" he declared and tried to move towards the door but the Slytherin was standing in his way.

"Come on, Potter" he started "We both know you want it" he smirked dangerously, taking a step towards Harry, and leaned down to his ear "Last time you loved it, right? You loved the taste of my cum, didn't you? Don't you want it now?" he whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Harry's skin.

"I-I'm…" the raven haired boy stammered.

Malfoy was right. However ridiculous it sounded, Harry actually liked the feeling of Malfoy's erection pumping into his mouth and the taste of his cum, he admitted it to himself even back then. His whole face flushed at the memory of Malfoy's dick and he involuntary licked his bottom lip as if some of the drops that had covered his face back then were still there.

Malfoy stepped back, but chuckled under his nose when he noticed the Gryffindor's action, instantly guessing what the other must have been thinking about.

"Suck me off" he said in a low, almost soft voice.

This time Harry didn't respond. He simply stared into the grey eyes for a long moment and then, a little shakily, dropped to his knees.

He was kneeling in front of Malfoy, watching as the other reached to the fly of his trousers and opened them while still staring down at Harry and smirking devilishly.

Harry gulped. What in Merlin's name was he doing? He _agreed_ to suck Malfoy? _Willingly_? What the fuck was wrong with him? The first time he was sort of forced to it as he was really at his and Snape's mercy, so it didn't count, right? And yesterday, well, he didn't do anything, did he? He just let Malfoy jerk him off. NO. No, he didn't. Again, he was _forced_ to it. He didn't have much of a choice. Not that Malfoy would listen to him, so he kind of had to give in. But now? He could just stand up, push Malfoy aside and leave the bloody broom closet. Then why didn't he move?

All his thoughts disappeared when Malfoy took his cock out of his trousers and grabbed it at the base. Harry instinctively opened his mouth a bit and laid his eyes on the shaft standing proudly in front of his face.

Malfoy smirked under his nose and brought his erection towards the Gryffindor's face, tapping its head against the boy's full bottom lip.

"Missed my cock, Potter?" he asked in a low voice.

Harry groaned quietly in response and after a moment nodded his head. Jesus, he was so screwed. That kind of talk was doing things to him, clearly messing in his head.

"Then open up that pretty mouth" the blond murmured and Harry complied almost immediately, parting his lips even more and taking the head to his mouth.

Malfoy let out a long sigh at the feeling of warmness that surrounded his length. So fucking good, that mouth. And that sight. Potter on his knees, for him. He could come just by looking at it.

His thought were interrupted by a lingering moan that, as it turned out, was coming from his own throat. The Gryffindor started to move, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, hollowing his cheeks as if he wanted to milk Draco dry.

"_Fuck_" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Then Harry felt as a hand wrapped in his messy hair and pushed his head down the hot length until the tip hit the back of his throat. He choked uncontrollably, his helpless whine mingling with a long groan that left Malfoy's mouth.

"There you go" the blond gasped and made Harry choke on his cock one more time.

When he backed out a bit, Harry was able to breathe again, but he didn't have much time to enjoy the feeling of air filling his lungs because the next moment second hand joined the other on Harry's head and then Malfoy started to fuck his mouth.

He fucked him rhythmically, his thrusts lazy and slow, until finally they became fast and unsteady, making Harry's eyes water.

Malfoy's grunts and panting filled the quiet broom closet and after a couple of minutes he cursed under his breath and spilled into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed everything, a single drop of cum escaping his lips and dripping down his chin. Fuck, he thought, licking his lips.

Malfoy smirked down at him once he caught his breath "Tastes good?"

Harry blushed bright red but nodded his head before he could stop himself "Yeah…" he groaned quietly.

Malfoy twisted his hand still buried in the black hair and shot Harry a dirty look "Fuck, Potter" he muttered "I would fuck that mouth one more time, right now, if we weren't to be somewhere else."

Confused Harry furrowed his brows before he realized what the other was talking about. Arithmancy.

"Oh shit" he said, shifting on his knees to get up from the dirty floor "We're late."

Malfoy quickly tugged his spent member in his trousers and zipped the fly.

"Go first, Potter" he ordered more than suggested. He rolled his eyes when Harry looked at him hesitantly "For Merlin's sake, don't you think it would be a tiny bit suspicious if we came in together? Go, now."

Harry reddened but eventually nodded and reached for the door.

"Oh, and Potter?"

Harry stopped and turned around "What?"

"Try to make that hard-on in your pants less obvious, would you? That is, if you don't want everyone to notice" he smirked cheekily.

Harry's face became crimson at that and he hurriedly left the bloody broom closet to get away from Malfoy. He rounded the corner and stopped in front of Arithmancy classroom. Before he opened the door, he reached to his crotch and adjusted his trousers, hoping that his robe will more or less cover his erection. He took in a breath and pushed the wooden door open, entering the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" the teacher said "I'm glad you've decided to join us. We've just started discussing a very important topic."

"Um, I'm sorry, professor" he mumbled, approaching his usual seat next to Hermione. Ron didn't take this class so there was only the two of them.

He sank into his chair and opened the book, trying to listen to the lecture the professor paused when he burst into the classroom.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione whispered from above her piece of parchment.

"I was...um, I had something to do" he answered, hoping she would turn out to be too diligent to focus on something else that the lecture.

He didn't have that much luck.

"Obviously, but what?" she pressed.

"Hermione, you're disturbing the teacher" he whispered without turning towards her, taking his quill in hand and pretending to be taking notes.

The girl huffed quietly but turned to face the professor, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later there was a soft noise of the door opening and Harry immediately stopped writing and held his breath.

"I apologize for coming late, professor" Malfoy said "Prefect duties."

Harry felt how his whole face went red hearing his voice. No more than seven minutes ago he had Malfoy's cock in his mouth, sucking him off, and now they were in classroom full of other students and a professor that could notice they both came back late, and yet Malfoy was playing it off cool, as if he hadn't just come down his throat.

"Oh, naturally, Mr. Malfoy" the teacher replied politely "Now please take your seat."

The professor continued with his lecture as Malfoy sat down quietly at his usual spot.

"Harry" a voice next to him hissed. He turned to meet Hermione's worried look "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry gulped "What do you mean? Of course I'm alright."

"You're all flushed" she said in a whisper "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Harry leaned back, trying to escape her hand which she raised to check his forehead.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really" he hurried with a response.

The girl squinted her eyes and then looked a bit lower "What's that?" she leaned towards Harry, who backed away slightly.

"What?"

Hermione pointed her finger at his face "This. On your chin" she leaned even closer, titling her head to the side "It's a small white spot, I guess? What is it?"

"White spot?" Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, but suddenly realization came to him and he felt his face growing hot. Bloody hell, it must have been some of Malfoy's cum. He remembered a drop or so escaped him and probably was still somewhere on his chin "I-I…oh, it's just…I…um, I mean…" he stammered like an idiot, trying to come up with any logical excuse, but it seemed that his brain had went for a walk and left him helpless.

"Looks like you've got some dried milk on your face " Hermione said, furrowing her brows.

"M-milk? Milk, YES. Yes, it's milk. Of course it is" he hurried "I-I went to the kitchens before class, to have some. Milk, I mean. To have some milk."

Hermione gave him a funny look "Are you ok, Harry? You're acting strange."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. I just wanted some milk, you know. That's it. Took some time to get there and back here so I arrived a bit late."

"Alright" she shrugged "So…will you clean it or are you going to just spend the rest of the day with a drop of dried milk on your face?"

"Oh" he blushed "Yeah, I'll take care of that" he assured her and brought his hand up to his mouth to wet his finger, then he reached to his chin, found the spot and cleaned it, only to take his finger back to his lips and lick it clean.

His cock twitched in his pants at the action of tasting Malfoy's cum _again_. He clenched his jaw and took a calming breath.

Somehow Harry managed to focus on the teacher's voice and even make some actual notes, when suddenly a piece of parchment appeared on his desk. He quickly reached for it before Hermione or anyone else could notice. He opened the note under his desk, instantly recognizing elegant handwriting.

_Stop blushing like a bloody virgin, Potter, _

_ or else everyone will fucking notice._

There was no signature and Harry didn't need one to know exactly from whom the letter was. He automatically went even redder and turned slightly to find Malfoy staring at him with a satisfied smirk. Harry growled in the back of his throat and turned back, reaching for his quill.

**Fuck off, Malfoy.**

**Did you know all this time that **

**I still had some of your come on my face?**

He folded the note and murmured a spell to send it to the Slytherin. The answer came in no time.

_Oh, really? Lucky you._

Harry bit down on his lip, trying to stop another annoyed groan.

**Bugger off.**

_Watch your tongue, Potter. _

_Your arse might regret it later._

Harry read the reply and gulped at the idea of being spanked again. He squirmed in his chair involuntary as his buttocks prickled with pain. He decided it would be best to just ignore the last message and return to listening to the lecture. And so he did, trying really hard not to think about the blowjob he had just given Malfoy or the erection pressing persistently against his trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfic; for the record, English is not my first language so feel free to let me know if you spot any major mistakes. I'll be grateful if you leave some reviews and let me know if you like the story! From this chapter on, the story will focus wholly on Drarry and show the shift in their relation. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day Harry was sitting in Great Hall, nibbling at his piece of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. After all day of classes he was exhausted and could dream only about a soft pillow and his bed. There was one thing that made the day better though. During the potions, Snape had walked by his desk and had pushed Harry's vial off the edge, making it fall and crush all over the floor. No one even noticed that it had been Snape's doing, but every head in the class had turned towards him. He had stared at the Potions Master confused but Snape only hissed "Detention. Tomorrow, eight o'clock" through clenched teeth. And so Harry had felt a spark of excitement travelling down his spine.

He took a bite of the chicken and chewed on it, thinking about tomorrow. Today was the fourth day. That meant tomorrow he would be able to come. Finally. With all these memories he had every night of Snape and Malfoy he could barely stop himself from reaching to his pants and getting himself off. It was so frustrating that he had decided the previous day that if Snape doesn't make any suggestion then the first thing he would do in the morning of the fifth day would be wanking himself until he paints the whole room white.

But Snape had told him to come over. Again, Harry shivered at the thought.

He took a gulp of pumpkin juice and stood up, making his way to the dormitory, hoping for tomorrow to come faster.

After he woke up the next day, his first thought was that he can't not wait until evening, but remembering Snape's glare and Malfoy's surprisingly strong hand spanking him hard he quickly dropped the idea of a good morning wank. Instead he went to the bathroom and took a very cold shower.

The classes were passing ridiculously slowly and by the dinner he was jumping at every little brush whenever someone or something touched his body.

Sitting in Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, he wasn't even pretending to be listening. He stuffed his mouth with food, trying to chew on it quicker, taking a sip of water to make it easier to swallow.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione's voice reached his ear and he looked up at his friends.

"Mhm?" he managed, his mouth still full.

"Are you in a rush?"

"You forgot?" Ron asked "He has detention with Snape tonight."

Harry finally swallowed the food and nodded "Yeah" he said, reaching for some juice.

"Oh, so that's why you're eating like crazy? But the detention is at eight" she checked her watch.

"Mhm. I can't wait" Harry replied without much thinking and when he realized what he had just said he quickly glanced at his friends who were glaring at him in disbelief "I-I mean, for this to end. I can't wait when the detention is over."

Ron relaxed immediately and nodded in agreement. Hermione looked still a bit confused but gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, Harry" she said.

I hope for more that _fine_, he thought, but returned the smile "Thanks guys" he took a sip of his juice "Guess I should go."

"Already? You still have half an hour."

"Um, yeah, but I want to go to the bathroom first" he mumbled and stood up "See you later, guys, alright?"

"Yeah, sure mate" Ron answered, nodding.

"Good luck, Harry" Hermione said, waving at him sympathetically.

Harry left Great Hall full of students and made his way straight to the dungeons. He didn't really need to go to the bathroom, he just couldn't wait any minute longer or else he would explode from excitement.

He reached Snape's office and after a moment of hesitation knocked.

"Enter" a cold voice came from inside.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Snape was sitting behind his desk, grading the papers of the first years. He looked up at the entrance, then at his watch and back to the essays.

"You're early, Potter."

Harry walked in and closed the door behind his back.

"I-I know, professor. I just thought…" he paused, not knowing what excuse he should come up with.

"Doesn't matter, Potter. You're already here" he said, putting away the parchments "Come" he ordered and Harry hoped he would hear this command at least one more time that evening.

He moved closer until he stood right in front of the desk. Snape looked him up and down and pushed himself slightly away from the desk, remaining in his chair. He nodded at Harry to come up.

He looked at the man hesitantly but eventually rounded the desk and stopped few inches away from Snape. The professor opened his legs a bit, making place for Harry.

"On your knees."

Harry gulped but complied almost immediately, dropping to his knees and positioning himself between the lean but slightly muscled tights. He then looked up to find the black eyes staring at him intensely.

The Potions Master quirked an eyebrow in a silent expression of impatience and so Harry slowly raised his hands to the man's belts and opened his trousers.

When he took the soft cock out he glanced up again, asking for permission or further orders.

"Do you want it, Potter?" Snape asked lowly.

Without taking his eyes off the black pupils, Harry nodded "Y-yes, professor."

"Then get to work."

His whole face flushed bright red but nevertheless he parted his lips and took Snape's prick into his mouth.

He sucked at the head, teasing it with his tongue and then started to bob his head up and down. A large hand tangled in his hair but let him continue his steady movements.

He kept bobbing his head on the shaft and until several minutes the hand in his hair tightened and he took it as his cue to speed up. Not even a minute later he heard Snape grunt and then his throat was filled with a shot of hot cum.

He swallowed, careful not to spill any on his clothes. Once he was done, he looked up at Snape. The Potions Master was observing him with a mysterious smirk, panting slightly from his orgasm.

Orgasm, Harry thought. Snape had an orgasm in his presence. He had an orgasm _because_ of him. Jesus, he would never get used to it.

Harry stayed on his knees, watching the spent cock until the professor tugged it back into his trousers.

"Having fun without me?" an amused voice came from the entrance and Harry's heart stopped for a second, afraid that they were caught.

He turned his head and saw Malfoy, the door closed behind him, walking towards them, his every movement stunningly elegant.

"Mr. Potter arrived on his detention early" Snape answered "I thought we might as well as use his eagerness while waiting."

"You mean his pretty mouth" Malfoy flashed a grin at both of them and Snape answered with an equally dark smirk.

"Indeed" he said, then looked at Harry "Stand up, Potter."

The boy raised from his knees obediently. He more felt than saw Malfoy approach him, until he was turned to face him.

The blond gave him a predatory smirk and reached his hands behind Harry. Harry gasped in surprise as Malfoy slid his hands under the waistband of this trousers and under his pants, and whimpered when the blond squeezed both of his buttocks.

"Still sore, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

In response Harry's face got all red in embarrassment.

"Want to tell me something, Draco?" Snape asked curiously.

Malfoy bared his perfectly white teeth "A little spanking on the Astronomy tower" he said, kneading the round cheeks.

Snape hummed approvingly "Let's see."

Malfoy grinned at their professor. He took his hands out of Harry's trousers and brought them to his front, undoing the fly. Slowly he slid Harry's trousers along with underwear to his mid-thighs, all the time looking into the green pupils.

Harry stared back, unable to look away, feeling his ears growing hot when his bare bottom was met with the cool air of the dungeon room. Then Malfoy caught the hem of his shirt and lifted it, exposing his arse completely.

"Quite a sight, aren't you, Potter" Snape murmured "Can you even _sit_?"

"Oh, now it's fine" Malfoy answered for him "You should have seen his arse two days ago, professor. On bloody fire."

"Well, let's see it now" the older wizard offered and Malfoy responded with a wicked smile.

At that Harry's heart stopped beating and his eyes widened "N-no! Not again!" he yelled, trying to step back from Malfoy but the Slytherin held him securely "Please, not again!"

Malfoy sighed "Calm down, Potter" he slid his hands back on his arse to palm the pale cheeks but Harry just shook his head. Malfoy leaned down so that there were inches keeping them apart, and looked Harry straight in the eyes. When he spoke, his voice was low and gentle "Just a little bit. I promise."

Harry didn't know how, but he was drawn to that voice as if it hypnotized him. He stared into the grey eyes for a long moment until he finally felt one of the hands on his butt disappear only to be back seconds later with a loud smack.

He drew in a sharp breath and fell slightly forward, pushing into Malfoy's chest. The blond didn't seem to mind as he raised his hand and gave another hard spank, making Harry gasp in pain and hold onto Malfoy, twisting his hands in the other's shirt.

With the next strike, Harry let out a helpless whine and let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Malfoy's chest. Another smack and he shot his head back up, right in front of Malfoy's, and moaned, squirming against the Slytherin's body.

Harry opened his eyes and immediately was met with grey pupils watching him intensely. He let out a ragged breath and then felt a sharp burn when one hand slapped his right butt cheek. He panted, his hot breath ghosting over Malfoy's lips, their eyes still locked.

He prepared himself for the next blow, but it didn't come. Instead, Malfoy stroke his sore buttocks, caressing them gently with his long fingers.

Just when Harry started to relax, Malfoy took his hands back and applied one more hard smack.

Harry's body jerked and he half cried out, half moaned, right in front of the Slytherin's face, shutting his eyes.

When he reopened them, Malfoy was still watching him closely. His swift hands came back to stroking the sore, now probably dark pink or already red arse cheeks.

Harry was panting for a couple of moments, trying to catch his breath. Malfoy tore his gaze away from him and turned it to Snape, who was still sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Perfectly pink, isn't it?" he crooked a smile at the professor.

Snape nodded slowly "What else did the two of you do?"

"Just fooling around a bit" Malfoy said, shrugging.

"Meaning?"

Malfoy turned his gaze back to Harry's red face "Why don't you tell him, Potter?" he asked with a smug smile and slowly turned Harry around so that he was facing Snape.

"Um, I-I…I sucked him off" he mumbled sheepishly "A-and Malfoy…he, um, he jerked me off."

Snape arched his eyebrow questioningly "Oh?"

"I didn't come, sir" he rushed with an explanation "Malfoy didn't let me cum and I didn't."

"Indeed?" Snape hummed, watching Harry carefully "Did you _want_ to come?"

Harry gulped. He thought about the feeling of Malfoy's hand on his cock, moving slowly up and down. A moan escaped his lips at that memory.

"Yeah" he admitted in a pant "I wanted to, so badly."

"Good boy" Snape replied, then patted his knee with one hand "Now come here."

Harry hesitated for no longer than a second and took two, three steps, finally stopping in front of Snape. The man grabbed Harry's wrist and maneuvered him onto his lap.

Harry gasped when his bare, freshly spanked bum landed on the rough fabric. It turned into a whimper, when Snape let his hands fall on Harry's legs, gently caressing the skin of his inner thighs.

"Did he tease you?" Snape murmured into his ear.

Harry nodded, blushing "Yeah."

He could have told Snape how much the Slytherin had teased him that evening on the Astronomy tower. That the things he had been doing were driving Harry crazy. That he had made him beg. But he didn't want to talk. He wanted to come.

The hands on his thighs were moving closer towards his groin and his heart hammered in his chest.

"Do you want to tease him too?" Snape whispered lowly.

Harry's eyes opened widely and he looked at the boy standing a couple of steps away. Malfoy was no longer grinning, but his eyes were dark with lust and anticipation.

"Yeah" Harry said, the idea causing his body to shudder.

Then he felt long fingers wrapping themselves around his cock. He let out a loud groan. He was aching for so long, so many times for the past couple of days that he was afraid he would come just by that.

"Easy, Potter" Snape murmured with a smirk "Tell Malfoy what to do" he added mischievously in a quiet voice.

Harry once again looked at Malfoy. The blond took two steps towards them, standing closer but not close enough for Harry to touch him if he reached out.

"Take off your shirt" Harry said in a quiet voice and Malfoy complied with a smirk on his face, taking his black button-up through his head "And your trousers and pants, too" he added quickly.

The blond chuckled, but reached to his belt and moments later stood naked, his clothes pooling at his feet.

Harry let his eyes wander up and down Malfoy's lean body. He was pale and so beautiful something twisted in Harry's insides.

For fuck's sake, how could he find Malfoy hot? He was the most annoying bloody brat in the world. And he was so bloody hot. How could Harry have not noticed through all those years?

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan that broke out from his own mouth when the hand on his cock started to move up and down in slow movements. He squirmed, pressing his back against Snape's chest, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's milky body.

"T-touch your chest" he said in a gasp "Your…your nipples" he mumbled quietly, his face burning from embarrassment.

Malfoy brought his hands up and started caressing his upper body, finally reaching his one palm to his right dark pink nipple. He brushed it with his thumb and his eyes flattered close at the sensation.

"Twist it" Harry whispered, trying really hard not to blink with his eyes.

Malfoy caught the hard nub between two fingers and rolled it, letting out a long groan.

He kept rubbing it, sending sparks of pleasure through his entire body.

"Wet your fingers" Harry breathed, not believing those words actually left his mouth.

At this command Snape purred approvingly into his ear and the sound went straight to his cock. He bucked his hips lightly but remained focused on watching Malfoy, who brought one of his hands up to his mouth. He parted his lips and licked two of his fingers, then took them into his mouth and sucked on them to get them wet, just like Harry wanted.

"Touch it" another whisper from Potter made Malfoy release his fingers from his mouth and move them to the left side of his chest. Very slowly he brought one wet finger to his nipple and circled it with the cold, moisturized fingertip.

Instantly he shivered at the feeling.

"_Fuck_" he moaned and threw his head back, not stopping teasing his nipple.

Right then he heard a lingering moan and opened his eyes abruptly. He saw Potter squirming in Snape's lap, the professor's hand pumping his cock in steady pace. Even though Potter seemed as if he was going to faint, he stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on Malfoy's hands and face. He was moaning not from Snape's pulls, but from watching _him_. Oh bloody hell.

"Fuck_, Potter" _he gasped, unable to look away from the mess the boy in Snape's lap was becoming. Becoming because of him.

"Tou…_ahh_-…touch yo-…y-your cock" Harry managed between his own pants.

Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He reached with one of his hands to his crotch and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. He let out a small hiss.

"Y-you can move" Harry breathed out and watched as Malfoy started pumping his dick "Slower" he added quickly, wanting him to match his movements with Snape's strokes.

Malfoy groaned in impatience but did as he was told and slowed his pumps. Merlin, it felt so good. And watching Potter, knowing he's feeling same things with their professor's hand on his cock was even more arousing. They were staring at each other for a long moment, each of them letting out small noises of appreciation.

"P-play w-…-oh, gods- play with your balls" Harry managed, his face flushing red as the order left his mouth. He earned a low chuckle from Snape and saw Malfoy reach his free hand lower to grab his sack. The blond immediately flushed and let out a lingering groan that echoed in the room. His voice was soon joined by Harry's moan, when Snape did the same thing to him, teasing his bollocks with his slender fingers.

"Oh fuck_, _professor_" _he bucked his hips in order to get some more of needed friction "Profe-_ahh_"

"There you go, Potter" the man murmured behind his ear "There's four days' worth of teenager's cum in here, is that right?

Harry nodded frantically, blushing at his teacher's language "Y-yes, sir…"

"Do you want to let it out?" he hummed, his hot breath tickling Harry's skin.

"Yes" he cried out "I've been waiting so long, please…"

Snape smirked under his nose and suddenly the movements on Harry's cock sped up.

"Oh gods, yes" he whined and looked at the naked boy standing several steps from him, jerking himself still slowly "Move faster, Malfoy, please, faster" he panted.

The way Harry said that sent a shiver down Malfoy's spine and he didn't wait a second to start jerking himself off properly. He swore under his breath, finally feeling that he was getting enough stimulation.

He watched Potter, bucking his hips frantically in time with his own movements. Their eyes met and both of them moaned loudly.

"Come on, Potter" Malfoy rasped "Come for me."

Harry let out a loud whine "Ah-…ahh, _Malfoy_."

Just as Malfoy sped the pulls of his cock, Snape did the same to Harry and with two more pumps they were both coming, Malfoy grunting through clenched teeth and Harry, unable to keep quiet, with his mouth forming a big "o" and groaning.

When Harry came down from his high, panting heavily, he noticed he was the last one to recover. Malfoy was also panting but he somehow still had enough strength to stand on his feet. Harry couldn't imagine doing that right now, instead he stayed sprawled in Snape's lap, the professor playing with his fingers with cum Harry had just shot.

"So thick" he purred "You really didn't come in four days, huh?"

Harry shook his head, still too out of breath to say something.

Snape patted his thigh approvingly. His other hand he brought to Harry's belly and dipped his fingers in cum that pooled there. He then raised it to Harry's lips.

"Taste yourself" the man said in a low voice.

Harry gulped and observed the cum coated fingers for a moment until he finally parted his lips and took them to his mouth. He hesitantly licked the long digits and sucked on them, instantly tasting a mixture of sour and sweet on his tongue and he groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

"Good boy" Snape murmured into his ear.

He let Harry lick the fingers clean and then took his hand back.

"Your detention is over, Potter. You may go back to your dormitory."

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Malfoy was already clean, probably casting the cleaning spell seconds ago, and was now throwing his shirt over his head.

He pushed himself off Snape's lap and reached for his clothes and wand in order to use the same spell Malfoy had.

"Uh-uh" Snape stopped him and Harry looked at him questioningly "You are not going to clean that with magic. You are to dress and go back to your room, still covered in your cum, Potter. Are we clear?"

"But, sir-…"

"Are we clear, Potter?"

Harry closed his mouth. The cum was already drying. If he didn't clean it now it would stick to him so much it would have to spend hours trying to get rid of it in the shower.

Even though, he nodded obediently.

"Good."

Harry dressed quickly, hoping he would get to the room and clean it off before it dries completely.

Once fully clothed, he looked at Snape, who gave him and Malfoy a nod "Go" he said.

Both boys left the office, closing doors behind themselves.

Harry turned towards the exit from the dungeons and started to walk to the tower.

"Potter" Malfoy called out.

Harry stopped and turned around to face him.

The Slytherin stepped closer and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Want my help in cleaning?" he murmured, giving Harry a wicked smile.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but when he realized what the other was talking about, he blushed furiously.

"Um, I-I…"

"Whatever" Malfoy said and grabbed Harry by his wrist, pulling him along across the corridor.

"Wait, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, but the blond didn't stop. Instead, he dragged him through another corridor and into an empty classroom.

Once the door was closed, Harry yanked his hand from Malfoy's grip.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" he hissed, the blush on his face completely giving him away.

Malfoy didn't answer, instead he scanned the room and turned back to Harry.

"On the desk" he ordered.

Harry swallowed hard "W-what?" his all boldness from five seconds ago gone.

"On. The. Desk." Malfoy repeated "Now."

Harry gulped and stared at him for a moment, but eventually decided it'd be better to follow the order. He slowly walked to the desk and sat on it, his legs bent over the edge, hanging loosely in the air.

Malfoy approached him in less than a second and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, gently pushing him back "Lie down" he instructed.

Harry complied, leaning back until his spine was lying flat against the wooden table.

"There" Malfoy praised.

The blond parted Harry's legs and slipped in between them, making Harry's breathing hitch. He reached for the hem of Harry's t-shirt and slowly pulled it up. When the Gryffindor realized what was happening, he lifted his arms to make the process easier.

Malfoy grunted in approval and flashed him a satisfied smirk. He pulled the shirt over Harry's head and off his arms, leaving his upper body uncovered. Harry shivered.

"Oh, don't worry, Potter. You're gonna be hot in _seconds_" he said with the same smirk.

Harry looked down at his body and saw that cum that pooled on his belly hadn't dried completely yet. Just then Malfoy leaned down, hovering over his body and caught his eye.

Without breaking the eye contact, Malfoy stuck out his tongue and very slowly run the tip of it over the drying come.

Harry gasped.

"Oh my god" got out from his mouth.

Malfoy smirked at his reaction and hid his tongue back in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"It really is _thick_" he murmured more to himself, but making sure Harry could here every word.

Hearing the comment, Harry moaned loudly. It was so hot, having Malfoy lick his cum from his belly, and yet he must have added his share of dirty talk. Merlin, he's so screwed.

Malfoy dove again and slid his tongue across the skin covered with Harry's cum, gathering it, tasting, and swallowing. Harry was watching carefully, not believing it was happening. He felt his trousers tighten again and had no choice but to admit that he was getting hard by the fact that Draco Malfoy was licking his cum off him. Bloody hell.

Mafoy continued licking him clean and once he finished he smirked wickedly and, looking into Harry's blown pupils, dipped his tongue in Harry's belly button.

"Ahh!" Harry cried out when a spark of electricity went straight to his groin.

Malfoy withdrew his tongue a little just to dip it back a second later, this time devouring the inside of belly button with the tip, sending waves of pleasure through Harry's body.

Harry kept groaning and writhing under him, until eventually Malfoy pulled back and straightened up, licking his lips absently. Harry watched him through half-lidded eyes, trying to calm his breath. Bloody belly button, he thought.

"Sit up" Malfoy said with a mischievous spark in his grey pupils.

Harry did as he was told and pushed himself off the flat surface, sitting just like at the beginning, his legs still hanging freely.

He looked at Malfoy hesitantly. The blond then put his hands on each of Harry's thighs, smirking down at him.

"I made you hard, Potter" he purred, very pleased with himself.

Harry blushed furiously, his face becoming deep red, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"Yeah" he admitted in an embarrassed whisper.

Suddenly he felt Malfoy's hand on his groin and he whined.

"Want to come?" the boy asked teasingly.

Harry nodded frantically, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to have some dignity. His prick was aching and all he could think of was Malfoy's hand.

The Slytherin grinned and in one swift movement opened Harry's fly. He pushed his hand inside of his trousers and grabbed his prick. Harry let out a sigh of relief when the long fingers wrapped themselves around him.

When Malfoy's hand started moving up and down, he let out a lingering moan. Oh, so bloody good.

He watched for several moment as the blond's hand moved inside his pants, but eventually he was so overwhelmed that he couldn't keep his eyes open. He let them flutter close, panting into Malfoy's chest, which he was facing.

"That's it, Potter" the boy murmured "Come for me. Let out some more of this thick cum. Come."

And that's all it took for Harry. Malfoy pumping his cock hard and fast and talking to him in his low voice brought him to the edge and he came crying out "yeses" and moaning loud into the empty classroom.

It took him some time to recover. He was still sitting, resting his forehead against Malfoy's chest, panting heavily.

Malfoy slipped his hand out of Harry's trousers and brought it to his lips, licking at his fingers. When Harry noticed, he groaned loudly but stared at the quick work Malfoy made of cleaning his hand.

He started to feel slightly uncomfortable with the mess in his pants, so he reached with his right hand for the wand, but before he could get it he felt long fingers grabbing his wrist. Confused, he looked at Malfoy who was smirking.

"Don't" he said.

Harry furrowed his brows "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to go to your room with your cum still in your pants" he purred "So that with every single step you're gonna feel it. So that every single step will remind you that you have just come in your pants for me."

Harry closed his eyes and moaned at Malfoy's explanation. His cock was completely spent from two orgasms in a span of an hour and yet it gave a twitch of interest at the Slytherin's low voice.

He felt a pair of hands working on his fly and looked down to see Malfoy's pale fingers zipping his trousers. Once done, Malfoy didn't remove his hand; instead, he palmed Harry through the fabric of his jeans, making the boy bite on his lip hard and make a small, vulnerable sound in the back of his throat. Malfoy flashed him a smirk and pulled back, looking very smug.

"Back to your tower, Potter" he said, amused with Harry's little pants "Before I take some points for sneaking around the castle after curfew."

Harry gulped but nodded. He jumped off the desk and grabbed his shirt, quickly putting it on over his head. His hair must have been a real mess anyway.

He looked hesitantly at Malfoy, but the boy just lifted his eyebrow and eventually Harry turned to the door and left the classroom.

Malfoy was right. With every step through the corridors he felt how sticky it was in his pants. An enormous blush crept up his face and ears. He was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry woke up late in the morning to Ron's yelling.

"Come on, mate" the red hair boy said "You've already missed breakfast, I'm not gonna let you miss Hogsmeade."

Harry lifted himself enough to sit and reached for his glasses, which were lying on the night stand.

"Right, I almost forgot."

"Just hurry up, I want to get something from Honeydukes."

"Sure" he replied "A butterbeer in Three Broomsticks afterwards?"

"Yup" Ron grinned at him and Harry eventually got up and disappeared in the bathroom.

After he came back, they went downstairs, where they were supposed to meet Hermione, and five minutes later all three of them left the castle. The trip to Honeydukes took more time that Harry had expected; Ron apparently wanted to stock up for next two months. Once they finished there, they met Seamus, Neville and Dean, and went to Three Broomsticks.

They found a perfect table that would fit all of them and instantly made their way towards it. Harry volunteered to go and order their beers, so he left the group and approached the counter, giving a small smile to Madame Rosmerta.

While waiting for the beers, Harry turned around and let himself scan the room. He nodded as he noticed Ravenclaw quidditch captain with his girlfriend, gave a small wave at Ginny and her two dorm mates, and then his eyes stopped at familiar figure with blond hair.

His heart jumped in his throat, especially when Malfoy caught his eye and stared back at him with this stupid smirk. Harry instantly felt his cheeks reddening so he quickly turned back to the counter, where his beers were already waiting. He grabbed the glasses and walked back to his friends.

He glanced one more time at Malfoy and regretted it the same second as his head was filled with the images of the Slytherin licking his cum off his belly and pushing his wicked tongue down his belly button. Harry felt his trousers getting tight and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

He lifted his gaze at Hermione and nodded "Yeah, sure."

He decided to ignore the urge to look to the side again and to focus on spending great time with his friends.

And he did. They spent hours talking, laughing and playing Exploding Snap, from time to time going for another round of beers, until it was dark outside.

But at some point he broke. It's just one glance, after all, he thought. He just wanted to see if he was still there.

He turned his head a bit and looked at the spot where he had seen Malfoy. The blond was still there. And he was looking at Harry too. Harry blushed, embarrassed, to which Malfoy responded with a smirk. Slowly, the Slytherin got up from his chair and put on his scarf. Then he quirked his eyebrow at Harry in a suggestive way and turned to the exit.

Harry gaped after him with his mouth slightly open. Did Malfoy want him to…do something? Here? In Hogsmeade, full of other students?

The thought made his cock twitch a bit in his trousers and he cursed himself in his mind. It was the stupidest idea.

Yet he rose from his chair and reached for his scarf, putting it around his neck.

"Sorry guys, I, um, I remembered I was supposed to go somewhere" he mumbled "Don't know how much it's going to take."

"What do you mean 'go somewhere'? You didn't say anything."

"Well, um, I know but I just remembered I need to get something" he said.

"Like what?"

Like Malfoy's cum, he thought.

Merlin, was he really _that_ desperate?! He loathed himself.

"Like, um, some more sweets from Honeydukes?"

"Seriously, Harry?"

"We spent there half of the day!"

"I know, I know, I just remembered, sorry" he said.

"Well, I've had enough of this place for next two weeks" Hermione sighed

"Yeah, I'm staying too" Ron muttered.

Harry let out a sigh of relief "Sure guys, I've got it. See you later" he threw over his shoulder and hurried out of the bar.

He hated lying to his friends but he couldn't help it. They wouldn't understand. _He_ didn't understand.

Once outside, Harry looked around but didn't see Malfoy anywhere. It was already dark but the street lights were everywhere so it wasn't particularly difficult to see things or people passing by.

He slowly moved forward, with every step looking at his sides in search of the familiar figure. For a brief second he considered calling out for Malfoy but quickly abandoned this idea as it would get him unnecessary attention and probably questions of why on Merlin's beard Harry Potter was wandering around Hogsmeade, looking for Draco Malfoy.

He was passing a small alley to his right that led to the back of the Hog's Head and a movement of caught his eye. He immediately stopped and saw Malfoy standing down the passage, leaning against the wall.

His heart skipped a bit, but he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and turned into the alley. Slowly, he approached the Slytherin and stopped a few steps in front of him.

"Came to see me, Potter?" he asked amused.

"Well…you told me to, right?" Harry muttered, hesitating if he misinterpreted Malfoy's glare.

"And do your friends know where you're off to?" Malfoy teased.

Harry shrugged "I told them I needed to get something."

"Lied to your precious friends?"

Harry shivered at the powerful tone in Mafoy's voice "Shut up. I didn't have much choice."

Malfoy smirked and stepped closer "Don't you know, Potter, that lying is a very naughty thing to do?" he murmured, getting even closer, making Harry hit the wall with his back.

"I-I'm…-"

"What do you think, Potter?" he lowered his voice "Because I think that you should be punished."

Harry's breath caught up in his chest.

"W-what?" he asked stunned, his eyes wide open "What do you mean? Again?"

"Yes. Again" Malfoy said "Face the wall and put your hands flat on it."

Harry gulped, but, hearing Malfoy's serious tone, he slowly turned around, lifting his arms and putting them on the cold stone.

"Why...why do you always have to…to do _this_?" Harry hissed, his face going red.

"Because I can" the blond answered, bringing his hands to Harry's waist "Besides, I haven't spanked you outside yet" he murmured.

"Wha-…And what about the Astronomy tower?"

"Oh" Malfoy chuckled "I meant outside the castle. Where someone can _actually_ see you."

Harry groaned at his words and Malfoy's smirk widened.

"So you really do have a kink for being seen, huh?" the Slytherin purred into his ear "Who would have thought, Harry Potter, a little naughty brat."

Harry bit down on his lip when Malfoy opened his fly and undid the button. Half a second later swift fingers grabbed the hem of his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear to his mid-thigh. Harry felt cold breeze on his bare bottom.

"There it is" he heard the silky voice behind him and instantly flushed.

He didn't have much time to think of how embarrassed he was though, because a moment later the first smack came with a loud sound.

"Ahh!" he hissed, clenching his butt cheeks.

"Oh, I suggest you keep it quiet, Potter" Malfoy smirked "Otherwise people might hear your little screams and come to see you being spanked hard against the wall. Is that what you want?" he purred.

Harry didn't trust his voice to answer with words so he simply shook his head.

"Then quiet" the Slytherin ordered "There's gonna be ten of them and I want you to count every single one, loud enough for me to hear. No talking apart from that. Understood?"

Harry quickly nodded his head.

A second later fell the first spank.

"One" Harry gasped, slight burn spreading across his right cheek.

Then Malfoy smacked him again, twice as hard.

"Ah!" a small whimper escaped his mouth "Two."

Another smacks landed on his naked bottom, turning it bright red, but he counted each of them. By the eighth he was writhing against the wall.

"E-eight!" he choked out, tears forming in his eyes.

Next spank was especially hard and Harry's breaking point.

"Aghh!" he cried out "Malfoy, p-please!"

"Count" came the response in a commanding voice.

"P-please!" he must have sounded desperate, but it didn't matter, his butt was hurting so much.

"I said count" Malfoy replied, giving Harry a punitive smack.

"Oww! N-nine!" he sobbed.

The last time was the worst one. It made him choke on his breath and sob violently.

"T-ten" he panted, his voice trembling.

Just when Harry thought it was over, Malfoy attacked his sore bottom with a series of sharp, hard smacks that echoed in the alley.

"Ohh M-Malfoy, please, _please_" his breath became erratic and his sobbing intensified.

A couple more sharp smacks came and Malfoy finally stopped, taking his hand back.

Harry continued to sob, his forehead resting against the wall, his whole body trembling from crying.

After a long moment he felt hands on his arms that made him turn around and face Malfoy. The blond was watching him intensely.

"Y-you said ten!" Harry choked out, his voice shaking.

"That was for not listening" the blond stated simply.

Harry looked at him with reproach and sniffled. He felt Malfoy's hands encircle his hips and land on his bare arse. He let out a whimper when the Slytherin squeezed both of his butt cheeks and then started to stroke them tenderly. Harry took in a sharp breath at the sensation.

Malfoy raised a corner of his mouth at his reaction and leaned forward.

"You can cry as much as you want, but we both know you like to be spanked" he purred.

Harry glared at him "N-no, I don't!"

Malfoy only smirked and pressed his body against him. Only then did Harry realize that he was hard. His own eyes widened in shock.

"I think you do" said Malfoy, a bit amused. Harry, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all. More like confusing and scary.

"But it hurts…it hurts so much" he whispered.

"Oh, I know" Malfoy replied "Maybe you like the feeling that you're at my mercy. That you can squirm and scream and I will not stop unless I want to" he murmured quietly into Harry's ear "Does that make you hard, Potter?"

Harry groaned in response, the combination of Malfoy's hot breath on his ear and the words he was saying driving him crazy.

"There you go" Malfoy smirked.

The blond pushed Harry deeper into the wall and started to gently move to the sides, making Harry's sore bum stroke against the rough surface of the building's wall.

Harry let out a small whine.

"Malfoy, s-stop" he panted "Please, stop."

That earned him a dark chuckle from the other boy "Oh, I will. I will just when I decide I'm done."

Harry moaned in desperation, but knew there was nothing he could do. Malfoy was in total control and he could just stand there and take whatever treatment the Slytherin was giving him. He couldn't run from the pain as Malfoy was forcibly moving his aching buttocks against the coarse wall, waves of pain mixing with pleasure from listening to his deep voice.

"Yes, just like that" the blond hummed "Good boy. Just take it. Take it all."

Harry was trying to stay quiet, but he couldn't stop those tiny noises from escaping his mouth. Malfoy continued to torment him for several long moments, before he finally released Harry's hips and moved one of his hands to palm Harry's erection.

Harry threw his head back, groaning loudly at the friction.

"Want to come?" Malfoy asked teasingly.

"Yes…" he panted out, his face going Gryffindor red "Please."

The blond smirked and tightened his fingers around Harry's prick.

"So wet" he murmured approvingly as he gathered the pre-come from the head, and then started to pump the length up and down.

Harry moaned as soon as he felt the movement on his cock. He closed his eyes shut and started to push his hips forward into the heat of Malfoy's fist.

"You like that?" the Slytherin purred into his ear.

"Yeah" Harry groaned "So good…"

Malfoy chuckled lowly and after a moment of keeping a steady pace, he sped up his movements. Harry instantly drew in a sharp breath and clenched his hands on Malfoy's shoulders.

"Oh gods" he panted "Oh fuck, _Malfoy_."

"That's it, say my name."

"Malfoy" Harry groaned and felt the heat pooling in his lower belly "Oh god, I'm gonna…I-…I'm gonna come, Malfoy" he managed in short breathy noises.

Malfoy just picked up the pace, stroking him fast and hard, and after a couple more strokes Harry shuddered uncontrollably and came all over Malfoy's hand that continued stroking him through his orgasm.

When he came down from his high, he opened his eyes to see the blond lifting his hand to lick a long stripe of cum from his hand. Harry moaned loudly at the action.

Malfoy looked at him and after a second gave him a dirty smirk. The boy brought his hand to Harry's mouth and Harry observed the cum covered fingers for a brief moment.

He looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes and hesitantly parted his lips, taking the digits into his hot mouth. He tasted himself on Malfoy's fingers and the mixture was so good and so exciting that he groaned around the fingers, making Malfoy shiver. He licked eagerly and sucked on them lightly, until Malfoy withdrew them with a little pant.

"So lewd" the blond murmured, his eyes filled with lust.

Harry let out a tiny breathy noise but didn't say anything. They watched each other for a long moment.

"Do you…do you want me to…you know" Harry flushed furiously trying to express what he meant, gesticulating with his hands.

Malfoy quirked his eyebrow at him "I took care of that, Potter" he said in an amused voice.

Harry automatically looked down to the other's crotch and saw that his fly was open.

"Oh" he mumbled, getting even more red "When did you…um, clean up?"

"When you were calming down after that fantastic orgasm I gave you" he answered, grinning with satisfaction.

Merlin, Harry thought. He was actually starting to sweat from all the heat that came to his face.

Malfoy smirked under his nose "Wanted to taste my cum, Potter?" Harry didn't answer, just looked away "Maybe next time" a whisper send shivers down the Gryffindor's spine "Now, talking about mess" he nodded at Harry's lower parts and the boy looked down. His cum was slowly trickling between his thighs, down to his trousers. Bloody hell. "Did you like walking back to your room with your pants dirty? Or do you want the cleaning spell this time?"

"I-…um, it was a bit uncomfortable" he mumbled, his cheeks on fire.

"I'm not asking if you were comfortable."

Harry nodded his head "I-I guess I liked it" he whispered, wanting desperately to hide his face in his hands. Or really wherever.

"Good" Malfoy replied, looking rather content "Get dressed then" he ordered.

Harry reached down to his mid-thighs and put his pants and then trousers on. He zipped the fly and straightened his jumper, trying to make his look as casual as possible. He shifted slightly at the feeling of something wet between his legs and he blushed. It was so sticky.

He was a bloody pervert, wasn't he?

He looked up and caught Malfoy's intense gaze. The blond glanced at Harry's crotch and back to his face with the tiniest smirk.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Harry's ears got red and he nodded shyly "Yeah" he said.

Malfoy hummed in satisfaction and took a step back, freeing Harry from his trap between himself and the cold wall. Harry gave him a wary look.

"See you around, Potter" Malfoy said, sending him a predatory smile, and he turned around, walking out of the alley.

Harry was watching him go and once the boy disappeared around the corner of the building, Harry leaned back against the wall, letting his head rest on it and taking a few deep breaths.

Fuck, he did it again. He let Malfoy touch him, to bloody jerk him off. It was so wrong, so completely out of place. They had been hating each other for so many years and now he was so easily complying to pretty much everything. And he was so loathing himself for this.

But Malfoy made him come. And it felt so bloody _good_. His hands felt so good. Just at the thought of it he knew he couldn't refuse. Well, maybe it wasn't that wrong after all? It was just the two of them helping each other out, right? A blow job here, a hand job there, all casual. Well, okay, maybe it was more like Malfoy was in charge and Harry was his bitch.

When he thought about it, he never refused Malfoy, not since the night in detention with Snape when…well, when it had started. It's not like he couldn't defend himself; he was pretty good at DADA and knew more spells than an average student of his year, mostly thanks to Hermione. And yet he not once said no. But why? He hated being treated as if he was inferior to anyone, especially to bloody Malfoy.

But whenever Malfoy changed his voice to that low murmur and threw Harry this predatory glare, Harry felt so…enchanted. To do whatever Malfoy asked. To please him, to make him praise Harry, to see his cock that reminded him he was not as big as the Slytherin and made him feel submissive and vulnerable. And his cum. Merlin, he loved it. He would rather die that admit it aloud but fuck he loved his cum. He thought he could get addicted to it. So good.

Yeah, maybe it wasn't so wrong after all.

Harry eventually pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to Three Broomsticks. Just as he was opening the door, from the inside came out Ron.

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't see you, sorry, mate."

"That's okay" he said, stepping aside and letting Ron exit the bar. Behind him was Hermione and Neville.

"Harry!" the girl called out "What took you so long?"

"Um, I'm sorry guys, couldn't really rush the things" well, that was true, wasn't it.

"Uh, didn't you say you were going to get some sweets from Honeydukes?" Neville asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Shite. He completely forgot about bloody sweets!

"Yeah, err, I just didn't make it in time" he mumbled "When I got there, they were already closing."

Ron gave him a funny look "So what took you so long if they were closed?"

Shit. Shit!

"Um, well, I tried to convince the shop assistant to let me in for five minutes, but he just started yelling at me and well, we kind of started to argue about this and then I got a bit angry and had to walk it off" he said quickly, hoping they wouldn't question his idiotic explanation.

"Merlin, Harry" Hermione looked at him a bit shocked.

"Seriously, mate, if you wanted sweets I can share some of mine" Ron said, quirking his eyebrow "No need to get narked for something like that."

"Yeah, I know" he mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief that they believed him.

"I mean, next trip to Hogsmeade is in a week, so I'm pretty sure you'll survive."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I made you wait guys."

"Don't worry, Harry" said Neville "Let's get back."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they slowly made their way back to the castle. Harry tried very hard not to think about how sticky his pants felt and that every step made him remember what he did with Malfoy in that dark alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys! Here's another chapter, hope you'll like it. Please, leave reviews!

* * *

The next day Harry got out of bed earlier that usually. It was the first game they were playing with Slytherins this year and Harry felt he needed some proper breakfast if he didn't want to fall from his broom. Talking about his broom, he wasn't sure if he could even sit on it. His arse was hurting so much he had to sleep on his stomach the whole night. He had hoped that in the morning it would stop, but when he tried to sit after he had woken up, but his butt cheeks were so aching that he let out a hiss and stood instead.

After having a breakfast with Ron and some of their friends, he made his way to the quidditch pitch to prepare a small warm up for the team.

He was just entering the Gryffindor locker rooms when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the stands next to it. He sighed and tried to calm his breath when Malfoy approached him.

"Potter" the blond smirked.

"What is it, Malfoy?" he asked impatiently "What do you want?"

Malfoy just leaned in closer "You sure you can fly that broom after yesterday?" he teased "I mean, I spanked you _really_ good, didn't I?"

Harry's whole face flushed in embarrassment and he looked away without any verbal answer. He suddenly felt a hot breath on his ear.

"You know, Potter, I really want to win today" he purred and Harry leaned back and looked up at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows "Are you trying to talk me into losing _on purpose_?" he asked in a harsher tone.

Malfoy just quirked one eyebrow "I'm not trying anything, Potter" he said and leaned forward again "I'm just saying that if I win, I'll be in a good mood and might do something really, _really_…enjoyable" he purred into his ear.

Harry's breath caught in his chest at the low sound and he almost lost his inner battle against asking Malfoy what he meant by enjoyable. Fuck. He really wanted to find out.

Before he could say anything, Malfoy threw him one last smirk and left, walking towards the Slytherin changing rooms.

Harry sighed, walking inside and sitting on a bench. He hid his face in his hands.

No, come on, Harry. You can't do this to your team.

But Malfoy's hands…they feel so good.

No. You're the bloody captain. You can't.

So bloody good…

No, you're not going to do that.

And he makes you come so hard.

Harry stood up abruptly and started pacing the room.

No, he won't betray his own team. Not for some Slytherin brat, even if he'll regret it later. He will do everything in his power to win this game.

Shortly after this, his friends joined him in the locker rooms, Hermione, Neville and Luna wishing him good luck and leaving him and Ron with the rest of their teammates. They did a quick but efficient warm up and Harry gave his motivational speech before they finally changed in their quidditch robes and went out to the pitch.

Throughout the whole game Harry was shifting uncomfortably on his broom, happy that no one could hear the hisses and whimpers he was letting out with every move. When Madam Hooch released the snitch, Harry immediately left Malfoy no doubt that he was going to try everything to get it. The blond reacted rather calmly, simply raising a single eyebrow and joining the race for the golden round object.

Of course, Harry caught it. He did, and it didn't even take so long. He and Malfoy had similar skills, but eventually Harry managed to trick the blond and caught the snitch, winning the game.

All the Gryffindors roared in excitement, his teammates flying up to him to pat his back and give each other high fives. It felt amazing. It felt right. And Harry knew he had made the right choice.

Once his friends congratulated him and Ron and the team went back to the locker rooms, he sighed in relief. It was a good game, but he was really tired, especially after all the fidgeting from the ache in his bum. He absently massaged it and Ron gave him a funny look.

"Er, I'm just a bit sore" he mumbled.

Ron chuckled "Yeah, no surprise. You totally destroyed Malfoy on the pitch, mate!"

Harry chuckled nervously "Yeah, I guess."

"You did" the red haired boy said "You coming back?" he asked, pointing with his chin at the exit.

Harry thought for a second before responding "No, I'm gonna hit the shower first" he said.

Ron nodded "Okay, just prepare yourself mentally for celebrating, I heard Seamus and Dean went to get some Firewhiskey from the kitchens for the party" he flashed him a wide smile and Harry responded with a grin.

"Sure" he said "See you in the common room."

"Yeah" Ron waved at him and left the room, leaving Harry alone in the lockers.

Harry lazily grabbed a fresh towel and went to the shower rooms. He entered them, finding no one inside, and let out a loud sigh of relief of finally having some time to himself.

He kicked his shoes off, quickly followed by his socks. Next, he pushed down his quidditch trousers and slipped his shirt over his head, throwing it at the nearest bench carelessly.

In this exact moment he heard a low whistle, which caused him to jump slightly, almost having a heart attack. He turned abruptly to the direction from which the sound came. Malfoy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest. Of course.

"Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, are you trying to kill me?" Harry hissed.

The blond didn't answer, instead he took a couple of steps forward until he stopped in front of Harry.

"So" he started, scanning the half-naked boy, eventually settling on his green eyes "I shall congratulate you on winning today" he said indifferently.

Harry gulped, a spark of fear going down his spine when he thought what Malfoy was capable of when pissed off. But he didn't find any sign of fury or jealousy on the other's face. Which was weird because every time the Gryffindors beat the Slytherins he spends at least a week throwing insults at Harry and his friends.

He furrowed his brows "You're not…you're not angry?"

Malfoy quirked a corner of his mouth "Angry? And why would I be?" he asked, his voice amused "I didn't tell you to lose, did I?"

"Um, not directly, but-..."

"I only said that if I'd won, I'd be in a good mood and do something nice, didn't I?"

Harry nodded his head hesitantly, blushing at the mention of Malfoy's promise.

"So, enjoy celebrating tonight" the Slytherin said. He made a move to leave but stopped and slowly turned back to Harry."Oh, Potter?" he tilted his head to the side and Harry looked at him questioningly "There's something I forgot about yesterday."

Harry lifted his brow "What?" he asked, feeling hot at the thought of what and _where_ they were doing.

The blond approached him with a dangerous smirk on his face. "Your sit spots."

Harry's eyes widened immediately and he took a step back "W-what? Nononono" he held his hands up in a defensive way.

Malfoy reached for him and grabbed one of the thin wrists without saying anything.

"You said you wouldn't! Y-you…!" Harry accused, raising his voice in slight panic.

"I said I'm not angry" Malfoy teased "I never said I wouldn't punish you for winning the game."

"No! I-..That's ridiculous!" Harry protested. "You can't!"

"Oh, just watch me, Potter" the Slytherin said and tugged Harry's arm toward one of the benches. That was when Harry realized the situation was getting serious and it was most likely not a joke. As if he and Malfoy would ever share a joke.

"Malfoy, come on! You…you just did this yesterday! And it still hurts!" he wailed, trying to free himself from the tight grip of the blond's hand.

"Oh I really hope it does, Potter" Malfoy said and dragged him to a bench. He sat down and Harry noticed that the boy was still wearing his quidditch shirt and trousers.

"Um, what are you doing?" the Gryffindor asked, indicating Malfoy sitting on the bench. Maybe he changed his mind or just wanted to scare Harry off and in a moment will burst out laughing from his reactions?

But Malfoy just smirked "I'll have you bent over my knees when I spank your pretty arse."

Harry swallowed hard and his face paled instantly "What?! I'm not gonna-…Fuck no, Malfoy!"

The blond just lifted a single eyebrow. "You're gonna get it _so_ _hard_ for talking back, Potter, I promise you." With that he tugged at Harry's arm and pulled him over his knees, the Gryffindor letting out a shriek of surprise at the hard landing on his stomach.

Malfoy adjusted the boy so that he was lying across his lap with his legs falling freely and his head hanging down.

"Malfoy, don't! I'm serious, don't do it!" the black haired boy yelled, struggling fiercely, trying to wriggle away from the tight grip. The Slytherin didn't answer, but threw his arm across Harry's lower back and secured the Gryffindor with a tight grip, making sure he would stay in his place.

"Malfoy, listen to me! Are you even listening? Malfoy!" Harry kept yelling, trying to stop the other boy from going any further. Malfoy didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest by the loud protests. Instead he reached for the waistband of Harry's shorts and yanked them down to his knees.

"Hey! Malfoy, stop it!" Harry was kicking his legs in all directions but it didn't help him much; Malfoy was surprisingly strong. "Come on, don't do this, please."

"Oh? So _now_ you're asking nicely?" Malfoy chuckled darkly, looking at the still flushed bottom "It's so red" he murmured to himself, teasing the irritated skin with his fingers, causing Harry to hiss sharply.

"Just let me go, Malfoy, please" he tried again.

The blond just sighed. "Too late, Potter."

He tugged Harry tighter against his stomach, raising his knee to push Harry forward and prop his bare bottom higher up in the air, exposing his sit spots.

"Nononono, don't, Malfoy!"

"Feel free to scream as much as you want, Potter. Because, trust me, you will" he warned before he raised his hand and brought it down with a hard smack.

Harry gasped immediately, feeling the sting and burn spreading on his buttocks "Ahh!" he yelped when the next spank came. And another, even harder. It seemed that the Slytherin was putting all his strength in each smack.

He was writhing in Malfoy's lap, when the blond kept spanking the most sensitive area, first drawing from Harry gasps and moans, which quickly turned into full-on shrieks and desperate squeals which echoed in the empty shower rooms, much to Malfoy's delight.

Soon his eyes filled with tears while Malfoy continued swatting the reddened, heated skin, focusing on the sit spots and Harry's thighs.

"Please, Malfoy!" he cried out "AH! Please!"

Malfoy ignored his screams like all the previous ones and kept on spanking the deeply red, burning butt. Harry didn't know what to do. He was in such pain that the screams didn't give him any kind of relief and he knew well that Malfoy would not stop until he was finished. He was tired of writhing and squirming in the other's lap; the only thing he could focused on was the loud sound of each swat and the sting it delievered to his aching bum. He was sure he would never sit again, not after the treatment Malfoy was giving to his abused buttocks.

Finally, Harry gave up and lay limply over Malfoy's knees, taking what he was receiving from the Slytherin. His screams turned into helpless whines and he continued to let out all the most pathetic noises, until, finally, he started sobbing brokenly. He cried, trembling in Malfoy's lap, not caring about his pride or being laughed at by the other boy.

He didn't even notice when Malfoy stopped spanking him. Even when he realized the swats weren't coming anymore, he still lay limply across Malfoy's lap. He couldn't bring himself to stop crying,the sound of his wailing the only thing heard in the room.

Malfoy watched the shaking body and automatically placed his hand on the spanked bottom and started rubbing the sore buttocks with his palm, like he always did. Harry let out a high pitched whine and clenched his fists when Malfoy teased the skin there and the blond quickly took his hand back, resting it instead on the boy's back in a comforting gesture. He was a bit taken aback by Harry's reaction; the boy had never cried this much – sobbed a bit, sure, but not like that. Well, to be fair, the spankings had never been this hard, but still, Draco didn't expect him to be so broken.

He let Harry cry, stroking his back gently. Long minutes passed, Harry's voice echoing in shower stalls, until finally his sobs turned into weaker weeping. Malfoy shifted slightly, carefully turning Harry the tiniest bit so that the upper body of the dark haired boy was facing him. Harry whined at the shift in position but almost immediately clasped his hands on Malfoy's shirt, where the fabric was covering his belly, clenching his fists tightly for comfort. He rested his head against Malfoy's hip and continued to sob quietly.

At some point Malfoy scooted Harry closer and pressed him tighter against his belly. He reached his free hand to tangle it in the black hair. He started stroking Harry's head, his slow movements matching the ones of the hand on the boy's back. He continued the actions as the sounds leaving Harry's mouth turned into gentle hiccups and occasional sniffs.

He looked down at the Gryffindor's face; his eyes were red but slightly open.

"I-It hurts so much" Harry choked out, his voice so small in the empty room.

Malfoy kept stroking his hair and back "I know" he said "You know it wouldn't be so hard if you didn't talk back, right?"

Harry hiccupped, his eyes wet from tears "Yeah" he sniffled "Please, don't do this ever again, please, it hurt so much."

"That is the purpose of spanking, Potter" Malfoy explained patiently, as if talking to a child, taking some of the strands of Harry's hair from his sweaty forehead "To teach you a lesson."

"I'll be good, I promise" Harry exclaimed "I'll be good, just please don't…not this hard, please. It just hurts so much."

"I won't" said Malfoy "At least not unless you do something that really asks for the harder smacks."

Harry shivered but nodded his head lightly, sniffling quietly.

"Want to lie in here a bit more?" Malfoy asked and saw Harry giving another small nod, his fists still tangled in Malfoy's quidditch shirt.

They stayed like that for a longer moment, until Malfoy realized that Harry was still pretty much naked, with his shorts tugged down to his knees. The blond debated pulling the underwear back on its rightful place, but he quickly abandoned the idea. Once his eyes rested on the abused bottom, still deeply red and probably stinging like hell, he couldn't take his eyes away from the round buttocks. His cock twitched in interest and he slowly moved his eyes to Potter's face. The Gryffindor had his eyes closed but surely wasn't asleep.

He moved his eyes lower and, noticing Harry's waking erection, he smirked. He must have gotten hard from being so close to the Slytherin. Malfoy quickly made a decision. He patted Harry on his head and the boy immediately opened his eyes.

"Go take a shower" Malfoy ordered in a gentle tone.

Harry watched him for a moment. He didn't want to get up. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he was feeling better from resting in Malfoy's lap, from the slow strokes on his back and in his hair. It felt safe and good. But he nodded eventually and climbed off the other's lap, standing on his slightly asleep from lying in the same position legs.

He walked up to the showers area and turned the water on, stepping under the hot stream. He let out a sigh when water hit the irritated skin of his bottom, but he forced himself to relax, letting his muscles unclench from all the stress and pain caused by both the match and the spanking.

In the meantime, Malfoy got up from the bench and started to undress. He kicked his shoes and socks off, he slipped his shirt over his head and reached down to undo his trousers when Harry turned to him, hearing all the shuffling.

Instantly, his green eyes went wide and his growing erection gave an intrigued twitch. His cheeks reddened as he was watching Malfoy taking off his trousers and underwear, not breaking the eye contact. Once the blond stood upright, Harry couldn't help himself and scanned the milky body up and down, giving a lingering look to the impressive, already semi hard cock. He let out a small breathy sound that didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy, who smirked under his nose and made his way towards him.

"Turn around" he instructed.

Harry followed the order almost automatically. He turned around and waited in anticipation, until he felt Malfoy standing right behind him, entering the hot stream.

He felt two long arms encircling his mid-section, one of the hands going straight up to stroke his chest, the second one slowly making its way downwards, to wrap its slender fingers around Harry's shaft.

He moaned at the touch and threw his head back, giving Malfoy an easy access to his ear.

"You know what I wanted to do had I won the match?" he purred, starting to pump Harry's prick slowly.

Harry shook his head "W-what?"

The Slytherin smirked to himself and lowered his voice even more "I wanted to suck you" he said.

Harry moaned at the idea, his eyes wide with shock and lust.

Content with the reaction he drew from the boy, Malfoy continued stroking Harry's erection and murmuring straight into his ear "I was going to take your cock and make you come with my mouth."

"Oh Malfoy, please" Harry panted "Please, yes, yes, do it, please" he asked fervently.

Draco chuckled darkly "You forgot I hadn't won, Potter" he whispered.

"Please" Harry whined. Now that he got the vision of Malfoy sucking him off, he was too turned on to not bring the vision to reality.

But Malfoy was relentless.

"I would love to but I can't" he explained, teasingly.

A woeful sound came from the Gryffindor's throat and Malfoy tightened his grip on his hard-on.

"Maybe next time" he said "If you're a good boy."

Harry gasped but the sound was quickly followed by a moan. Malfoy had wanted to suck him off. Fuck, he could have had his cock down the Slytherin's throat right now…He wondered what the blond's mouth would feel like around his dick. So hot and wet…

But his hands felt amazing too. Especially when Malfoy twisted his wrist slightly, making Harry buck his hips forward, trying to fuck into the tight heat of his fist. But the blond held him securely in place, letting out little chuckles whenever Harry squirmed against him and moved his hips.

Soon it became too much for Harry. He just really wanted to come, so, so badly.

"Gods, Malfoy" he moaned, the sound echoing in the stalls "Please. _Please_."

"Fuck, I love it when you beg, Potter" the blond whispered in a low voice thick with lust.

Hearing those words Harry let out a lingering groan "Please, Malfoy, for gods' sake, please move faster…"

Malfoy smirked under his nose and after giving two more torturously slow strokes he picked up the pace and started to pump Harry's cock more vigorously. The action was immediately answered by Harry's panting and helpless whines.

He hoped to tease the Gryffindor a bit more, but he found that he needed his release as well.

He turned Harry around in one swift motion and pushed him gently against the wall. At the contact Harry let out a hiss which was soon followed by a loud moan as Malfoy grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and started to pump up and down.

"_Oh fuck_" Harry keened, looking at the pale hand stroking them fast. The feeling of Malfoy's erection against his own, skin to skin, was absolutely amazing. It felt so incredibly good that he didn't know what he wanted more: to come or to keep it up for as long as they could to enjoy the feeling.

The sounds of their panting and groaning filled the room along with the slick sound of Malfoy's hand moving on both of them, and it didn't take long before Harry felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower belly. He tried to let Malfoy know, but when he opened his mouth the only sound that went out was a long moan he couldn't help.

He tried one more time and this time his ragged breath was heard in the stalls.

"Malfoy" he gasped "I'm…I'm gonna…oh god, gonna come, Malfoy, I'm gonna-…"

"Come" Malfoy rasped out "Come for me, Potter" he panted straight into Harry's ear "Come for me."

Harry let the pleasure take control over his body and squeezed his eyes shut, moaning loudly, the sound soon joined by the other boy's groan.

Malfoy continued stroking them through their orgasms, both of them shaking from the overwhelming pleasure.

Finally, Malfoy's hand stopped but remained on its place, holding both of their spent cocks. They stayed close, panting heavily in each other's ears, Malfoy supporting himself against the wall with his free hand and Harry leaning slightly on Malfoy's rhythmically raising and falling chest. Moments passed and their breaths were still shallow and uneven.

Malfoy was first to recover. When he caught his breath, he realized that the water had stopped running sometime during their play. He raised his hand, covered with the thick liquids, and looked questioningly at Harry. The boy wasn't even looking at him but at his cum-covered palm, his mouth slightly open. Malfoy smirked at that and lifted his hand to Harry's face, when the Gryffindor finally took his eyes away to look into Malfoy's grey pupils. He hesitantly grabbed Malfoy's wrist and licked a long stripe up his palm. Malfoy growled at the sight and watched in awe as Harry's tongue danced on his skin, slipping between the fingers, then taking each of them into his mouth to suck on them lightly. Harry cleaned the whole hand, savouring the mixture of their cums, whining quietly at the taste and Malfoy's watchful eye. Once he was done, he pulled back, his face blushing instantly when he saw the smirk on the blond's face.

"That bloody mouth, Potter, I swear" Malfoy murmured in a low voice, looking rather satisfied.

Harry flushed even more and turned his gaze away, suddenly realizing he was still sticky. He looked down.

"Um, we should, er, we probably should take a shower" he mumbled.

Malfoy nodded, amused with Harry's embarrassment, and reached to turn the shower head on.

Harry felt warm water hit his skin and he hummed in appreciation. He saw Malfoy taking soap from the nearest shelf and starting to clean himself. Harry's face heated up as he thought that he was taking a shower with Malfoy. Merlin, he and fucking Draco Malfoy, taking a shower together. Together-together. If someone had told him this a week ago he would have laughed right in their face. And there he was. Standing very naked with a very naked Malfoy next to him, just after their mutual orgasm. Fucking hell.

He grabbed the soap from Malfoy and made a quick work of cleaning himself, especially between his legs where he was still sticky.

Once they finished, Harry made his way towards the bench where he had left his quidditch robes. As he leaned to grab them, Malfoy picked up Harry's shorts and walked over to him from behind. His eyes fell on the bright red butt, obviously abused and probably stinging like hell. He stretched his arm and let his fingers stroke the sensitive skin of Harry's sit spots.

Instantly, the boy jumped, letting out a yelp of shock and pain. He turned around quickly, his wide eyes almost pleading Malfoy.

"Nonono" he whined.

"Calm down, I just wanted to check."

Harry frowned and looked at the blond a bit warily "It still hurts. A lot" he mumbled.

Malfoy nodded and gave him the shorts. They got dressed, back into quidditch shirts and trousers, because neither of them had brought any clothes for change. Well, Harry hadn't exactly expected the things to go that way so he had hoped to come back to the dressing rooms in a towel, but with Malfoy around he thought it would be better to have something on, before they get hard again and spend another hour in here. Not that he couldn't control himself; after all, Malfoy wasn't that attractive.

They nodded each other goodbyes and left to their locker rooms. Once Harry got to the Gryffindor ones, he changed into his clothes in less five minutes and left in a hurry, making his way back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! Please, leave reviews to let me know if you like it and want more!

* * *

When Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he was greeted with Hermione's angry face.

"Harry James Potter!" she hissed "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

"Um, well…I was taking a shower" he explained truthfully, feeling his cheeks going red.

"You were gone for almost three hours!"

Oh shit. Three hours? He didn't think it had been this long.

"Was I really?" he asked nervously, seeing Hermione shaking with anger.

"Yes! What were you doing this whole time, Harry? You were supposed to help us!"

"I told you, I was taking a shower… And the way back to the castle takes some time too, you know."

"It takes at most twenty minutes, Harry! You won't tell me you were showering for two hours!"

"W-well, I was t…-"

"Whatever" she cut the conversation "Just hold these while I hang the rest of it at the ceiling" she said, giving Harry a pile of deflated balloons.

He helped her and some of his other friends decorate the common room until they were finally finished and he was able to go back to his dormitory. He barely had time to rest after the exhausting game and the encounter with Malfoy, when Ron dragged him out of the room, downstairs to the party.

The common room was filled with Gryffindors, all of them patting Harry on the back and congratulating him and his teammates all evening. He had to admit he was having fun. Hermione, Neville and Ginny had done a fantastic job with the whole decorating thing and music. Everyone was in a good mood, celebrating their victory by making toasts to the team and Harry who caught the Snitch – they didn't know how painful the price for catching that bloody snitch had been. Unconsciously he brought his hand down and rubbed his sore bottom, letting out a small hiss at the contact.

As the night progressed, everyone was getting more and more drunk. The twins made Harry drink four shots one after another, and right after he was dragged by Seamus to the couch in front of the fireplace, where Dean, Ron, Neville and Ginny were drinking Firewhisky. Hermione stayed out of the circle, lying comfortably on the couch, shaking her head disapprovingly at them.

Although Harry knew he'd already had too much, he didn't refuse any of the shots Dean was pouring into their glasses. He was aware that he was completely drunk, but didn't really care, with his friends around, knowing they had just won another game and were getting closer to winning the House Cup. Besides, the burning pain in his butt was way easier to handle with all the amount of alcohol that was inside him.

Looking around at some point, he noticed that Ginny had joined Hermione on the unoccupied side of the couch and both of them were sleeping soundly. Ron lay on the floor, with his head propped on his elbow, murmuring something to himself with his eyes closed. Dean, Seamus and Neville were talking about next quidditch game, empty bottles of Firewhiskey lying around them on the plush carpet.

Harry though he could use another sip of the burning drink, so he stood up, supporting himself on the arm of a nearby armchair, and wobbled towards the table in the corner of their common room to pour himself one more glass. The only problem was that all the bottles seemed to be all but empty. All of them. Harry groaned. He seriously needed some more alcohol. It didn't only ease the pain, but also kept him from thinking about how Malfoy's long fingers had stroked their cocks several hours ago and how hard he had come from that. He really wanted to have at least five minutes of not thinking about the whole weird, fucked up relation the two of them developed. He really needed his bloody Firewhisky.

He glanced around and noticed there were still many people in the common room, all too busy with whatever they were doing to notice Harry sneaking out of the tower.

Once outside the common room, he made his way towards the kitchens. He was stumbling through the corridors, until he eventually stopped in front of the painting of a bowl of fruit. He tickled a pear, which giggled and turned into a green door handle. Harry pushed the door and came inside, immediately barging into one of the house elves. He quickly mumbled apologies and asked about some Firewhisky. The house elf nodded frantically and disappeared in the kitchens, leaving Harry by the entrance. A minute later the small creature was back, holding a whole brand new bottle of Firewhisky.

Harry smiled warmly (at least that's what he tried to make it look like) and thanked the elf. At first he wanted to turn around and leave, but then he decided against it and took a few shaky steps towards the nearest wall and slid down, sitting on the floor with his back pushed against the kitchen wall. He opened the bottle and took a generous sip. Yeah, that was it. He really needed it, the burn in his throat, giving him this strange feeling of not giving shit about anything in the world.

He was nursing the whisky, occasionally waving at slightly scared house elves, who were looking at him with reserve, feeling that he was slowly drifting off.

Just when he closed his eyes and wanted to let his brain slip into unconsciousness, something grabbed his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open and opened them wider when he saw Malfoy leaning down towards him.

"Malfoy?" he frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing _here_, Potter?" the blond quirked his brow, looking rather amused.

"I needed a drink" Harry declared proudly, as if he had just done something impressive.

"Yeah, I can see" Malfoy snickered, eyeing the whisky "Merlin, Potter, you emptied half of the bottle after you came here?" he sighed after Harry nodded his head "And I assume you've had something before, huh?"

Harry shrugged, trying hard to seem nonchalant "A drink or two" he mumbled.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry by his arm "Yeah, sure. Come on, get up."

"Wha-…"

Malfoy tugged him up, until he was standing on his legs. Well, standing was a bit of an exaggeration, since as soon as he got up, Harry fell backwards, almost hitting the wall if it wasn't for Malfoy's quick catch.

"A drink or two my arse" the Slytherin murmured "You're fucking wasted."

"'M not" Harry slurred.

Malfoy raised his brows, looking Harry up and down and sighing quietly at the state the boy was in "Hold on, Potter" he said, sliding his arm around Harry's waist, allowing the Gryffindor to lean against his side and rest his weight on him. Not that Harry was particularly heavy, but it was still rather difficult to lead a drunken person glued to your hip.

They stumbled out of the kitchens, Malfoy previously snatching the half empty bottle from Harry's hands and putting it aside.

Once outside, Malfoy led them across the corridors towards the dungeons. There was no way he was going to that bloody tower full of stupid Gryffindors. On the other hand, he couldn't leave this idiot in the middle of an empty corridor, passed out from too much of Firewhisky, to be found by one of their professors. Well, technically he _could_ do this, but something was telling him not to. Instead, he decided to drag Potter to the dungeons, where he himself could at least lay in his own bed and watch Potter going nuts in the morning, wandering why the hell he woke up in the Slytherin dormitories. Malfoy smirked under his nose at the vision.

* * *

Harry was woken up by a horrid headache. He knew he was awake, but didn't dare to open his eyes anyway, afraid that the world would be spinning and make him nauseous. He stayed still, lying flat on his belly, and breathed deeply through his nose. When he did that, a subtle scent of something familiar hit his nostrils. He frowned, trying to identify the smell. It was rather pleasant, warm and clean, reminding Harry of soap and musk. And Harry knew this smell. It reminded him of…

His eyes opened in shock at the realization of what the scent resembled. He turned his head to the side and saw Malfoy, lying on his side with head propped on his hand and that devilish smirk on his face.

"Rise and shine, Potter" he hummed sarcastically.

"M-Malfoy?!" Harry rose abruptly, propping his upper body on his hands. He immediately regretted his movement, as the world around him started to blur. He let out a groan of pain and collapsed back on the bed annoyed with his condition.

Beside him, Malfoy sneered "Not feeling well, huh?"

Harry just hid his face in the soft pillow "Bugger off" he mumbled into the fabric "What the hell are you doing in…-"

"…_my_ bed in _my_ dormitory?" Malfoy finished for him, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

Harry lifted his head off the bed and looked around. He noticed that the heavy curtains surrounding the bed were sliver and green. And the emerald duvet he was lying on was definitely not his.

Oh fuck. He was in the Slytherin dorms. Oh gods.

"H-how…?!" he stuttered, honestly terrified with the situation "Why…?! Why am I here?!"

"Merlin, Potter, shut up."

"How did I get here, Malfoy?" Harry demanded. He quickly looked down and noticed he was wearing someone's black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Thank gods, he thought.

The blond rolled his eyes "You didn't expect me to drag your drunk arse all the way to your tower, did you?"

Colour left Harry's cheeks at that "W-what? Of course not! I wasn't that drunk!"

"Uh-huh. Sure" Malfoy sighed "You were completely wasted, Potter. I'm surprised you didn't throw up on our way here."

"Um, speaking of which…"

"Fuck no, Potter, don't even try to throw up in my bed" the Slytherin warned.

He sighed at Harry's pathetic state and turned around to reach for something from his night stand. Next moment, he extended his arm towards Harry, who looked at him confused.

"Take it" he said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, eyeing a small vial in Malfoy's grasp.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, just take it" the blond ordered impatiently "It's for the bloody hangover, so you don't throw up all over me."

Tentatively, Harry took the vial from the pale hand and emptied it in one gulp. The liquid made his throat burn slightly, but it quickly eased and after a short moment disappeared completely, leaving bitter aftertaste. He grimaced at the taste but felt much better. The pulsing in his head stopped and the world wasn't spinning anymore. He let out a sigh of relief and rest his head back against the pillow.

"How can I not remember getting here?" he mumbled into the fabric.

Malfoy shifted beside him, propping his head on his hand again "You passed out when we left the kitchens. Remember when I came?"

Harry frowned, trying to focus and remember events of the previous night. He could barely recall the image of himself sitting with his back against the kitchen wall, sipping Firewhisky, and then the moment when Malfoy was leaning towards him, saying things Harry didn't understand, and then he was on his feet, supporting himself on Malfoy's lean body and walking out of the kitchens. He remembered the cool air on the corridor, but that was it. "Yeah, I must have pass out after we left" he said, his eyes closed.

Malfoy hummed in confirmation. He didn't say anything so Harry reopened his eyes. The blond was smirking at him with a glint of something mischievous. Harry couldn't believe they were just lying there, in Malfoy's bloody bed. Sure, they would meet up for a quick blow job or wanking but this felt so much different, so… intimate.

_Oh_, Harry thought, _so letting him fuck your mouth is okay, but when you're just lying in his bed you're freaking out? Way to go, Harry._ Really, what the hell is wrong with him?

He tried to roll over on his back and sit, but as soon as he moved he felt a fierce burn on his bottom. Harry hissed sharply, positioning himself back on his stomach, so that he didn't risk any contact with his sore bum. Beside him, he heard Malfoy chuckled lowly and shifted closer. He turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on the pillow, and saw the blond reaching his arm towards Harry's butt.

Harry's eyes widened at the realization of what he was doing and he gasped when Malfoy's hand slipped under his – or more like Malfoy's – shorts and rested on his round ass cheeks. The Slytherin started to move his hand, stroking his buttocks gently, and a soft whine escaped Harry's lips.

A smirk returned to Malfoy's handsome face "A bit stingy, Potter?" he asked amused.

Harry's face got red an instant "It's your fault" he mumbled childishly.

"I had to teach you a lesson," Malfoy murmured, squeezing one of Harry's buttocks lightly "Didn't I?"

Harry gasped at the action. It was humiliating, yet Harry recognized it wasn't the same type of humiliation from all those years when they were constantly attacking each other. The way Malfoy's low, deep voice echoed in his ears, the predatory look on his face with his eyes filled with lust, it all made the words he spoke _hot_ and Harry realized he loved being talked to like that.

Shyly, he nodded his head "Yeah…" he acknowledged quietly.

Malfoy smirked with satisfaction. He continued to palm Harry's sore buttocks, his hand moving steadily under Harry's shorts. They were watching each other intensely, lying there in silence, silence interrupted again and again by helpless whines escaping the Gryffindor's mouth and the sounds of the boy shifting on the bed sheets.

His sit spots were still stinging, and Harry couldn't help the tiny noises at even the slightest touch of Malfoy's hands. The Slytherin was grazing his fingertips across the sensitive skin gently, yet sending thousands of shivers down Harry's spine. Malfoy was watching him carefully. The sight of his hand moving under Potter's shorts, the feeling of the tender skin against his palm, the way the Gryffindor was looking at him, lying there completely submissive, letting him do whatever he wanted; it all made him so hard and excited. He wandered if Potter was aroused too.

"You like that?" he murmured softly, his voice deep.

He noticed how the dark haired boy's cheeks became red, and then, after a longer moment of silence, received a small, embarrassed nod from Harry.

Malfoy smiled under his nose and continued with his ministrations for a moment longer, then slipped his hand from under the thin fabric of Harry's short. Harry let out a quiet sound at the loss, but observed Malfoy carefully, not taking his eyes from the blond's face.

Malfoy played with the waistband for a bit, teasing it with his fingertips, making Harry shudder, until finally he hooked his fingers under it and slowly pulled the shorts down to mid-thigh, exposing Harry's reddened bum.

Harry tried to protest but the sound turned into a deep groan when Malfoy grazed his fingertips across the sensitive skin of his sit spots. He somehow couldn't believe he was lying in Malfoy's bed half naked, with the Slytherin rubbing his sore butt cheeks. And yet he couldn't convince himself to stand up and leave. He didn't want to.

Malfoy kept stroking his arse slowly. At some point he stopped to pat Harry's buttocks gently with his palm, and then the hand was gone for a short second, before it came down hard with a loud smack echoing in the dorm.

Harry yelped in pain and surprise when the wave of burn washed over his already stinging bum.

"Nonononono" he begged desperately "Don't spank me again, please, don't."

"Shhhh" Malfoy whispered to him, stroking the heated buttocks gently "Calm down. Just one more."

"N-no, please, Malfoy, just-…just stop, yesterday it hurt so much. Please" Harry nagged, pleading.

Malfoy watched him for a moment, the green eyes boring into his grey ones.

"Just one more, I promise" he whispered softly.

Harry let out a small helpless whine, knowing he wouldn't change the other's mind, and clenched his hands on the pillow, waiting for the next strike.

But Malfoy didn't hit right away. Instead his hand came back to stroking Harry's behind, palming the cheeks with tenderness, every now and then pausing to pat them lightly, and then going back to rubbing. It was driving Harry crazy, for every time Malfoy patted him, he became all tense in anticipation for the spank, but it would never come.

And just then, when Harry finally started to relax into the touch, Malfoy lifted his hand and gave Harry another hard smack that made the boy cry out and hide his face in the pillow.

Almost immediately after the swat, Harry felt Malfoy's hand rubbing his aching butt, easing the sting away. Harry was squirming under the touch for several moments, his freshly spanked bum too sensitive now to handle the slightest caress, until he finally stilled and lay calmly, turning his face to the side, facing Malfoy with his cheek pressed into the bed.

Malfoy continued stroking his bottom, whispering praises to Harry, saying what a good boy he was, in the most gentle and soft voice.

They were lying in silence, Harry on his belly and Draco on his side with head propped on his hand, watching each other with interest, not taking their eyes off the other one's pupils. With Malfoy's hand caressing his bum, Harry felt as if he could fall asleep any moment if it wasn't so arousing.

Just then Malfoy spoke quietly "It's all done" he murmured comfortingly, his warm breath caressing Harry's face, sending a spark of excitement straight to the Gryffindor's cock.

Malfoy noticed as Harry shifted slightly, trying to adjust himself, and he smirked under his nose.

"Turn around" he said. Harry gave him a questioning look and Malfoy leaned in closer "Lie on your back" he repeated.

Harry listened and obeyed, finally rolling on his back, hissing quietly when his arse made contact with the bed sheets under him. A moment later he realized that he also exposed his straining erection.

Malfoy hummed in approval and put his free hand high on Harry's leg, caressing his inner thigh.

"You're hard, Potter?" he asked, teasing Harry with his deep voice and skilled fingers.

Harry blushed furiously and moaned at both the words coming from the blond and the feeling of his hand on his thigh, so close to where he wanted it.

"Yeah?" Malfoy hummed and Harry nodded shyly "You want me to move my hand?" he asked, quirking the corner of his mouth upwards.

Harry nodded again.

"Where do you want me to put it?" he teased, his voice low.

Harry groaned, his whole face red. He wanted it so bad.

"Where?"

"O-on my c-…" he stammered "On my c-cock. I want your hand on my cock. Please."

Malfoy smirked. He moved his hand towards the base of Harry's dick and grabbed it firmly, making Harry gasp. Very slowly, he started to move his hand up and down, and the Gryffindor moaned.

"There you go" Malfoy murmured "Good boy."

He was pumping Harry's erection torturously slow, and Harry kept writhing and squirming on his bed, until he became a trembling mess, ready to beg for more.

"P-please, Malfoy" he whined.

The Slytherin smirked even wider "What is it, Potter? What is it that you want?" he teased, making Harry groan in response "You want me to stroke you faster?"

"Yeah, f-faster…" Harry panted "Please, please, faster, Malfoy" he begged fervently.

Malfoy grinned at the answer "Like that?" he asked, speeding up his movements, now pumping a bit faster, giving more pressure but still not enough to make Harry come too soon.

"Yeah, oh gods, yes" he moaned "Just like that, it's…it's so good…"

The blond chuckled darkly "Yeah?" he asked teasingly "How good is it? Tell me."

Harry's moan could probably be heard in the Slytherin common room.

"So good. It feels so good" Harry panted out between whines "Gods, _Malfoy_. So good…"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. His whole face flushed when he heard his wrecked voice saying such things hoarsely, and his cock twitched. It was always so hot that he didn't care what was happening, what kind of things he was saying, how he begged and pleaded, it didn't matter as long as Malfoy's hand was stroking him so good, with the promise of making him come.

They were lying beside each other, Malfoy still casually propped on his elbow while pumping Harry's cock steadily, making the boy quiver and moan openly into the dorm room. With the sight in front of him, the Slytherin thought he could stay like that for another couple of hours, just wanking the hell out of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"_Ahh_" Harry groaned "Ma-…oh, please, Malfoy."

The blond smirked "Want to come?" he murmured in a low voice.

In response Harry pushed his hips up to meet Malfoy's hand and nodded frantically "Yes! Gods, yes, please."

"Mhmm, I don't know" the Slytherin hummed, teasing the head with his thumb "Maybe I should just stop and send you back to your tower?"

"No!" Harry protested loudly "You can't, Malfoy, please, not now. Not now, please" he pleaded desperately.

"Calm down, Potter" Malfoy spoke with slight amusement "Be nice."

"I-…_ohh_-…pleasepleaseplase don't stop…" Harry moaned. It felt too amazing to care that he had once again said goodbye to his pride.

Malfoy growled in the back of his throat at the brunette's begging. He sped up his movements and Harry couldn't help groaning lingeringly and writhing under the touch. Malfoy's hand was moving fast and it felt so divine and perfect that he wasn't able to close his mouth.

"There you go" he heard Malfoy murmur next to him "Yeah, keep moaning for me."

Harry did. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure Malfoy was giving him that he couldn't really do anything else.

"Gods, please, don't stop" he panted "Please. Don't stop now" he was whining, desperation thick in his voice "_Ahh_-…pleasedontstop!"

Malfoy chuckled darkly and continued pumping Harry's hard cock faster and faster. Soon Harry felt something tightening in his belly and he knew he was so close, so bloody close.

"I-I think I'm…I'm gonna…" he tried in ragged breaths.

"What, Potter? Tell me" Malfoy whispered, speeding up his movements, now wanking Harry properly.

"Oh gods, I'm gonna come, Imgonnacome" Harry panted out and looked with his blown pupils into grey eyes filled with lust.

"Come" Malfoy's lips commanded, sending Harry over the edge. He arched his back off the bed, coming hard, moaning loud into the Slytherin dorm room. Malfoy was stroking him through his orgasm, whispering sweet nothings; Harry managed to catch one '_yeah, just like that'_ through the haze of pleasure but didn't administer the rest as all he could focus on was the amazing feeling of his pulsating cock spilling thick cum as Malfoy kept pumping up and down until he emptied himself entirely and finally spasmed from overstimulation. He let out a pitiful whimper and Malfoy took his hand back.

Harry was lying still, panting heavily, his chest rising up and falling down as he was trying to catch his breath. Once he recovered, still breathing unsteadily, he managed to open his eyes and look at the blond next to him.

Malfoy was lying in the same position as before, propped on his arm, a wide smirk spreading across his face. He moved the hand with which he stroked Harry to the Gryffindor's belly, and dipped two of his fingers in cum that pooled on his shirt. Slowly he brought them up, to Harry's mouth and touched the plump lips with his fingertips.

Without breaking eye contact, Harry parted his lips and took the cum-coated fingers in. He licked with his tongue and then sucked at them gently. He moaned around the digits as he tasted himself on Malfoy's skin.

"Like your taste, Potter?" the blond murmured.

Harry blushed deeply and moaned. He nodded his head.

"Good boy" Malfoy said. He took his hand back, moving it slowly towards his own crotch. He took his cock out of the shorts he slept in and wrapped his long fingers around it.

Harry's gaze moved along with Malfoy's hand and he breathed in sharply as the Slytherin started to stroke himself. At first his movements were lazy, but then the blond shifted and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He hovered over Harry now, supporting himself on his outstretched arm, his hand placed right next to the Gryffindor's head.

Malfoy started to pump his length faster and Harry found himself unable to look away from the elegant hand moving up and down on the hard rock member. It was so hot, Malfoy was _so_ _hot_.

When Malfoy let out a low groan, Harry looked up to his face. His grey eyes were pinning Harry's green ones, the hot breath of every pant tickled Harry's cheeks and made him shudder with excitement.

It took a couple more pulls of his cock and finally Malfoy came with a deep grunt. He directed his prick on Harry's clothed belly and spilled spurts of cum right where Harry's own cum was. The Gryffindor panted along with the blond, having got aroused by the sight of his school rival coming right on his stomach.

Finally Malfoy came down from his high and pulled away slightly, looking down at the boy beneath him. He let his eyes slide over Harry's form and a wide smirk spread across his face.

"You look fucking good with my shirt on, Potter" he purred. He leaned down, bringing his lips to Harry's ear "Especially with our cum on it" he whispered.

In response Harry let out a long groan.

"Oh, you like that, don't you now" Malfoy teased, his voice low.

He collapsed on the bed next to Harry, sneaking one of his hands around the Gryffindor's waist and placing his palm on his round buttocks. Harry squirmed involuntary but didn't push the hand away.

They stayed like that for several moments, with Malfoy fondling Harry's ass cheeks, making the boy let out little quiet noises, before he pulled back and smirked at him.

"Um, I should probably get back" Harry mumbled "They're gonna notice I'm gone."

"Yeah" Malfoy nodded with an amused expression on his face.

Harry pushed himself up, sitting clumsily on the bed. He looked down at Malfoy's shirt he was wearing, stained with their dried cum, and swiftly pulled it off over his head, tossing it to the legs of the bed. He looked around in search for his clothes from the previous evening.

"Potter" Malfoy called out and Harry turned his head towards him in a silent question. The blond just smirked "Wear this" he said, outstretching his left arm with some cloth. After a closer inspection Harry noticed it was Malfoy's shorts Harry was sleeping in last night.

His face went red instantly.

"Y-you want me to…?"

"Yes" Malfoy replied shortly.

"But it's…-"

"…mine, yes."

Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to wear your… shorts?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Potter. I want you to wear my shorts, for gods' sake" he rolled his eyes and nodded towards the piece of clothing "Put it on already, would you?"

"B-but…why?"

Another sigh was drawn from Malfoy's chest. He leaned towards Harry, looked him straight in the eyes, and whispered "Because I want you to go around school wearing _my_ underwear" he smirked as a blush crept Harry's face and his eyes widened "So that you remember of this" he motioned towards his bed and the spot in which Harry lay before he started looking for his clothes "every second of the day. You're gonna sit in the Great Hall during supper with the whole school and professors unaware that you're wearing underpants belonging to your most hated enemy, knowing that if they somehow found out they would immediately know that in the morning couple hours earlier you were moaning wantonly in _my_ _bed_."

Harry gasped, his heart started to hammer against his chest from the seductive voice, while he bit down on his lip, trying hard to stop a groan from escaping his mouth.

Malfoy noticed his reaction and smiled cheekily "Put them on" he murmured and leaned back a bit, giving Harry space to move.

Harry complied almost automatically, pulling the shorts on, over his hips and sore bum. He then spotted the rest of his clothes in the legs of the bed and grabbed the first thing which turned out to be his shirt. He pulled it over his head and quickly turned for his trousers. He put them on clumsily, still sitting on the bed. He felt Malfoy's gaze on himself, but decided not to react. He could feel the heat in his entire face though, guessing that the Slytherin probably saw it too. Once he was done, with his trainers on, he turned to the blond.

"Um, so, I'll get going" he mumbled, feeling absolutely ridiculous with the situation he found himself in. Like in some idiotic Muggle romance.

Malfoy arched his brow as if asking what Harry was waiting for, and the Gryffindor realized he had one particular problem with leaving.

He gulped "What…what if someone sees me?" he asked "I mean, in your common room?"

Malfoy's lips twitched slightly "Oh well" he sighed "I guess you will have to explain yourself then, isn't that right?"

Harry stared at his dismissive response "What do you mean 'explain'? I can't-…They'll all know we-…God, I'm –"

"Calm down, Potter" Malfoy rolled his eyes, amusement in his voice "You're not gonna meet anyone. There's no one in the common room."

Harry looked at him dumbfounded "How do you know?"

"It's breakfast time, idiot" the other murmured "And since all of you Gryffindorks are obviously dying from yesterday's party I assume the Slytherins are enjoying their perfect, drama-free breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Oh. Okay, and if they're not?"

"Then you're one unlucky bastard" Malfoy flashed his teeth in a smile "Now, go. Unless you want to be spanked again, that is."

"No!" Harry hurried, his eyes open wide with dread "I'm going, I'm going" he assured the Slytherin.

Harry walked towards the door and after one last glance at Malfoy, still spread comfortably on his bed, and left.

He cautiously approached the common room and sighed in relief as he noticed that, just like Malfoy promised, no one was there.

He quietly crossed the room and walked into a corridor, closing the door behind him. He took a breath in and started towards the Gryffindor tower, where his friends were probably in absolutely miserable condition.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there! Another update for you guys! This time the chapter is much shorter than usual, but I will totally make it up to you, promise! Enjoy and PLEASE, LEAVE REVIEWS 3 Thank you for reading!

* * *

The next day Harry was sitting in Transfiguration class, listening to professor McGonagall's lecture. His friends looked way better than when he came back to the tower. Of course, last night, they almost immediately started interviewing him, suspicious of how Harry was not dying like they were. He had to make up some believable story about feeling bad during the party and spending the night in the hospital wing. He hated to lie to his friends but he really couldn't tell them that he'd sneaked out of the tower in the middle of the party and spent the whole night in Malfoy's bed. Merlin no.

His face grew hot at the memory of their morning activities of the previous day. He looked around the classroom, spotting Malfoy at the other side of the room, sitting next to Zabini and Goyle. The blond was playing with his pen, swirling it between his long fingers. Harry couldn't help but thought how those long fingers looked like when wrapped around his cock. Fuck.

_Stop it, you idiot_. he scolded himself.

Just when he was about to turn his attention back to professor McGonagall, Malfoy looked up and met his eyes. Having been caught, Harry blushed furiously, especially when he saw the dirty smirk that appeared on Malfoy's face. Harry quickly turned his gaze back to the front of the classroom and tried really hard to ignore the tightening of his trousers and focus on professor McGonagall's voice.

When the lesson was finally over, he gathered his things and rushed out of the room, directing his steps towards the nearest bathroom. Before he managed to reach one though, he felt a sharp tug at his wrist and next thing he knew he was pulled into a small broom closet. He heard the door close behind him and the other person and the next moment he was pushed against the wall.

Malfoy was watching him with an amused expression.

"Missed me that much you can't focus on your classes, Potter?" he teased, smirking down at him.

Harry did what he had been doing a lot lately. He blushed. Yet, determined not to give Malfoy satisfaction, he opened his mouth to protest. "Wha-…"

He stopped immediately when Malfoy brought his hand up to his face and gently grabbed Harry's chin. His grey eyes followed the movement of his thumb as it stroked Harry's bottom lip, making the Gryffindor breathe in sharply.

"It's been a while since I fucked your mouth." he murmured, tugging at the lip with his finger. In a flash, Harry felt all of his blood going straight to his groin. He let out a small gasp, causing Malfoy to look away from his mouth and stare into his eyes instead.

"What do you say, Potter," he purred, inches away from Harry's face "Will you suck my big, Slytherin cock with your pretty mouth?"

Harry groaned, his eyes fluttering close. He was so done.

"Yeah" he gasped out, his breathing already becoming heavy.

Malfoy seemed more than satisfied with his reaction. "On your knees, then." he whispered lowly, lifting a corner of his mouth in a wicked smile.

Harry did as he was told. Feeling is legs already weakening under him, he dropped down to his knees. At the same time, Malfoy worked at his belt, the sound of the clasp and zipper making Harry harden in his trousers.

Malfoy was right, he hadn't had him in his mouth for quite some time. Not that it disturbed Harry, it's not like he liked blowing him anyway.

He cursed himself in his head as he heard a mocking laugh in his mind when his mouth _watered_ at the sight of Malfoy's cock so close to his face. He instinctively licked his lips, which made Malfoy chuckle darkly. He teased Harry, patting his bottom lip with the head of his prick until he finally pushed it inside Harry's hot mouth.

The moment Harry felt the hard-on pressing against his tongue, filling him, he moaned around it, creating vibrations that made Malfoy groan in the back of his throat.

Harry started to bob his head up and down the shaft. For a moment a thought sparked in his mind of how easily he got used to doing this. He had never for a second thought he would ever blow some other bloke. Or that he would be into blokes at all. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was just Malfoy.

Jesus, what the bloody hell was he even thinking about. It was not like he liked Malfoy. He just couldn't help the sudden shiver that made him hot all over his body every single time Malfoy talked to him in that low voice he used whenever they were…doing things. He couldn't stop himself from giving in whatever Malfoy was doing to him or whatever the Slytherin ordered him to do to him, especially when Harry knew the blond would make him feel _good_, so good that he wouldn't stop thinking about it.

He worked his mouth around the hard length, feeling Malfoy's gaze on himself. He looked up and gazed straight into the grey eyes watching him carefully. Gods, he was so dominated by the blond. And it felt so unbelievably good, with Malfoy above him, in full control, and him on his knees, submissive, so eager to please the other boy. The fact that it was a Slytherin and that it was _Malfoy_ only added to his arousal and made his own dick twitch under his robes.

Malfoy snaked one of his hands on the back of Harry's head and guided him on his cock a little faster. He started to move his hips, meeting Harry halfway with each push. After a longer moment, without saying a word, he let his other hand join the first one in Harry's hair and started to fuck his mouth vigorously. Harry instantly forced his throat to relax and let Malfoy pump his length into his hotness. Soon enough, the Slytherin started to grunt, his chest raising and falling in quick movements, and it didn't take long until he was coming. He emptied himself in Harry's mouth, filling the boy with his hot seed and Harry swallowed everything, whining softly at the taste.

Malfoy let go of Harry's head, withdrawing his softening dick from the Gryffindor's mouth. He tugged himself back in his trousers, taking his time to catch his breath. He then looked down at Harry who was still kneeling in front of him.

"You swallowed all of my cum?" he asked, tugging a corner of his mouth upwards. Harry blushed, but nodded in confirmation.

"Good boy" Malfoy praised and reached down to help him to his feet.

Harry got up and rest his back against the cool wall for support. He was so hard that he could barely stand on the shaky legs.

Malfoy leaned in, almost closing the remaining distance between them.

"So, Potter" he murmured in a low voice "Got excited?" He smirked, parting Harry's legs with his knee, pushing his thigh firmly against Harry's groin. Harry moaned at the pressure and instinctively bucked his hips forward to get some friction.

Malfoy chuckled at his ministrations and pressed the thigh more into Harry's erection. Harry gasped sharply and couldn't stop himself from pushing forward again, seeking stimulation. The feeling was divine and so he bucked his hips once more. As Malfoy didn't stop him, nor did he pull back, he pushed again, and again, moaning at the sweet friction the pressure of the warm thigh was giving him.

"Go ahead" he heard Malfoy's deep voice in his ear "Use my leg."

Harry groaned and started moving with more confidence, pushing his erection into the clothed thigh.

"That's it" the Slytherin praised hotly "Grind against me, make yourself come."

Another long moan escaped Harry's lips and he increased the pace. He was humping Malfoy's leg so desperately, trying to bring himself release he longed for.

He let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on Malfoy's shoulder. He quickly became a panting mess, letting out tiny breathy noises mixed with vulnerable whimpers and groans he couldn't fight back.

"I wish your little friends could see you now, Potter" Malfoy murmured in a teasing voice "How you're fucking my leg just to get off. I would love to see their faces. Or who knows, maybe they're standing right behind the door, listening to your little moans, thinking how dirty you are. Yes, they should definitely see this" he hummed.

At his words Harry let out a choked sound that was a half-gasp and half-whine. He sped up his movements, pushing his hips forwards faster and faster.

"Yeah, just like that," Malfoy's voice was hot against Harry's ear "Keep grinding against me until you come in your pants."

Harry didn't dare to object, he was so engrossed with humping the hot leg that he wouldn't stop if he tried. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of the pressure of Malfoy's firm thigh and the sparks that erupted in him every time he pressed his aching cock against it, chasing his orgasm.

"Will you come in your pants for me, Potter?" a hot breath teased his ear once again.

"Gods, _Malfoy_" Harry moaned loudly.

"Make yourself come for me" Malfoy whispered and that's all it took for Harry. He came, groaning out Malfoy's name as he was grinding against his leg. He kept moving until he emptied himself entirely in his pants, feeling his cock going limp and overstimulated.

He whimpered helplessly when it was too much. He stilled, and rested his forehead against Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy let him come down from his high, waiting patiently, listening to the heavy breathing of the Gryffindor.

After several minutes he leaned in to Harry's ear "Came hard, didn't you?" he murmured, already knowing the answer.

Harry gulped, finding his throat completely dry. He was still overwhelmed with the pleasure and didn't have enough strength to deny or even get embarrassed.

"Yeah" he whispered, panting softly, his head still propped on Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked with satisfaction "Good boy" he said, squeezing Harry's butt cheek teasingly.

Harry yelped in surprise and pulled back from Malfoy's warm body, instead pressing his back into the wall. His breathing came back to normal and he watched Malfoy who was looking right back at him.

They stayed close for a moment, staring at each other in silence, before Malfoy finally opened his mouth again and spoke.

"See you around, Potter" he said, sending Harry a mischievous grin as he turned around and left the broom closet.

And that was it. Harry stood there for several more moments, cursing under his breath that he once again let Malfoy play him like that. He cast a quick cleaning spell before adjusting his robes, and finally left the small room, hoping no one noticed his disappearance for the whole lunch break.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys! Another day, another chapter ^^ I'm pretty excited as from this chapter on the relation between Harry and Draco will change a little bit - in a better (? at least as I see it) and more interesting direction! Read to find out and, of course, let me know what you think of it!

Really hope you'll like it! xx

* * *

"Come on, wake up, Harry" a familiar voice woke him up and he cracked his eye open in time to see a green jumper flying at his face.

He groaned in annoyance and pushed it off himself, looking up at the intruder of his sleep.

"Get moving, mate" Ron grinned at him widely "We're gonna be late."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, throwing away the bed sheets and crawling out of bed.

"Half past eleven."

"What? We missed breakfast?" Harry groaned.

"_You_ did, mate. Again" Ron chuckled, pulling shoes on his feet, stumbling slightly in doing so.

Rolling his eyes, Harry rushed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he and Ron met Hermione and Ginny in the common room, and soon they left to Hogsmeade.

It was Dean's birthday and Ginny wanted them to celebrate it together. So there they were, sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Seamus, Neville and Luna, making toasts with Butterbeer and Firewhisky smuggled by Dean, enjoying each other's company until Ron got himself so drunk that Seamus decided to bring him back to the castle. Neville tagged along, as he claimed he had some unfinished homework for herbology. The guy was really obsessed with plants; Harry wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that he was just going back to look at some of them in professor Sprout's greenhouse.

Soon Hermione and Luna announced they were leaving too, hinting Harry to let Dean and Ginny have some time alone. He left with them, but as soon as the girls said they wanted to visit several shops in hope to find some dresses for the Halloween feast, Harry waved them goodbye and disappeared in busy alleys of Hogsmeade.

He made his way to one of his favorite spots; a spot just outside of the village, surrounded by tall trees, deserted enough not to bump into anyone. Actually, Harry was pretty sure he was the only person coming there at all. He sat in the shadow of leaves. It was still early, the sun slowly going down but still on the sky, gracing Harry with the last rays of warmth. He sat in silence, observing the sun's deliberate journey to the soft lines of horizon, letting his mind turn off and trying not to think about how this year had begun.

After an hours or so, he got stiff and decided it was high time to get back. He made his way back to Hogsmeade, entering the main alley. It was not that busy anymore, but there were still small groups of Hogwarts students going around. He walked slowly, looking around in hope of finding Hermione or Luna.

Blond hair caught his eye and he almost called out for Luna to wait for him but just in time he realized that the hair didn't belong to his Ravenclaw friend, but some fifth year girl he recognized from the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

He sighed with resignation, and turned to walk further the main alley when he suddenly crashed into someone. Opening his mouth to apologize, he looked up and saw the very ugly face of Goyle. Next to him stood Crabbe; neither of boys looked content with their little reunion with Harry.

"Potter" Goyle hissed.

Before Harry could respond with anything, the Slytherin grabbed him by his jumper and dragged him into one of the small, deserted alleys.

Harry yelped as he was thrown at a cold wall and his head hit it with not too much force, but enough to make him hiss.

"Are you blind, Potter?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Yeah, can't walk even with those stupid glasses on?" Crabbe joined.

"Er-…" Harry tried, but was instantly silenced by sharp looks on the Slytherins' faces.

"You'll pay for that, Potter." Some of Goyle's spit landed on Harry's nose as the boy hissed the threat with a dangerous grin. Harry closed his eyes, preparing for a punch, but it never came.

"What the two of you imbeciles think you're doing?" a familiar voice hit Harry's ears and a shiver run down his spine.

He looked up.

Malfoy was walking towards them slowly, his every move thoroughly graceful and elegant.

"Um, it's bloody P-Potter," Crabbe stuttered, pointing his fat finger at Harry. "He bumped into Goyle!"

"Yeah! He dared to crash into me and didn't even apologize, the little shit!" Goyle exclaimed, hoping that Malfoy would approve and be impressed by their dragging Potter into a corner to beat him up.

Malfoy looked at Harry, raising one elegant eyebrow questioningly. Harry didn't respond, observing the Slytherin with hope that he would stop his two cronies from smashing Harry's face.

The blond moved his gaze to the two boys.

"Leave him to me" he said, although to Harry it sounded more like an order.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him dumbfounded.

"B-but-…"

"Idiots. I said, leave him to me" he repeated "I'll take care of that personally" he added with a glint of something dangerous.

The two boys nodded obediently and left in a hurry, earlier freeing Harry from the tight grip.

Once alone, Malfoy turned towards him. He eyed Harry up and down with an amused expression.

"Are you that stupid, Potter?" he asked, surprising Harry with the question, so that the boy didn't know how to answer before he spoke again.

"Walking around Hogsmeade alone, getting yourself in trouble" he sneered "Maybe you need a bodyguard?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Watch your tongue, Potter" Malfoy snarled "I just saved your arse, you should be thanking me."

Harry sneered "Oh, as if they weren't _your_ idiot gorillas."

Malfoy pushed him without much force "I suggest you shut your mouth, Potter, before I stuff it with something" the blond hissed.

"Fuck off."

"I said watch your tongue" Malfoy warned, his voice giving away that he was on the edge of patience.

But Harry wouldn't have it. He was too pissed "Or what?" he snapped.

In response, Malfoy threw himself at Harry, surprising him. He grabbed Harry's wrists and pressed them to the wall, on both sides of Harry's head, squeezing them tightly.

Harry didn't dare close his eyes even though he didn't expect the move. He looked up to Malfoy's face, and only then did he realize how close they were. Malfoy had him pinned to the cold stone, holding him securely with his own body, leaving only inches of distance between their faces.

They both were breathing heavily from the sudden movement and, in Harry's case, also from surprise.

They stared at each other, the grey eyes boring into the green ones at first with anger, almost fury. But as the seconds passed, the anger gradually disappeared from the silver pupils, turning into something different as they continued to watch each other carefully.

Harry's breath was calming down and he noticed that Malfoy's had already come back to normal. He didn't know what was happening but he didn't dare to move nor did he even think about asking Malfoy to step back. The idea simply didn't pop into his head.

In fact, he wasn't able to think about really anything. He was too absorbed in those two orbs that seemed to have no end, they were so deep. How had he not noticed that before?

The two of them kept looking at each other, a slight confusion and hesitation on both of their faces. And then something weird happened.

Harry saw as Malfoy's eyes flicked, for less than a second, to his lips. It was so quick that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been glued to his eyes all the time.

Without much thought, obviously unable to help himself, he did the same thing. He didn't even register the moment when his eyes decided to wander down the Slytherin's face and glance at his lips.

He quickly lifted his gaze up, back to the grey orbs looking straight back at him. They watched each other for what felt like eternity but could have been barely a second.

And then Harry's heart stopped, as Malfoy slowly, so very slowly _leaned in_, closing the distance between their faces.

His lips landed on Harry's and, gods, they were so warm. They felt so _soft_ against his.

Something exploded in him, in his head, in his stomach, as Malfoy started to move them, gently caressing Harry's lips.

He was stunned and, at the beginning, absolutely frozen, unable to move. But as the first shock passed, he quickly started responding to Malfoy's ministrations. He pressed his lips against the one's on him, and tried to match their movements.

At the action, Malfoy let out a soft huff of relief that Harry responded.

They kissed slowly, with so much hesitation and precaution, as if they were unsure and afraid of scaring the other off.

After a long moment, Malfoy slowly pulled back, not too far but just enough to look Harry in the eyes. They were both panting softly, their eyes wide open, staring.

They were watching each other carefully for a whole minute, before Harry moved, titling his head slightly, in a clear implication, Malfoy meeting him halfway when he leaned in to press his lips to Harry's mouth again.

Their lips started to move against each other in sync, perfectly matching the other's motions.

At some point, Malfoy realized that he was still pinning Harry's wrists to the wall on either side of the boy's head. He slowly loosened his grip and let his own hands slid down Harry's arms, then his sides, until he stopped and placed them on the Gryffindor's waist.

Harry tensed at the change of position, suddenly having his hands free. He didn't know what to do with them so he let them hung loosely at his sides, feeling a bit awkward.

He quickly relaxed, though, as they kissed, Malfoy's soft lips too distracting to let another thought in.

They were kissing unhurriedly, probing the sensation of new experience, savoring it with curiosity and the delight of two pairs of warm lips grazing each other gently.

Malfoy's warm hands on his waist didn't help Harry to focus on something other than the mouth that was pressed against his, and the pressure on his sides. It was so overwhelming that Harry refused to fight the distraction and gave in completely to the feeling.

And it felt good. It felt so hot to be pressed against the wall, being kissed by Malfoy in the middle of Hogsmeade.

And then a thought struck him.

They'd never kissed before.

How come they never had? They did so many things and yet it was the first time their lips were touching.

Merlin, it was their first kiss.

Harry almost moaned at the thought but was too distracted by the soft lips moving against his own.

Malfoy caressed them gently, with so much patience and warmth that Harry had to respond in the same way.

It seemed like hours since they started kissing, but neither could bring himself to stop. Finally, when the need for air became impossible to ignore, they parted.

Malfoy pulled back slowly, leaving a couple of inches of distance between them.

Their eyes met instantly. They were both panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths, as they watched each other with intense stares. Their faces were flushed, their eyes expressing slight uncertainty and almost shyness.

Neither of them spoke. They just stood frozen in the same spot, surprised with what had just happened.

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do next. Malfoy's eyes immediately followed the movement and focused on Harry's mouth once more. The Gryffindor felt himself blush fiercely under the piercing gaze, especially when the grey pupils came back to stare into his eyes.

"Nice jumper" Malfoy whispered, not breaking the eye contact for a second.

Harry shivered at the hoarse voice and blinked at the comment slightly dumbfounded.

"Wha-…what?" he mumbled.

But the blond just shook his head lightly, clearing his throat.

Harry looked at him in consternation but before he had even opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted.

"Hey! You two!" a loud voice called out and both of them jumped in surprise. Harry looked to his right and saw an old wizard wearing a loose, grey nightshirt and a rather unhappy expression. "What are you doing here?" he shouted, squinting his eyes and pointing his wand at them "Get out of here. Back to your bloody school." he hissed.

Malfoy took a step back from Harry, giving him some more space. They both turned to the direction from which they had come and left the alley.

They entered the main street without exchanging a single word. Just when Harry was about to say something, he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, here!"

He looked to the side and saw Hermione and Luna, holding bags with what he presumed was brand new clothes they must have bought.

Both girls rushed towards him and Harry froze for a moment, realizing he was not alone. He quickly turned to look at Malfoy, but the boy was already gone. Harry looked around and spotted blond hair, pushing through a crowd in the opposite direction.

"Harry" he felt a hand on his arm and turned towards his friends who were already standing by his side.

"We were looking for you!" Hermione exclaimed, furrowing her brows at him "Was it Malfoy standing next to you a moment ago?"

A shiver run down Harry's spine and he gulped "Um, I-…"

"I don't think he even noticed you" the girl continued "Thankfully."

"Er, yeah, I guess" he mumbled quickly "Ready to head back to the castle?"

The girls nodded and all three of them made their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: There you go, loves! What do you think? Personally, I LOVED writing this chapter, as it felt way more intimate and somehow romatic (come on, kissed while being pressed to a wall? Kind of movie-like kiss, isn't it).

Besides, aren't they cute? I absolutely adore Drarry in this sweet-kind-of-unsure-and-hesitant way.

Can't wait to give you some more chapters and, as always, I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: There you go, guys! Next chapter; extremely short, but hopefully likeable :)

Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews to let me know me how you like this new thingy between our boys!

* * *

The next day Harry was sitting in charms, yawning every five minutes. He didn't get enough sleep since he'd spent most of the night thinking about his kiss with Malfoy.

Gods, they kissed; he still couldn't believe that. It was getting worse with each day. Or better. Yeah, it was definitely getting even better. But that was bad. That meant he liked it.

Who the bloody hell did he want to fool? He liked all of it, everything they had done, and both him and Malfoy knew it very well. But that kiss…It was so unexpected. Harry didn't even realize something had been missing from their, um, encounters, until the kiss. Now, he felt that both of them discovered how different and amazing…

"…rry?"

A voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up at clearly impatient Ron, who was all ready to leave the classroom.

"You coming, mate?" he furrowed his brows.

"Oh. Yeah, sure" he said and quickly got up from his seat, grabbing his books.

They joined Hermione, who was waiting outside, and started walking towards the Great Hall. As it was break time, the corridors were flooded with students leaving their classrooms and rushing towards the Great Hall or their dormitories.

They were squeezing their way through a group of some Ravenclaw fourth years, when Harry suddenly felt something clench on his wrist.

He looked up right into a pair of grey eyes. His heartbeat quickened when Malfoy gave him a knowing look.

He turned quickly towards Ron and Hermione and saw that his two friends were still pushing forward, not having noticed that Harry had stopped. He glanced back at Malfoy, who, obviously tired of waiting, yanked his arm and pulled him through the crowd in the opposite direction.

They turned right, around the corner, and found themselves in a more deserted hallway.

Malfoy pushed a small wooden door and quickly walked inside a broom closet, dragging Harry behind.

The moment the door closed, Harry was pushed lightly against one of the walls. The blond pinned him to it, leaving not too much space between their bodies.

They locked eyes on each other and observed one another intensely for a long moment.

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Harry's lips and the Gryffindor unconsciously licked them.

"We have the whole break," Malfoy said almost in a whisper.

Harry's breathing hitched. "Yeah," he answered in the same quiet voice, even though it wasn't a question and he suspected Malfoy wasn't expecting any response.

Malfoy turned his gaze back on Harry's eyes and then slowly leaned in, capturing the plump lips in his own.

As they began moving against Harry's, the Gryffindor's stomach fluttered. It was as good as he remembered. No, it was better. Malfoy's soft lips felt unbelievably fantastic on his, caressing them gently. Harry couldn't help himself and let out a small moan.

He groaned into Malfoy's mouth, the sound muffled and yet so encouraging that Malfoy responded to it with a low growl in the back of his throat.

_God_, Harry thought. _Now, that was hot_.

They kissed slowly, just like in Hogsmeade, but this time, with less hesitation. It was still unhurried and impossibly gentle in comparison to their other activities. This gentleness was exactly what made it so amazing.

Malfoy was kissing him tenderly and he was responding in the exact same way. He was no longer pressed against the wall. He was using it for support, resting his back against it lightly.

Without thinking about it, he lifted his arms and let his hands wander up Malfoy's arms until they stopped on the blond's biceps. They stayed there, Harry hoping that the Slytherin wouldn't brush them off.

And Malfoy didn't. Instead, he pressed his lips more against Harry's and the next moment Harry felt an arm encircling his waist and holding him closer against Malfoy, while the blond's other arm came up, resting his palm on Harry's neck.

A shiver run down Harry's spine at this. They were so close to each other and the warm mouth moving against his lips only intensified the experience.

They were snogging for a long moment, before they finally parted for air.

They didn't really part though. They rested their foreheads against the other's and panted heavily. Malfoy stopped moving his lips, but never took them off Harry's.

With their mouth still on each other, they kept giving small pecks and brushing over each other's lips in hurried little movements, at the same time trying to take in some air to breath. The method wasn't quite effective, as they kept breathing into each other's mouth, their breaths mixing. Neither of them seemed to mind though. They were unable to stop the little pecks and nudges, not wanting to give up the contact.

Before they breaths came back to even partially normal, the light brushes turned back into full snogging.

They continued the pattern, kissing for long moments, then stopping to catch some air, still giving each other little pecks, and then starting to snog again.

It felt absolutely amazing and Harry was sure a bunch of Death Eaters could barge into the room and he wouldn't stop kissing Malfoy. He was so lost in the feeling of their lips moving against each other in perfect synchronization, and of Malfoy's arm that held him closely against the Slytherin's warm body.

Eventually the bell rang, although they barely registered it, too caught up in their activity.

After a couple of minutes, Malfoy finally pulled back slightly, but not too far, staying close. Harry instinctively chased after him, but stopped when Malfoy tightened his hold around his waist to let him know they really had to stop.

He let Harry brush his lips against his one or two more times, after that giving him one last peck on the lips before he pulled back, releasing Harry from his embrace.

Harry automatically rest his head against the wall behind him, watching Malfoy through half-lidded eyes. They were both panting heavily, their ragged breaths the only sound in the small room before Malfoy spoke.

"We-…we should…go" he panted out "The classes…"

"Yeah…I know…" Harry managed in short puffs of breath.

Neither of them moved. They stared at each other and Harry wondered if he looked as wrecked as Malfoy. He probably did.

Their faces were flushed, their lips completely bruised and swollen. Harry couldn't imagine facing his friends (or really anyone) in this state. He definitely had to visit a bathroom.

Finally, Malfoy moved to leave the broom closet, but stopped not even a second later, turning back to Harry.

He eyed the Gryffindor with an unreadable expression.

"Come to my dorm tonight" he said barely audiably.

Harry's heart stopped at that and then he felt all the blood rushing to his face, making him hot.

Before he could react in any way, Malfoy turned around and exited the broom closet, leaving Harry completely stunned.

Finally, after pulling himself together, Harry left too, making his way straight to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, he looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw.

He really looked wrecked. There was no way Hermione or Ron would not notice the bruised lips, which were now unnaturally pink, almost red.

He splashed his face with water, hoping it would help. He brushed his hand through his thick hair to pat them down and make them look more like usual. Lastly, he adjusted his trousers to make his erection less obvious. He didn't even notice it back in the broom closet. He was so captivated by the kiss that the whole world focused on his mouth at that moment. Now, though, he definitely didn't have time to jerk off, so he left the bathroom, hoping that his robes would be enough to cover it successfully for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

After the classes and dinner Harry spent his evening in the common room, waiting impatiently for the night to come. He didn't know what time he should go to the Slytherin dorms, but he was growing impatient with every minute.

Today he had just had the best make out session in his life.

Okay, so maybe it was his first ever make out session, but god was it bloody amazing. He couldn't even compare kissing Malfoy with the two kisses he had had before. With Cho it wasn't even a proper kiss, just an awkward touch of lips, which additionally involved the tears streaming down her face and making Harry feel more guilty that he had kissed her in the first place. Yeah, it was the worst thing ever. And with Ginny…well, it had felt completely wrong. The moment their lips had met, he knew he saw her as nothing more but a friend and Ron's sister, which made her also a bit of his little sister. She felt the same way, obviously, and not much later she got together with Dean again. Harry was really happy for them.

Having grown impatient, Harry finally took the invisibility cloak and left the tower, making his way towards the dungeons. He didn't really know how he was supposed to enter the Slytherin dorms, but thankfully a group of third-year girls were passing through the door and so Harry managed to slip inside the common room.

He climbed the stairs leading to the boys dorm rooms and stopped in front of the door behind which, according to the map – he'd checked it before he left the Gryffindor tower - was Malfoy. He just hoped that there was no one else inside. Careful to be as quiet as possible, he pushed the door open just enough to slip in and entered.

He immediately scanned the room. There was no one in there. Not a living soul. No Zabini, no the two idiot gorillas. No Malfoy.

For a moment Harry thought he was stood up and, of course, Malfoy only teased him about coming here.

But then he heard a muffled sound of a water stream. He turned his gaze to the bathroom door.

Right, Malfoy was probably just taking a shower. He sighed and made his way to what he remembered was Malfoy's bed. Well, he could as well as wait for him here. He climbed on the bed, still wearing the cloak just in case someone barged into the room. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of being smashed across the dorm by any of the Slytherins. He sat comfortably on the bed, with his legs crossed.

After a couple of minutes, he heard the bathroom door opening and he looked up. Malfoy entered the room, shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and Harry took a moment to admire the toned muscle on his stomach, apparently gained by regular quidditch practices.

Malfoy made his way straight to his bed, throwing himself at the covers casually. He tugged a bent arm under his head, propping himself comfortably, and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

He lay calmly, as Harry sat and watched in disbelief. The blond had no idea about his presence and Harry, for the first time since they'd known each other, had an opportunity to see an unguarded Malfoy.

He bit his lip to stop a chuckle as an idea came to his mind.

Slowly, not to alarm the Slytherin, he shifted to his knees. He hovered over Malfoy, a wide grin forming on his face as he remained unnoticed. Carefully, he leaned down.

He pressed his lips lightly against Malfoy's and brushed them almost feather-like.

Malfoy instantly opened his eyes wide in surprise. He didn't pull back though, but his whole body tensed for a moment.

After the initial shock, he responded to Harry's small touch with a hesitant brush of his lips, feeling the warmth of another body but seeing transparent space. The mixture of these contrasting sensations sent a shiver down his spine and he reached his hands up to where he presumed Potter's head was. He grabbed the soft fabric and pulled it, revealing Harry's messy mop of hair.

Harry pulled back slightly, and instantly felt himself being gently pushed back to his knees. He sat on his heels and watched as Malfoy sat up as well.

The grey eyes found his as Malfoy spoke.

"How long exactly have you been here?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Around ten minutes?" Harry told him, shrugging.

"And this?" Malfoy nudged the cloak with one long finger.

Harry shrugged again "Invisibility cloak" he said. "You didn't expect me to come into Slytherin common room and risk being actually seen, did you?"

Malfoy played with the hem of the cloak, eyeing it for a moment, before lifting his gaze back at Harry.

"I expected you to come later, when everyone would be asleep" he replied.

Harry felt his cheeks go bright red at the remark. He couldn't tell Malfoy he'd come early because he couldn't handle pacing his own dorm any longer while watching Malfoy's dot on his map and thinking about what they would be doing later that night.

As Harry bit down on his lip, trying to make up an excuse, Malfoy tilted his head and smirked.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" he asked with a hint of mockery, but he lowered his voice so much that it sounded almost like a promise. Harry shivered at it.

The Gryffindor looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed and humiliated.

"I can go and come back later, then. Or not at all," he said, his wounded pride getting the best of him, and then shifted on the bed to stand up.

Before he could even get off the bed, cool fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist and he stopped, turning his gaze to Malfoy.

"Where do you think you're going?" the boy asked. His face was serious and his voice deep, the whisper surprisingly loud in the quiet dorm.

Grey eyes were boring into his, and Harry felt his heart beating faster. He watched Malfoy wetting his lips and he instantly glanced to the blond's mouth. He looked back up when he heard Malfoy murmuring a silencing spell around the curtains. The Slytherin noticed his gaze.

"We don't want to be interrupted, do we?" he asked in the same low voice and Harry trembled in anticipation.

He swallowed and shook his head. "No," he let a whisper escape his mouth, not trusting his voice to say it louder.

They sat in an absolute silence, staring at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Malfoy leaned forward slightly, not leaving his eyes off Harry's "Come here" he whispered, even though they were alone and used the silencing spell.

Without a second thought, Harry leaned in towards Malfoy as well, their faces meeting halfway, stopping barely an inch from each other.

Harry could feel the hot breath of the other boy on his cheek, on his nose and mouth, and he unconsciously let his eyes flutter closed, as Malfoy did the same.

All blood went to his face, without a doubt making him blush. He could hear the beating of his own heart in his chest as he waited. He could smell Malfoy's scent.

Finally, the Slytherin pressed his lips lightly against Harry's and caught his bottom lip between them, giving it a little peck. In response Harry brushed his lips against Malfoy's, relishing their softness.

They continued moving in turns, as if each of them was trying to convince the other that they wanted it too, until they worked out a synchronized pace and lost themselves completely in the kiss, moving against each other together, with the same delicacy as the last time.

Harry barely registered the moment when Malfoy put his hand on his chest and gently pushed him down on the pillows. He himself leaned in so that he was hovering over Harry, kissing him slowly.

Merlin, did Harry love kissing Malfoy. It was just so good that he couldn't believe they'd wasted so much time fighting over the House Cup and quidditch when all this time they could have been doing _this_. Gods, his lips were so warm and so bloody soft. Was that even possible for a guy to have such soft lips?

It felt so different from the other things they had done. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't exactly dislike it when Malfoy made him suck him off, or , gods, the feeling of his fingers around Harry's dick was _divine_. Yeah, the wankings were bloody amazing. But this, this was different. It was almost as if Malfoy could fuck his mouth fiercely without a care if Harry choked and wasn't able to breath, but was afraid to hurt Harry with the slightest touch of his lips.

They kissed slowly, for long minutes, brushing their lips tenderly against each other. Malfoy's hand moved southwards, to rest on Harry's waist and the Gryffindor gasped as Malfoy started doing small circles with is thumb on his side, stroking it gently. The feeling sent shivers down his spine and he shifted a bit forward, pressing more into Malfoy's lips, at which the blond grunted approvingly.

They continued kissing, lying on their sides, facing each other, as if they had all the time in the world. They didn't even notice when Malfoy's roommates came back to the dormitory, thankfully too tired to bother and check on the blond.

The lazy snogging would stop every now and then so that they could part for air; every time, they stared into each other's eyes, their hot breaths mixing and caressing their faces. After mere seconds of watching one another intensely, they would again move forward, closing the gap between their lips, and start snogging all over again.

Neither of them knew how long they kept it on until at some point they drifted off to sleep, Harry's body only inches away from Malfoy's.

* * *

Hours later, Harry woke up to a feeling of slight pressure on his waist. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get rid of it, but the feeling didn't go away. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

At first he couldn't place his finger on what was wrong and why exactly there was someone in his bed, until he remembered coming to the Slytherin dorms the previous night. He also remembered the make out session he'd had with Malfoy, who was now lying right next to him, soundly asleep. His arm was loosely draped across Harry's middle. Now, when did _that_ happen?

Harry watched him with interest, for the first time having a possibility to take a closer look at his face. And his chest, as Malfoy was still shirtless from the shower he took the previous evening. Harry blushed at the sight, instinctively shifting a bit closer to the blond, his eyes roaming the other's face; his long enough eyelashes, the perfectly shaped cheekbones, the sharp jaw, and those delicious, pink lips. They were now parted slightly, as Malfoy was breathing softly.

Harry stared at them for several long seconds before he looked up to Malfoy's eyes, almost having a heart attack when he saw the grey pupils watching him closely.

Harry froze and gulped, wondering if Malfoy was awake this whole time during Harry's little inspection. They stared at each other for a moment, before the blond tilted his face forward and very slowly put his lips upon Harry's.

Harry responded an instant, brushing against Malfoy's mouth, earning a low grunt from the boy. He doubted he could ever get tired of kissing him. They'd just spent the whole evening making out until they bloody fell asleep, and yet here they were, glued to each other's mouth once again.

A spark of electricity shot through Harry's body as Malfoy swiped the tip of his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Too bewildered, Harry didn't react. Malfoy repeated the action patiently, licking the plump lip again. This time Harry slowly parted his lips, his hot breath quickening when Malfoy's tongue entered his mouth.

He moaned, the sound muffled by the blond's mouth. Malfoy's tongue was caressing his own, sending shivers down his spine, making him hot all over his body; especially in one particular place.

A bit hesitantly, Harry started responding to the Slytherin's ministrations, trying to mimic the movements. Malfoy grunted in approval and squashed Harry closer to his chest.

The kiss grew more passionate now, the caution from before completely forgotten.

When Malfoy sucked on his tongue, Harry let out a long moan and bucked his hips forward. The Gryffindor gasped at the friction when his erection collided with Malfoy's, the other boy reacting with a deep growl.

The arm on Harry waist moved to his back, resting just above his bum. Malfoy pushed him gently forward, still devouring his mouth, indicating for Harry to repeat the action and move against him again.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He instantly started bucking his hips, pressing his hard-on against Malfoy's, the sweet friction making both of them groan into each other's mouth.

The whole time Harry was grinding against him, Malfoy's hand was stroking Harry's back, encouraging him to continue to move. The two boys wouldn't let go of each other's lips, only parting an inch to breathe in when the lack of air was unbearable.

Suddenly, Malfoy started to move as well, which caused Harry to moan softly, his aching cock begging for release.

They quickly found a steady pace, moving in sync, drawing quiet noises from one another. Their breaths heaved and soon their thrusts became desperate and chaotic. They began grinding faster and faster, and yet they didn't stop snogging for the shortest moment.

Harry kept whining softly and soon he felt he was close. Three more thrusts pushed him over the edge and he moaned loudly into Malfoy's mouth, riding his orgasm out as the Slytherin continued to grind against him, at the same time stimulating Harry.

It didn't took long for Malfoy to join the Gryffindor in the ecstasy; he came hard, growling deep in his throat, sucking on Harry's tongue.

They both recovered after several minutes, panting but relaxed after the orgasms. Without opening his eyes, Harry reached forward with his lips, brushing them gently against Malfoy's. The blond kissed back, starting to stroke Harry's back again. He prolonged the kiss until they finally broke for air.

Harry managed to open his eyes, meeting Malfoy's intense gaze.

"Fuck…" the blond breathed.

"Yeah…" Harry whispered back, his eyes focused entirely on the grey pupils.

He could feel how sticky he was down there, getting a bit uncomfortable. He had come in his pants again, bloody hell.

Malfoy noticed the awkward shifting of the boy and guessed the reason behind it. He reached to his nightstand and grabbed his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell on himself and Harry, then putting it back and turning to lie down, facing Harry.

"I should go" Harry murmured, throwing a quick glance at Malfoy's lips.

Malfoy noticed that and smirked under his nose. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Harry's one more time, giving him a teasing lick with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back, grinning cheekily at Harry's gasp and small groan.

"Better get going then" the blond smirked.

Harry blushed, eventually pushing himself up and off the bed. He adjusted his clothes he had been wearing since the night before, when he'd come to Malfoy's dorm, and reached for his invisibility cloak. He put it on, but when he was just about to cover his head, Malfoy stood up right behind him, his hot breath caressing Harry's ear.

"See you in class, Potter" he whispered in a low voice, making Harry shiver on the spot.

The blond pulled back and jumped back on his bed, as Harry hid his head under the cloak before Malfoy could see the blush that spread across his entire face.

He left the dorm, making his way downstairs, praying to gods that there would be no Slytherins in the common room so that he could sneak out without worry of bumping into anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

The afternoon classes went excruciatingly slowly. Needless to say Harry couldn't really focus on the actual lessons. His mind was drifting to Malfoy and the morning they shared in the Slytherin dorms every five minutes. He would cast quick glances at the blond and then nervously dismiss his friends' questions about his red face whenever they caught him blushing.

Thankfully, classes passed quickly and Harry found himself back in his dorm, talking with his roommates.

"…I'm telling you," Seamus laughed "Best thing I've ever seen."

"I'm glad I didn't see it" Dean howled, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah," Ron nodded in agreement. He looked at Harry and squinted his eyes. "Hey, Harry? Where were you last night?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart skipped a bit. "Um, what do you mean?" Yes, play stupid. That'll get you somewhere.

But Ron just furrowed his brows. "You weren't here the whole night, mate" he said.

Fuck. He knows. He knows.

No, how would he know? There is no chance in the world. Think, Harry. Make something up.

"I, er, I needed…um, I went for a walk," he replied, turning his gaze away.

"For the whole night?" Ron asked, his face rather confused.

" Y-yeah, I needed to think something over."

"Oh" the red-haired boy said, "It took you quite a bit then," he raised his brow, but then his eyes became wider with sudden realization. "Is it-…" he lowered his voice so that none of the other boys could hear him "Is it something about Voldemort? Did Dumbledore ask you to do something?" he asked fervently.

Harry gulped nervously. "Y-yeah, you could say that," he murmured, "But let's not talk about it," he added quickly.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, mate" he said, giving Harry a small smile. "But if something's bothering you then feel free to tell me."

"Thanks, Ron" Harry said before both he and Ron turned their attention back to the conversation between the other boys.

He felt terrible for lying to his friends, but, Merlin, he couldn't just tell them. He couldn't. He didn't even know what was going on between him and Malfoy anymore.

Well, at first they were just…um, okay, they weren't shagging, but they were doing certain things. He couldn't even imagine the face Ron would make if he told him that he and Malfoy shared some wankings and that he, more than once, had Malfoy's cock in his _mouth_. Oh god, Harry was getting hot at a single thought about it.

He could tell his friends that he was blackmailed into doing it or that Malfoy had simply forced him to do all those things, but the truth was that…fuck, Harry loved the feeling of the Slytherin's fingers around his shaft and the look on his face when Harry sucked him. And if it wasn't bad enough, now they'd started to snog.

He didn't really have an opportunity to analyze it; every time he tried, his mind was instantly flooded with images of them engaged in a rather passionate kiss, and he would stop himself before getting painfully hard.

But he couldn't ignore the feeling that something had changed. Now things were more…intense. It's weird because it actually was calmer, gentler, without hurry and this whole domination from Malfoy, but at the same time it was so intense, with the two of them just lying on the bed and snogging for hours. Literal hours. Harry had no idea that people could kiss for so long.

And why the hell Malfoy? He couldn't stop asking himself this question since it'd started. How could he feel so good when touched and kissed by this little brat he'd hated for years? That was the most difficult thing to understand, but even so, Harry knew he was gradually becoming addicted to Malfoy's touch.

He was so screwed, wasn't he?

Harry couldn't stop thinking about the next meet up with Malfoy, which didn't happen anytime the next day. He was hoping – gods, _hoping_, it came that far, didn't it? – that after one of their shared classes, the Slytherin would push him into an empty classroom and snog the hell out of him. But nothing like that happened.

Not until the dinner. Harry sat in the Great Hall with his friends, talking about next quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"I hope the Hufflepufs win," Dean said, his arm hanging loosely around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yeah," Seamus chimed in, his mouth full of mashed potatos, "I would love to see those idiot Slytherin faces go from smug to desparate." he chuckled.

"I bet that Malfoy would run crying to his stupid dad, the crybaby he is," Ron said and cleared his throat, "My father will hear about this!" he mocked in a high voice and everyone laughed. Everyone except Harry, who let out more like a nervous chuckle. At the mention of the Slytherin he couldn't help but to look at the nearby table, almost immediately spotting the blond.

Malfoy was sitting with his face towards Harry, but was too caught up in reading some thick book that lay next to his half empty plate. Harry thought it was the first time he saw Malfoy reading something and he instantly wondered what it was.

Just when Harry was about to turn his gaze back to his own plate, Malfoy reached for a glass of what probably was pumpkin juice. Harry watched and a shiver went down his spine as Malfoy lifted his head while taking a sip and caught his eye. A smirk appeared on his face, but was quickly replaced by an intense stare as Harry kept watching the blond with something indescribable in his eyes.

They stared at each other over the tables, and suddenly Harry remembered the night before yesterday, when they were snogging in Malfoy's bed. As if reading his mind, Malfoy parted his lips slightly and run the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. Harry bit hard on his own, stopping himself from letting out a gasp that almost escaped his mouth.

Seeing this, Malfoy smirked lightly and, after taking another sip of the juice and putting the glass away, stood up. He gave Harry one last, meaningful look, before he made his way towards the exit.

Harry felt the blood rushing to his ears, his heart beating fast.

"…ry?" a voice called out somewhere next to him and Harry looked up.

Everyone was watching him with their brows raised.

"Er, what was that?"

"Harry, were you even listening?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Um, sorry, guys" he mumbled, raising from his seat "I need to go."

"Go? Where?" Ron asked, chewing.

"Not now, okay?" he said in a hurry "See you later, guys," he threw over his shoulder and hurried out of the Great Hall, not seeing the worried glances his friends gave each other at his reply.

Once in the corridor, Harry looked around and caught a glimpse of blond hair disappearing around the corner. He followed quickly, hoping he wasn't mistaking the stare Malfoy gave him back in the Great Hall.

Yet, when he rounded the corner, Malfoy was nowhere to be found. He felt a tug of disappointment but continued walking forward, thinking that maybe the blond would eventually emerge from one of the dark corners.

A yelp left his mouth when something grabbed his wrist and the next moment he was pulled into an empty broom closet.

He opened his eyes, not really realizing he had closed them, and saw Malfoy's eyes looking back at him, just before he was gently pressed against the wall.

The blond let his arm wrap around Harry's waist, bringing his free hand to the nape Gryffindor's neck. Harry let out a small gasp as Malfoy's cool fingers brushed his skin there, sending shivers through his entire body.

The grey eyes bored into him, as if they could reach his soul, and then slowly, so very slowly Malfoy leaned in and Harry closed his eyes just when their lips brushed against each other.

He couldn't help but moan quietly at the sensation. They kissed slowly, without hurry, gradually deepening the kiss when Malfoy swiped his tongue across Harry's full bottom lip. The Gryffindor granted him entrence immediately, groaning as the hot tongue entered his mouth.

Their tongues danced, sliding and twirling, making both of them lose their breaths. When Malfoy sucked on his tongue, Harry half moaned, half panted, and deepened the kiss even more, pressing against the blond.

When they finally parted for air, Harry let his head fall back against the wall, exposing his throat. Malfoy took advantage of it and pressed his lips to Harry's neck, kissing the delicate skin there.

Harry snapped his eyes open at the sensation, but all he was able to see was blond mop of hair. Malfoy kept treating the bared skin with little pecks, before biting gently on the junction where neck meets shoulder, making Harry let out a strangled cry. He sucked at the mark, and then replaced his mouth with his tongue, licking the red spot almost apologetically.

Harry kept squirming against him, unable to stop little gasps that were leaving his throat. He let his arm wander up, slowly sliding into Malfoy's hair as the blond trailed kisses up his neck, kissing his jaw, making his way further and further north.

The Slytherin stick his tongue out and with the very tip gave a long, slow lick to the shell of Harry's ear. Harry moaned loudly, as millions of shivers run through his body. Malfoy stopped, intrigued with the reaction, and gave the ear another experimental lick. In consequence, Harry jerked and let out a pitiful whimper.

The blond smirked under his nose and licked his lips, which were swollen from kissing Harry moments ago.

"I think I've just found your soft spot," he purred, tracing his tongue along the shell, then taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

The moan he received from Harry was probably heard two floors above them. It felt so heavenly, the wet, hot mouth around his ear, sending waves of pleasure and igniting sparks of excitement in Harry's cock.

He tightened the grip in the blond hair, squeezing his eyes shut as Mafoy continued the sweet torture, teasing Harry's obviously responsive spot with his skillful tongue. He was writhing, voicing involuntary little groans at the Slytherin's ministrations, completely losing control.

Harry whined softly when Malfoy nipped gently at the sensitive skin, not having enough of the Gryffindor's responses. He finally let go of the nicely reddened ear and found Harry's mouth again, pressing his lips against it. The dark-haired boy accepted the kiss without hesitation, letting the tongue enter his mouth. His hand remained tangled in Malfoy's hair, resting the other on the blond's shoulder. The strong arm was still wrapped around his waist, steadying him and bringing them both closer.

After what felt like hours, though probably wasn't, Malfoy let go of Harry's mouth, both boys gasping for air. Their breathing was heavy and shallow, coming in short gasps, as they stared at each other, grey eyes boring into green ones.

For half a second Malfoy dropped his gaze to Harry's puffy lips and leaned in again to slowly brush his mouth against the Gryffindor's. Harry responded with equally gentle brush, before they parted for good, their arms still around each other.

"The ear, huh?" Malfoy breathed, allowing himself a small smirk.

Harry's face went red an instant, just realizing that his reactions were suspiciously strong. He watched Malfoy sheepishly.

''You liked that?'' he blond's warm breath caressed his lips.

Harry flushed, but even though, he nodded his head. At that, Malfoy's smirk widened.

"Yeah, of course you did," he murmured, "Those moans of yours were enough of a proof." He nipped at Harry's bottom lip, making the Gryffindor squirm a bit, and then let go, still holding Harry's waist in a tight embrace.

They watched each other with intense stares for a long moment before Malfoy dove in once more and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come to my dorm tonight," he whispered into Harry's mouth. There was something about his voice that made it sound not exactly like an order like last time, and Harry thought he was waiting for reply, so he gazed into the grey eyes.

"Okay," he said quietly and gently pressed his lips to Malfoy's pink ones. After one last peck they finally parted.

Harry untangled his hand from Malfoy's hair and let it drop loosely. The Slytherin also let go of Harry's waist and his neck, stepping back to create some space so that they were able to stand comfortably. Harry ignored the voice in his head that told him he was more comfortable with Malfoy's body pressing against him.

The blond's eyes scanned Harry up and down, until they stopped on his face.

"See you later, then" Malfoy said, flashing Harry a smirk as the boy nodded, before turning around and leaving.

Harry stayed for a couple more minutes, trying to steady his still ragged breath and, what was more bothersome, will his erection away, before he finally left the cupboard and rushed towards the Gryffindor tower, trying to quickly make up a believable excuse for his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell, Harry?" a stern voice was the first thing Harry heard when he entered the common room. Ron was looking at him from above what looked like their transmutation book, Hermione, who was right next to him, stopped writing on a piece of parchment and looked up as well.

"Hey, guys, I-

"What was all that about?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I-…Harry, you ran out of the Great Hall as if you were on fire!" Ron exclaimed "You disappeared for an hour! What the hell was that?"

Harry gulped, trying his best to cover the guilt on his face. He stepped towards his friends and sat beside them at one of the tables. He started to play nervously with the hem of his shirt as he looked from Hermione to Ron.

Hermione must have spotted his fidgeting, because the next second she spoke, her warm eyes meeting Harry's.

"Harry," her voice was gentle and patient, " Are you…are you seeing someone?"

Needless to say that his heart stopped beating for a moment and he could feel his face breaking in sweat.

"W-what? No!" he replied, making his best poker face. "Of course not, Hermione," he said, more calmly this time, noting that his outburst might have seemed too suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "You know you can tell us, right?"

Guilt washed over Harry as he heard that. Of course he knew. They were his best friends, he could tell them everything. But not this. He wouldn't even know what to say, let alone _how_ to say it to make sure they wouldn't stop wanting to be his friends.

He managed a small smile and shook his head. "I know," he said quietly. "But really guys, it's nothing like that. I'm-…I'm not seeing anyone."

Ron furrowed his brows "So why have you been acting so weird lately?" he asked.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, weird. Harry, you keep drifting off, whether in class or at dinner, even here at the dorms, when we're together," Ron lifted an eyebrow. "Plus the fact that you disappear from our room for the whole night…"

"It was one time!" Harry argued, hoping that Ron hadn't noticed the other time, "And I told you why."

"No, you didn't!"

"Well," Harry mumbled "I told you I can't talk about it."

"Oh right, the Voldemort thing!" Ron exclaimed remembering the conversation, instantly shushed by both Harry and Hermione.

"Merlin, Ron!" hissed Hermione "Not so loud!"

"Um, sorry" the red-haired boy muttered quietly.

"So, Harry," the girl turned towards him "What is it about? Did Dumbledore have some mission for you?"

"Er, no, I mean," he stuttered, feeling sweat covering his body. "I really can't say, Hermione. I'm sorry guys."

The girl nodded sympathetically, giving Harry a small smile and a moment later turning back to her homework.

Ron asked Harry to play chess with him, and so they did. Harry didn't even notice when an hour passed. Yawning, he said his goodbies to Hermione and, joined by Ron, headed upstairs to their bedroom.

He took a quick shower and once in bed, he wished other boys goodnight. He closed the curtains around his bed tightly and waited for his roommates to fall asleep. Even after he heard Ron's snoring, he waited another twenty minutes, just to be sure no one would notice how the door of their dorm open slightly.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor tower, heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Harry managed to slip into the Slytherin common room and made his way to Malfoy's dorm. He opened the door, careful not to make any sound, and got inside, hearing voices of two Slytherin girls on the stairs.

He closed the door and looked around the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw there was no one in it. No one except for Malfoy, who was sprawled on his bed, playing absently with a button of his shirt. Harry watched him for a moment, before the blond sighed.

"Will you just stand there?" Malfoy asked. "Move your arse over here," he smirked under his nose.

Harry gaped at him in disbelief, before he finally grabbed the cloak and yanked it off.

"How did you know?" he asked in an accusing tone, making Malfoy's smirk even wider.

The Slytherin raised one elegant eyebrow. "Contrary to your Gryffindork belief, I _am_ intelligent, Potter," he said. "Now, come here."

Harry furrowed his brows, but complied, walking up to the bed and sitting on its edge.

"Seriously," he said, "how did you know?" He wondered if somehow the cloak didn't do its work. If Malfoy saw him, then other students might have too.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes "Your soap," he mumbled.

Harry looked at him as if he had grown an extra head "What?" he asked dully.

"Your soap, Potter, or whatever muggle thing it is that you use."

"Shower gel."

"What?"

"It's a shower gel," Harry explained in an absent-minded matter, before he frowned "Wait, what about it?"

"Merlin, Potter, are you retarded?"

"N-no, it's just-" he stuttered.

"Forget it," Malfoy said. "And didn't I just say," he reached his hand and grabbed Harry's wrist "Come. Here." With that, he yanked Harry's arm and pulled him forward, so that the Gryffindor landed on him with a surprised yelp.

Harry looked straight in Malfoy's eyes, suddenly embarrassed by the position he found himself in. Their lips were just inches apart.

"That's better," Malfoy murmured. Harry felt a hand tangling into his black messy hair and a moment later Malfoy's lips brushed against his.

Harry moaned as the kiss deepened and they tongues met. As they kissed, he felt Malfoy shifting slightly under him to eventually turn them over, so that Harry was lying on his back, with Malfoy hovering over him.

The Slytherin gradually moved from Harry's mouth to his jaw, then neck. He pulled back just enough to be able to see Harry and looked at the spot where the hickey was.

Harry could swear he saw as Malfoy's eyes darkened, something possessive glowering in the grey pools.

"It suits you. Bloody. Well." he said, before he leaned in and pressed his lips to the reddened spot. He sucked hard, making Harry squirm and gasp quietly at the sensation.

Malfoy continued to kiss along Harry's neck, slowly making his way up, until he got to what appeared to be one of Harry's ultimate erogenous zones; his ear.

He licked it once, then again, before he caught the earlobe between his lips and sucked on it lightly, making Harry moan.

The blood rushed to his face and he suddenly felt overly hot as Malfoy nibbled at his ear.

He shivered as he felt hands moving along his sides. Malfoy grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly brought it up, revealing more and more of Harry's abdomen and chest. Finally, they parted for air and Harry lifted his arms to make it easier for Malfoy, who in one swift motion pulled the shirt over Harry's head and threw it to the side.

Having scanned Harry's upper body, Malfoy lurched forward and pressed his lips to Harry's again. They snogged lazily, devouring each other's mouths.

Malfoy trailed kisses downwards, along Harry's throat and collarbones, stopping when he got to his chest.

He looked up at Harry, the boy panting slightly, staring back into the grey orbs. A feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach when he saw the dangerous smirk on the blond's face and the predatory look in his eyes.

Heart beating fast, he watched as Malfoy leaned in and stuck out his tongue.

A loud moan escaped Harry as Malfoy used the very tip of his moist tongue to circle his nipple. The Slytherin smirked, satisfied with the reaction, and repeated the action. Another groan left Harry's mouth.

The blond continued to tease the nipple with little licks, swirling the tip around the hardened nub, the other boy squirming under Malfoy's skilled tongue.

The Slytherin pulled back slighty to look into Harry's dazed eyes. He brought his hand to the other nipple and traced it with his thumb, never breaking the eye contact.

Harry whimpered, letting his eyes flutter closed. He opened them again barely a second later, when Malfoy took the nub between his index finger and thumb, and squeezed it.

Harry's hips bucked at the feeling, accompanied by a helpless whine, but his movement was quickly stopped by Malfoy's legs. The blond pinned him securely to the bed, so that Harry wasn't able to thrust up.

"I want you to come just from that," Malfoy whispered with a dark spark in his eyes.

He continued to roll the nipple between his fingers, driving Harry absolutely insane. He had never felt like that before. Not when Snape touched him there during their, um, encounter. What Malfoy was doing was more intense.

The Slytherin continued to play with his nipple for a moment longer, rubbing it, igniting fire in Harry's body, before he leaned in again. He flicked his tongue over the other hard nub and closed his mouth around it. Looking back into Harry's eyes, he sucked hard.

"_Malfoy_…" Harry moaned, throwing his head back, into the pillows, trying to arch for more.

Malfoy chuckled darkly and repeated the action. He sucked on Harry's nipple, the boy writhing beneath him, grasping the sheets for dear life.

When he decided he was done abusing the nipple with his tongue, he pulled back a bit. As he paused, Harry opened his eyes, his gaze barely focused on what was happening and at the same time too aware of every single move Malfoy made.

With a glint of something predatory, Malfoy brought his index finger to the wet nub.

Harry's mouth gaped, letting out a loud, high-pitched moan, as Malfoy slowly traced his finger around the nipple.

The feeling sent millions of sparks to Harry's groin, making his cock ache unbearably. Now that the nub was moist thanks to Malfoy's earlier ministrations, the experience intensified. It was as if the tiniest movement of the blond's finger set Harry's whole being on fire. Especially one particular part of his body. He could feel his cock pulsating and twitching with the need for release, and he groaned in frustration, as Malfoy continued to tease him mercilessly with slow movements of his finger.

"Malfoy, please…" he gasped.

The Slytherin smirked at him playfully before he lowered his mouth to the second nipple. He traced it with his tongue and then took it in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Oh gods," Harry moaned, arching his back off the bed.

Malfoy noticed that the writhing escalated and that the boy under him was beginning to tremble from stimulation, frantically grasping the sheets.

Still sucking one of the nipples, he reached with his hand to the other one, rolling it between his fingers. He hummed around the hard nub in his mouth and suddenly Harry felt it was too much to take. He threw his head back, moaning loud enough for all the Slytherins to hear as he came hard.

His body spasmed with every new wave of pleasure that flooded him, groaning into the room and twisting the bed sheets.

When he regained enough control over his own body, he slowly opened his eyes. Malfoy was looking at him with a satisfied smile. He climbed up Harry's body, until their faces were on the same level. Slowly, he leaned in and covered Harry's mouth with his own, but without kissing him just yet.

"Fucking Merlin. You came just from your nipples," he whispered, his breath hot on Harry's mouth as the boy flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so bloody proud," Malfoy added, before he pressed his lips against Harry's, kissing him gently. Harry responded right away, matching his movements in the slow kiss.

When they parted for air, the Gryffindor looked into the grey eyes with a slightly troubled expression. Malfoy understood and reached for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell on Harry's still clothed crotch.

"We have to start taking our clothes off before doing it," he panted.

"I don't know," Malfoy said, then leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "I like the fact that The Boy Who Lived came in his pants for _me,_" he purred, eliciting a soft moan from the dark-haired boy.

They started to kiss again, Malfoy maneuvering them so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Their tongues met, massaging each other, giving teasing little licks, until both of them were groaning in pleasure.

After a long moment they parted for air, panting into each other's faces. They lay like that for a while and let their breaths come back to normal as they watched each other.

Minutes passed, and Malfoy just started to drift off to sleep when Harry spoke hesitantly.

"What were you reading?" he asked.

Malfoy cracked his eyes open and looked at the dark-haired boy lying next to him.

He furrowed his brows in confusion "What?"

Harry turned his head to him and stared into the grey pools.

"You were reading something at the dinner," he explained.

The Slytherin squinted his eyes. "Are you spying on me, Potter?"

"No," Harry hurried with an answer, rolling his eyes. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-, nothing. I was just curious," he mumbled.

Malfoy fell silent for a long moment, making Harry assume that he would not answer at all. He started to doze off when Malfoy sighed.

"It's about quidditch," he said.

Harry blinked and looked at him. "Huh? Quidditch?" Somehow, he didn't expect that.

Now it was Malfoy's time to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Potter," he said "That sport you are so dreadfully awful at."

"Hey!" Harry protested "Look who's talking," he murmured under his nose, but not quiet enough for Malfoy not to hear.

"I am an _amazing_ player, Potter," the blond said. "A very talented one."

"Yeah, it's just bad luck that you lose every single game against Gryffindor," Harry snorted. "It has nothing to do with me being a better Seeker."

Hearing that, Malfoy leaned in dangerously close, his face just inches away from Harry's.

"Watch it, Potter," he hissed, squinting his eyes.

He was so close that Harry could focus only on the hot breath hitting his face and on Malfoy's familiar scent. Before he could stop himself, he moved forward and pressed his lips against Malfoy's. The warmth of the blond was so enticing that Harry melted into the kiss, unconsciously shifting closer into his body.

Malfoy kissed him back, letting out a low sound that caused Harry to stop and pull back a bit. He looked at Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just purr?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up," Malfoy replied, leaning towards Harry and capturing the pink lips in his own.

They kissed slowly, with passion, letting their tongues slide along each other, before Malfoy moved his lips to Harry's neck, trailing kisses down across the skin. He licked his way to the exposed throat, placing wet kisses and sucking on the Adam's apple. Harry was already squirming against him, letting out little breathy noises.

With a half-smile on his face, Malfoy moved to the other side of Harry's neck and bit down on the crook, a moment later taking it into his hot mouth and sucking lightly to leave a matching mark to the one on the other side.

Harry was making quiet huffs of appreciation, until eventually Malfoy's lips covered his again. The kiss lasted quite a moment and left them breathless. When they parted, it was because of both the need for air and the hazy state they were in. It didn't take long before their eyes closed and they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Soft light warming his face woke Harry up. For a moment he let himself enjoy the feeling, before he finally opened his eyes.

He blinked several times, his gaze landing on Malfoy's sleeping form. He was snoring softly, his face turned towards Harry, as he lay on stomach. His arm, just like the last time, was thrown loosely across Harry's middle. The light pressure felt surprisingly comfortable.

Harry scooted closer, shivering at the sensation of Malfoy's arm grazing the sensitive skin of his side as he moved.

When he got closer, Malfoy stirred, frowning his eyebrows slightly. Harry immediately stilled, feeling the blond's hot breath on his face.

Slowly, Malfoy opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on the boy beside him. It was unfocused, clouded with sleepiness characteristic for those moments right after waking up.

The Slytherin watched Harry for a moment with a glint of mystery, before he leaned in and placed a small peck on Harry's lips.

The Gryffindor responded with a soft brush. He could get used to this sort of mornings.

Soon enough, Malfoy pulled back an inch and stared into Harry's green eyes.

"When is your first class?" he murmured in a low voice, his breath caressing Harry's cheek.

"Not until afternoon" he whispered back, gasping.

"Good" Malfoy growled and attacked Harry's mouth with his own.

Within minutes, the kiss became more passionate, their tongues stroking and devouring each other's mouth.

Lips locked, they shifted on the bed, reaching for each other with their arms. Malfoy manevoured Harry on his back, himself lying on top of the other boy.

Harry melted into the warmth of the wet mouth. When Malfoy grinded his crotch against Harry's, both of them groaned in pleasure. He repeated the action, drawing another whine from Harry, who clasped his hand on the back of Malfoy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The Slytherin set a steady pace of nice, slow thrusts as they made out. With every move of his hips, Harry let out a breathy sound, straight into Malfoy's hot mouth. It was as if he was on fire; every stroke of the tongue in his mouth, the sweet pressure when their crotches were rubbing, igniting desire and sending shivers through Harry's whole being.

Suddenly Malfoy pulled back, sitting back on his heels. Just when Harry was about to groan in disappointment, the blond reached for his trousers. He opened Harry's fly, his long fingers grabbing the waistband. Harry watched, panting heavily.

Malfoy in one swift motion pulled Harry's trousers along with his underpants down to his mid-thigh, freeing his aching erection. The Gryffindor whined softly at the feeling of cool air on his skin, and blushed brightly as Malfoy watched it.

The fact that Malfoy, of all people, was looking at his prick, rock hard at that, made Harry's cock twitch in anticipation, causing Malfoy to look up into Harry's eyes with the most hungry expression the Gryffindor had ever seen in his life.

In seconds, the blond unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down, revealing his own hardness. Without a moment of waiting, he lurched forward, covering Harry with his body and crushing their lips together in a demanding kiss. He positioned himself so that his length touched Harry's and the boys groaned into each other's mouth.

Malfoy started moving, their cocks sliding against each other, the movements eased with pre-come that was dripping from both tips.

They continued kissing hungrily, the thrusts of hips became fervent as they both felt the arousal and the persistent need to come. Harry kept moaning into Malfoy's mouth as the blond thrust with his hips, rubbing their erections together.

Within short time that for Harry felt like eternity, Malfoy picked up the pace and they turned into an uncoordinated, panting mass. It didn't take long for Harry to feel the familiar warmth in his belly. He whined pitifully to let Malfoy know. The blond responded by stroking Harry's tongue and then sucking on it, his own orgasm approaching. After two, three more thrusts they came in unison, groaning loudly into the room. They rode their orgasms, still snogging.

After he spent his cock entirely, Malfoy collapsed on the bed, right next to Harry. Their breaths were short and shallow, as they tried to regain their composure.

Malfoy rolled on his side, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. He pulled him in and captured his lips. Without wasting time, he swiped his tongue across the deliciously plump bottom lip and, when Harry gave him the access by parting his lips, he dove in, stroking Harry's tongue with his.

When they broke the kiss for air, they were both panting heavily. They were mere inches apart, their eyes fixed on each other once again. Harry could feel Malfoy's hot breath all over his face, as the blond, just like Harry himself, was still panting from his orgasm.

Malfoy's gaze wandered down Harry's face, stopping on his lips. They were puffy from all the snogging, their color changed from light pink to almost dark red. They were bruised, and Malfoy found himself drawn to them once again. Very slowly, he leaned in and gently brushed his own lips against Harry's.

The Gryffindor whined approvingly and returned the kiss, before Malfoy pulled back. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"Want to sleep?" he murmured against Harry's lips, his voice hoarse.

Harry shook his head lightly and looked back into the grey orbs "Want to kiss," he whispered back.

Malfoy seemed surprised by his response, but recovered in seconds, a satisfied grin appearing on his face.

"Can't get enough, huh?" he teased, tightening his grip on Harry's waist to draw the boy closer.

As a reply, Harry moved forward and pressed his lips against Malfoy's, kissing him in earnest.

It was hot and wet, and they didn't stop for another hour.


	16. Chapter 16

When later that day, Harry walked into transfiguration classroom, he could still taste Malfoy on his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about the last few hours. They had snogged all morning until Harry eventually had to go to make it to lunch and his first class in the afternoon.

He approached his usual desk he shared with his friends, both Ron and Hermione already there.

"Hey guys," he said, slipping into the seat next to Hermione.

"Hi Harry," the girl replied, looking up from her book.

"Long time no see, mate," Ron nodded his greeting at Harry. "Dumbledore must have had something really im-…"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted in a quiet hiss "You know Harry can't talk about it! And stop talking so loud before someone hears you! There must be a reason for which professor Dumbledore wants it to remain a secret," she scolded the red-haired boy.

Ron shrugged "Yeah, I know," he mumbled, "I'm just curious."

"Curious about what exactly, Mr. Weasley, if I may ask?"

The trio turned their heads and saw professor McGonagall standing right next to their desk.

"Um," red blush crept up Ron's face, "About what we will be doing at today's class, professor," he mumbled quickly.

Harry could swear he saw McGonagall rolling her eyes before she walked to the front of the classroom and started the lecture.

Harry finally had time to drift back to his thoughts of Malfoy. The awareness that the blond was sitting only several rows away made his stomach flip, especially when he remembered the heat of the Slytherin's body pressed against him, and the face he'd been making when he was staring at Harry just before leaning in to kiss him. Harry adored that face. It wasn't the same face Malfoy had presented to Harry on every occasion they met through all those years; stained with mockery and hatred. No, this face was gentle and full of passion, and lust. Harry felt so wanted as he never had in his life.

He flushed deeply as he caught himself coming back to the memory of last night. Malfoy made him come without even touching him. Merlin, it was so humiliating. Coming like a girl, just from his bloody nipples. But if felt so intense and so hot when Malfoy flicked the tip of his tongue over the hardened nubs, and then, when he took them in his mouth, gods, and _sucked_ on them…

"Mr. Potter," a stern voice yanked him off his thoughts and he jumped in his chair as he realized McGonagall had caught him letting his mind wander. The whole class fell silent, apart from some quiet sneers and chuckles at his sudden confusion.

"Um, y-yes, professor?" Harry gulped.

"Maybe you care to share your thoughts with the rest of the class?" she asked.

Harry's heart stopped. Nope, definitely _not_.

"I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again," he said, but McGonagall only raised her thin eyebrow in anticipation.

"By all means, Mr. Potter," she said. "We're all ears."

Harry gulped nervously "N-no, really, professor. It's nothing," he mumbled. "I got a bit distracted, is all."

McGonagall didn't look convinced and for a moment Harry thought she would force the answer out of him, but fortunately she sighed "Try not to get distracted when in my class, Mr. Potter. I would appreciate your attention on what we are doing if you want to pass this subject."

Harry nodded, apologizing silently.

Merlin, he had to get himself together.

As McGonagall continued the lecture, a small piece of parchment appeared in front of Harry. He quickly grabbed it and hid under his desk, where he slowly unfolded it.

He immediately recognized the handwriting.

_What could distract the great Boy Who Lived so much, huh?_

Harry turned his head and saw the smirk spreading on Malfoy's face. He was watching Harry with clear amusement.

The Gryffindor turned back and wrote down a quick answer.

_**Shut up. **_

He folded the parchment and send it to Malfoy. He glanced to the right to see if his friends had noticed anything, but thankfully, they were too busy with writing down whatever professor McGonagall was saying.

Seconds later another note reappeared on his desk.

_You were thinking about last night, weren't you?_

Harry's eyes widened as he read. He could _hear_ the teasing tone of Malfoy's voice saying this with that stupid smirk on his face.

_**Bugger off, Malfoy.**_

_That's not what you said when I made you come this morning._

Harry blushed furiously at the remark. Gods, he barely stopped himself from letting out a groan at the memory.

_**Malfoy!**_

_Yes, say my name, Potter. _

_**Oh fuck, come on!**_

_Funny, that's exactly what you were moaning out a couple of hours ago. _

_In my bed._

This made Harry almost fall from his chair. He let out a choked sound, which he quickly turned into a fake cough to cover his reaction to Malfoy's words. He didn't manage to answer as another note appeared on his desk.

_Oh, so you _were_ thinking about last night._

Oh my god, Harry thought, desperation taking control over him.

_Come on, admit it. _

Giving up, his face burning from embarrassment, he grabbed his quill.

_**Yes. I was. Now bugger off, Malfoy. **_

_Thinking about my cock in McGonagall's class? How very naughty of you, Potter._

_**Wha **__**I wasn't!**_

_Can't really blame you, can I, now? _

_**Malfoy, just shut the bloody hell up.**_

Harry wrote, careful not to give away that he wasn't noting McGonagall's instructions, but doing something whole different.

He held his breath when the answer came seconds later.

_I was thinking about it too._

Harry was looking at the piece of paper with his eyes wide open. Oh Merlin, he didn't…Oh gods, did Malfoy just…oh fuck. His heart started hammering as if it was ready to jump out of his chest any second.

With his hand shaking slightly, he wrote down one word.

_**Yeah? **_

_Yeah. _

Bloody hell, Malfoy was thinking about it too. That means Harry couldn't pretend any longer that it was just a dream or his imagination, but happened and both of them were…oh fuck.

Before he could stop himself from doing so, Harry scribbled a question.

_**What about?**_

His ears were burning in all the heat from embarrassment he felt as he sent the message, waiting impatiently for a reply.

_About how you looked when you were writhing in my bed sheets._

"Oh my god," a shocked whisper escaped Harry's mouth before he managed to bite his tongue.

Unfortunately, his reaction was loud enough to be noticed by Hermione, who was sitting right next to him. She looked up from her parchment and glanced at Harry questioningly.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

All the heat from his face went to his crotch after the last reply he got from Malfoy and yet he knew his face was Gryffindor red. He tried to look innocent when he turned to Hermione.

"Er, nothing," he said. "I just remembered something stupid," he mumbled and came back to writing whatever McGonagall was talking about.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she shrugged dismissively and returned to her notes as well.

Following his friend, Harry tried to focus on professor McGonagall and on what she was explaining to the class, but he found it quite difficult. He'd just started writing down McGonagall's instructions when another note from Malfoy appeared in front of him.

Holding his breath, he discreetly unfolded the paper and read.

_You liked that, didn't you, Potter? _

His cheeks grew hot once more. Did he like it? Merlin, he bloody loved it. He was growing _addicted_ to Malfoy's touch - but there was no way in hell he would tell him that. He had some bits of dignity left. Okay, so maybe he didn't, but no one needed to know that. Certainly not Malfoy. Although something was telling Harry that he already knew.

With a quiet sigh, he rest his head on his arm and once again tried to forget the silver eyes and focus on the lesson.

About half an hour later, when he was following Ron and Hermione out of the classroom, he didn't miss the satisfied smirk on Malfoy's face.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was eating his favourite treacle tart, all the Gryffindors chatting merrily at the table, when he noticed Ginny's stare. He lifted an eyebrow in question at her twisting her body slightly as she was sitting next to him. She was furrowing brows in slight consternation while openly staring at Harry.

Taking advantage of the fact that others were engaged in conversation about the coming quidditch match, he leaned in towards her.

"Er, Ginny?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

The red haired girl blinked and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Is that a hickey?" she asked openly, though quiet enough so that only Harry heard her.

When he understood the question, Harry almost fell from his seat.

"Wha-…what? Where?" he stammered, instinctively raising his hand to his neck.

"Right there, the spot you're covering with your hand," she pointed with her finger, raising one thin eyebrow.

Heart hammered in Harry's chest as he realized she must have noticed the mark Malfoy had left there. Or was it a new one from this morning? Bloody hell, he was so screwed.

"It's not," he mumbled, feeling his face going red. "Something must have bit me," he tried with the lame excuse.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded in agreement. "Something like a person," she grinned at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Ginny!" he hissed, panic gradually taking control over his voice. "I'm serious, it's not a…it's nothing, really," he said lamely, but the girl didn't believe his excuses for a second. She continued to smirk, before she finally shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Harry," she said, and with a grin still plastered to her face turned back to the rest of their friends and joined the conversation.

Harry, on the other hand, sat paralyzed, still holding his hand awkwardly around his neck. If someone else would notice…

He quickly pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover any possible traits of his meetings with Malfoy, and tried to ignore the small glances Ginny was throwing at him from time to time.

* * *

Some time after dinner Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, trying hard to do his homework. Needless to say he wasn't doing a good job. Hermione had already finished her potions essay and now was skimming through her transfiguration notes, while Harry was stuck writing a paper for history of magic. So far he had written his name.

Finally, he gave up.

"Guys," he tried to get attention of his friends. Although neither looked up from their homework, they both let out quiet humming indicating that they were listening, "I'm going out for a fly," he said, standing up from his cozy spot on the carpet.

This information made Ron finally look up. "Now?" he asked, his brows raised slightly.

Harry nodded.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head a bit," he explained and, after saying a short goodbye to his friends, he went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. He grabbed his broom and left the Gryffindor tower, heading towards the huge wooden door leading outside the castle.

He made his way through Hogwarts grounds right to the quidditch pitch. Before he'd even got there, he jumped on his Firebolt and pushed himself off the ground.

He flew higher and higher, but after doing several rounds around the pitch, he made his way towards the lake, sighing with content as the night breeze gently blew at his face.

He smiled at the sight of the moon, glistening at the sky so dark that it was nearly black. It was a full moon and he instantly thought of Remus. He was hoping the man was alright, although knowing he was surely with Sirius made Harry calm down and chuckle quietly into the night.

He missed them. He wanted to talk to them so badly, but he couldn't. He wouldn't know what to say. _"Hey guys, how are you? As for me, everything's fine, school's not bad, we beat the Slytherins in the last quidditch match and, by the way, I'm fucking around with Malfoy. PS: Also, I blew Snape. Thrice. Lots of love, Harry"_. Yeah, as if he could do that. Sirius would probably kill him. Or first he would tear Malfoy and Snape apart. Limb from limb.

He wouldn't be able to look Sirius and Remus in the eyes. Not after what he had done with their most hated enemy. Harry could already see the disappointed looks on their faces.

And how was he supposed to tell them he was gay? Oh Merlin, _was_ he even gay? Idiot, of course you are, he thought. He wouldn't have thought he would be interested in other blokes, but what Malfoy was doing to him was definitely something Harry wanted in his life. He now knew he would never feel this good with any girl. Well, maybe that explained his clumsiness in the attempts of kissing Cho and Ginny. Ew, he shuddered.

Somewhere deep inside he had a feeling that both Sirius and Remus would accept him the way he was, but he still wasn't ready. Not just yet. First, he had to find out how he felt about Malfoy and the whole thing between them. Gods, when did his life become such a mess?

He sighed heavily.

To relieve some of the stress and overwhelming emotions, he spent around half an hour flying up and then down, nudging the handle of his broom upwards just before it touched the surface of the cool lake. He practiced ducking and did several rounds above the lake, finally feeling alive.

When he felt it in his muscles, he slowly made his way back to the quidditch pitch.

Getting closer, he noticed something that made a shiver run down his spine. Down below, the whole Slytherin team was flying back and forth, yelling at each other every five seconds. Of course. Harry had to forget that other houses also held trainings in the evenings. Apparently, tonight was Slytherin's practice.

He gradually lowered himself towards the ground, hoping to remain unnoticed.

He landed quietly on the grass, next to the Gryffindor locker rooms, and quickly made his way inside. Once the door was closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief.

He put his Firebolt away, slowly walking to the shower area. After his little flight he was more sweaty than he'd thought he would be, in one swift motion he undressed from his shirt and pulled his bottoms off along with his underwear, throwing it casually on the floor.

He entered the stalls and turned the shower on.

When the stream of hot water hit him, he groaned in pleasure. The pressure worked just perfectly for his sore muscles, bringing relief and making Harry relax more and more.

He let his hands hang down loosely as he stood under the stream with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of water on his skin.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, lean arms sneaked around his waist.

He jumped in place and gasped at the surprise, quickly turning his head around.

In front of him stood Malfoy, equally naked, with an arrogant smirk on his handsome face. His arms were still locked around Harry, as the Gryffindor gaped at the blond.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he exclaimed.

The Slytherin's smirk only widened "You didn't think I wouldn't see you, did you?" he asked amused with Harry's jumpiness, turning the boy around so that they were both facing each other. His arms were still resting on Harry's waist.

"These are Gryffindor lo-" he stopped short as Malfoy chose that moment to lean in closer, his warm breath enfolding Harry's face. The water was still running, now wetting Draco as well, which didn't really help Harry to stop his knees from going weak.

"Wanted to spy on us?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Harry blinked "No! Of course not!" his voice echoed in the stalls, making him quiet down to a whisper "I didn't even know you had a quidditch practice tonight!"

"Now now, Potter," Malfoy smirked and leaned in. "No need to get so defensive," he whispered against Harry's lips.

"Then st- " he started, but froze when due to his movement his lips brushed the ones of Malfoy.

The Slytherin's mouth curled up into a satisfied half-smiled right before he caught Harry's lips with his own.

Harry gasped, unintentionally giving Malfoy access of which the blond took advantage, sliding his tongue inside. A soft moan escaped the Gryffindor's throat as their tongues touched, moist and hot. Without a moment of hesitation, Harry started to kiss Malfoy back, responding to his swift movements. The little licks and nips on his bottom lip, the sucking on his tongue, the hot breath, all of it was driving Harry crazy and making his knees weaken. Thankfully, Malfoy pressed him with his body to the cool wall, not for a second letting go of his mouth.

Instinctively, Harry lifted his arms and let his hands rest on the pale shoulders. Slowly, not really thinking about it, he snaked his arms farther and wrapped them around Malfoy's neck. The Slytherin hummed into his mouth appreciatively. He grasped Harry's hips and started drawing small circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin. The kiss was passionate but completely unhurried, and they wanted to prolong it for as much as they could without parting for air.

When they eventually broke the kiss, Malfoy let his lips travel across Harry's jaw and farther down. He worshipped Harry's neck, gently nipping at the spot where it melted into his shoulder and then sucking hard. The Gryffindor groaned, the sound echoing in the empty stalls. He knew Malfoy was leaving another mark and he knew he would be inspecting it later that night in his dorm.

The blonde continue his trip up the smooth skin, until he finally reached the spot that made Harry quiver against him. He licked Harry's ear, tracing the tip of his tongue over the sensitive flesh, before he took the shell into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Harry felt as hundreds of sparks went through his body. He moaned loudly into Malfoy's ear, making the blond smirk under his nose.

"M-Malfoy," Harry gasped.

"Mhmm," the blond hummed in question, continuing the assault of Harry's ultimate erogenous zone.

"Kiss me," Harry whispered. He wanted, _needed_ to feel Malfoy's lips on his. To his surprise and appreciation, the Slytherin didn't waste any moment to sneer at him but immediately attacked his swollen lips, drawing a helpless whimper from the boy.

Harry tightened his hold around Malfoy's neck as they kissed. They moved in sync, gradually slowing down as minutes passed.

When they finally parted, they were both out of breath. Harry had his arms still wrapped around Malfoy's neck, so instead of pulling back, the Slytherin rested his forehead against Harry's.

They stayed like that for a moment, their breathing slowly evening. Malfoy gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"My dorm, tonight," he whispered against Harry's mouth.

The Gryffindor nodded and leaned in, brushing his lips against Malfoy's once again. Yeah, seems like he couldn't get enough after all.

After Malfoy gave him one last kiss, Harry released his neck from the tight embrace and suddenly blushed, remembering they were both naked. Well, not that they hadn't seen each other without any clothes on, but still, Harry's face turned slightly red.

Fortunately, Malfoy chose this moment to let go of his hips and leave, a satisfied smile full of promise on his face.

Harry didn't waste any time. He quickly turned water cold, stepping into the stream to cool his nerves and, what was more important, his erection. He wanted to get to the castle as quickly as he could to finish his homework and make up some excuse for his friends.

In record time he made it to his locker, put some fresh clothes on and grabbed his broom, and turned to leave. He exited the lockers, closing the door behind him, and made his way towards the castle.

Just as he was passing the Hufflepuff stand, he almost bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly. He looked up, laying his eyes on long ginger hair. "Ginny? What are you-…" he didn't finish as he saw the look on the girls face. Her delicate eyebrows were raised expectantly, her arms crossed on her chest.

"What the hell, Harry?" she asked in a demanding voice. A shiver run down Harry's spine as he heard it.

"What do you-…"

"You know exactly what I mean," she said, cutting Harry off. "How long were you there, Harry? Both of you?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, but as the realization dawned on him, his eyes went wide.

Oh god, she had seen them. Oh, Merlin, oh fuck, no, no, no. No. What was he supposed to do now?

"Harry!" Ginny's voice broke his train of panicked thoughts.

"W-what did you see?" he asked, his voice trembling with nervousness. Come on, Potter, pull yourself together.

"Uh, you and Malfoy," she said, titling her head to the side before continuing "In the showers. Naked. Snogging."

"Fuck," Harry mumbled and hid his face in hands.

He was so done. Now that Ginny knew…gods, she's gonna tell Dean. And he's gonna tell everyone in school. Literally everyone.

Bloody hell, she'll tell Ron. Oh, great, then Harry could just as well leave Hogwarts and go die somewhere.

He was so caught up in his negative visions of his friends reactions that he didn't hear Ginny sigh.

"Look, Harry," she spoke, more gently now. "I've known for a while now. That you might like blokes, I mean. But with bloody Malfoy? Seriously, Harry?" her face was screwed in a grimace. Harry looked up at her with guilt written on his and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, Gin," he said quietly. "I honestly have no idea how this happened. It's…I don't know. I don't know."

"Obviously, the world must be ending," she mumbled.

Harry shifted nervously, anxious about asking question whose answer he was fearing.

"Will you…Can you not tell anyone?" he asked almost in a whisper. "Please, Ginny."

The red-haired girl stepped closer and took his hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes.

"I would never do something like that, Harry," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Besides, it is between you and that blond arse," she winked at him.

Harry returned the smile. "Thanks, Gin."

"But I still don't get why you would…ugh. Seriously, anyone but Malfoy. Ew."

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded unconsciously. Ginny gave him a funny look and laughed cheerfully.

"You didn't look exactly disgusted back in there," she said, motioning her hand at the locker rooms "You know, with your arms clenched around his neck?"

Harry paled, suddenly remembering that she saw them naked and making out. She laughed even more at the face he was making, which only caused him to groan. "Please, don't mention it. Ever. Again."

Ginny let go of his hands and grinned. "No way, Potter. Now that I'm forced to live with what I saw, I may as well make you suffer too," she chuckled.

"Thank you very much, like I need some extra tormenting," he muttered. "What are you doing here by the way?"

She reached to one of the pockets in her jumper and took out a silver bracelet. Harry recognized it as the one she got from Dean for her last birthday.

"I came here to fly yesterday and left in my locker," he nodded absently, giving her a small smile.

Harry shivered slightly as a cool breeze washed over him. He looked around and notice it was much darker that when he finished flying. Well, he and Malfoy surely had spent some quality time in the showers.

Only then did he remember he had places to go this evening. And he definitely didn't want to keep the Slytherin waiting.

"Um, let's go back to the castle?" he asked, already turning around from his friend.

"Yeah, sure," she said and stared walking along. After they crossed a couple of meters she chuckled quietly. "Someone has plans for the night, I see," she hummed.

Harry gulped but rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, bugger off, Gin," he said and quickened his pace, making the girl groan in protest and run after him.


	18. Chapter 18

An hour later, Harry left the Gryffindor tower under his cloak. He passed the the deserted hallways unnoticed, reaching the Slytherin dorms. He waited approximately five minutes before someone appeared in the corridor, unconsciously giving Harry a chance to enter the common room. He slipped in, making his way straight to the stairs leading to Malfoy's dorm.

Just as he reached his destination, the door flung open and someone stormed out of the room. Harry barely managed to step back, almost letting Goyle to bump into him and find out about his presence.

He watched the boy disappear at the bottom of stairs, and finally entered the room. Mafoy, as usual, was splayed on his bed, one arm casually tugged under his head and a book propped on his chest. Harry noticed with interest that he was reading the same book he read that time in the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged the cloak off his shoulders and put it to the side, catching Malfoy's attention.

"I just passed Goyle."

The Slytherin nodded "I sent him off."

Harry raised his brow at him "Sent him off?" he asked "You're acting as if you were their master or something. Always in charge" he muttered.

"I _am_ always in charge, Potter" Malfoy replied, making Harry roll his eyes at the comment "Now get your arse over here" he added, sitting up and leaning comfortably against the bedframe.

Harry shrugged and climbed on the bed without remark. He sat in front of Malfoy, gathering courage to tell him about his little encounter with Ginny. He figured it would be better to tell him himself instead of risking Ginny making allusions and suggestive comments if she ever bumped into the blond.

Just as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak up, Malfoy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, crushing their lips together. Harry yelped in surprise, but feeling the pair of hot lips on his own made him forget everything instantly and respond to the movements.

He let the kiss continue, but the thought reappeared in the back of his mind and kept distracting him from what they were doing. When Malfoy licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to Harry's mouth, the Gryffindor pulled back slightly.

"Malfoy," he panted, breath uneven "Malfoy, wait…"

"Mhmm" the blond trailed a way of kisses across Harry's jaw and started assaulting his neck.

"Malfoy, I need to tell you something," Harry managed, his voice shaking a bit from pleasure.

The blond groaned in annoyance but finally detached his mouth from the smooth neck. He leaned back and raised his eyebrow.

"So? What is it?"

Suddenly Harry didn't feel so brave anymore. He gulped at the expectant look on the Slytherin's face.

"Ginny saw us," he said quickly, preparing for an outburst.

But Malfoy just furrowed his brows. "Weaselette?" he asked. "How do you know?"

"I-um, I bumped into her after I left the locker rooms," he mumbled awkwardly.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Malfoy spoke again.

"And she _told_ you she saw us? Or you just _assume_ that she did?"

"She _saw_ us," Harry said impatiently, rolling his eyes. "She told me exactly what we did," he added in a quiet mutter.

"Oh?" Malfoy raised his brows high.

Harry's cheeks grew hot as he remembered how Ginny had told him about seeing them making out, and naked at that.

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone," he said quietly.

Malfoy squinted his eyes. "As if I trusted a Weasley," he sneered. He reached his hand and grabbed Harry's chin, leaning in. He gently bit the full bottom lip, enticing a small whimper from the boy. "It's your fault. You let your little friend see us," he mused.

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested.

"Of course it is, Potter," the blond replied, moving up Harry's neck, nipping at it gently. "I bet she heard your little moans and came to check what they were," he said, biting at the sensitive earlobe. Harry groaned quietly, sensing a smirk that formed on Malfoy's face.

"Over my knees," Malfoy breathed into his ear, the hot air making him shiver.

Harry's heart stopped.

"W-what?" he asked "I-no!"

"I said," Malfoy let go of the ear shell but his lips stayed an inch from Harry's ear "Over. My. Knees." he punctuated each word in a low whisper "Now."

Harry trembled as a shiver run down his spine. Merlin, not again.

"Y-You're gonna…?"

"Mhmm," Malfoy hummed into his ear, hot breath caressing it gently.

The blond pulled back and shifted them to the edge of the bed, so that he could let his feet rest on the floor. He spelled the curtains and put his wand away. He reached for Harry, in the last moment deciding against and letting his arm fall down. He wanted Potter to do this himself, willingly.

Harry, used to being maneuvered by Malfoy, waited confused as the blond didn't make any move. The expectant expression on the blond's face told him, however, what he was supposed to do. With one last pleading look thrown at Malfoy in hope he would change his mind, Harry braced himself and then carefully leaned over the other's knees, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Once in the position, he squirmed as he immediately felt Malfoy's hand on the small of his back, holding him in place securely. There we go, he thought.

His other hand Malfoy placed on the still clothed bum. After giving it a playful pat, he reached to the waistband and pulled the trousers and pants down to Harry's mid-thigh, revealing two round, pale buttocks. He rest his hand on them and stroke them, teasing the boy in his lap.

Harry tensed immediately. He hadn't been spanked for so long it felt almost new to him. His heart was beating so fast in anticipation for the first smack that he thought it would break out of his chest.

And then Malfoy raised his hand, and the first smack came with a loud slap. The sting made Harry drew in a sharp breath, even though he was expecting it. He grabbed the bed sheets tightly just as Malfoy applied another spank, harder than the previous one. Harry gasped, shifting uncomfortably.

Then Malfoy set up a steady pace, giving Harry a series of smacks, and soon the brunette was squirming away from the merciless hand.

"Stop tossing and take your punishment, Potter. Like a good boy you are," Malfoy said.

If that was supposed to be an encouragement, then it wasn't very effective. In response, Harry whined pitifully and whimpered as the blond continued spanking him with fast, hard smacks. He kept writhing in his lap, feeling the heat becoming unbearable.

"M-Malfoy," he tried, his voice hoarse and weak, "Malfoy, please."

The Slytherin smirked under his nose but didn't even thought of stopping. Instead, he shifted Harry a bit forward and then raised his knee, exposing Harry's sit spots. Before even Harry had registered the movement, the blond attacked the sensitive spots with spanks that echoed in the room obscenely. The sounds would have made Harry burn in shame if his arse hadn't actually been on fire. He was now openly whining and sobbing, pleading Malfoy and calling his name. Yet, the Slytherin continued the assault of the flaming butt cheeks.

When he finally stopped, satisfied with the effect, Harry was whimpering softly, his breathing uneven.

As he realized that Malfoy had stopped spanking him, he relaxed his grip on the sheets and took a deep breath, letting his head fall forward. The hand didn't leave his bum though, as Malfoy started to stroke the abused skin. It was so hot under his palm that he let out a low growl. Potter's arse reddened into a beautiful shade of scarlet, amazingly in contrast to his pale thighs.

He kept caressing the aching cheeks, rubbing the pain away, sending shivers down Harry's spine. The Gryffindor continued making tiny noises, lying submissively in the other boy's lap and taking the treatment with slight squirming. The fingertips were stroking his sensitive sit spots, teasing the skin and making him moan softly. He could fall asleep like that. Even after the spanking, he felt so relaxed with the comforting movements of Malfoy's hand on his bum that he let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.

And then, the hand disappeared.

Harry reopened his eyes as he felt Malfoy shifted. The blond reached for Harry's trousers and pushed them further down, until they were off completely, and threw them to the side. Then, he reached for Harry's shirt, pulling it over his head as the Gryffindor lifted his arms to make the process easier. Harry gulped as he was left completely naked in the blond's lap. Fortunately, Malfoy almost at the same moment nudged his arm, indicating for him to sit up.

Harry did, bracing himself on his hands, and watched as the Slytherin, still fully clothed, moved back to lean his back against the headboard.

"Come here."

Harry complied without hesitation and placed himself in between invitingly opened legs, facing Malfoy.

"How's your bum?" the blond asked.

The question startled Harry. Malfoy had never cared before, so that was a first. Instead of thinking about the reason, Harry focused on responding. He thought for a moment, deciding how he felt. His bum wasn't on fire anymore, although it did sting a lot. Malfoy's earlier ministrations must have eased the pain a bit.

"Um, it stings a bit," he admitted quietly, "but it's not unbearable."

Malfoy nodded his head. "Good," he leaned in to nip at Harry's ear. "Now turn around," he ordered, whispering straight into Harry's ear.

The brunette shivered slightly but, after throwing Malfoy a hesitating look, obliged and turned around. He sat in between lean, clothed thighs and, after a moment of debating it, leaned back to rest against Malfoy's chest.

Just then Malfoy reached to his legs and parted them wide open, making room between Harry's thighs.

Harry drew in a sharp breath when Malfoy's graceful hands moved up and down his inner thighs. One of them moved up to caress Harry's flat stomach, while the other wrapped itself around the base of Harry's dick.

"_Ahh,_" the boy gasped as the hand started to slowly pump up and down.

"Hush," Malfoy murmured into his ear, giving it a teasing lick. Harry instinctively parted his legs wider and let his head fall on Malfoy's shoulder, giving in completely to pleasure. His mouth opened slightly. He was panting softly, as the Slytherin kept nipping at his neck and twisting his hand expertly.

"Now, Potter," he said in a deep voice, "we're going to play a little game." His other hand moved from Harry's belly up to his chest and rubbed one hardened nipple, making Harry whimper. "You won't come until I tell you to," he mused, sucking lightly at the brunette's earlobe. "Understood?"

In response Harry groaned miserably. He was already achingly hard, not to mention that Malfoy's hand was doing wanders to his body. "No, Malfoy, please," he panted, "don't tease, please."

"Oh, but it's so much fun, Potter," the blond hummed lowly. "I promise you that when you finally come," he twisted his hand on Harry's dick in a way that made Harry moan, "You'll come so. " he kissed his neck, "Fucking." he licked his way to the sensitive ear, "Hard." The last word he whispered straight into Harry's ear, then gave it a teasing lick.

"God, Malfoy," Harry moaned, grasping Malfoy's thighs and clenching his hands into fists. He tried to push his hips up into the tight fist, but Malfoy chuckled and loosened the grip immediately.

Harry whined in response and let Malfoy set the pace. The hand on his cock began moving in a steady rhythm, giving Harry just the perfect amount of stimulation.

He closed his eyes and focused on the heavenly feeling, while Malfoy's other hand caressed his belly. He melted into the touch entirely, letting out soft noises.

Within minutes he began instinctively bucking his hips upward, into the tight heat, meeting every move of the blond's fist.

Soft lips touched his ear and he felt Malfoy's hot breath tickling his skin.

"You want me to go faster?" he murmured seductively.

Harry immediately nodded his head. "_Ah_\- yes," he gasped.

Malfoy smirked under his nose. He moved the hand that had been stroking Harry's stomach, placing it on the boy's inner thigh, securing and keeping his legs wide open.

He suddenly quickened his movements on Harry's cock. The Gryffindor moaned, and threw his head back.

"Oh gods," he whined "Oh, Malfoy, fuck."

Mafoy stroked him fast and hard, feeling the hot shaft pulsating under his swift hands. He knew it wouldn't take long for the boy to cum, so he kept up the pace until he finally sensed Harry tensening.

"I-I'm-…ohh, M-Malfoy!" the brunette moaned, feeling the heat in his belly. Just one more pull of his cock, just one more…

Malfoy smirked and immediately took his hand off the twitching length. Instead he put it on Harry's other thigh, now keeping both of his legs wide open with his hands, as they boy kept pushing his hips upwards, frantically pumping into the air.

"No…" Harry whined pitifully. Gods, no, he was so close! He just needed…just a bit more, a small touch, anything…"Oh, please…"

Malfoy just chuckled somewhere behind his ear. He continued to buck his hips, more out of uncontrolled reaction, seeking something that would push him over the edge, but Malfoy held his legs securely in place.

"Shh," the blond hummed into his neck.

Harry felt his orgasm subsiding and he groaned in desperation. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he panted in heavy breaths, all while Malfoy continued gently stroking the insides of his thighs.

Once he was sure Harry calmed down a bit, Malfoy slowly traced a path with his fingertips across the skin of his thighs until he reached to the glistening head of Harry's gorgeous cock. With an evil grin on his face, he gently touched it with a single finger, tracing it along the sensitive slit.

Harry moaned and arched against him. Merlin yes, that's what he needed. More touch. He needed more touch.

"More," he panted, "Please, more." Desperation in his voice was obvious.

To his disappointment, Malfoy just chuckled and his low voice echoed in the room. "You need to learn some patience, Potter," the blond murmured in an amused tone. He played with the head of Harry's swollen erection, teasing it with the expert movements of his fingers, driving Harry crazy. He knew that from the way the boy was writhing against his chest.

He smiled to himself as an idea entered his mind. He slowly moved his hand, the one that was resting on Harry's knee, up, across his hip, caressing the soft skin fondly on its way further, until it stopped on the Gryffindor's underbelly.

At the same time he traced the tip of his finger across the weeping slit and used his other hand to press down on the lower abdomen.

Harry drew in a sharp breath as he felt the sudden pressure on his belly.

"A-Ahh," he moaned, earning an approving grunt from Malfoy in return. It was a new, a bit weird feeling; unknown. It felt as if something was forcing his cock to burst any second.

The blond continued to stimulate him, all the time teasing the head and repeatedly pressing down onto his lower belly. The pressure made Harry feel even more trapped in Malfoy's hands than he already was, and the thought had him throw his head back and moan loudly.

Soon Harry's breath sped up, coming out in short, heavy pants. He began again pushing his hips upwards, nudging the skillful fingers of the other boy in a desperate attempt to gain some of the needed friction.

Finally, Malfoy took pity on him. He grabbed the length firmly in his hand and started pumping, slowly, but with enough strength to get Harry all moaning and trashing. He also continued to press on the low regions of the boy's belly, adding to the intensity of the experience.

"M-Malfoy," Harry groaned "I'm…I'm gonna…ahh…"

"Yeah?" Malfoy whispered in his ear.

"I-I'm gonna come."

The Slytherin smirked. "Oh, no, you're not," he said teasingly. Just when Harry tensed, ready to burst, the hands disappeared and came back to his thighs, holding his spread legs apart.

"No, no, no…" Harry whined pathetically as once again he was driven to the edge and left there without completion. He rocked his hips frantically, pumping into the empty air, driven by the unbearable need for release.

"Mmm, so desperate to come, aren't you?" hot breath tickled his ear as Malfoy spoke in a low voice.

"M-Malfoy, please, _please_…" he begged in short pants. "Please…"

"Merlin, Potter, you were _made_ to beg," the blond replied and stroked Harry's trembling thighs. "You sound so bloody good doing it."

Harry groaned, in desperation, in excitement, in everything he was feeling. His orgasm was pushed back, leaving him breathless and undone.

He felt one smooth hand move gently from the inside of his thigh back to his swollen cock. By now it was angry red, the head almost purple, twitching at every single movement. He moaned and his body jerked uncontrollably when Malfoy run his fingers along his aching shaft and then wrapped them around it in a firm grip. He began moving his hand torturously slowly.

He kept stroking Harry, eliciting small breathy noises from the boy. Kissing salty skin of the neck that was covered in a thin layer of sweat, he let his hand drop lower, to cup Harry's balls.

"Nnghh" the Gryffindor let out a high-pitched sound, bucking his hips up and writhing in pleasure "Oh _gods_, Ma-a-ahh-lfoy…"

"Feels good, yeah?" the blond purred into his ear.

"Y-yeah…so good…" Harry melted into the touch, as Malfoy fondled his balls, pulling and squeezing them lightly, drawing more and more moans from the brunette.

His other hand left Harry's thigh and wrapped itself around the boy's length. Harry's body jerked as Malfoy began stroking him, at the same time playing with his sac.

It took barely seconds to make Harry all pent up and ready. When Malfoy sensed it, he gave a teasing lick to his ear, but didn't stop his ministrations.

"Don't you dare come, Potter," he whispered in a low voice, continuing to stimulate both Harry's dick and his balls.

Harry whined miserably.

"I'm so close, Malfoy, please…"

The Slytherin hummed into his neck. "No," he whispered, nipping at the skin.

"Please, Malfoy, gods," Harry begged. He felt he was about to burst any second now. "Oh gods, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," he whimpered, pushing his hips in up in the tightness of Malfoy's fist.

He was just over the edge, already feeling his orgasm hitting him, when the blond took his hands away and rested them on his thighs.

"Nononono," Harry mewled desperately; he didn't stop bucking his hips into the air. "I'm gonna come, I'm-…"

"Don't come," Malfoy's low whisper sent a shiver down his spine and forced a lingering moan from his throat.

Every part of Harry's body was tensed to the limit, screaming for release. "I-I can't, I can't, I'm gonna come..."

Suddenly Malfoy wrapped his hand around the base of his erection, stopping his orgasm. "Hold it in. Don't come," Malfoy warned, successfully sending Harry away from the completion.

Harry focused on taking several deep breaths as he tried to stop himself from coming. He felt the excitement and pleasure slowly subsiding, leaving him unsatisfied and aching as the pressure applied around the base of his cock made him unable to come.

His cock had never been this hard in his entire life; as if it was about to explode. It was aching so much that a helpless sob shook his body.

"Yeah, good boy." Malfoy stroked his thigh gently, in a comforting way. "Well done," he praised, relishing in the little mewling sounds Harry was making. That's what he wanted. The Boy Who Lived wrecked, at his hands.

Harry's eyes prickled with tears. "M-Malfoy, please," he whispered, sobbing quietly. "I can't take it anymore, please, please," his voice was trembling just like his whole body. "I'll do anything, please."

"Anything, you say?" Malfoy murmured, kissing Harry's neck. "You'll be a good boy? You'll do anything I say?"

A small whimper escaped Harry's mouth, "Y-yes," he panted "Just please make me come."

Malfoy chuckled and hummed approvingly at his answer. He let his hand that was wrapped around the base move up, to the swollen head, teasing it with his thumb before it slid down the length, and then started to pump Harry's cock in a steady pace. As the boy moaned into the room, he dropped his other hand back to Harry's sack. He continued stroking the hard member and playing with the balls, and within seconds he had Harry trashing against him, lolling his head from side to side, moaning and whining.

"Tell me how much you want it," he felt the hot whisper against his ear.

"I w-want it so much," Harry groaned. "I want to come so badly, Malfoy, please, please."

The Slytherin smirked and tightened his grip, increasing the pace of his movements slightly.

"_Oh gods_, yes," Harry keened in a high voice. "Please, don't stop, Malfoy, please don't stop now, please," he begged pitifully, his words resembling soft sobs.

In response, Malfoy licked his ear, then caught it between his lips and sucked hard, not for a moment slowing down his movements on Harry's cock and balls.

It took no more than a couple of seconds until Harry felt the heat going from his belly straight to his member, and he stilled completely as he finally was hit with his orgasm. It was stronger than any other he had ever experienced, but he couldn't focus enough to think about it as waves of pleasure, one after another, washed over his entire being.

He cried out so loud he was sure the sound would break through the spell and be heard by all the Slytherins if not all the people in the castle, as he finally came, getting his oh-so-longed-for release. He arched off Malfoy's chest, nearly off the bed, if it wasn't for Malfoy's hands that kept stimulating him throughout his orgasm. He was moaning Malfoy's name mixed with a series of yes's and pleas, as he rode it out, which seemed to have no end. He was coming and coming, shooting spurts of cum all over his belly and Malfoy's hand.

When he eventually jerked from overstimulation, he collapsed against Malfoy's chest, letting his head drop on the blond's shoulder.

Malfoy took it as his cue and took his hands back, letting them rest on Harry's thighs, just above his knees. He waited patiently, as the Gryffindor kept panting heavily, fighting for his breath.

Harry's eyes were closed; he felt as if he had just run a marathon. Or a triathlon. It was just so much, his orgasm so intense, that a small groan actually left his mouth when he thought of what he had just experienced. He hadn't been this exhausted even after the worst quidditch practice.

Harry let his weight be supported entirely by Malfoy, while he was trying to catch his breath.

He cracked his eyes slightly open when he felt a small, chaste kiss placed on his neck. He slowly turned his head to the side without raising it from Malfoy's shoulder, and was immediately met with the blond's piercing eyes.

They watched each other for a mere second, which for both seemed to last a lot longer, before Malfoy leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry's. They were warm and soft, and made Harry gasp quietly.

They kissed slowly, tenderly, even after Malfoy slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth and their hot breaths mixed.

Finally, with a small peck on the lips, they parted. Harry immediately buried his face in the crook of Malfoy's neck, inhaling the other boy's scent and closing his eyes. He was so relaxed and so tired he could fall asleep any moment now. Especially with the warmth of Malfoy's body pressing against his back.

He unconsciously let out a content sigh, feeling himself slowly drifting off into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. He shifted under the warm bed sheets and let out a quiet hiss when he felt a slight burn in his backside.

The memories of the previous night flew back into his head and played in front of his eyes. Making out in the quidditch locker rooms, the talk with Ginny, the spanking and Malfoy teasing him for what felt like hours before he had finally let him come.

He still was in Malfoy's dorm. In his bed, he thought, feeling his face growing hot. Merlin, he would never get used to it.

He still couldn't believe Ginny knew about all of this. Well, hopefully not _all_ of this, but still, the fact she found out about Malfoy and him doing…_stuff_ was a bit distressing.

His bum was still aching from the smacks he'd received from the Slytherin, but the rest of his muscles were completely relaxed. He had to admit he probably owed it to the orgasm he had after all that torturous game Malfoy had put him through.

Slowly, he turned on his other side. He was met with the sleeping form of the blond, who was also lying on his side, facing Harry.

The Gryffindor watched his features that in sleep became more relaxed, almost friendly. _Well, let's not overdo it_, Harry thought. He settled with 'less arrogant and dickish'. He let his gaze wander to Malfoy's chest; it was bare, rising and falling in a steady rhythm as the blond was breathing calmly. The view made Harry stifle the thought that the blond looked somehow cute. He mentally reprimanded himself for such foolish remarks. He couldn't afford thinking about Malfoy this way; they might fool around a bit but it didn't change the fact that they were still each other's most hated rivals.

Then why did Harry suddenly feel a pervasive need to kiss Malfoy?

The slightly parted pink lips looked so inviting that Harry found himself slowly leaning in towards them. He stopped barely an inch in front of the other boy's face and breathed in the scent, contemplating his chances of making it to the end of the term if he kissed Malfoy without his clear permission and without him being awake.

Before he manage to make his decision, soft lips landed on his, catching them in a gentle kiss.

After the initial shock, Harry began kissing back, letting his eyes close. Their lips moved in sync and Harry hummed into the other boy's mouth, the sound suddenly turning into a surprised yelp as Malfoy bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled back an inch and opened his eyes; Malfoy's grey ones were already fixed on him. "What was that for?" he asked, pouting.

"You fell asleep on me last night," Malfoy murmured against Harry's puffy lips, arching one elegant eyebrow.

Oh. That's right.

Harry remembered he had passed out almost immediately after his own orgasm; he didn't really know if Malfoy wanked after that, but considering the pain in his throbbing lip, Harry was almost certain he didn't.

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"Mhm," Malfoy hummed. "Not very nice of you, Potter."

"Um, yeah, sorry for that," he mumbled.

Malfoy smirked under his nose. "You can always make up for it with that mouth of yours," he whispered, a small smirk playing on his lips. He teasingly swiped the very tip of his tongue over Harry's full bottom lip, making the boy's breath hitch.

The Gryffindor parted his lips a bit more, allowing the other boy access. The swift tongue slipped in, sliding against the one of Harry, who responded to the kiss eagerly; their tongues swirled around each other, dancing and battling, until Malfoy eventually pulled back an inch.

"Suck me off," he breathed against Harry's lips in a quiet whisper, his eyes boring into the ones of the Gryffindor.

Harry moaned barely audibly at the request. He licked his lips absently and shifted on the bed, forcing himself to a sitting position. Malfoy followed suit and pushed himself up. He leaned comfortably against the headboard, letting his legs fall slightly open and tucking his arm behind his head. He watched as Harry settled in front of him, between his long legs.

Harry reached for the waistband of Malfoy's shorts, worrying his bottom lip with teeth. He slowly pulled the fabric down, freeing the hardness that sprang from the underwear and stood proudly against the fair, flawless skin of Malfoy's abdomen. He slid the shorts down the lean legs and threw them in a corner of the bed. His hands tentatively found their way to Malfoy's thighs and, with one last look into the sliver-grey eyes, he leaned down, partying his lips and taking the head into his mouth.

The moment the hot flesh pressed against his tongue, he groaned, the sound mixing with a growl that came from Malfoy's throat. Harry licked the head, letting out tiny noises as he tasted pre-come that leaked from the slit. His lips wrapped themselves around the impossibly hard length and he sucked hard.

The action drew a low groan from the Slytherin. He hummed in approval as the dark-haired boy started bobbing his head up and down his shaft; he reached his arm and rest one hand on the moving head, tangling his long fingers in the black hair. The Gryffindor whined softly, the sound muffled by the shaft in his mouth, as the large palm guided him up and down, up and down, not putting too much pressure but giving him the feeling of being completely under Malfoy's control. His own dick became achingly hard at the thought, but Harry didn't even try to reach down and bring himself some relief. Instead, he focused on sucking Malfoy's hot length.

The blond, with one arm still tucked behind his head, leaned back against the headboard comfortably and closed his eyes, while his other hand was still tangled in the black, messy mop. He let himself relax completely and enjoy the blow job. Yeah, he could definitely get used to mornings like that. He had to admit that the boy somehow knew what he was doing. He looked so perfect with his bloody lips wrapped around him. Malfoy opened his eyes and watched his cock disappear into Potter's mouth; the same mouth that had been the source of snarky, jeering comments aimed at him for years, was now full of _his_ cock, Potter swallowing around it, all eager to please _him_.

The fingers in the black hair tightened into a fist and Malfoy slowly pushed Harry's head further and further down his shaft, until the head of his cock hit the back of the boy's throat, making him choke. Malfoy let out a lingering groan as pleasure washed over him. He held Harry's head there for a moment, enjoying the sparks of bliss and the sounds coming from the Gryffindor, before he let him pull back enough to breathe. Seconds later, Malfoy repeated the action, bringing Harry's head down completely, to the hilt, making him swallow all of him.

He finally relaxed his fist in Potter's hair and let him continue to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He decided that every single day should start with a morning blow job from Potter.

Soon, he found himself lifting his hips to meet the Gryffindor's mouth halfway, thrusting into it. He didn't want to fuck his mouth today, though; he wanted Potter to try harder, on his own.

"Faster," he ordered quietly. Harry immediately obliged, tightening his lips even more and increasing the pace of the movements of his head. He was now sliding on the shaft in quick bounce, encouraged by the large hand resting on his scalp and the barely audible panting of the blond.

He took as much of Mafoy's dick as he could without gagging and sucked hard, once, twice, until finally Malfoy's hips bucked and the Slytherin came into Harry's mouth. A spurt of hot, thick liquid shot down Harry's throat and the boy moaned as Malfoy's hand held him securely in place while the blond continued thrusting into the eager, already full mouth, filling him with more and more of his cum.

When the thrusts eventually stopped, Malfoy let his spent dick slip from between Harry's lips. He watched as the Gryffindor swallowed his cum, all of it, and licked his lips, gathering the drops that had escaped him with the tip of his tongue. With a low growl, Malfoy moved his hand from the black, messy hair to the boy's chin. His thumb slid across Harry's bottom lip, caressing and nudging it, as he looked straight into the green eyes.

"Fuck, you were _made_ to choke on my cock." he murmured "Yeah?"

Harry nodded his head, stifling a soft moan that tried to escape his mouth at the comment. "Yeah," he whispered.

Malfoy seemed pleased with his answer; he brought Harry up and, once their faces were on the same level, licked the swollen bottom lip, making the Gryffindor Seeker gasp, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Harry instinctively opened his mouth in a quiet whimper and allowed Malfoy's tongue to enter. They kissed, exploring each other's mouth, both boys moaning as Malfoy tasted himself on Harry's tongue.

The kiss continued and within seconds became more passionate. When they parted, Harry squirmed a bit and shifted uncomfortably as his own erection kept calling for attention. He had ignored it while giving Malfoy head, but now the aching need became unbearable and impossible to ignore. He looked up at the Slytherin, whose grey eyes were fixed on Harry's, a satisfied smirk gracing his face.

"Well, hello there," Malfoy murmured, massaging gently Harry's thigh but not touching anywhere near his cock. Harry involuntary bucked his hips, blushing furiously. He looked back into the grey pools and parted his lips.

"Please," he asked quietly, his voice vulnerable. He just hoped Malfoy wouldn't make him suffer like the previous night, when he kept teasing him for hours.

But Malfoy just shook his head lightly. "I'm not going to touch you, Potter," he said. Harry's breath caught in his chest and he let out a disappointed sound.

"Please, Malfoy."

"Uh-uh," the blond hummed. "You got your share yesterday, didn't you?" he purred, taking his hand away from Harry's thigh. "But as you did well minutes ago, I'm going to let you wank."

Harry's eyes widened at the statement. "W-what? Here?" he stammered.

"Yes, Potter. Here." Malfoy arched one elegant eyebrow. "Unless you prefer to go downstairs and do it in our common room," he said in an amused tone. "I bet some Slytherins would love to join and watch the little show you would put up for them."

Harry moaned loudly into the room, earning a low chuckle from the blond. The thought of being watched by other people, and by bloody Slytherins at that, should disgust him, but somehow his cock gave an interested twitch and became even harder.

"Go on. Lie down and show me how you play with yourself," Malfoy added in a deep voice that made Harry shiver.

The Gryffindor took a shaky breath and shifted, nestling next to the blond until he lay on his back. Malfoy followed, pushing himself off the headboard and sinking down so that their heads were on the same level.

Harry's chest war rising and falling erratically, even though he didn't do anything yet. The awareness of Malfoy's careful eye alone was enough to send sparks of excitement through his body. He closed his eyes.

With slight hesitation, he slowly brought his hand to his chest; he run his fingertips across the sensitive skin of his belly and sides, while reaching his other hand down, between his legs. A quiet gasp left his mouth as his fingers finally wrapped themselves around his impossibly hard shaft. He heard an approving hum to his left that joined his own moan as he started to work his hand up and down.

His legs fell open a bit more as he continued to pleasure himself, for a moment having forgotten about the presence of the other boy. That was before he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his. He let out a small yelp of surprise, stifled by Malfoy's mouth, but quickly recovered, returning the kiss eagerly. The grip on his cock tightened and he let out a strangled cry, quietened by the Slytherin's tongue as it kept teasing Harry's with persistent licks and sucks, making the boy groan in pleasure.

Eventually, Malfoy's lips disappeared from Harry's and started their trip up his jaw, then neck, stopping to give him little bites, quickly soothed by tiny licks and sucks, leaving marks all over the left side of Harry's neck. All this time Harrry kept squirming and shuddering under Malfoy's mouth, gradually speeding up the movements of his hand. He was working his shaft at a steady pace, every now and then stopping to play with the sensitive head, sliding his thumb over the leaking slit and gathering pre-come that eased every pull. In a matter of seconds he was writhing in the bed sheets and groaning.

Slowly, Malfoy's lips made their way to Harry's ear.

"Malfoy," Harry moaned as the Slytherin licked the shell of his ear teasingly. He hummed approvingly at the boy's response and slipped the tip of his tongue into his ear, making Harry buck his hips uncontrollably. "Fuck, _Malfoy_."

"Do you always call my name when you get yourself off, Potter?" the blond whispered into his ear, hot breath caressing his cheek.

In answer, Harry flushed even more and whimpered softly. He hadn't been masturbating a lot lately, since Malfoy usually, well, _invites_ _him over_, but whenever he did wank in the safety of his bed curtains, his thoughts seemed to always drift towards the silvery grey eyes, blond hair and those slender, elegant hands that make him feel so good. And even though he bits down on his lip extremely hard, he can never stop Malfoy's name from escaping his mouth the moment he comes all over his hand.

"Y…yeah," he panted, knowing the Slytherin would look right through him if he tried to lie.

"Mmm, good to know," Malfoy hummed and came back to sucking on Harry's earlobe while Harry tightened his fist and began pumping his cock furiously. "Come on, Potter," the warm whisper only added to his arousal. "Come for me," Malfoy said, knowing Harry was close. He kissed his ear, teasing it with his tongue, and then repeated in a whisper so quiet it wouldn't have been audiable for Harry hadn't it been for the fact that his lips were attached to Harry's ear, "Come for me."

Harry's whole body tensed for a moment before he threw his head back and came hard, jerking his hips and thrusting chaotically into his tight fist. He moaned out Malfoy's name and when he felt hot spurts of cum on his hand, the Slytherin covered his lips with his own. He whined vulnerably when Malfoy's tongue entered his mouth, intensifying the pleasure while he kept riding out his orgasm.

Harry didn't know how much time passed until he trembled from overstimulation, but even after he released his spent cock and took his hand back, Malfoy didn't stop kissing him. Their tongues continued to stroke each other, lips brushing and massaging. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before they finally broke for air.

Both panting heavily, they tried to calm their breaths, watching each other closely, before leaning in again for a couple more small brushes of their lips, this time calmer and slower that the passionate making out from seconds ago.

Harry closed his eyes as Malfoy gave him one last peck on the lips, feeling all his muscles relaxing after the orgasm. He let out a content sigh as he shifted to lie on his side and, after a moment, reopened his eyes, fixing them on the ones belonging to Malfoy. The blond reached his arm around Harry, letting it travel down his back to the round arse, making him groan quietly as the Slytherin's large hand stroked the irritated and sensitive after the spanking skin. He then squeezed one of the cheeks playfully, which resulted in a gasp leaving Harry's mouth.

"Time to get going," Malfoy said, sending Harry a satisfied smirk. "Before you get caught by another _friend_ of yours, Potter."

At his comment, Harry groaned at the memory of his very awkward conversation with Ginny. "She won't tell anyone," he said. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

Malfoy just shrugged. "Whatever. Just hurry up before the classes start," he said, rolling over on his back to reach for his wand that was resting on the night stand. After a moment though, he turned back towards Harry with a devilish grin.

"W-what?"

Without answering the question, Malfoy grabbed Harry's wrist and brought his hand to his face. Only then did Harry realized that it was still covered in his cum. His eyes widened as Malfoy parted his lips and took his index finger into his hot, wet mouth and used his tongue to clean it. He repeated the procedure with every finger, sucking on each of them to drive Harry absolutely mad. He finally released the clean hand and let go of it, smirking down at Harry's stunned expression.

"Go" he said in an amused voice. This time he used his wand to spell Harry's belly and chest clean and watched with strange fascination as the Gryffindor gathered his clothes from different corners of his bed and the floor and threw them at himself in a rush.

Once fully clothed again, Harry grabbed his wand and the cloak, turning to Malfoy before leaving.

"Um, so, see you in class, I guess," he mumbled, his cheeks already becoming warm with the ridiculousness of the situation. Malfoy just arched his perfect eyebrow at him in an amused expression and nodded his head.

Harry turned around, reaching for the curtains, at the same time trying to get his cloak over his arms. Just as he opened the curtain to sneak out, something captured his attention. He stopped in his tracks immediately, almost letting go of his wand, as he saw Blaise Zabini, standing on the other side of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Here you go guys, another chapter! Sorry for uploading it so late but I was away for the last couple of days - I went to London and actually visited the Warner Bros. Studio - The Making of Harry Potter!

Guys, it was amazing! Absolutely a dream coming true. I totally recommend going there if you ever have a chance!

As for our boys, this chapter is quite short, but I hope you'll forgive me ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Harry turned around, reaching for the curtains, at the same time trying to get his cloak over his arms. Just as he opened the curtain to sneak out, something captured his attention. He stopped in his tracks immediately, almost letting go of his wand, as he saw Blaise Zabini, standing on the other side of the room.

Thankfully, his back was turned to Harry; he was busy searching his trunk for something, so that the Gryffindor remained unnoticed. Even though, Harry panicked and, stifling a surprised yelp, he stumbled back towards Malfoy's bed, drawing the curtains close tightly. He turned to Malfoy with a shocked expression that made the blond furrow his brows in consternation.

"What are you do-.."

"Shhh!" Harry hissed, waving his arms to quieten Malfoy. He gulped, his breath becoming quick and shallow as he stood paralyzed with fear. "Zabini's here!"

The features gracing Malfoy's face turned from annoyed to confused to surprised to intrigued. Intrigued? Why the hell wasn't he panicking, Harry thought. If Zabini would notice him leaving, they both would be done.

But Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders. "It's his room as well, after all," he said.

Harry gaped at him, shocked with his indifference. "How can you be so calm?!" he yelled in a whisper.

Another shrug from the blond. "And why are you so tense about it, Potter? He didn't see you, did he?" Harry tentatively shook his head. "Then what's the problem? Just go already, I want to take a shower before my first class."

"But he's _there,_" Harry pressed, gesticulating with his arm in the direction of the curtains. His heart stopped as he suddenly heard the sound of closing the trunk and steps across the room. He instinctively took a step back, but as he did so, the back of his knees hit the bed and he stumbled backwards, landing on it with a dull thump.

He froze, not daring to move and make any more noise, and glanced at Malfoy, who had jumped slightly to the side to avoid collision with him and who was now watching him with a clenched jaw.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?" he hissed.

"Sorry, I just-…"

"You alright there, Malfoy?"

The voice came from behind the curtains. The silence that fell after the question seemed to be disturbed only by Harry's loud heartbeat. He was staring at Malfoy, panic written all over his face, the blond's expression matching the one of Harry, although after a mere second of being caught off guard, Malfoy quickly regained self-control and the mask of composure returned on his face.

"Of course I'm alright, idiot," he yelled back to Zabini, his eyes not leaving Harry's, who sighed in relief. At least Malfoy sounded believably enough.

"You too, Potter?"

Harry froze entirely, his mouth falling open and forming an enormous "o". His eyes widened to the limit as he gaped at Malfoy with the expression of pure panic. Fuck. Fuck. Zabini knew. Oh fuck. Not good.

Malfoy stared back at him with eyes just as widened. It might have been an hour or a mere second before he finally found his voice and answered.

"What the hell are you talking about, Zabini?" Harry was impressed at how he didn't stammer at all.

"Just asking if Potter's fine," the other Slytherin said casually.

Harry's heart was racing, hammering in his chest as if it would burst out of it any moment. He watched Malfoy with a terrified look, but the blond seemed to be thinking about something intensely before he furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you know?" he asked. It took Harry a whole second before he realized the question was not directed at him, but at Malfoy's roommate. He drew in a sharp breath and lurched at Malfoy to cover his mouth with his hands as the blond gave them away instead of denying everything, but Malfoy just grabbed his wrists and stopped him from moving.

"Well, I guess Potter's moans coming from your bed were enough of a clue."

That took both Harry and Malfoy by surprise. Harry choked out an unidentified sound of dread and glared at Malfoy. "You didn't cast the silencing spell?!" he asked, white as chalk.

As the blond shrugged his arms, Harry hid his face in both hands.

"Oh gods," he mumbled into the fabric "Oh fuck."

Blaise Zabini knew. Bloody Zabini. A Slytherin. Yup, Harry definitely had no life after that. He was sure the boy would leave the dorm and let all the Slytherins hear about him and Malfoy shagging in the Slytherin dorms. Gods, they _weren't_ even shagging! Not that Harry wanted to. Definitely not.

The worst thing was that Zabini heard him and Malfoy. Harry blushed furiously at the thought of what they had been doing _minutes_ ago and that Zabini listened to all of this. All the sounds that had left his mouth, how he cried out _Malfoy's_ _name_ again and again, and, fucking hell, he had heard Harry having an orgasm. Gods, was he screwed.

"How could you forget about the bloody spell?" Harry choked out, his voice angry and terrified at the same time.

"Oh, shut up, Potter. He won't tell anyone," he parroted Harry's own words about Ginny, which only made the Gryffindor scowl at him. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oi, Zabini. I don't need to tell you to keep your mouth shut about this, do I?"

"My lips are sealed," they heard a quiet chuckle coming from the other side of the dorm.

"See?" Malfoy asked.

"How do you know he's telling the truth and that he's not going to tell all your idiotic friends about this?" Harry pressed, earning himself a warning look and a growl from the blond.

"For fuck's sake, Potter. He doesn't care," he muttered and turned his head in the direction from which Zabini's voice was coming. "If I hear you telling about this a living or a dead soul, you'll join your great uncle in the afterlife," he called out to the fellow Slytherin.

"You know I don't give a damn about what and who you do, Malfoy," Zabini said in an amused tone.

Harry blushed furiously at the comment. "He doesn't do-…!" he was cut off by Malfoy's hand pressed to his mouth.

"Great. Now get out of the room, unless you want me to hex your arse out of here."

Another low chuckle from Zabini sounded in the dorm "Whatever you say, Malfoy," he said. "See you in class," he said, falling silent for a moment before speaking again, "You too, Potter," he added cheerfully and left. At least that's what Harry hoped for having heard the door closing.

See you in class. Harry covered his face with his hand at the remark. Great, now he would have to face the bloody git knowing that he knows about whatever it is between him and Malfoy. A pitiful groan left his throat.

"I told you he doesn't care," Malfoy said. "He'll keep his mouth shut, so calm down, would you?"

Harry shook his head. "How can I be calm?" he asked. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"There's no reason for me to do so."

"What are you talking about! Zabini knows!"

"Yeah, and? I'm perfectly aware, but, as I said, he's not going to tell anyone."

"But he _heard_ us!" Harry wailed. "And it's _your_ fault!"

Malfoy covered a slight blush that appeared on his face with his usual snark.

"Stop making such a fuss about it," he said in annoyance. "It's nothing."

"Oh, so when Ginny finds out _by accident_, I get the spanking, but when _you_ forget the bloody spell and let Zabini hear us-…" he was cut off by lips that landed on his, capturing them in a soft kiss.

Stunned for a moment, Harry closed his eyes and started to kiss back just when Malfoy brushed his lips for the last time and pulled back. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"So easy to distract you, Potter," he murmured against Harry's lips, at what Harry scowled and made a pouting face. "You're angry because he heard your little moans, aren't you?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Calm down," the blond hummed. "You know, they probably made him hard rather that laugh," he said, his voice low. The comment made Harry groan and press a pillow onto his face. Gods, bloody Malfoy and his stupid talk.

He felt a light push to his side and a moment later the pillow he clutched in hands was taken away by the Slytherin, who looked down at him.

"Come on, get up. I still want that shower."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry muttered. He pushed himself off the bed and up, once again gathering his wand and cloak which, this time, he securely wrapped around himself before prying the curtains open.

"See you later, Potty" Malfoy sneered. Harry rolled his eyes, which thankfully wasn't visible to the blond. He muttered a short goodbye and left the room in a hurry.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was jumpy all day, which didn't escape his friends' attention. They kept asking if something had happened, but he managed to brass their questions off. During the lunch he couldn't help the little glances at the Slytherin table, afraid to see Zabini telling others about what he had witnessed this morning. Throughout the day he hadn't experienced any weird looks or mocking remarks, so he assumed the Slytherin was keeping his promise. So far, at least.

The main topic of conversations in Great Hall was the coming quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Students of all four houses began making bets on the final score, discussing the strategies of both teams.

"I really hope the Hufflepuffs win, though," said Seamus when they were having dinner. "I would love to see Malfoy's stupid face once they lose."

"I would love to see Malfoy's stupid face smashed by a bludger" Ron added, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

His friends chuckled in unison, nodding their heads in agreement, but Harry only managed a nervous laugh. He got all tense whenever anyone mentioned Malfoy. Especially if the comments involved breaking the Slytherin's nose or other parts of his body which Harry appreciated.

"What do you think, Harry," Seamus asked, "How much will it take until Malfoy leaves the pitch yelling at Madam Hooch that 'his father will hear about this'?"

Everyone laughed at the remark, even if it was a forced chuckle as it was in the case of Harry. He looked around nervously and saw that Ginny was watching him. She gave him a comforting smile before turning to the others.

"I don't know, guys" she said "Malfoy's pretty good."

The statement made everyone fall silent and give the girl confused looks.

"What?" Dean asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm just saying-…"

"Are you mad, Gin?"

"I'm just saying," she repeated more strongly, rolling her eyes, "that he's a good Seeker."

"She's gone mad," Ron announced, blinking stupidly.

"Shut up, Ron," she replied. "He might be a total arsehole to everyone, but he's good at quidditch."

"Come on, he owes everything to his daddy. Wouldn't even be on the Slytherin team if it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy Senior bought them the new model of Nimbus." Ron said and several people nodded in agreement.

"But it's not his dad who plays in every game and catches the Snitch, is it?" Ginny responded. "Think about it. They win every match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the only games they lose are those they play against us. And you know very well they managed to beat us a couple of times."

"Once or twice," Seamus muttered under his nose.

"I don't get why you're suddenly defending Malfoy," Ron said, not at all pleased with his sister's arguments.

"Yeah, it's bloody Malfoy, for Merlin's sake."

"What do you think, Harry?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. He gulped, feeling uneasy by both Ginny's unexpected speech and all the sudden attention.

"I guess he's quite…um, he's not bad," he mumbled, earning himself shocked looks from his friends. "I mean, he can fly pretty good and, well, he did beat me several times."

"Oh, come on, Harry. You're way better than him," Ron argued.

"I never said I wasn't'," Harry said, a wide grin forming on his lips as his friends chuckled, relieving the tension that aroused at the table.

"Anyway, I hope the Slytherins lose this time," Dean said, throwing his arm around Ginny casually. His comment was supported with nods from the majority of the group.

Harry remained quiet, thankful for Hermione to change the topic of conversation. Malfoy didn't contact him for the rest of the day, probably focused on additional training for the game. He caught himself thinking about the blond several times, wondering if he was stressed about tomorrow and if he had any before-game rituals. Harry, for example, would always eat his favourite dessert, treacle tart, and spend the evening cleaning his broomstick. But why was he interested in what Malfoy was doing anyway? It was none of his business, after all. He shook the thoughts about the Slytherin off and forced himself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by a loud thump as Neville tripped over his trunk and fell on the floor. The rest of the boys were already up, only Seamus sat still on his bed, yawning, while Dean's poor singing was coming from their bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Harry left the dorms together with Ron. After meeting Hermione in the common room, all three of them made their way to the Great Hall. As they were eating, Harry noticed Malfoy wasn't there. Maybe he had already had breakfast.

Soon, other Gryffindors joined at their table and half an hour later students began flooding out of the school, all making their way unhurriedly towards the quidditch pitch.

Surprisingly to everyone, the game was very even. Hufflepuffs had clearly made some progress, Harry thought, his gaze every now and then drifting to find Malfoy high above the pitch. He realized he was clenching his fists in anticipation and quickly relaxed his muscles, trying to convince himself he wasn't really hoping for the Slytherins to win when all of his friends around him were cheering for the Hufflepuff team. A feeling of something suspiciously resembling guilt seemed to stick to Harry for the entire game, but even though in his head he kept telling himself he didn't want Malfoy and his bunch of morons to triumph, he could feel the tiniest spark of excitement whenever the blond Seeker dove to chase the Snitch.

His inner battle lasted more or less an hour, until Malfoy ducked suddenly and sped up. The Hufflepuff Seeker noticed the little ball too late, jerking the handle of his broomstick in the direction to which Malfoy rushed. Harry didn't allow himself admit that his heart stopped for a second as one of the bludgers brushed past Malfoy's head, almost knocking him off his broom. Neither did he accept the rush of relief that flooded him when the blond managed to avoid the collision and leaned over his broom even more, increasing the speed. Everyone held their breath, ignoring the Hufflepuff chaser scoring for her team, and all eyes focused on Malfoy as he slowly let go of the handle, supporting himself with one hand and reaching with the other forward. Less than two seconds later, the long fingers closed around the Snitch and Slytherins roared in unison as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, declaring the victory of the Slytherin team.

Everyone around Harry groaned in frustration, Dean and Seamus booing openly at the final score, and Harry himself had to purse his lips to stop a small, unexplainable smile from appearing on his face. He managed to pull a very displeased expression, hoping it was believable enough for no one to notice it was fake.

He watched Malfoy as the blond swirled a couple of times in the air around the goal posts and then was approached by his teammates who started to pat his back and high five him. Malfoy himself flashed his perfectly white teeth in a satisfied smirk, bringing the Snitch high above his head for everyone to see.

Harry had to tear his gaze away from the blond as Hermione tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. All students started slowly departing from the stands, and so Harry along with his friends joined the crowd and returned to the castle.

* * *

He was lying in his bed when something hit the small window of the dormitory. When the sound occurred again, he threw bed sheets away and walked up to the window, quickly noticing that the noise was caused by Hedwig, who was taping the glass with her beak. His eyebrows furrowed, Harry quickly opened the window and let her in. He immediately spotted a small piece of parchment attached to her little leg and took it, giving his owl a light pat on head. He unfolded the paper, his eyes widening as he read the note:

'_Wait for me in my dorm. _

_On my bed, naked.'_

Harry stared at the message in shock. He didn't have to wonder who its author was. A shiver run down his spine as he read Malfoy's instructions over and over, excitement growing and overflowing his whole body. He scrunched the note into a paper ball and hid it in his robe, then opened his trunk, grabbed the invisibility cloak and, having ensured he was covered and impossible to notice by anyone, left his room, wondering how long exactly it will take Malfoy to come back from what Harry supposed must have been a Slytherin celebration party.

He cautiously approached the dungeons, thankfully arriving at the entrance of Slytherin dorms just in time to slip into the common room when two girls with what looked like tones of makeup were leaving.

Yeah, definitely a party, Harry thought.

The common room was completely empty, which Harry took for a good sign. He made his way to boys' dormitories and climbed the stairs to finally open the door to the room he'd visited so many times already. The dorm, just like the common room, was deserted. Harry sighed in relief. He shrugged the cloak off his shoulders and put it away, in one of the corners of Malfoy's bed.

For the first time Harry had an opportunity to look around the room. Out of the five beds, he had no doubts as of which ones belonged to Crabbe and Goyle; they were covered with candy wrappers and half-emptied boxes of Chocolate Frogs and Bartie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The bed closest to the bathroom was a total mess; trousers, shirts and socks (Harry really hoped they were at least clean) were thrown all over the bed and everywhere around it, lying on the floor so that it was pretty much undetectable. Harry guessed it belonged to Nott. Somehow, he could imagine the boy functioning perfectly fine in that chaos. That meant the last bed, the one to the right side of Malfoy's bed, must have been Zabini's. Which kind of made sense; out of all four dorm mates, he seemed most probable to have an intelligent conversation with, deducing from what Harry had noticed over the years spent in Hogwarts.

Finally, his gaze rested on Malfoy's bed. He climbed on it cautiously, as if he was afraid Malfoy would notice. Well, it's not like he hadn't been invited, after all. It felt weird though, being in his bed alone, waiting. Harry quickly remembered he was supposed to undress, which, honestly, he found both stupid and exciting. Stupid because he was sure he would freeze in the ice cold dungeons without his clothes on. Exciting because…yeah, no, he didn't really know how to explain that.

After a minute or two of hesitation, he pulled his shirt over his head, next reaching to unzip his trousers. He pushed them down, yanking off his socks and throwing everything on the floor, next to the bed. The curtains were still open, so he bent forward to shut them tightly, just in case someone else came back to the dorm before Malfoy. Once he was done, Harry settled comfortably against the headboard and finally reached for the waistband of his briefs. They slid down his lean legs and a second later joined the rest of Harry's clothing on the floor.

Alright, why was he doing it, again?

Right, because Malfoy had told him to.

And since when did he listen to whatever that blond git said?

Oh, yes. Since Malfoy had been making him come harder than he ever had in his life.

Now that he was sitting there stark naked, nervousness took over. He started having doubts if this was a good idea after all. On the other hand, he knew that if he didn't fulfill Malfoy's instructions, he would probably be receiving a very painful spanking later, so eventually he decided to quiet the hesitation and find himself something to do while waiting. He grabbed his wand and cast _lumos_ in order to be able to see something in the dark room. He looked around, but Malfoy's part of the room, unlike the one of Nott's, was perfectly clean and organized; the blond didn't seem to own many things, and if he did, all of them must have been hidden in his trunk and closet. Harry's gaze moved to the night stand, where he spotted a familiar, thick tome. He reached for the book he noticed Malfoy reading a couple of days ago in the Great Hall; the one about quidditch. He'd never seen it before, which was odd, because he already knew all books on quidditch available in Hogwarts library by heart. Malfoy must have got it from home.

He opened the book on the first page and skimmed through the text; he had definitely never read it. As he needed some sort of activity while waiting, he decided he could spend that time reading about his favourite sport, hoping that quidditch would distract him from the fact that he was naked in the Slytherin dorms.

After about forty minutes had passed, Harry heard a sound coming from the staircase. He held his breath, waiting.

A moment later someone opened the door and entered the room quietly. Harry quickly put the book aside, back on the night stand, and sat up, listening to the sound of shuffling feet until the curtains were opened and Harry caught a glimpse of blond hair. He sighed in relief at the sight of Malfoy and not one of his dorm mates. The Slytherin was wearing his usual outfit: black trousers and a white button-up shirt with a tie. He closed the curtains behind him and let his gaze drop on the bed. He scanned Harry's naked body and hummed in approval, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

Using his wand, he cast the silencing spell on their surroundings and without saying anything more, he reached his hand to loosen his tie, approaching the bed with a rather predatory look in his eyes. Harry bit on his lip in anticipation as the blond slowly climbed on the bed, finally releasing his neck from the tie, throwing it to the side, before he crawled up to Harry. The Gryffindor had no chance to utter a single word as Malfoy's lips crushed his in a demanding kiss. Slightly dumbfounded, Harry quickly regained his composure and started kissing back. Malfoy pushed him lightly onto the pillows, into a lying position, and covered his body with his own, settling between Harry's legs. Sometime during the kiss, Malfoy's hands reached up to unbutton his shirt. He struggled with the buttons, so, eventually, he broke the kiss and pulled back an inch, his lips still enticingly close to Harry's.

Harry watched as the long fingers undid each button of the white shirt, his eyes finding Malfoy's right before the blond dipped his head for another kiss.

He finally freed himself from the shirt and threw it aside, bringing his hands to Harry's hips. They snogged passionately, without parting even when Malfoy sat back up, Harry following, chasing after his lips, suddenly finding himself in the blond's lap. Malfoy's arms encircled Harry's waist and Harry groaned into his mouth, bringing his own arms up to wrap them around the Slytherin's neck, steading himself. It was an unconscious movement, but even when he'd realized he was practically hugging Malfoy, he couldn't bring himself to let go, too caught up in the kiss.

The cool hands began stroking his sides, making him squirm in the other's lap, pushing more into his chest. The kiss turned even hotter when Malfoy's tongue entered Harry's mouth and started exploring. Soon enough, Harry, at first not very aware of his own actions, started to move his hips, grinding down on Malfoy's groin. Both boys groaned in pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other, Harry's bare one leaving a small wet spot on Malfoy's trousers.

Malfoy's hands slid down from his sides to hips, encouraging the needy movements, before they moved around and grasped Harry's naked buttocks, squeezing them and pressing their groins together, not letting go of Harry's lips for a moment.

After several moments, Malfoy leaned in more and more, pressing forward, causing Harry to lean back until he lay once again on his back with Malfoy on top of him.

"You're lucky, Potter," he breathed against Harry's lips, finding his emerald eyes. "Today, I'm in a bloody good mood." He kissed Harry, giving his bottom lip a teasing lick before he moved down to his neck.

Moist tongue trailed up and down the smooth skin of his throat, teasing and nipping lightly, before it found a particularly sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Malfoy smirked against the hot skin at the whimper that had left Harry's mouth. He let his teeth scrape the spot, making the boy underneath squirm and pump his hips up in an involuntary reaction. He went on soothing the pain with gentle little licks before he closed his mouth around the spot and sucked hard, intent on leaving a mark. He would fucking _brand_ Potter.

He sucked, making Harry groan, letting go after a short moment. He pulled back slightly to admire his work; now, there was an angry red mark adorning the perfectly smooth skin, already bruising into deep violet. Malfoy hummed in approval to himself before diving in to kiss more of Harry's body. His lips trailed downwards, leaving a path of hot, wet kisses across the Gryffindor's chest, then abdomen, until he stopped at his belly button. After teasing it with the tip of his tongue, he pulled back again, moving a bit backwards. He applied small pressure on both inner thighs, causing Harry to spread his legs open, then nestled between them comfortably, slowly trailing his hands up, caressing his thighs.

He caught Harry's eye. The Gryffindor's emerald pupils widened in shock as Malfoy, not breaking the eye contact for a second, wrapped his hand around the base of his straining cock and hovered over him with a smug smirk. Excruciatingly slowly, Malfoy parted his lips and took Harry's erection into his mouth.

Harry cried out, arching off the bed at the feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut, grasping at the sheets tight enough for his knuckles to go white. His mouth hung open, unable to close, as loud, high-pitched noises kept flowing from between his lips. He had never felt something like that before; his whole being seemed to be reduced to his cock that was now being _consumed_ by Malfoy.

His achingly hard length was surrounded by so much heat, the tunnel of Malfoy's mouth _hot_ and _wet_, so incredibly moist that he felt as if he'd lost all of his sanity. And then Malfoy started to slowly move his head up and down his length, and Harry actually went insane.

"Oh gods," he moaned, writhing in pleasure, as Malfoy's lips kept working on his cock. "_Ahh_…Oh fuck, D-Draco!"

The blond almost choked.

Did Potter just call his first name?

* * *

AN: There you go, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!

You asked for more updates - sorry to keep you waiting, but I've just started another academic year at my uni and have loads of work to do...:( I promise I'll try to update regularly, though! I think we're not even halfway through with the story so I'm definitely not going to abandon it and will update for sure, even if it may take a while :)

Thank you for all the comments you leave in the reviews section - it means a lot, really! I'm happy you like the story and hope you'll find the chapters to come just as great!

Love you all!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update, but here I am, with a brand new chapter!

Before you read this chapter though, I recommend that you re-read the previous one (21), since this one is its direct continuation and, well, I guess it's gonna be more fun reading it after remembering what the boys were up to (or more like in the middle of what they were).

Again, thank you for all the reviews and, please, feel free to leave more!

Hope you enjoy this one and won't leave me while waiting for another update!

* * *

Draco felt excitement rushing through his veins, slightly taken aback by his own reaction to the sound of his name cried out in such pleasure.

Thankfully, it took just a few bobs of his head to have Harry coming. The orgasm that took over the Gryffindor's body blinded him with its intensity for several long seconds, so that he didn't hear his unnaturally high, begging voice moaning out Malfoy's first name again, leaving him completely unaware of the blond's intense stare as, for the first time in his life, Harry came into someone's mouth, filling it with his ejaculate.

Malfoy, caught off guard by his quick finish, quickly regained composure and, after debating it for a short moment, swallowed. He pushed himself up, hovering once again above the brunette's body just when Harry looked at him through his half-lidded eyes.

Malfoy leaned in and brushed Harry's lips, eliciting a small gasp from the boy, of which he took advantage and let his tongue slide inside Potter's mouth, allowing Harry to taste himself.

The Gryffindor groaned deeply. Malfoy's mouth tasted like his cum; he could taste it on the hot tongue that moved swiftly against his own, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Caught up in the kiss, he barely noticed when Malfoy started to hump against his thigh, having previously pushed his trousers down but not even bothering to take off his shorts. Harry, still slightly out of breath, managed to slip his hand down between their bodies and grab Malfoy's length, curling his fingers into a tight tunnel. Malfoy grunted in approval and started to pump into the heat frantically, his mouth mapping the line of Harry's jaw and neck. The Gryffindor moaned, both at the feeling of the moist tongue on his collarbone and the fact that his nemesis was fucking his hand in earnest.

Malfoy kissed him on the mouth and then pulled back to catch his gaze.

"You said my name," the blond whispered, his eyes boring into Harry's.

The Gryffindor gulped. At the time, he hadn't even noticed as Malfoy's name left his mouth, too focused on his first ever blowjob, but now, he was too aware of it. He knew Malfoy had heard it clearly and was now waiting for a reply from him; there was no point in pretending he didn't know what the other was talking about.

Although barely noticeably, he nodded his head.

As if on cue, Malfoy leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's in a kiss Harry would dare to call tender. He also resumed the movements of his hips, thrusting into the brunette's fist.

"Say it again," Malfoy murmured into the hot mouth.

Harry felt his cock give a twitch of interest at the request.

"Draco." His voice was reduced to a whisper, and yet the sound seemed to echo in the whole dungeons.

Malfoy groaned upon hearing his name, spoken by The Boy Who Lived, in such a gentle manner at that.

His thrusts became faster and harder, and he trailed wet kisses along Harry's neck, stopping at the sensitive pulse point and sucking hard.

"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry groaned out, throwing his head back while Malfoy's humping became erratic and soon enough he stilled, spilling himself all over Harry's hand and his belly.

They devoured each other's mouths for another couple of minutes before finally breaking apart.

"That was…that…gods, that was…" Harry panted, unable to construct a coherent sentence.

Malfoy smirked at the boy. "I know," he said, "I barely moved my head and you were cumming already."

Harry's face colored bright red at the remark. "'s not my fault," he muttered under his breath, cheeks hot.

"I know. It was your first time getting a head, wasn't it?" Malfoy asked. Harry gave him an embarrassed nod; he'd never, ever in his life, felt that good. "There, it says a lot."

"…Shut up."

"Aw, don't be all shy now, Potter," the Slytherin chuckled and leaned in closer. "I like taking your first times," he murmured into Harry's ear, nipping at it lightly. Harry responded with squirming, biting hard on his bottom lip to stop a very embarrassing sound that was trying to get out. "Just try to hold on a bit longer next time, would you? At least a couple of seconds."

Harry growled, feeling ashamed of coming so fast; he'd never come so fast in his life. But then he realized what Malfoy had just said and he blushed.

"So…" he started hesitantly, "there's going to be a next time?" He really hoped his voice didn't sound too hopeful.

Malfoy's smirk widened. "If you're a good boy," he mused, giving Harry's bottom lip a light tug with his teeth. "Don't get used to it, though," he said after a moment. "I'm more fond of being on the receiving end."

Harry groaned, not out of disappointment, but quite the opposite; because of the vision of himself on his knees before Malfoy, his large dick stretching Harry's lips as Harry swallowed around it.

He nodded quickly, tilting his head and pushing up to brush his lips against Malfoy's. The kiss was short, but surprisingly tender.

When they parted, both catching their breaths, Harry looked at Malfoy with interest.

"Hey," he tried to gain the blond's attention, "Where are you having the party?"

"In the same room you and your little lambs held your secret training last year," Malfoy replied.

Harry furrowed his brows. "You threw a party in the Room of Requirement?"

The Slytherin shrugged. "Where do _you_ celebrate after winning?" he asked, barely stopping himself from making a nasty remark that it didn't happen too often.

"Well, in our common room," Harry responded a bit lamely.

"Why to bother with decorating the common room if you can ask for whatever you want and have the room ready when you enter it?"

This time it was Harry's turn to shrug. "We use magic anyway. Well, usually," he said. "Sometimes Hermione insists on hanging some decorations the usual, er, Muggle way."

Malfoy gave him an incredulous look. "Why?" he muttered, raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know. I guess she likes it."

Malfoy shook his head lightly and turned his gaze away, choosing not to respond to the last sentence.

That moment Harry realized that for the first time in almost six years he'd just had a normal conversation with Malfoy. Maybe it wasn't the longest talk, but at least they did manage to avoid hexing each other, not to mention no insults left their mouth.

Just when he was about to say something, he saw Malfoy shifting and pushing himself up to a sitting position with his back rested against the headboard of his bed.

"I'm gonna get back," the blond said, bending forward and reaching for his shirt.

Harry felt a suspicious tug of disappointment at that. Malfoy was going back to the party? Harry had been hoping he could stay for the night, like he usually did.

Yet, he didn't understand why he was so surprised; of course Malfoy would choose to celebrate the victory of Slytherin with his friends and teammates rather than spending the night with a Gryffindor; honestly, how could Harry feel surprised with his decision.

"Uh, sure," he mumbled, pushing himself off the bed and up.

Malfoy watched the Gryffindor grab his T-shirt and pull it over his head. He did have plans to return to the party, but now, looking at Potter, a very strange feeling stopped him from buttoning up his own shirt. With fingers unconsciously playing with the soft fabric, he watched the brunette slide his briefs up his lean legs, finally pulling them over his round arse, the material hugging both firm cheeks tightly.

The Gryffindor managed to bent over in order to grab his trousers when something grabbed his arm, turned him around and pushed him back on the bed. He let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise as he landed softly, and opened his eyes he'd previously closed, his gaze landing on Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought you were going back."

"I changed my mind," Malfoy responded, bringing his arm up to Harry's face, tilting the boy's head to the right angle and leaning in. He brushed his lips lightly against Harry's.

"Oh," the brunette mumbled, feeling warm breath of the other on his face. "Okay." He had no chance to utter another word as Malfoy caught his lips with his own again. This time, the kiss was more demanding and longer, although still rather unhurried; Harry opened his mouth for Malfoy immediately when the blond teased his bottom lip, eventually sliding his tongue inside. Harry moaned quietly, shifting his weight to lay more comfortably on his side, facing Malfoy and giving himself more access to the blond. Engrossed in the kiss, he barely noticed when Malfoy moved his hand from Harry's neck down, to snake around Harry's waist, pushing him a bit closer in so doing. Harry, now that he was in a more comfortable position, tilted his head to adjust a new angle and deepened the kiss. He tentatively lifted his hand and let it rest on Malfoy's shoulder. When Mafoy didn't protest or push it off, his hand travelled further up, sneaking around the Slytherin's neck. Harry tangled his fingers in the silky, silvery hair, giving a gasp of surprise at the groan Malfoy let out at the action, immediately pushing Harry's tighter against his chest. Harry repeated the action, again and again, playing with the soft strands, letting them slip between his fingers.

A shiver of pleasure run down his spine when Malfoy sneaked his hand he'd kept on Harry's waist under the hem of his shirt and rested it on the small of his back, caressing the bare, sensitive skin with gentle movements of his thumb. Harry couldn't help a small moan, muffled by Malfoy's lips, at the tenderness that accompanied the action. If his mind wasn't entirely focused on the moist tongue playing with his own, he would have thought that it was the first time they were so gentle with each other.

"Fuck," Malfoy breathed into his lips when they parted for air, "I want to make out with you throughout the whole night."

Harry let out a quiet groan. "I'm not going to object," he panted before pressing his lips against Malfoy's.

"Good," the blond murmured into his mouth before going back to snogging him senseless.

The next morning, Malfoy woke up to the sound of soft snoring next to his ear. He opened his eyes, blinking the sleepiness away, and looked to the side. The dark-haired Gryffindor was lying next to him, still sleeping soundly, his pink lips slightly parted.

He fought the urge to lean in and snog him. Instead, Malfoy pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are." Malfoy stopped with his hand on the handle and turned around to face Zabini. The Slytherin was still in his pajamas bottoms, his arms crossed on his chest. "You never came back to the party." Even though it wasn't a question, Zabini seemingly waited for a response.

"I didn't realize you needed me to hold your hand throughout the whole night."

"Not at all." Zabni smirked. "Found better way to entertain yourself, I assume?" he asked, pointing with his chin to Malfoy's bed.

The blond Slytherin tilted his head to the side. "None of your business, Blaise."

"No worries, Dray," Zabini chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm just curious. No need to get all defensive."

Malfoy shook his head and sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to take a shower." He turned around and disappeared in the bathroom.

By the time the blond was finished and reached his bed, Harry was just sitting up, already awake. He looked up at Malfoy and immediately regretted it; the Slytherin was naked, save for the white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still wet from the shower, but the thing that was Harry's ultimate undoing was his bare chest, sprinkled with drops of water and glistening.

Harry stared, fighting back the gasp that tried to escape his throat.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Malfoy murmured quietly, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry watched as the blond gracefully climbed the bed and approached him.

Harry didn't answer, as he was in no condition to do so; he continued to stare, though more embarrassed now that he had been caught. He drew in a sharp breath when Malfoy sat right in front of him and leaned in.

Harry groaned when Malfoy run his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, giving it a teasing lick instead of kissing him properly. After another nip, Harry grew impatient and caught Malfoy's lips with his own. The blond started kissing back without a moment of hesitation, immediately taking control over the kiss.

They snogged a bit, parting only when they run out of breath.

"Malfoy," Harry started, panting softly. "I should get back." The Slytherin kissed his jaw instead. "They'll notice if I'm gone the entire day."

Malfoy finally pulled back and looked at the other boy. "Weaslette can cover up for you, can't she?"

"No," Harry protested harshly. "I'm already lying to my friends, I won't make her lie to her own brother, Malfoy."

The blond rolled his eyes. "So you need to babysit Granger and Weasley the whole day?"

"I'm not-…Look, they'll ask where I was again. And that means I'll have to lie to them. Again. And I don't want to."

Malfoy smirked and leaned in closer, bringing his lips to Harry's ear.

"Don't tell me you prefer to spend the weekend with them than doing _this_," Malfoy run the tip of his tongue along the shell of Harry' ear. The brunette gasped when he took the sensitive earlobe between his lips and sucked on it.

"M-maybe I don't…I don't need to stay for the whole day." Harry let his eyes close, the words leaving his mouth barely above a whisper.

"You could go now," Malfoy murmured, kissing down Harry's neck, "and then we arrange something, say, around lunchtime?" He bit down gently at the pale collarbone.

"Yes," Harry gasped, not really knowing what he was agreeing to; the meeting or the pleasure brought by Malfoy's ministrations. "Lunchtime's perfect."

"Good." Malfoy replied, his voice low and deep. After another teasing lick to Harry's lips, he pulled back slightly. "You should go."

Harry nodded and reached for the rest of his clothing he didn't manage to put back on the previous night. Once in his full attire, he turned for the invisibility cloak and, after giving Malfoy a short good-bye nod, he covered himself and rushed out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!

As usual, sorry for not updating for so long, but here it is, finally.

I really hope you're gonna enjoy that one - remember to let me know in the reviews!

* * *

"Finally, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed when he walked into the common room. "Where have you been? We were supposed to study for the Transfiguration test!"

"Come on, Hermione," Ron groaned, "We've just woken up!" he protested, throwing himself at a vacant armchair.

"No, Ronald, _you_ have just woken up." The look she gave Ron was judgmental enough to send a shiver down Harry's spine. "The test is next week. I'm going to the library." She looked at them meaningfully. "You should too."

"Oh, no way, 'Mione," Ron protested, "I need breakfast first."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Harry, "Where have you been all morning? I didn't see you in the Great Hall."

"I went for a walk," he said. They'd agreed before that a 'walk' would mean a visit in Dumbledore's office, so the two nodded their heads in understanding, Hermione turning to the exit of the common room.

"Hey, wait, Hermione. I'll come with you."

"No, come on, Harry! I thought you were on my side!"

"I really should work on Transfiguration, though. And I have yet to write the essay for Charms," Harry muttered, shrugging lightly.

"Uh, alright, alright. I'll just grab something to eat and join you."

They left the common room together before parting their ways, Harry following Hermione upstairs, to the library. They sat at one of the empty desks and started to study right away.

Half an hour later, they were joined by Ron, and soon Harry found himself walking towards the Charms section, looking for a book for his essay.

"Well, hello again, Potter."

Harry gasped, a shudder running through him at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned around slowly, his eyes resting on a tall figure of a Slytherin boy.

"Zabini," he mumbled, "What do you want?"

The dark-haired teenager tilted his head to the side. "Good to see you, too," he chuckled, raising one eyebrow.

Harry just rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently. "What is it?"

"Our mutual friend has a massage for you," Zabini said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Harry felt warmth pooling in his face, but he tried to regain control over his own reactions. "Uh, Malfoy's not my friend, you know."

Now both of Zabini's brows travelled up. "Oh? Then I'll better go look for the other Harry Potter who sleeps in our dorm every night?" He made a move to pass Harry and leave, but the Gryffindor quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I-I'm not spending _every_ night there!" he protested in a rushed whisper.

"No, of course not. I remember that one when you actually weren't there," Zabini mused, pretending to be thinking, his brows furrowed. "Yeah, that would be it." He grinned widely at Harry, who growled in annoyance.

"If that's what you came for, then I-…"

"Alright, alright, relax," the Slytherin chuckled lightly, "He wants you to meet him in the second-floor corridor next to the old History of magic classroom after lunch starts."

Harry's face flushed slightly at how openly Zabini was talking with him about his secret meetings with Malfoy. He quickly tried to cover it, but Zabini saw anyway and his grin widened.

"Blushing, are we, Potter?" he teased.

If it was possible, the Gryffindor's face became even warmer. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Zabini hummed happily. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. Although," he mused, "I guess he's seen it more than once, considering how often you two…_meet up_," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A groan of despair left Harry's mouth and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'm sorry, forget it," the tall Slytherin raised his hands up defensively, but his white teeth were still bared in a surprisingly honest smile. "I'm gonna get going. Oh, and Potter?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "Malfoy said you better not come late or else there would be some 'serious consequences'," he recited, furrowing his brows lightly, and then gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Whatever he's up to, I would make sure to be there on time if I were you. Anyway," he eyed Harry up and down and then sent him the cockiest smirk Harry had seen. "Have fun," he said and, with a low chuckle, walked out of the alley and library.

Harry stood there for a moment, frozen and embarrassed. Serious consequences? Gods, Mafoy would spank him, Harry was sure of it. He needed to make it on time or he would have to deal with burning backside for the rest of the week.

Sighing with resignation – though deep down he knew there was a spark of excitement in his belly at the thought of meeting the blond again, – Harry slowly returned to Hermione and Ron, who seemed deeply depressed by the amount of his schoolwork.

"You alright, mate?" the red-haired boy asked, eyeing him carefully. "You're all red in the face."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Harry dismissed the question with a short nod and went on to busy himself with a thick-looking tome on the history and use of different charms.

Three hours later, they were back in the common room, exhausted and, in Hermione's case, satisfied. The lunchtime was about to start soon and Harry realized he still didn't have any excuse for his friends, so he ended up saying he wasn't hungry and wanted to go for a walk around the grounds. Surprisingly, both Hermione and Ron, probably too hungry to dwell on the subject, left him in the common room.

Harry waited a full of five minutes before he sprinted out of the Gryffindor tower and climbed the staircase, making his way to the second floor.

Malfoy was already waiting for him, a promising smirk gracing his features. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pushed him into an empty classroom.

They spent the next half an hour snogging, with Harry trapped between the wall and Malfoy's body that was pressed against him firmly. Then, Malfoy had Harry on his knees, the Gryffindor sucking him off, swallowing his come with a soft moan. Harry had barely a couple of seconds to catch his breath before Malfoy yanked him up, opened the fly of his trousers and stroke him to completion, the room filled with his whimpers and gasps.

They spent some more time snogging, but parted eventually, leaving off to their dormitories.

For the rest of the day, Harry's mind kept drifting off. He was wondering what Malfoy and he would be doing at night, but, to his surprise – and, which he continued to deny, disappointment – he didn't get any massage from the Slytherin. No note saying where and when they were supposed to meet or if Harry was supposed to come at all.

Instead, he spent the evening playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Neville. A couple of hours later they were joined by Dean and Seamus, who brought some snacks from the kitchens.

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Ron asked, treating himself to a biscuit.

Harry looked up, confused. "Leaving? Where to?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, mate. You remember?"

"Oh."

"What is it?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "You comin', right?"

"Uh, actually…" He was going to say no. He already got used to the idea of spending the whole Sunday in Malfoy's bed.

Fuck. When did he become so desperate? Sure, he liked when Malfoy touched him and, gods, made him come, but life wasn't all about getting off with your school nemesis, was it? Besides, Malfoy didn't really seem to be so into spending time snogging Harry as he had back in the morning or at lunch. It's not like Harry was addicted, after all; they both had lives besides their undefined, sweaty encounters.

Harry reached out a hand and grabbed a biscuit from the plate Seamus had brought.

"Sure I'll go. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged and grinned at his friends.

"Great! That makes a group trip."

"What time are we leaving, then?"

"Nine?"

"Hell no, I want to sleep in," Dean muttered.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, make it eleven and we're set."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright, eleven it is."

They spent an hour or so more in the common room before finally leaving to their dormitories.

The next day, the whole group met after a late breakfast and left off to Hogsmeade. Once there, they parted in smaller groups to visit the shops they wanted, Hermione, Neville and Ginny going to the local bookstore while the rest decided to visit Zonko's. They all met at Honeydukes, bought everything they needed and finally made their way to Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, great," Ron muttered as they entered, loud enough for others to hear. "Look who's here."

Everyone looked in the direction indicated by Ron's chin. There was a collective groan of annoyance at the sight of Slytherins at the table on the other side of the room.

"Let's just pretend they're not here," Ginny said, shrugging lightly, and sat down, the rest following. Harry sat between Hermione and Seamus, his heart beating a bit faster, now that he saw Malfoy was among the sixth-years. He glanced at the blond, who was currently snickering at something Pansy Parkinson said. _Spending the whole weekend fooling around instead of babysitting my friends, huh? Yeah, nice try, Malfoy_, Harry thought. _Good thing I agreed to go out after all, or else I would've made a complete dumbass out of myself, waiting in the common room for a note from him about where and when. _

He shook his head lightly and then, just when he was about to turn his eyes back to his friends, Zabini lifted his head slightly and his look crossed Harry's, causing the Gryffindor's heart to stop for a moment, his eyes widening as he was caught watching. A wide grin stretched Zabini's lips at his little discovery. The Slytherin leaned over the table and said something to Malfoy, pointing with his chin in Harry's direction. The next moment, Malfoy turned around in his seat and looked right at Harry, tilting his head to the side and smirking.

Harry gulped and immediately turned his head back towards his friends.

"Alright, all drinking butterbeer?"

"Yup."

"Me too."

"Uh-huh."

"One for me, too."

"Alright, I'll get them," Harry offered and raised from his seat.

"I'll go with you." He looked up at Ginny, who gave him a warm smile, and nodded.

"Thanks."

They made their way towards the counter, where they ordered their drinks. Harry slumped on the barstool, leaning over the counter, head propped on his elbow.

"So," Ginny's cheerful voice caused Harry to lift his gaze again. She was watching him carefully, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Zabini knows about you and Malfoy, huh?"

Harry almost choked on his spit, feeling his face heat up. "Wh-…How did you know?!" he hissed in a whisper, leaning in.

Ginny chuckled and shrugged her arms. "I saw how he wriggled his eyebrows at you after telling Malfoy you were here."

The dark-haired boy growled quietly.

"Don't worry, no one but me noticed," Ginny said, patting his arm comfortingly. "How did he find out anyway?"

Oh-oh, there it was – the question Harry had been dreading the most.

"He, um, kind of…caught us. I guess."

"What?!" Ginny squeaked, but was quickly silenced by Harry's hand and glare. She waited for him to take his hand back and lowered her voice to a whisper, "He walked in on you?"

"Gin, it's not a conversation I want to have in the middle of Three Broomsticks. Or at all, in fact."

"Oh my god, he did, didn't he?" Harry knew there was no way she would leave it now and he sighed with resignation. "Tell me everything."

"I won't t-…"

"Tell me now or I swear I'll go and ask him myself," she threatened, "You know I would do this."

He did know. Ginny was this kind of person. Once she wanted something, she would get it. Period.

Fucking hell.

"He – gods, I can't believe I'm telling you this – he was in the room when we were there, too. We didn't know. He…uh…_heard_ us."

"Oh my god, you bloody idiots. Didn't you put the silencing spell?"

"Of course we did!" Harry hissed. "But this dumbass, Malfoy, didn't realize it would wear off till morning and so he didn't bother to put it again when we woke up."

The statement was met with silence, so eventually Harry gathered enough courage to look up to Ginny's eyes he'd been refusing to face till he'd started talking. He gulped when he saw that the girl was giving him a smirk perfected more than the ones of Malfoy.

"You spent the night, huh?" she said casually, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. _Gods, just great_, Harry thought. "You do that often?"

_You have no idea_, he answered in his head.

"Stop the interrogation, Ginny," he groaned.

"So you do!" She stated triumphantly, almost clapping her hands together.

"Merlin, shut it, Gin, please."

"What were you doing?"

That question made Harry almost fall from his stool. "Huh?"

"What were you doing? You know, when Zabini heard you," she clarified.

"You can't be serious," Harry choked, his ears burning with all the heat that had gone to his face.

"Oh, come on, Harry, it's just me."

"Ginny, I'm _not_ telling you!" he hissed, teeth clenched. "Not now, not _ever_."

"Well, you definitely weren't just snogging," she mused, tapping her chin with a long, slender finger. "Zabini wouldn't have _heard_ that." She looked at Harry with a satisfied grin spreading her lips. "Which means you were up to something more."

Harry gulped once again, trying to avoid her gaze and hoping she would drop the topic.

"Is he a good kisser, by the way?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh, I'm just curious!"

"Just…stop talking."

She shrugged lightly and apologized. They sat in silence for almost a minute, and Harry started to think she'd finally gave up when she spoke again.

"So…is he?"

"Gods," Harry groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you in peace," Ginny chuckled, a sound Harry liked a lot. "For now," she added mischievously, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

They got their beers, paid and went back to their table, where the others greeted them and the drinks with happy loud cheers.

The next hour they spent talking and drinking, with Harry stealing glances every now and then towards the table on the other side of the pub. Then, one time he gazed up, his eyes found Malfoy's and, before he managed to look away and pretend nothing happened, Malfoy sent him a wicked grin, which made Harry's insides turn.

For the next couple of minutes he tried to calm down, but he could tell his trousers were getting slightly uncomfortable.

Eventually, he pushed himself off his chair and rose.

"I'm going to the loo," he announced and, not waiting for his friend's nods, walked to the back of the room.

Once inside, he turned on the tap and sprayed his face with cold water. And then again.

He dried it with a quick flick of his wand and looked in the mirror. _Come on, pull yourself together_.

There was a soft click to his left, indicating that the door had been opened. He looked up immediately, only to see blond hair and Malfoy's playful smirk. His grey eyes were fixed on Harry as he entered the restroom and closed the door behind him with a quiet squeak.

"What?" Harry asked, brows furrowed. Malfoy and he in one, not-so-spacious room was not a good idea.

Malfoy didn't answer at first, just walked up to where Harry was standing.

"Having fun with your friends, Potter?" he murmured, tracing Harry's lower lips with his thumb. He then let his hand trail down, until he reached the buckle of Harry's belt.

"What are you doing?" the Gryffindor hissed, glancing quickly to the door that was still closed.

Before Harry even finished the question, the fly of his trousers was undone and his trousers pulled down just enough to show his shorts.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped, but the blond ignored his protests. He eyed Harry's groin for one long moment before finding the pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Touch yourself for me."

"W-what?!" Harry choked out. "Are you insane, Malfoy?" he asked, but was answered only with a very impatient look on Malfoy's face and a raised eyebrow. "What if someone comes in?"

"No one will," the Slytherin said calmly. "Now, I want you to touch yourself for me."

"But…" Harry tried, but was cut off by Malfoy's soft lips. He gasped in surprised but nevertheless responded, kissing the Slytherin back. It didn't last more than a couple of seconds but still managed to make Harry hot in his face and all over his body.

Malfoy pulled back slightly and raised one elegant eyebrow in a silent question.

No, it wasn't a question. He was waiting.

Harry gulped and, with shuddering breath, reached his hand into his shorts. A quiet groan left his mouth as his fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft and started to move.

"That's it," Malfoy murmured quietly. "I want you to stroke yourself until you're ready to come."

Harry groaned. He was hard already, and the fact that Malfoy was there watching him and everyone could walk in on them was only making it worse. Or better. Harry couldn't decide, but his cock seemed to like it a lot. _Traitor_, he thought.

He continued pumping his erection, gazing into Malfoy's grey eyes that were watching him intensely, one corner of his mouth turned upwards the slightest bit.

Soon, Harry's soft panting intensified and he couldn't stop the tiniest moans and whimpers from escaping from his mouth anymore. He bit hard on his lip, fighting off the small sounds of desperation.

"Come on," Malfoy said suddenly, his voice quiet and low. "Let them hear you." Harry gaped at him with his mouth open in disbelief, and that's when an uncontrollable whine got out from the back of his throat. Malfoy smirked instantly. "That's it," he praised. "You want them all to hear, don't you? You want them to know how desperate you are, wanking in the toilet while they're waiting for you, huh?"

Harry threw his head back, hitting the wall with a quiet thump. Merlin, he loved it when Malfoy talked like that to him.

No. No, no. He _hated_ it. He _hated_ when Malfoy talked. In general. He wanted him to shut up and, oh, fuck, he wanted to come.

His eyes opened heavily and he fixed his gaze on the blond in front of him. Malfoy seemed rather unaffected by what was happening, he could have been listening to Professor Binn's lecture if not for the smirk playing on his lips.

"Malfoy," Harry panted, feeling his orgasm building up, "C-"

"Alright, that's enough," the Slytherin said, cutting Harry off. Harry groaned in despair, but seeing the eyebrow Malfoy had raised in an expectant manner, he stopped the movements of his hand. He tilted his head back and let it rest against the wall, trying to calm his breathing.

"Good boy," Malfoy murmured with satisfaction.

"God, I hate you."

A quiet, deep chuckle came as an answer, which surprised Harry enough to open his eyes again. For this sort of remark, he could expect a spanking rather than a chuckle, as least when it came to Malfoy.

"Be nice, Potter," the blond warned, but Harry could still hear the edge of amusement in his voice. "Go back to your little friends. They're probably wondering what took you so long." He pointed with his chin at Harry's opened trousers.

"Are…are you kidding?" Harry gaped. "I can't go back there with…er…I mean, looking like that!"

Malfoy's brows returned to their position high on his forehead. "And why is that?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "For one, they're going to _see_," he hissed, as if stating the obvious. "I don't even have my robes," he gestured, indicating his Muggle clothes he usually wore on weekends. "Besides, who knows how long we'll be staying here for! There's no way I'm going out there with this hard-on."

"You will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"_No_."

"Oh, trust me. You will."

"I said I won't!"

Harry flinched when Malfoy leaned in a bit, but relaxed when he saw the half-smirk on the blond's face.

"I want you to go there, sit with your stupid friends, being a good boy we _both_ know you want to be, and wait until your…_horde_ decides they want to go back to the castle. Then, you will take that cloak of yours and come to my dorm, where _I_ will make you come, nice and slow."

A weak whine left Harry's lips, which only caused Malfoy's grin to widen. He obediently tucked his aching hard-on into his pants and zipped his trousers, shifting uncomfortably, trying to give himself some relief.

He looked up just in time to see Malfoy leaning in. His breath caught up in his chest and his body froze instantly as he waited to be kissed, but the Slytherin stopped just when their lips were a mere inch from each other.

"You're not cumming until the evening, understood?" he asked, his voice quiet but firm and confident.

In response, Harry managed to slowly nod his head. The answer was apparently the correct one, as Malfoy gave Harry a wicked smile and straightened up. He nodded at Harry, indicating for him to leave, and so Harry did, wondering if Malfoy was going to wank on his own in one of the stalls or wait till the evening as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my god, guys! I'm SO sorry for not posting for so long! I was extremely busy with uni and all the Christmas preparations that I didn't really manage to write anything. But here I am, back with another chapter!

This time it's pretty short, but I hope you'll like it. Lately, I've had no inspiration for new chapters, although the funny thing is I know exactly what is going to happen at later stages of the story and I literally can't wait for them - the problem is I have some hard time to get there. But maybe New Year will bring me some more creativity and I'll be able to surprise you with some awesome chapters about our boys 3

As always, enjoy!

* * *

Harry tried to get to his table without letting everyone know he had a very persistent erection tenting his trousers. Once he sat down, his crotch safely out of vision of people inside the pub, he joined the conversation his friends were in the middle of.

He attempted to keep his mind off Malfoy and the little scene in the loo, but he couldn't help wriggling uncomfortably in his seat every now and then; his trousers felt really tight and no amount of adjusting himself would bring relief to his aching cock.

At some point, he caught Ginny's gaze that apparently had been focused on him for a longer moment. Fortunately, the girl didn't spoke up and Harry hoped he could dodge her questions for the rest of the day. Or life, really.

Gods must have thought differently, as Ginny did nobble him on their way back to the castle. She caught up with him and for a few minutes they walked in silence, which, unfortunately for Harry, didn't last.

"You walk funny," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Harry called for all his inner strength to keep his face neutral, though his cheeks grew slightly pink.

"What are you on about again?" he said, voice bored. He even managed a confused grimace, which probably didn't look very convincing.

"Nothing. I'm just saying. You developed a nice new step," she continued cheerfully. "Either that, or your excitement makes it hard for you to walk properly."

Harry choked on his own spit. "W-what?!" he hissed.

In response, Ginny gave him a meaningful look. "I recognize a boner when I see one, Harry," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Merlin, Ginny, _shut_ _it_!" Harry growled, quickly looking around in panic to see if anyone else heard them.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," the red-haired girl whispered back, a small grin playing on her lips. She noticed how red Harry was and chuckled lightly. "I just wanted to let you know before anyone else would notice."

Harry groaned in response and started walking faster, hoping to lose Ginny on the way. He wasn't that lucky.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You do realize I have a boyfriend and know this and that, right?"

"Gods, woman. Just, please, shut the bloody hell up," he muttered, thoroughly embarrassed and flushed.

"Nah," she shrugged. "So, first playing in the quidditch showers, now playing in the Three Broomsticks' loo…you two have odd locations for-…"

"Gin, for Merlin's sake, _please_," Harry's voice was on the very edge of begging.

"I don't get it," she continued mercilessly. "You spent quite some time in there and yet you're still…" she didn't finish, but she didn't need to; Harry was flaming with embarrassment already. "Harry, if he's, you know, just…playing you for his own advantage and not giving you anything out of this, it's, well, it's not exactly fair."

"'s not like that," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

The dark-haired boy sighed. "It's not like that."

"Then why didn't he let you finish?"

"I…can't. I'm not…uh, I'm not allowed to," he mumbled quietly. "Not until tonight."

Ginny stopped abruptly and then jumped right in front of Harry's face. "Oh gods. He's making you _wait_!"

Her words were muffled by Harry's hand, which hastily blocked her mouth. "Shh! Merlin, _Ginny_! Shut. Up!" Having looked around to see if anyone noticed the scene, he slowly pulled his hand back and started towards the castle.

Sadly, Ginny didn't seem to mind his hurried pace and quickly caught up to him.

"Oh, you two are some dirty wankers!" she squeaked, trying to keep it quiet enough, and swatted Harry's arm in a half-scolding half-excited manner.

The dark-haired boy groaned pitifully and decided to ignore her jabbering for the rest of the way, but the girl merciless.

"Oh, don't look so down, Harry," she hummed. "So you and your boyfriend have some kinks, so what?"

"Malfoy's not my…gods, seriously, Ginny!"

"Alright," she raised her hands defensively.

"And we don't have…_kinks_…" Harry continued angrily. He really tried to make his voice sound believable, but as he spoke, the images of Malfoy spanking or edging him flooded his mind and he blushed heavily, knowing how untrue his words were.

"Alright," Ginny repeated. "What I'm saying is that, whatever you two are up to, you don't have to be so ashamed. Not in front of me, at least."

"Yeah, sure," Harry mumbled, annoyed. "Not embarrassing at all."

"Oh, give it a break, would you? I wouldn't make such a fuss about this, and you don't have to either."

"Gin, you're my best mate's little sister," he run his hand through his messy hair, "I don't really feel comfortable talking about this."

He turned his head to look at her and noticed that her cheeks colored up and she wore a slight grimace on her young, freckled face.

"You know, I thought I was also your friend," she muttered, clearly annoyed with Harry's response. "Besides, it's not like I am all saint myself, so no judgment here," she shrugged.

That caught Harry's attention.

"Wait, you mean, you and Dean, er…do…" he shook his head. "Merlin, I can't. I can't talk about this. I don't want to imagine you two…" his face screwed up in a grimace, "Ew."

The girl rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Sometimes we try different things, is all. I don't see anything wrong about you and Malfoy playing games. Well, apart from the part that it is Malfoy you do this with, " she made a funny face. "Though I'm slowly getting over it, I think."

"We're not 'playing games'," Harry protested, which earned him one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are. He's luring you into the Three Broomsticks' loo, basically before the eyes of all your friends, makes you, erm, _excited_, let's say, and then tells you to come back to us, leaving you hard for the rest of the day. It's called humiliation play, dumbass."

"Hey! I'm not…!" he tried, but eventually surrendered, knowing well that Ginny would only make it worse and probably louder, which could only attract more attention of the other Gryffindors. "Um, humiliation play?" he asked finally.

Ginny nodded her head, a grin playing on her pink lips. "Yeah. Either Malfoy likes to humiliate you, which, honestly, is not a big surprise considering all those years of him making fun of you, or you enjoy being…er, dominated a bit, I guess?"

"I don't like it," Harry stated firmly. Even though, Ginny didn't seem very convinced, and he groaned in frustration. "I don't."

"And yet you're agreeing to this." She gestured to his current state, which caused him to blush furiously.

"Shut up."

Okay, so maybe he did like it.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that day, when evening came, Harry read the note that lay on his bed.

It read "Prefects bathroom. Ten o'clock," in the elegant cursive handwriting he knew so well.

Prefects bathroom? What did Malfoy want to do there? Taking a bath together was not exactly what Harry had in mind for the evening, but on the second thought, considering they both would be naked, he still had good chances of getting his release.

At the very thought of coming, Harry reached his hand down and adjusted his trousers that were still uncomfortably tight. Gods, how he wanted to come. He had been red in his face from embarrassment since the awkward conversation with Ginny; the girl now knew more that Harry would ever want anyone to find out. Yet he didn't understand how she could be so…alright with this. Harry himself couldn't quite accept the fact that he continued doing all those things with Malfoy, and, gods forbid, that at the same time actually enjoyed them.

After his dorm mates finally said their goodnights and went to sleep, Harry grabbed his cloak and slipped out of the tower.

Careful not to bump into anyone, he made his way through the corridors and quickly climbed the staircase. Once he finally reached the fifth floor, he searched for the door he remembered from his fourth year; that was the last time he'd used it, during the Triwizard Tournament. After the second task, he avoided coming back here, mostly due to Moaning Myrtle's frequent visits to the bathroom, but partially because it sometimes reminded him of Cedric.

He felt a sting of guilt in his chest at the memory of the seventeen-year-old.

"No," he muttered, trying to shake the feeling off himself quickly. "Not now."

Eventually, Harry reached the familiar statue of Boris and mumbled the password given to all prefects, headboys, headgirls and quidditch captains. The statue moved, revealing the entrance to the enormous bathroom and Harry stepped in, taking off the cloak. Yeah, it was as huge as he remembered. And just as clean.

With a short sigh, he walked past the row of toilet stalls and sinks, finally reaching the central and largest part of the room, where the tub of the size of a pool was. Harry noticed with satisfaction that the tub was already filled with water and soap bubbles. However, the thing that grabbed all of Harry's attention was a blond-haired Slytherin boy, who was seated comfortably with his back resting against one of the tub's wall, his upper body still above water. His eyes were closed and he looked more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him before; his features were not adorned by the frown he usually wore, and his lips were slightly open.

"I see you finally made it here," Malfoy said suddenly, making Harry jump in place. The Slytherin opened his eyes slowly and looked straight at the Gryffindor, raising one of his elegant eyebrows at him. "Well? Are you going to get in or not?"

Harry blinked. "Uh, yeah. I guess." He quickly realized he had to lose his clothes first and so he sent Malfoy an expectant look. "Can you, er, turn around or something?" he mumbled, feeling his face going red a bit.

Malfoy just tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Oh, Potter, you can't possibly be shy, now, are you?" he sneered. "Go ahead. Oh, and make it interesting," he added, shifting in place so as to have a better view.

Harry didn't move an inch. "Interesting?" he asked, trying to convince himself his voice didn't sound too high. What did Malfoy think he was, a stripper? He blushed at the thought alone. There was no way in hell he would entertain th…

Once again, his train of thoughts was interrupted by Malfoy. "Forget it. Just get on with it," he said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

Harry clenched his teeth, but put the cloak aside. He started with his jumper, and then reached for the T-shirt he wore. Malfoy watched how the thin material slid up, revealing more and more skin of the Gryffindor's nicely toned abdomen. Quidditch did have its good sides after all, of course apart from smashing your enemies on the field.

Aware of the blond's careful stare, Harry blushed even more. Once without his shirt, he reached for his trousers and pulled them down, trying to ignore the fact that Malfoy would see that he was still hard.

Harry hesitated when he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts. Chewing on his lip, he looked up, only to be met with an expectant gaze on the Slytherin's face. With hands shaking slightly, he gulped and slid the underwear down his legs.

Malfoy barely managed to stifle the low chuckle that tried to escape him as he watched Potter as he stood there awkwardly, shifting from one leg to another. An intense flush was spreading from his face down across his chest. Beautiful, Malfoy thought, and immediately reprimanded himself in his mind for using such a word to describe saint Potter. He could have some fun though; he could make him wait just a tiny bit longer and watch him squirm in place.

"Turn around," he said, keeping his voice low. The Gryffindor furrowed his brows and looked as if he was about to protest, but something in Malfoy's voice must have convinced him to comply. Slowly, he turned around, clearly uncomfortable under the watchful eye of his long-time rival. Draco knew exactly what he wanted to do with him.

His smirk widened. "Well," he said, making Harry turn around again, "get in already, would you?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry took one step, then another, until he reached the edge of the bathtub. A long sigh left his lips as he stepped into the hot water, his muscles relaxing almost instantly. Once in the water, he didn't feel so exposed anymore.

He looked at Malfoy, who nodded at him to come closer. The water moved around him as he neared the Slytherin and stopped right in front of him, not knowing what to do next.

"Erm," he mumbled, awkwardness sipping back into his voice, "so what now?"

Malfoy grinned. He grabbed Harry by his wrist and pulled him so that he landed in the blond's lap, straddling him.

Harry's breath hitched a little at the sudden closeness; they were both completely naked, skin on skin, slick and soft. Long fingers started to stroke Harry's thighs, thumbs making small circles, causing Harry to be barely able to stop a purring sound from escaping his throat.

They were looking into each other's eyes for a moment, enjoying the newfound intimacy, before they closed the distance between their faces. Lips caressed lips, tongues teased and tasted mouth. The sounds of their making out filled the whole room, interrupted only by the soft burbling of water around them.

Harry could no longer ignore the hard-on he was developing, especially when he was so close to Malfoy; he could feel the heat coming from the other boy' crotch. Without thinking about it, he started moving his hips, causing a long moan to leave both of them at the sweet friction.

The fingers on his thighs moved up and tightened on his hips, encouraging Harry to keep going.

When the need for air became impossible to ignore, Harry pulled back slightly, just enough to breath. He was successfully distracted by Malfoy, whose lips focused on ravishing the smooth skin of his neck.

"Malfoy," he panted.

"Get out of the tub."

It took Harry a moment to process the meaning of the words. He looked at the Slytherin, furrowing his brows. "What? Why?" he asked.

He relaxed a bit when Malfoy gave him a quick, gentle peck on the lips. "Get that pretty arse of yours out," he murmured. Before Harry managed to ask what for, he was graced with an impatiently raised brow of the blond. Without further delaying, he slowly got up from the other's lap, trying in vain to convince himself he didn't miss the warmth of his body already. With one last confused look, he climbed out of the tub. He shivered slightly, the air in the room cool compared with the heat of the water he'd just exited. However, before he could stand up, he was stopped by Malfoy's low voice.

"Alright. Now, get on all fours," the Slytherin said.

Harry turned his head abruptly and looked at him sharply.

"Wha-"

"Oh, don't make a face like that, Potter," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Have I ever asked you to do something that didn't end with you having a fantastic orgasm?"

Harry flushed at the blunt comment. Even though they both knew what Malfoy said was true, he made a pouting face and looked away in embarrassment. "Shut up."

Malfoy smirked at that. "All fours. With your arse facing me," he added.

This time, Harry complied, although his hands shook slightly with nervousness. It wasn't a particularly good position; on the contrary, it was pretty humiliating, getting on his hands and knees, with his bum on display like that.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Malfoy's hands on his thighs again. He groaned quietly when these hands moved up to gently stroke his buttocks. Malfoy caressed them slowly, grazing his fingertips over the heated, sensitive skin. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly round the two globes were. Thank gods Harry had been playing Quidditch since their first year – the effects were more satisfying than Draco could ever imagine.

He was so drawn to them that he slowly lowered his head and placed a kiss on one of the cheeks.

Not expecting it, Harry drawn a sharp breath. "Malfoy?" he asked, unsure of what was going on.

Malfoy didn't respond. Instead, he let his teeth graze lightly across the skin, nibbling on the spot and then easing the sting with gentle licks, making the Gryffindor groan.

Finally, Harry felt him stop and pull back. Curious, he wanted to turn his head back and see what Malfoy was planning to do, but what happened next caused him to freeze completely.

He felt Malfoy pull his arse cheeks apart with both hands, exposing his asshole to the sight. Harry panicked instantly.

"Wha-…wait! What are you-…_ahh_," he gasped when Malfoy blew gently right over his crack. He wanted to protest, but the feeling was too new, unexpected and…interesting. Harry had never even thought of touching himself _there_, though he did know that sex between two blokes involved this part of body, at least from what he heard Seamus had once said to Ron and Dean when they were talking about sex one time after drinking. The idea that he and Malfoy were going further was overwhelming and a bit scary, especially that Harry was totally inexperienced. Still, although he wouldn't admit it, it was also exciting.

Malfoy blew again, a stream of warm air caressing Harry's most intimate place. Obviously, the Gryffindor couldn't stay still. He wriggled while Malfoy watched the smooth, pink hole, smirking to himself at the thought that the boy had no idea what Malfoy was planning to do.

Harry froze and then moaned loudly when he felt a hot, wet tongue on his hole as Malfoy gave it one, long lick. He was shocked by what was happening, but all that managed to get out of his mouth was a deep groan. He had never felt anything like that in his life. The little voice in his head, that had told him it was Malfoy's tongue touching his arse, kept nagging him to stop him and run away, that it was a weird and disgusting thing to do. Yet all he did was he bent his elbows and lowered his upper body on the cool floor, raising his bum more in the air. Without even realizing it, he spread his thighs further apart to give Malfoy more access, practically asking for more. Malfoy noticed and smirked to himself, happy with the reaction he received. He pulled Harry's arse cheeks apart even more and run his tongue along the crack, eliciting another breathless gasp from the boy before him. He repeated the action twice more, before he settled on the tight ring of muscle. He gave the tiny hole one teasing lick, then another, causing the Gryffindor to writhe under him.

"Fuck!" Harry moaned, his breath already uneven. "Fuck, Malfoy… _ahh_…" The blond run the tip of his tongue around the puckered hole, teasing its outer edges, driving Harry absolutely crazy with the sensation. When he finally grazed his tongue over the hole, Harry bucked his hips against the feeling. He groaned and panted, the needy sounds he was making echoing in the large and empty bathroom, making him even more hot and aroused as he could hear himself.

Malfoy kept teasing the tiny hole until Harry was basically pushing his bum into his face. With a wicked smile, he slowly pushed the tip of his tongue into Harry's arse, which caused the raven-haired boy's eyes to roll back into his head.

"Oh fuck! Gods, Malfoy," he groaned, frantically pushing his hips back and forth to get more of the heavenly feeling.

Malfoy's hands tightened as he held Harry in place, and then he sucked hard.

"Nghh!" Harry writhed under his tongue, his whole body trembling. He was no longer able to control his own movements, or sounds that were coming from his mouth. His throat was dry and hoarse from constant moaning and gasping for air.

And then, Malfoy started to slowly fuck the tight hole with his tongue, pushing it in and pulling it out in a lazy, unhurried pace.

It didn't take long for Harry to become desperate. He was close and all he could think about was coming, but every time he thought he was about to finish, there was something missing to push him over the edge.

Malfoy must have sensed his desperation, as he gave Harry's hole two, three more licks and then pulled back. He smirked at the whine he got from the Gryffindor at the loss.

"Get back in here," he murmured, giving Harry a teasing smack on the arse.

Harry barely refrained from asking why in Merlin's name Malfoy had stopped. Instead, he pulled himself together and pushed himself up, just enough to turn around and step back into the enormous tub, where he was immediately pulled back onto Malfoy's lap.

A moment of staring into each other's eyes and they launched their lips onto one other once again. Snogging passionately, Harry began pushing back and forth to bring back the very needed friction. Malfoy's hands were back on his hips, encouraging his enthusiastic movements, while their kissing grew more and more intensive, their erections sliding against each other, skin on skin.

As seconds passed, Harry felt how Malfoy hands move slowly to his sides, making Harry shiver in his arms, and then reach around him and slide down, to palm his arse. He let out a quiet whine while Malfoy continued to caress his bum, fondling it while they rocked their hard-ons together.

Then, a single long finger suddenly sneaked in between Harry's cheeks, causing him to shiver uncontrollably as it run along his crack. He gasped and stopped kissing back when Malfoy so very slowly circled his opening with the tip of his finger. A needy moan that escaped him was embarrassingly loud, echoing in the empty and quiet bathroom.

He pulled back a little, just enough to be able to find Malfoy's eyes. Their gazes met, but Harry didn't say anything. They just watched each other carefully, stares dazed, while the finger kept stroking the tight ring of muscle.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse and breathless.

The blond almost groaned upon hearing his name spoken in that manner by The Boy Who Lived. Not his family name. His first name. _His_ name.

He let his finger tease the tiny hole a bit longer, before giving Harry's neck a quick lick.

"There's an oil to your right," he mumbled against the wet skin.

Harry, still in daze, looked to the side and back at Malfoy. He didn't even think what Malfoy needed it for, though he did have an idea, but was too overwhelmed with all the sensations to give it more thought, and so he reached for one of the taps, pouring a generous amount of the bathing oil onto Malfoy's outstretched palm. He could smell a faint scent of flowers and something sweet, but barely registered it, too busy with watching how Malfoy spread the oil across his index finger, covering it thoroughly. He held his breath as the blond reached back around him as one hand pulled his cheeks apart.

A breathless gasp came out of Harry's mouth as the now slicked finger touched his hole. It felt amazing, almost as good as Malfoy's tongue, but slightly different; the finger was moist but harder. Harry groaned deeply as it teased his opening, spreading the oil all around it.

Malfoy kept caressing it for several moments, that to Harry seemed to be longer that anything he'd ever experienced, before applying light pressure with his finger.

Harry tensed instantly, his breath gone and body frozen. He looked at Malfoy, who found his gaze immediately.

The blond withdrew the digit, instead palming one of the round arse cheeks, while bringing his other hand to the front. He slid it in between their bodies and grabbed their erections. Harry responded immediately, once again out of breath, letting out a quiet whimper as Malfoy started to stroke both of them with his hand.

They found each other's mouths, lips crashed together, brushing softly but with undeniable passion. Harry was getting closer, but he didn't even dare to think about stopping kissing Malfoy to warn him, he was far too gone in the sensations.

Malfoy must have been close too, because the hand wrapped around their erections sped up, stroking them faster. The blond was swallowing all the noises that kept flowing from Harry's mouth. Just when he sensed that the other boy hips' movements became frantic and uncoordinated, he let his finger to slip between Harry's cheeks once again. One simple stroke over his hole caused Harry to buck his hips and cried out loudly as he was pushed over the edge. Malfoy stroked him through his orgasm, joining him a moment later, their cum combining and covering his whole hand.

Harry's orgasm seemed to have no end; he kept coming, his throat going dry from moaning so much, while stars danced in front of his eyes. He had been waiting so long, the whole bloody day to come, and now he was finally getting his well-deserved release.

Once they both finished, Harry collapsed on Malfoy, hoping the other boy wouldn't kill him for it later. He rested his forehead against the blond's shoulder, both of them panting heavily for several long minutes. Sometime during their recovery, Malfoy had moved both his hands on Harry's thighs, that were still draped around him, and let them stay there while they rested.

When he was finally able to breathe and recognize his surroundings again, Harry lifted his head off Malfoy's shoulder and looked into his grey eyes. The Slytherin watched him for a moment, before, with a smirk on his handsome face, he lurched forward and captured Harry's mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and gentle, and it left them both wanting more.


	26. Chapter 26

The following day, Harry woke up with a slight headache. The feeling subsided by the time he was sitting in the divination classroom. He didn't like this class at all, to be honest, especially that they had cartomancy now.

"My dears," Harry grimaced upon hearing Professor Trelawney's voice. She and Firenze were teaching different classes and, unluckily, the sixth years had the subject with the witch. He looked up as Trelawney continued. "For today's lesson, you will be working in pairs." Harry groaned under his nose. He didn't know much people in this class, apart from Lavender and Parvati, some Hufflepuff bloke he recognized from Quidditch games and Zabini. He didn't really fancy being paired up with any of them, so he propped his head on the desk and ignored his surroundings. Eventually, he heard the chair next to his being pushed and when he looked up, there was a Ravenclaw boy sitting next to him.

Harry watched him for a moment. He had short, brown hair, that seemed rather soft and shiny, with a loose strand falling on his forehead. His cheeks were high and his jaw pretty sharp, but not in a harsh way; it looked rather nice. Manly. He was rather tanned, too.

The boy must have sensed that he was being watched, because he looked to the side and caught Harry's eye. Strangely embarrassed, Harry looked back to the front of the class, but he could tell the Ravenclaw was still watching him.

"Hello," he said suddenly. Harry turned to look back at him once more.

"Er, hi."

"Not your favourite class, huh?" the boy asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh, no. Not really," Harry said, returning the smile. "How about you?"

The Ravenclaw shrugged his shoulders. "Could be worse, I guess. Though I'd rather have it with Professor Firenze."

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed, sighing quietly. He wondered what Hermione and Ron were doing and if they were as miserable at the moment as he felt.

"I'm Will, by the way."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry," Harry smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Will answered, nodding at him with a friendly grin on his face.

Will turned out to be not so bad. He was quite good at divination, at least much better than Harry was, so working with him was easier. He also liked Quidditch, although he didn't play it on the school team. Thanks to chatting with the boy the class went by sooner than Harry had hoped for and shortly he found himself in the Great Hall, reunited with his friends.

They spent the rest of the day in classes, finishing with Transfiguration. While leaving the class, Harry was discreetly approached by Malfoy, who slipped him a note, saying to come to his dorm after the curfew.

And so, hours later, Harry ended up in the Slytherin's bed once again, making out with his childhood rival with such passion as if his life depended on it.

All this time Harry hadn't realized how much he didn't mind their weird relation. He was perfectly content with Malfoy sucking a deep red spot on his neck, marking him as his, while Harry continued to shamelessly hump the blond's thigh that lay between his legs.

"Fuck," he panted as Malfoy crushed their hips together, catching his lips with his in a fierce kiss. Seconds later they both came, still fully clothed, bar their robes.

Gods, Harry thought, we didn't even manage to get naked.

He lay on the soft sheets, catching his breath, while Malfoy reached for his wand and cast a cleaning spell. Harry huffed in relieve as the uncomfortable stickiness disappeared from his pants. He was in a pleasant state of daze, warm and spent, satisfied and cozy.

He felt his eyes heaving and, after a couple of seconds of trying to fight the sleepiness off, he closed them and drifted off.

When he opened them, he was back at the cemetery. He was dressed in the Triwizard Tournament jumper. When he looked down, he noticed he was clenching his fingers on the cup. He looked around, but there was no one there. He was alone.

It was quiet and cold; he shivered with every stronger blow of night air. He could feel the earth under his feet, and only then did he realize he was barefoot.

Then, there was a sudden crash, a loud noise, and Harry turned his head abruptly to the source. A couple of meters away from him was Cedric. He lay on the ground, face down, his eyes wide open.

"Harry…" a weak voice came from his throat.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted back. He tried to run in the direction of the other boy, but he couldn't make a step. He looked down. With horror he realized he was stuck. He looked back at Cedric, but the Hufflepuff wasn't alone anymore.

It was him. Harry's heart started to beat faster; he could feel his pulse in his ears and his scar began to hurt.

Voldemort. Harry could see him. He was standing right in front of Cedric, leaning over him with that disgusting smile of a madman.

"_Crucio_," Harry heard him saying.

"No!" he yelled, once again trying to move. He could see how Cedric's face twisted in pain and his body convulsed.

He fumbled desperately and tried yank his legs out of the mud he was stuck in, but the earth was swallowing him, inch by inch, whenever he moved. He looked back up and grabbed for his wand, but it wasn't there. It was gone. He must have lost it in the maze.

He could hear Cedric screaming.

"Stop! Stop it!" Harry yelled at Voldemort, struggling more and more.

Voldemort's terrifying smirk widened and he raised his wand one more time.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NO!" Harry cried out as Cedric was hit with the curse. His eyes went wide for a moment and then became completely empty. His body lay lifelessly in the dirt. He was dead.

"I'll kill you!" Harry yelled, his voice horse and filled with anger. "I swear, I will kill you, bastard!"

At his words, the wizard turned in his direction. Slowly, he walked towards Harry, raising his wand.

"_Crucio_," he spoke quietly.

Harry screamed as blinding pain pierced his whole body. He fell to the ground, his legs burrowed in it up to his knees, and writhed uncontrollably, desperately wanting the feeling to stop.

Voldemort stood above him, laughing maniacally, casting the curse again and again.

"Potter!" Harry heard his name. At first he thought it was Voldemort, but then he realized it was someone else. He wondered if someone came to save him. He would survive. He would live.

But Cedric would not. He would have to take his body back. Tell Dumbledore Voldemort was back.

"Potter!" the voice called out again.

Harry wanted to respond, but the excruciating torture sent him to the ground again.

"Harry!"

Before Harry managed to turn around and see who it was, Voldemort yelled "Crucio" one more time and pain ripped through him again, blinding his eyesight. The only thing he could do was open his mouth and scream, and scream, and scream.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes wide and sat up abruptly.

He was in the Slytherin dorms. In Malfoy's bed, he added in his mind, looking around.

Panting heavily, he fell back on the soft pillows. His clothes were soaked with sweat, his hair damp and stuck to his forehead; his throat was sore from screaming and every muscle in his body was tensed up and aching.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, he noticed that the hand on his arm was still there.

He slowly opened his eyes again. Malfoy was sitting next to him, hovering over him, but not too close, giving him enough space to feel comfortable. His brows were furrowed slightly, as if he was thinking about something very intensely. He was watching Harry carefully, chewing his bottom lip. He looked confused. And maybe even a bit worried.

"You…" Malfoy hesitated. He took his hand back. "Are you alright?"

Harry watched him for a moment before he nodded barely noticeably.

"Sorry if I woke you," Harry said, clearing his throat as his voice was hoarse.

The Slytherin didn't say anything, just nodded back at him. He lay back down, next to Harry. None of them closed their eyes; they both stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes, Harry started to wonder if Malfoy fell asleep again; he was sure he himself wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Was it…" Malfoy began, his voice low and quiet, "It was Him, wasn't it?"

Harry closed his eyes again. He clenched his hands into fists and took one more deep breath before answering.

"Yeah." He didn't look up to see Malfoy's reaction, nor did he hear any sigh from the blond; he remained still, but couldn't help wondering what Malfoy was thinking about.

He tried to stop thinking about the dream, so instead he focused on the soaked shirt sticking to his chest. He was getting uncomfortable and cold, being all sweaty.

"Can I, uh, take a shower?" He felt extremely stupid asking about it, but he couldn't stand just lying there. He sat up slowly.

Malfoy looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Sure," he muttered quietly, his look still uncertain.

Harry slipped out of the bed and, without even caring about being seen by Malfoy's dorm mates, he entered the bathroom.

"Fuck," he murmured to himself, wiping the sweat off his face with his hands. He looked into the mirror hanging above the sink and sighed. He was pale, his eyes unfocused, hair completely damp from all the sweat.

Shuffling his feet, he made his way to the shower, where he pulled the sticky T-shirt over his head and slowly slipped his trousers and underwear down his legs, throwing it to the side, creating a small pile of dirty clothing.

He stepped under the shower, quickly turning the tap on.

A sigh of relief escaped his throat as the hot stream hit his tensed muscles. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool wall, feeling his breathing beginning to shudder. He clenched his right hand into a fist and hit the wall with it, trying to tame the anger that was rousing inside.

He hated those dreams. They made him feel useless and vulnerable; they reminded him over and over again that Cedric was dead because of him.

He knew he should have done something. He should have saved Cedric. Yet all he had done was watch how Voldemort killed an innocent boy, who would have probably become one of the wittiest, powerful wizards of their generation.

He remembered the empty stare on Cedric's face when the green light shot through him. He remembered the screams of his father when they were brought back to school. They haunted him ever since that day.

Harry didn't realize he was crying until he tasted salty water on his lips. He clenched his eyes tightly to make it stop, but eventually gave up, letting the tears fall as the hot water kept washing over his body. His breath became uneven, but he fought to gain control over it. He breathed in and out, slowly, hitting the wall once again.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm and soft, giving support and comfort that Harry hadn't realized he needed.

Taking his time, he turned around, standing face to face with Malfoy. The blond must have undressed and slipped under the shower extremely quietly, unless Harry had been so busy with drowning in despair that he hadn't heard him.

He looked into the grey eyes with an empty stare. Malfoy searched his gaze, but said nothing – no cutting comments or snarky remarks about what a crybaby The Boy Who Lived was. He just stood there, his hand still on Harry's arm, which began to shake lightly.

More tears welled up in Harry's dazed eyes and he felt another shudder rock him. Without a word, he leaned forward and let his forehead rest against Malfoy's collarbone as teardrops began to stream his face again.

Without really realizing it, Malfoy brought both his arms around the Gryffindor and placed his palms on his trembling back.

Before he could stop himself or at least think it through, he turned his head to the side and leaned in an inch.

"It's just a dream," he whispered into Harry's ear, his warm breath taking instant effect on Harry, the familiarity of it calming him down. "Just a dream," he repeated quietly after a moment, although both of them knew well it wasn't.

Harry continued to cry.

And Malfoy let him.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Guys, I am SO SORRY for not uploading for so long. I hope you're still there though!

Enjoy the next chapter and please, let me know what you think about it in the review section!

* * *

The next day, Harry was sitting in Professor Flitwick's class, drawing meaningless patterns with his quill. He'd stopped listening to the wizard just after the man had started talking half an hour ago. His mind was back to the previous night; his nightmare, the breakdown in the shower…

…Malfoy comforting him.

He felt something in his stomach clench as he remembered the blond's gentle touch on his shoulder, his calm voice whispering into his ear, and the comforting warmth of his body when he held him.

After they had come back to Malfoy's bed, neither of them could fall asleep. They lay in silence for a long time, until Malfoy finally said something Harry hadn't expected in the least.

"Digorry wasn't your fault, you know," he said quietly.

Harry had no idea how to respond to that. He was beyond shocked that the words, even though he'd heard them many times before, from his friends, from Sirius, from Dumbledore, from other people, had come from Malfoy. A minute or two had passed with Harry laying frozen, not really knowing how to respond or whether to respond at all.

Finally, he nodded his head lightly. Then, he remembered it was completely dark, so he opened his mouth eventually.

"Alright," was all he said. He'd had this conversation too many times already and knew better than to argue about this; it was easier to simply agree and end the pointless fight before it even started.

But Malfoy didn't stop there. He sighed and shifted on the bed slightly. Harry heard him casting Lumos and suddenly he could see the blond's face clearly, as Malfoy turned his body towards him and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, Potter," he said, his voice low and deep, "I'm not the one who should be convincing you." Harry wanted to say something, but he didn't even manage to take a breath in. "I'm probably the last person who would care to do it. Or whose words you would believe. But Diggory died because Voldemort killed him. The only person to blame for it is him. You can't even blame Dumbledore or the school for not taking care of security measures during the tournament, because no one could foresee _this_. So stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

As he finished, Harry watched him with his eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Malfoy snapped, blushing slightly. He didn't like the feeling of being under scrutiny like that.

"You just said his name," Harry said suddenly. "You've never done that before."

Malfoy heard a question in the statement. He hadn't realized he was doing it while he spoke to Potter, but he did use the dark wizard's real name indeed.

He shrugged lightly. "It's just a name," he lied swiftly, although he was almost sure the Gryffindor could see right through him. Fortunately, he let go.

"You weren't there," Harry said, his voice dull, "None of you was. But I was there, and I should have done something."

"Potter," Malfoy interrupted him firmly. He waited to get Harry's full attention and force him to look properly at the Slytherin. "You couldn't do anything. I know, because if you could, you would have done it, with that stupid Gryffindor bravado," the grimace that appeared on his face almost made Harry laugh. "Do you think Diggory would blame you?"

The question took Harry by surprise. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't exactly been best buddies with Cedric, but he thought the boy hadn't been the one to hold a grudge for what had happened at the cemetery.

"I, uh, I… don't know," he mumbled, confused.

"Alright, let me rephrase," Malfoy said, and Harry waited, his brows furrowed. "If it was you who got killed that night," Harry involuntarily cringed at the thought, "would you blame Diggory for surviving?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, anger raising inside. "Why would I? It wouldn't be his fault!"

Malfoy waited for the brunet to realize what he'd just proved, but Harry was too angry for the insinuation to even notice. The blond sighed again and shook his head.

"Then why are you blaming yourself?"

Harry blinked several times, unable to give him an answer. "I…"

"You blame yourself just because you survived and he didn't, Potter. And that's the most useless and irrational reason you could find."

Although his words were rather harsh, Malfoy said them using a calm, gentle tone, easing their meaning, careful not to make Potter feel as if he was being accused of something.

"You don-…"

Malfoy knew the Gryffindor wouldn't give up, but he was prepared for such an eventuality. He cut in before the other managed to finish.

"Stop making excuses, Potter. Just shut up and think about what I said," he sent him a meaningful look and then, as if the conversation never happened, he pushed himself back onto his pillows, draping the sheets over his body. "And go to sleep already."

* * *

Harry covered the yawn that he couldn't help to let go with his hand when he remembered just how little time he had to actually sleep last night. The talk he'd had with Malfoy still seemed pretty unrealistic to him; they'd never talked. Not like that. The only conversations they ever had were those in which they insulted each other by turn. True, there was that one time when they actually didn't fight but talked about quidditch, but it was just a short exchange, not suited to be considered an actual conversation.

They never talked about Voldemort. That was a thought Harry couldn't let go of. He didn't talk about Voldemort with anyone except for Dumbledore and, of course, Ron and Hermione. Though not like that. They had tried to convince him that Cedric hadn't died because of him, but it only made him feel more angry and misunderstood.

Harry found it a bit ironic that it was actually Malfoy who made him think his feelings over and allow himself a thought that maybe there was an element of truth in his words.

"Harry?" the boy looked to his right, where Ron was watching him with a wrinkle between his eyebrows. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Harry replied quickly, giving his hair a brush, making it even more messy.

"You hadn't done any notes since the class started," he said quietly, careful not to be heard by Professor Flitwick.

"Uh, I was just thinking about something."

Ron watched him for a moment longer but nodded eventually. He came back to drawing dragons on his piece of parchment.

Next couple of days passed quickly and pretty intensely; it seemed all the teachers had chosen this week to bury their students under a pile of homework. Harry barely had time for anything between writing essays and training for the next Quidditch game that was approaching. He managed to sneak out of the tower several times to meet up with Malfoy, whether it was in a deserted classroom or in the dark corners of Astronomy Tower; still, these were quick, short moments when they could make out a bit or wank each other off.

He also continued to bump into Will on school corridors; Harry took particular liking in his sense of humor and thanks to him Divination lessons weren't so boring anymore.

Dumbledore officially announced the date of this year's Yule ball. Everyone got excited at the news, guys mostly because of the possibility of sneaking some alcohol into the Great Hall and girls…well, Harry wasn't sure why they were getting all thrilled every year before the ball, but he figured it must have had something to do with buying brand new dresses and, he assumed, with boys.

Then again, the issue of finding a partner for the ball wasn't exactly of highest importance for Harry, but he did sacrifice a couple of moments to stress about that. He remembered how much of an issue it had been back in fourth year, when he waited with asking girls out till the very end. He remembered how he'd asked Cho and she'd refused; he hadn't known at the time that she'd been dating Cedric.

Cedric, again. Whenever he thought about the boy, he immediately heard Malfoy's firm voice in his head. Damn him.

Anyway, Harry wasn't fourteen anymore. It was his sixth year, and he could be perfectly fine going on his own to the ball, just like the previous year. He knew Ron would ask Hermione, and if not, Harry would force them to go together rather than listen for the rest of the night how angry they were at each other.

The idea of going alone was actually becoming more and more appealing to Harry. There was no point to ask any girl, he didn't fancy anyone. Especially now that he was so conflicted with his feelings and confused with who he is and whom he likes.

He most definitely wouldn't ask Malfoy.

"What the hell are you even thinking," Harry muttered to himself, annoyed.

Of course he wouldn't ask him. Why would he? Why would he ask any boy when he still wasn't sure if he liked boys at all. He _liked_ doing stuff, but…he most definitely wasn't ready to march up the Great Hall and announce everyone there that he was into blokes.

He sighed tiredly and returned to writing a paragraph about Wolfsbane potion.

On Saturday morning, all students made their to the Quidditch pitch. That day, the Gryffindors were playing against the Hufflepuffs. Even though Harry's friends spent the whole morning telling him they would surely win with their eyes closed, Harry was still a bit nervous about the game. He knew that after the last failure the Puffs had experienced in the game against the Slytherins, they were most likely even more motivated to win this time.

Harry didn't eat much at breakfast, he didn't really have appetite, so before his team had even left the castle, he made his way to the pitch.

He spent twenty minutes pacing the locker rooms, before finally deciding to change into his Quidditch robes. Why was he so nervous? It was just a game, with Hufflepuffs at that. They were good, but not as good as Ravenclaws or Slytherins, and Harry was much faster than their new Seeker. Yet he couldn't help the upsetting feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach.

"…ahem."

Harry jumped in his seat on one of the benches at the sound. He looked up quickly in the direction from which the voice came.

He furrowed his brows as soon as he saw Malfoy in his winter robes, leaning casually against the doorframe of the locker rooms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

Malfoy raised one elegant eyebrow. He pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly towards Harry, stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy questioned, tilting his head to the side. "I just came to wish you luck," he smirked.

Harry squinted his eyes. "Luck?" he asked skeptically.

"Mhm," the blond murmured, stepping a bit closer. Instinctively, Harry stepped back, but his back was met with the cool surface of a locker.

Seeing that, Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You better win this game, Potter," he murmured in his low voice. "So that I have a formidable opponent in the final game." With that, he looked Harry in the eye and then leaned in, taking Harry's breath away with a brush of their lips.

Harry whimpered in surprise, but caught up quickly, kissing the blond back. A weak groan left his mouth when Malfoy bit gently on his bottom lip and tugged it lightly, before sucking on it.

When they parted, Malfoy sent him an amused look. "I'd hate people to think that my Slytherins won just because we were playing against the weakest team in the whole school."

Harry grimaced. "No pressure at all."

Malfoy ignored his remark and stepped back, reading himself to leave.

Then, not really knowing why, Harry quickly took a step in his direction. "Wait," he blurted out, and blushed when Malfoy turned towards him with a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"Uh, I…" Harry regretted instantly that he'd even opened his mouth. He wasn't sure why he called after Malfoy; it's just when the blond turned to leave, Harry felt that nervous feeling filling him again. But now, under the scrutiny of Malfoy's watchful eye, he had no idea what to do or say.

But it turned out he didn't have to. Malfoy stepped back into his personal space and leaned over Harry's ear.

"Just don't fall off your broom," he murmured. "Go win this game," with that, he traced Harry's earlobe with his tongue, making the boy gasp. He smirked to himself at the reaction and slowly pulled back.

Just when Harry thought they would kiss again, they heard voices coming from the outside. They quickly moved away from each other, and with one last meaningful look and a grin on his face, Malfoy turned around and left.

Moments later, Ron, Ginny and the rest of their team entered the locker rooms.

"Oh, here you are," said Ginny cheerfully. "All ready?"

Harry nodded, trying frantically to make his blush go away before anyone noticed.

"Let's do this," he said, sending her and Ron a reassuring smile.

"You seem more relaxed than at breakfast, mate," Ron noticed, finishing changing into his Quidditch robes.

"Oh," Harry said. He did feel a bit at calm now, although he suspected the reason behind it was that nervousness was replaced with another feeling, the excitement after the little encounter with Malfoy. "Yeah, I guess," he said lamely.

Soon, the whole team gathered around Harry, listened to his short speech and the next moment they were out, on their brooms, waiting for Madame's Hooch whistle.


	28. Chapter 28

The game was tougher than Harry initially expected, but his Chasers were in their prime. Ron too was motivated as ever to win. Harry spent the most of the game watching them from the air, where he was making slow rounds on his broom, waiting for the Snitch to be released. When it finally caught his eye, he leaned over the handle of his Firebolt and chased the bright golden ball.

Half an hour later, after a fierce race, Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, ending the game, much to the joy of his fellow Gryffindors and Professor McGonagall. He let out a long sigh he didn't realized he'd been holding inside since the beginning of the game as relief washed over him. His teammates approached him on their brooms, clapping and patting his back in appreciation. A wide grin spreading his lips, he high-fived Ron's outstretched hand and then both of them looked over at Hermione, seated with some of their friends, and waved at her with the tiny ball that decided about the game result. She laughed and waved back, clapping and cheering along with others.

Trying not to be too obvious, Harry looked at the Slytherin stands and searched for one particular person. He noticed the blond hair right away and couldn't help but raised an eyebrow and sent a quick smirk at Malfoy, who responded with an equally cocky grin.

After they landed on the ground and received all the congratulations from other students and the Hufflepuff team, they made their way back to the locker rooms, where they changed quickly, discussing excitedly the just-won game, and soon they were walking slowly back to the castle.

An hour later, Ron and Harry were dragged out of their room and taken downstairs by Dean, Seamus and Neville. The common room was full of people, who, when the boys entered, started cheering loudly, some of them clapping and whistling; Harry even heard someone in the back yelling "Weasley is our king" and he turned to the red-haired boy to send him a wide grin. Ron blushed but laughed at the warm welcome and draped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"We smashed them, mate," he said, proud and excited.

"That we did," Harry chuckled and took a look around the room once the others turned back to their conversations and drinks.

"How did you get the Firewhisky?" Harry asked Dean.

"Seamus and I got some yesterday from Hogsmeade. We used the secret passage."

Ron nodded and let go of Harry. "Good to know you believed in us," he chuckled.

"Well, we figured we could make good use of it even in case you lost," Seamus grinned and leaned back to avoid the punch Ron threw at his arm.

"Come on," Dean nodded at them. "We brought some snacks from the kitchens, too."

They made their way into the common room and, having grabbed drinks and plates with as many snacks as they could fit on them, sat down on their regular spot in front of the fireplace, joining Hermione, Ginny and several other people.

They spent next few hours drinking and talking about the game. Harry was laughing his arse off at a joke Seamus had told them, when he felt someone poking his shoulder.

Harry looked up from where he was seated on the floor and his gaze landed on a tall, nice-looking girl with long, brown locks surrounding her head.

"Hi there, Harry," she said, sending him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, er, hi," Harry replied awkwardly. The girl looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for something, but Harry had no clue what it was.

"…Romilda," she said finally, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Right, sorry. Romilda," Harry repeated sheepishly. He waited for the girl to reveal the reason for approaching him, but she stood their silently, looking perfectly content with the attention she was receiving from the group. "Er, can I help you with anything?"

The girl grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Harry," she said, "But for now, I just wanted to congratulate you winning the game."

"Oh. Thank you, but it wasn't ju-…"

"You're welcome," she interrupted, and Harry could swear that she winked at him. "Well, then, see you around, Harry," she gave him a small wave with her small, manicured hand and turned around, leaving the group in silence.

Harry turned his gaze back at his friends when he heard Seamus letting out a short whistle.

"Nice job, mate," he said, wriggling his brows at Harry, who in turn looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Harry," Ron said with a wide grin, "She was hitting on you!"

At that, Ginny choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking, splattering herself with it and causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Dean asked. "She's pretty fun and clearly likes him."

"It's Romilda, Dean," Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know what she's like."

"I agree with Ginny," Hermione cut in, eyeing the girl as she was walking away. "She doesn't seem like a good match for Harry," she grimaced slightly.

"Oh, don't listen to them, mate," Dean said, waving his hand dismissively at the girls.

"Yeah, they're just jealous," Ron joined in. "You should totally go for it."

Harry blinked at them, not really knowing what to say. Well, he didn't know anymore if he was even interested in girls. He definitely wasn't interested in Romilda.

"Uh, I don't think so, guys," he mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

"I, er, I don't really know anything about her. And I don't have time for it now."

"Wha-…"

"Maybe she's just not Harry's type," Ginny said, winking at Harry, making him blush instantly. He knew what, or rather whom she was referring to.

"Oh yeah? And what is his type?" Dean furrowed his brows at his girlfriend, tickling her side lightly.

"I don't have any type, guys, just…forget it," Harry muttered, trying to ignore the chuckles he received from his friends.

An hour later or so, everyone started to slowly come back to their dormitories. As Harry, Ron and Ginny were particularly tired after the game and celebration, they prompted others to go back to beds.

After taking the shower, Harry fell asleep no later than when his head hit the soft pillows on his bed.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the mattress dip slightly next to him. He opened his eyes, but the darkness and lack of glasses didn't help him see anything. He reached for his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered.

When dim light cleared his surroundings, he let out an embarrassing squeak.

"Malfoy!" he hissed, his heart racing from adrenaline. The Slytherin was sitting on his bed with a smug smile, looking perfectly satisfied. "What are you doing here?!"

Malfoy ignored him, busy casting something on Harry's curtains. Probably a silencing spell, Harry thought.

"How did you even get in here?" he asked, sitting up properly and fixing his glasses on his nose.

This time Malfoy answered, smirking.

"Some of your first years would tell your password to anyone," he said and added after a moment: "At least with the help of some dose of persuation."

"You bullied first years?" Harry hissed, furrowing his brows in anger.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Potter," Malfoy rolled his eyes and leaned closer, "I didn't _bully_ them. I just… asked nicely," he murmured, leaning over Harry more and more, thereby forcing him to lie back down against his pillows. "And now, I'm going to nicely congratulate you on your little victory."

With that, he pressed his lips against Harry's and kissed him, long and deep. Harry gasped at the action, opening his mouth for Malfoy, which the blond swiftly used, sliding his tongue inside, teasing Harry.

"Was it as hard as you thought it would be?" he murmured against Harry's skin.

"Yeah," Harry groaned, half responding to the question and half reacting to the suck Malfoy gave his neck.

"It was?"

"Mhm," Harry murmured, trying to capture his lips.

"Well then," Malfoy murmured into his ear, "I shall think about a more appropriate award, mm?"

"Hell yes," Harry groaned, finally succeeding in pressing his lips to Malfoy's and kissing him hard.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and left both of them gasping for air. When they parted, Malfoy's lips found their way to Harry's neck, where they nipped at the sensitive skin and licked the reddened spots apologetically, creating new marks all the way from Harry's chin to his collarbone.

Moving downwards, Malfoy found the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up, revealing his nicely toned abdomen and chest. Harry lifted his arms to pull it over his head and tossed it aside, not paying attention to where it landed. He was too busy letting out a groan caused by Malfoy when he run the tip of his tongue around Harry's nipple. He teased the nub for what felt like eternity before he moved to the other one to give it the very same treatment.

The Gryffindor squirmed under the hot mouth as it moved lower and lower, until Malfoy's tongue suddenly dived into his bellybutton.

"_Ahh_," Harry moaned, bucking his hips when the feeling went straight to his cock. Malofy was going to make him go crazy if he didn't stop playing with him like that.

Finally, Malfoy's lips moved further down, reaching the waistband of Harry's pajama pants. Panting from all the sensations, the brunet looked down, finding Malfoy's heated gaze watching his reactions carefully.

And then Harry's breath was taken away completely as Malfoy leaned in and started kissing his erection through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Oh fuck," Harry breathed out, fighting with himself to keep his head up so as to be able to watch Malfoy. The Slytherin held his gaze, making it impossible to look away while he worshipped the hot hardness through the material.

Finally, he pulled back, hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled the pants down, letting Harry's cock spring free.

Harry lifted his hips a bit to help Malfoy slide the fabric over his arse and gasped as his heated skin was exposed to the cool night air.

Without breaking the eye contact, Malfoy spread Harry's legs a bit more, sliding one of his arms around his thigh to hold it securely. Harry watched hypnotized as he started to kiss his way up the inside of the thigh, every touch of his moist lips on the sensitive skin making Harry's head spin.

When he reached the point where Harry's leg turned into his most private area, he pulled back and started the same process up the other thigh.

And then, when Harry thought he would go mad with need, Malfoy parted his lips and licked a long stripe along the underside of his throbbing cock.

Harry let out a long, deep groan when it reached the top. Malfoy repeated the process and then started to tease the sensitive, by-now red head of Harry's erection, swirling the tip of his tongue over it in slow circles, swiping it across the weeping slit, gathering drops of pre-come that seeped from it.

Harry writhed under him, rocking his hips upwards to get more of that mouth on his aching length. Eventually, Malfoy took pity on the squirming boy and took the heated head into his mouth.

A breathy moan escaped Harry's lips as Malfoy's tightened around him and sucked. His hands curled into the sheets, fisting them as he focused entirely on stopping himself from coming. He didn't want this to end so fast, not when it felt so unbelievably good.

He continued to let all sorts of sounds out of his throat as Malfoy sucked gently, with just enough pressure to make Harry writhe on the bed sheets.

A soft whine of loss was heard in the room as Malfoy pulled back, only to move inches downwards. Harry forced himself to open his eyes and turn his half-lidded gaze down at the Slytherin, just when the blond run his tongue over one of Harry's tight testicles.

The raven-haired Gryffindor groaned in pleasure, letting his head fall back onto his pillows, his eyes shutting close when the hot mouth rested on one of his balls, nudging with lips, then sucking gently, before moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"_Gods_," Harry groaned. He'd never had _that_ done to him. "Draco…"

There it was. His name again.

Malfoy hummed with appreciation at the sound, letting the Gryffindor know he wanted to hear more. He continued the sweet torture of gentle sucks and licks, driving the boy under him insane a little longer, before he moved his lips back up and engulfed Harry's straining hardness into his mouth.

"Draco…"

The Slytherin hummed again with the intention to reassure the boy he was still there, at the same time causing Harry's hips to buck up at the vibrations that went through his cock.

Draco smirked around the hard length, bringing both his hands to grab Harry's hips, holding him in place. Then, slowly, he leaned down, taking more and more of the hot flesh into his mouth, relishing in the gasp he received at the action.

Harry's hands flew to the back of Malfoy's head, fingers gripping the soft strands of blond hair, clenching at them tightly, trying to find anything to hold onto while Malfoy began to move his head up and down.

The hot mouth was sliding on his shaft torturously slow, making him groan with frustration just as much as with pleasure. He tried to push his hips a little to speed up the movements of the other, but Malfoy's strong hold on his hips had him securely pinned to the bed.

"Please…" Harry moaned softly, his fingers brushing the blond strands of hair before tightening around them again. "Please, Draco…"

The Slytherin closed his eyes, loving the sound of his name spoken by the other in a voice filled with so much need it seemed almost impossible. He gradually sped up his pace, bobbing his head faster, encouraged by the little breathy mewling noises escaping Harry's mouth.

When he felt the raven-haired boy drawing closer to finish, he pushed his head all the way down the length, taking all of the hard shaft in, until the head of Harry's cock brushed the back of his throat. The Gryffindor under him gasped, all air leaving his lungs, but Draco ignored it and instead swallowed around him.

That was all it took.

Harry tensed up suddenly, before crying out loudly and arching his back off the bed as his orgasm hit him. He let out a long, throaty moan as Malfoy continued to slide his mouth up and down his shaft, prolonging his climax.

When Harry's body finally stopped spasming and fell limply on the bed, Draco swallowed the come that had filled his mouth. He then licked some of the white fluid from Harry's length, teasing the spent member with his tongue before giving the head a gentle peck and pushing himself up.

Harry was still panting, his chest raising and falling in rapid movements, when Malfoy lay down beside him. The blond reached his hand to Harry's jaw, directing his head towards himself and leaning in to brush their lips together. Slowly recovering from the post-release daze, Harry opened his mouth for Malfoy and let the other slide in. He let out a soft groan when he tasted himself on the other's tongue, the slick muscle teasing his own.

"Rewarding enough?" Draco murmured into his ear, his voice low and quiet. Harry could feel more than hear the smirk that appeared on the blond's face.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Harry shifted his weight, turning on his side to face Malfoy. He looked into the grey eyes for a long moment before he slowly leaned in, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Surprised at the tender caress, Malfoy kept still, not expecting it at all. However, he recovered quickly, relaxing into the touch and kissing Harry back, enjoying the way the soft lips caressed his.

"I want to make you come," Harry said in a whisper, his breath mixing with Draco's. The statement surprised both of them, as Harry had never been this blunt about what he wanted, unless forced by Malfoy to say it. Yet, here he was, making a declaration that caused Draco to lose his breath for a moment and almost blush. "Draco, I want to make you come…"

A shiver shot through Malfoy's body.

"Who am I to refuse to Harry Potter," he said, before launching himself at Harry, catching his lips in a demanding kiss. He didn't think he'd ever been this aroused in his entire life. How could one simple sentence make him this hot all over his body?

He had no idea.

Malfoy turned his brain off, letting the Gryffindor roll them over, so that he was on his back, head resting on the soft pillows, with Harry straddling him.

He watched with fascination as the dark-haired boy reached for his shirt, undoing the buttons one after another, revealing more and more of his pale skin. Fingers were quickly followed by lips, as Harry started to plant gentle kisses with every opened button.

Now, that's something they hadn't done before. Malfoy couldn't keep his mind straight enough to think what the hell prompted the Gryffindor to be so active tonight, but he was one grateful brat at the moment nevertheless.

Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Harry didn't bother to slide it off his arms, instead moving the fabric out of the way as he continued to trail kisses down Malfoy's chest. He stopped when he reached the waistband of the other's trousers, undoing the button and opening the zipper in frantic motions.

Draco raised his hips a bit to make it easier for Harry to pull his trousers along with underwear down, just enough to let his erection spring free. He let out a soft sigh when the cool air hit him, the sound turning into a deep groan when Harry took him in his mouth. The moist heat engulfed him, sucking on the head, and he let his eyes shut, reveling in the sensation.

There was no doubt that the Gryffindor had gotten much better in what he was currently doing. Add to that his unusual but nevertheless welcome initiative mood and you had a very satisfied Slytherin breathing unevenly.

Then Harry's lips tightened around him and the boy started to bob his head up and down, moving in such an enthusiastic way as if his life dependent on it.

Malfoy groaned, the feeling of the tongue and hot breath greatly appreciated, but making him breathless all too sudden.

_Not yet._

One of Malfoy's arms reached down, hand resting on Harry's bobbing head, the long, slender fingers entangling themselves in the raven locks. The blond forced himself to open his eyes, propping his head on a pillow to look down at the Gryffindor.

Their eyes met when Harry looked up from behind the row of his dark lashes.

"Slow down," Draco murmured softly, dragging his fingers across the silky strands, ignoring a tug of confusion at how gentle his voice sounded. "Take it slow..."

Harry blinked, stopping his movements for a moment to search the other's eyes, but found no indication of irritation or anger. He renewed the motion of his head, his mouth now sliding up and down Malfoy's shaft in a slower, calmer pace. The hand in his hair remained there, gently playing with the loose strands, encouraging the bouncing on the hot length.

Their gazes locked, and neither could bring himself to look away. They watched emotions flicker in one another's eyes, green and grey, both filled with fire and lust, and something else. What was it?

Malfoy traced his fingertips across Harry's scalp, making the boy's eyes flutter shut with pleasure as a shiver run down his spine.

"Beautiful…" the blond murmured quietly, his voice so soft that Harry barely heard him. The Slytherin felt a sting of slight panic in his guts, immediately regretting letting it slide, but he couldn't bring himself to change the relaxed expression on his face, not when Harry kept pleasuring him with his lips like that.

He did look beautiful.

Harry's eyes flew open at the quiet comment, immediately finding Draco's gaze. His heart almost stopped when he saw no malice or taunt in it, but something he couldn't quite identify himself. He knew though that the Slytherin meant it.

The fact made him want to call Draco's name again, but he didn't want his mouth to leave the hot hardness. Instead, he let out a low groan, that resonated throughout Draco's whole body, making him shiver with the intensity of the sensation.

They both closed their eyes, the slender hand still entangled in Harry's hair, not controlling the movements but simply resting there, giving Harry a warm feeling of reassurance.

A low grunt escaped Malfoy's lips as Harry pushed lower and took his whole length into his mouth, his sensitive tip touching the back of the Gryffindor's throat.

_Tight_.

The blond gritted his teeth, gathering all his willpower to stop his hips from bucking up. Even though he succeeded just in time before his hips moved, Harry choked anyway, swallowing around him all the way down.

"Fuck," Draco hissed, his jaw tight as his fingers clenched in the dark locks. Harry repeated the action, letting his throat narrow around the hard member, only to sense a second later how Draco tensed, stilling for a moment before he shuddered, his release ripping through him.

Harry continued to move, swallowing obediently when a thick, hot fluid shot down his throat. He hummed softly as he watched Malfoy's face in ecstasy, pure pleasure adorning his features.

When he felt Draco fall back on the bed sheets, his member going limp, Harry took his mouth off him and pulled himself up slowly, trailing small kisses across Malfoy's chest, making the skin prickle under his lips. When his head finally hovered over Draco's, he dove in, pressing his lips to that of the blond.

Draco mumbled something against his lips that Harry didn't quite catch, instead opening his mouth for the blond's swift tongue to enter. They kept the kiss lazy, letting their swollen lips brush in an unhurried pace, at least at the beginning, before Harry started to rock his hips gently, a soft little noise escaping his throat at the action, only to be swallowed by Draco.

The Slyherin must have felt the press of the renewed hardness against his thigh, because he slowly raised his leg, bending his knee slightly, so that his still-clothed thigh pressed into Harry's erection.

Harry groaned, lips detaching from Malfoy's but still touching them lightly.

"Take what you need," the Slytherin murmured quietly, his voice so low and deep that almost resembling a whisper.

Harry opened his eyes at the words, searching the grey orbs for any sign that their owner had been replaced with someone else or enchanted. But as seconds passed, Malfoy didn't do anything to retreat his leg or to stop Harry.

So instead of stopping, Harry simply closed his eyes.

"Draco…" he whispered against the other's lips, brushing them together softly in the process. The blond responded with equally gentle brush, starting another long kiss that gradually deepened as Harry started to rock his hips again.

The hard warmth of Draco's thigh was giving Harry just enough pressure while he rubbed his aching crotch against it.

Malfoy drank all the tiny noises that were leaving the Gryffindor's mouth, relishing in the way Harry needed him; his body, his lips, his tongue. The feeling of power intensified when the raven-haired wizard quickened his pace, his movements becoming frantic and less coordinated, until they were driven only by his instinct, seeking pleasure feverishly.

"Draco…" the desperate moan made the blond shudder with excitement. He opened his eyes once more, waiting for Harry to push himself over the edge to see his expression when lost in pleasure entirely.

Moments later, he sensed the brunet tensing up, right before crying out, eyes clenched, mouth open but not taking any air in, his brows furrowing under the intensity of the orgasm. He continued humping Draco's thigh while he kept coming, chasing pleasure, once again releasing his white seed on the Slytherin's dark trousers.

When he emptied himself entirely, he collapsed on Malfoy's body, letting out a satisfied sigh. Content and sated, he lay there limply, attempting to catch his breath, until he felt warm breath on his cheek. He turned his head slowly, fluttering his eyes open only to see his dazed gaze reflected in the grey orbs of Malfoy.

The Slytherin watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression, and then he leaned in, closing the distance between their faces. He caught Harry's lips in another lazy kiss, this time going nice and slow, without deepening the kiss to keep both of them relaxed and not overly excited.

When they parted, both panting just a bit, Harry felt his eyes becoming too heavy to keep them open, so he settled for a half-lidded look at Draco's face.

"Are you staying?" he asked in a whisper, not sure why his heart started beating a little bit faster than usually. Was he nervous? It was the first time they'd done anything in Harry's room after all, and he didn't know if Malfoy wanted to be in the presence of other Gryffindors, even if asleep, longer than necessary.

But why did it matter to him anyway?

He watched something flicker across the blond's face, but before he could recognize what it was, it was gone. Malfoy cleared his throat, although his voice was still hoarse when he spoke.

"I guess," he murmured, trying to keep his voice completely indifferent. "You're too heavy to bother moving now, anyway."

Harry flushed at the comment, almost regretting asking the question in the first place. When he sensed a smirk on the blond's face, he shoved his arm, though not too hard, letting out a quiet huff of annoyance. Even though, he didn't make any movement to roll off the Slytherin, feeling way too comfortable pressed against his warm body. For a moment he thought that Malfoy would push him off himself, but the boy remained just as still and relaxed as he'd been.

Deciding he was far too sated and exhausted for thinking about it, Harry closed his eyes, this time for good, finally letting the sleep come and take him away.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning came faster than Harry had expected, a loud crash waking him from the pleasant slumber. With a quiet whine, he cracked an eye open, trying to comprehend reality.

"Oi, watch out for that, idiot!"

"Why did you even put it in here? And who are you calling an idiot, huh?!"

Harry let out a groan, ready to yell for his dorm mates to shut up, when suddenly he felt a movement next to him.

"Jesus, do they ever shut up?" Malfoy grumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow, covering his eyes from the morning light.

Harry stared at him for a moment, trying to remind himself how exactly the blond had broken into his bed, after a moment remembering how he'd been woken up in the middle of the night by the Slytherin and, more importantly, what they'd done a couple of hours earlier.

Slight blush tainting his cheeks, Harry collapsed back onto his pillow, face first. "Mhm," he murmured in confirmation.

He heard a soft sigh and turned his head towards the blond, watching him for a moment. His shirt was still opened, the fabric pushed to the sides, exposing the pale skin of Malfoy's chest. Moving his gaze downwards, Harry noticed that the Slytherin's trousers were also still opened, although he must have tugged himself back in his pants sometime during the night.

_Merlin, shut up_.

Harry turned his eyes away from the other's crotch, letting it travel up to the face covered with a long, strong arm, finally settling on the silver strands of hair.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron's voice made Harry jump in his spot. He tensed immediately, his eyes quickly finding those of Malfoy, widening in slight panic. "You woke up already?"

Shit.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said quickly, knowing that the silencing charm would wear off till now. He hoped Ron wouldn't come any closer to peak through the curtains surrounding his bed.

"You coming to breakfast with us?"

"N-no," he said a bit too loud for his likes, knowing he would make his friends suspect something if he didn't start sounding at least a bit more like his usual self. "Er, I'm pretty tired after yesterday, so I'll stay in bed for a while," he added.

"Oh, alright, mate," Ron replied, his voice raising to be heard over the bickering of Dean and Seamus. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," he said, still a bit tensed up, waiting for the boys to leave. When he finally heard the door closing behind them, he collapsed back on the bed, letting out a sigh.

Not even a minute passed before he felt the bed dip beside him as Malfoy shifted his weight on it, positioning himself on his side. Harry decided to ignore him, trying to forget that he was naked, for a moment considering actually going back to sleep for at least a couple of minutes.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the next second he was rolled over onto his back, Malfoy hovering right over him. He wore one of those irritating smirks on his face.

Harry's pulse quickened at the abrupt movement and change of positions. He stared at the blond, waiting for something to happen.

"Tired after yesterday, huh?" Draco murmured, a brow quirking elegantly.

Harry felt a blush creeping up his face at the comment, seeing the smirk that stretched Malfoy's lips. He looked away, attempting to turn his head to the side to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of the Slytherin.

"Shut up," he mumbled, trying to fill his voice with annoyance, but failing miserably, instead sounding like an embarrassed child.

His eyes widened a bit when Malfoy's fingers touched his jaw, gently tracing its edge, prompting Harry to turn his head back towards the blond above him. He shivered when the pad of Draco's thumb brushed his bottom lip gently, his silver eyes following the movement with a slightly dazed look.

"Keep that pout off your face, would you?" Draco said more softly than he intended, surprising Harry. He leaned down, letting his thumb be replaced by his lips.

_So soft_.

Harry let his eyes flutter close for the short moment of their almost innocent kiss, opening them again when they parted, Malfoy's warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"Better," the Slytherin murmured, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards in a half-smile. It stirred something deep inside Harry, causing him to curse in his mind. It was getting worse with every day. "So," Draco started in a quiet, low murmur, "how long till the imbeciles come back from breakfast?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the insult. "Stop offending my friends, Malfoy," he replied. He thought about the answer to his question for a moment. Since it was Sunday, they would probably take more time than usually to enjoy the breakfast as they finally didn't have to rush for classes or Quidditch games. "I guess they should be back in an hour or so," he shrugged lightly. "We're supposed to go to Hogsmeade," he remembered suddenly, muttering more to himself than to Malfoy.

"What for?" Draco asked, not knowing why. He nipped at Harry's chin to distract himself.

"…Hermione and Ginny need to buy dresses for the Yule ball," Harry mumbled, his heartbeat speeding the slightest bit at the small treatment he was receiving from the other boy.

But the moment Harry replied, Malfoy pulled back enough to look him in the eye. One of his brows arched, giving him a quizzical look.

"And…you need to buy yourself one too?" he sneered, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes once again, shoving one of Malfoy's arms. "No, idiot," he muttered, then sighed tiredly. "If Ginny's coming, then Dean needs to come too," he explained, shrugging to himself. "And Dean obviously doesn't want to go alone with the girls so he practically begged us to tag along."

"Mhm," Draco hummed, smirking at the quiet gasp he received from Harry when he scraped his teeth over the skin just under the edge of the Gryffindor's jaw. He then moved up, eventually reaching Harry's mouth, embracing his lips in a kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the dorm flew open, causing the boys to jump away from each other in surprise.

"Hey, I'm back!" Seamus called out, burging into the room. "I forgot something,"

"A-alright," Harry replied quickly, still panting a little from the kiss he'd shared with Malfoy.

Seamus frowned at the breathless response, confused. However, a moment later, his face lightened up with a wide grin.

"Having some alone time, Harry?" he asked with amusement.

All bood rushed to Harry's face. "Wha-...n-no!" the raven-haired boy denied heatedly. "I'm not!" He really wasn't though. He was with Malfoy after all.

"Alright, alright, I'm just gonna grab one thing and leave you and your hand to continue," Seamus joked, chuckling to himself at the flustered tone of his dorm mate.

"Gods," Harry groaned in embarrassement and annoyance, but to his friend it sounded no different to an expression of pleasure.

"Gee, Harry, wait with it till I'm gone, would you," the boy laughed, rummaging through his nightstand.

"That's not what it is!"

"Sure, sure," Seamus waved his hand dismissively, finally grabbing the notes he was supposed to give back to Hermione. "Okay, I've got it! You can go back to whatever you were doing, mate!" he declared, a teasing smirk audible in his voice. He crossed the room in two seconds and the next thing Harry heard was the thump of the door being closed.

Harry groaned in frustration again, covering his eyes with is arm. He only dropped it when he felt slight shaking of the mattress and movement above him. When his gaze rested on the figure of the Slytherin hovering over him, he realized that Malfoy was shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny," Harry hissed, his teeth clenched in annoyance.

"But it is," Draco sniggered, sending him an amused gaze, "You look like a Quaffle."

It took Harry a minute to realize that Draco was referring to the color of his face. Getting even more red, he opened his mouth to give him a smartass retort, but before he managed to do that Malfoy purposefully caught his lips with his own, teasing the Gryffindor for a brief moment before pulling back.

"Get up," he murmured against Harry's mouth, a smirk spreading his, before he sat up, pulling Harry with him.

"Huh? What for?"

The mischievious look Malfoy shot him sent shiveres down Harry's body.

"You'll see."

A bit wary, Harry pushed himself up and, realizing he was still pretty naked from the night before, allowed himself to be pulled off the bed by the blond. Standing behind him, Draco grabbed his shoulders and pushed him across the messy floor to the other side of room, until they stopped in front of Seamus's bed.

Harry frowned with confusion, turning his head to look at Malfoy.

"What?"

"You should do it in his bed," Malfoy murmured into his ear.

"Do what?"

"Just what he thought you were doing."

"Eh?" Harry frowned only to realize a second later, "N-no way, Malfoy! Are you _nuts_?"

"Oh, come on…"

"I'm not gonna wank in Seamus's bed, Malfoy!"

"Yes, you will,"

"No, I won't!"

"Mhm, you definitely will," Malfoy purred, stepping even closer, causing Harry to back out until the backs of his knees touched the edge of the mattress.

Harry waited, refusing to move, but knowing perfectly well that if Malfoy made another step, he would fall on the bed. Even though, he continued to send the blond a stern look.

"I'm not going to push you," Draco said, his voice calm, with the lightest hint of amusement. "I want you to do it _yourself_," he said and, as if to support his words with a proof, he took a step back.

Harry proceeded with the stare.

"Come on, I know you'll enjoy it," the blond murmured, his voice a deep baritone. Harry watched him for a long moment, knowing that he would not win with the intense look of the silver eyes.

He could have walked away. Pass Malfoy and leave.

And then why didn't he do just that?

Slowly, Draco leaned in, lips brushing Harry's ear. "Get on the bed," he murmured quietly.

Harry's body shuddered at the low timbre.

He turned around and faced the bed, gulping.

Gods.

The mattress dipped gently under the pressure of his weight as he slowly climbed the bed.

"Lie down on your back."

Harry did as he was told, watching as Malfoy followed suit and got on the bed, deciding to stay in a half-sitting position right next to Harry, leaning over him.

"How does it feel?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Harry closed his eyes, trying his best to forget that he was naked in his mate's bed.

"Weird," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

Then, he felt Malfoy shift a bit and the next moment he had the blond's soft lips on his, a moist tongue asking for entrance.

Harry opened up for Malfoy, letting him in with a soft groan.

_Making out in Seamus's bed. Fuck._

They continued to snog, lips brushing, tongues dancing; teasing and tasting, until Harry started to gradually relax. Just when he seemed to forget that he was where he shouldn't have been, he felt Malfoy's hand on his knee.

His heart pounded in his chest as Draco moved his fingers up, tracing gently the sensitive skin of Harry's inner thigh. He shivered with anticipation, a breathy sound escaping him as those long fingers finally wrapped themselves around his erection and started to move.

Draco kept the strokes slow, making it difficult for Harry to keep his hips still. When the boy began wriggling under him, Malfoy broke the kiss and pulled back, straightening up but never stopping the movement of his hand.

He smirked at the deep groan he received when his fingers teased the head of Harry's hardness.

"There you go," he praised in a low voice.

Harry opened his eyes and suddenly remembered about his surroundings, getting that flustered feeling again when he realized he was very much in the open.

"Uh…won't you…close the curtains?" he asked, his breath staggering slightly. He felt way too exposed for his tastes.

"Nah," Malfoy shook his head, the smirk on his face widening, before giving Harry's cock a swift twist just under its head. "We're gonna keep them open."

"…nhh…I'd rather…uh, w-what if someone…comes in?" Harry panted.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Draco purred, swiping his thumb across the weeping slit, making Harry buck his hips.

"Gods…n-no,"

"I know you would," the Slytherin murmured with amusement. "If anyone comes in, there's no chance for you to hide, mm?" he let his voice drop an octave, squeezing his grip. "They'll see you, all naked and hard in Seamus's bed, moaning and writhing in his sheets…"

Harry felt a tug of panic rise in his guts at the vision of someone seeing him like that. His dorm mates could come back any minute; even though they would probably take their time having breakfast, there was still a chance of one of them going back to grab something they'd forgotten. Yet, at the same time his erection gave a twitch of interest and Harry tried to deny in his mind that he felt himself swelling even more at the very same thought.

"You want to be caught, don't you?" Draco murmured with satisfaction.

The Gryffindor stubbornly shook his head. "L-lock the door," he pleaded, desperate to give himself at least minimal sense of security.

Malfoy smirked. "Alohomora," he muttered under his breath, pointing his wand at the door, which let out a soft click, letting the boys know that a light push was the only barrier standing between them and a potential intruder.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, the sound turning into a throaty groan when Malfoy gave him a particularly hard pull.

"I'm making sure it's gonna be intense," the blond replied in a husky voice, smiling devilishly.

"L-lock…the bloody door…"

"Uh-uh."

"…please, Malfoy…" Harry whined, clenching his eyes in both angst and pleasure. "What if they really come back?"

"You know well what happens then," Draco murmured softly. "Tell me."

Harry groaned, arching slightly to make the Slytherin speed up the strokes. "They see me…right away…"

Malfoy hummed with satisfaction. He leaned down, lips brushing Harry's ear. "That's right," he said in a whisper. His mouth moved across the soft skin to the brunet's neck, nibbling at his jaw, to finally find his lips.

The kiss sparked even more desire in already quite aroused and desperate Harry. When the captain of the Gryffindor team started to rock his hips, trying to speed up the movements of the hand on his cock, Malfoy broke the kiss and pulled back once more.

"Get on your stomach."

Dazed with pleasure, Harry followed the order without a question, turning around until he was laying on his front. Then, he saw Draco reach for one of Seamus's pillows that lay next to his face.

"Raise your hips," the blond instructed quietly, waiting for Harry to comply. As the Gryffindor pushed his arse up, creating some space between his mid-section and the bed, Malfoy placed the pillow under his hips.

"Wha-"

"Grab the other one," Malfoy said, nodding his head towards Harry. The raven-haired boy frowned slightly, but reached his arm up nevertheless, grabbing the other pillow and pulling it closer to his face, letting his head rest on it.

A shiver run down his spine when he saw the half-smirk Malfoy wore.

"Now, take a nice, deep breath for me," the blond murmured.

_Shit_.

All blood that wasn't in Harry's cock went straight to his face. He knew what Malfoy was doing. Damn him.

He clenched his eyes and followed the order. He pressed his face reluctantly to the soft fabric and then took a breath in.

Familiar scent filled the air around him.

_Shit_.

"Tell me."

Unable to look up, Harry decided to keep his face burrowed in the pillow.

"It smells like him," he mumbled, face on fire, his voice a bit muffled but still clear enough to be heard.

He heard Draco hum somewhere above, behind his head, and a moment later felt a soft hand trailing down his back, across his shoulder blades and along his spine.

"Once more," Malfoy whispered. "Go ahead."

Harry knew what he wanted him to do.

He took another deep breath through his nose, the scent of Seamus filling his nostrils. Before Harry thought about what he was doing, he started to move. He rubbed his swollen erection against the soft fabric of the pillow, rocking his hips in slow, regular thrusts.

When a long groan left his mouth, Harry realized how screwed he was. He was humping his mate's pillow while clutching at the other one, seeking his scent.

That was stupid. He didn't even like Seamus like that. He was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to his friend, or really anyone – apart from Malfoy, for some ridiculous reason. And yet there was something in the aura the Slytherin created, the perspective of being caught by Seamus while he was in his bed, naked and hard, desperately trying to make himself come, that made Harry hot all over his body.

_Fuck_.

Harry snaked his free hand downwards to grip the pillow that lay under him. With a needy moan, he started to ride it, hips moving relentlessly.

"That's it," Draco praised in a low murmur, kissing the back of Harry's neck.

"You want him to see you like that?"

Harry didn't want it. He also knew Malfoy knew it. But he loved the feeling that rushed through him at these words, spoken by Draco in that deep baritone of his.

So he gave a short nod with his head.

"Yeah…" he groaned, his fingers gripping the pillow under his face so hard that his knuckles were white.

Harry felt the warmth of Draco's breath next to his ear. "Say his name."

At that, Harry almost stilled. He would have, if it wasn't for the fact that he was too much lost in pleasure to control his body and its movements anymore.

"I…I c-an't…" he panted out.

"You can," he whispered, the low, seductive voice making Harry tremble, "Just imagine him coming back. He pushes the door we left open for him and stops when he sees you. On his bed, naked, humping his fucking pillow…"

"Fuck…"

"Take a breath and say his name."

Harry let out a deep, throaty groan. He burrowed his face in the soft pillow and, eyes clenched, breathed in. The faint scent surrounded him just like before.

"…Seamus…" he whispered weakly. It felt completely out of place, but the presence of Draco and the fact that _he_ was telling him to do that made it feel just right, somehow.

"Again."

Harry's grip on the pillow he was fucking tightened as he sped up his thrusts. "Seamus…" he panted.

"Yes," Malfoy growled somewhere behind Harry, leaning down. He gave Harry's ear a teasing lick and a gentle suck. "Are you going to come for Seamus?"

The Gryffindor bit down on his lip, to the point of almost drawing blood.

"…don't…want to…" he panted out.

"You don't want to come?" Draco teased, making the other boy growl with frustration.

"Not…for him…"

Malfoy smirked at the reply. "You want to come for me, don't you?" he asked. Harry didn't answer, but Draco didn't need him to. "It's alright. I want you to show him how you come," he whispered, his voice steady and sure. "Come on. Be a good boy and come for Seamus."

Harry groaned at the encouragement, making Draco smirk even wider. He sped up his thrusts, focusing on the timbre of Malfoy's voice.

It didn't take long, just a few more thrusts until he let out a choked moan and came, spilling all over Seamus's pillow. He rode his orgasm, never stopping the movement of his hips, pushing back and forth in frantic motion.

When he was done, he collapsed onto the sheets, the wet pillow clutching to his belly, making him grimace at the feeling. Yet, he was too exhausted to move a finger, let alone to raise his hips, so he remained still, panting heavily as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

A long moment passed before he felt fingers touch his nape softly, moving downwards to stroke his back.

Then, the realization of what he'd just done crushed on him. He tensed up, causing Malfoy to frown.

"God," he muttered against the pillow, before he realized it still smelled like Seamus. He pushed himself up immediately, forcing muscles to comply when he sat up.

He looked down at the mess he'd made of his dorm mate's pillow and bed sheets. His eyes closed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Hey," Malfoy spoke up, trying to gain Harry's attention. "Come on, let's move," he said, tilting his chin towards Harry's bed.

Harry nodded, pushing himself slowly to his feet. He made it to his nightstand, but before he grabbed his wand, Malfoy reached for his, pointing it at Seamus's bed and casting a cleaning spell.

Harry climbed onto his own bed, Draco following, this time closing the curtains around them with a flick of his wrist. He lay down next to Harry, positioning himself on his side so that he was slightly hovering above the other, his eyes watching Harry's face.

"What is it, Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked away.

"You didn't like it after all?"

"I liked it. That's the problem."

"Huh? Where do you see problem in this then?"

"Fuck, Malfoy. I just…I don't even like him. Not like _that_," he added quickly.

"I know."

"Then why was I…why did it…ugh, shit," he covered his face with his arm.

"Hey."

"What's wrong with me?" he mumbled, the question muffled by the crook of his elbow.

Then he felt Malfoy pushing his arm away from his head. He looked into the grey eyes as Draco searched his gaze.

"Nothing's wrong, you dope," he murmured quietly, a cheeky grin blooming on his face. "You're just hell of a kinky bastard," he said, leaning closer.

Harry rolled his eyes, his face going red an instant. "How isn't that worse?"

He didn't receive a verbal response from the Slytherin, as Draco closed the distance between their faced and brushed their lips together. Reluctant at first, Harry soon started responding, kissing the blond back. It was only then that he felt that something hard was pressing into his thigh. He managed to pull back, panting softly as he looked down and caught a glimpse of the bulge in Draco's still opened trousers. He looked back up, finding the silver pools looking right back at him, not demanding nor pleading; simply staring, making it difficult for Harry to read them.

And yet he knew exactly what he was going to do.

His gaze dropped from the grey eyes, following the movement of his hand as it snaked between their bodies and slowly trailed across Draco's bare chest, making the blond shudder at the soft graze of Harry's fingertips on his skin. Harry's hand skimmed through the lean, nicely toned abdomen, finally sneaking into the opening of Malfoy's trousers and under the waistband of his underwear.

Harry felt a breath of warm air on his face when his fingers closed around the straining erection. He started to move his hand, turning his gaze back up, catching Draco's eyes once more. The blond was still looking at him, his mouth slightly opened as soft pants started to leave him. Without thinking, Harry tilted his head up, capturing the pink lips with his own in a slow kiss. Malfoy responded immediately, teasing Harry's lower lip with his tongue before the Gryffindor granted him access, opening up just enough for Draco to slide inside.

The kiss grew more intense in seconds, Harry gradually speeding up the movements of his hand, sliding it up and down Draco's shaft in fast, delicious strokes that made his breathing ragged and unsteady.

When the Slytherin started moving his hips, pushing them into the tight fist, Harry twisted his wrist, eliciting a low groan from the blond. He picked up the pace to sharp, fast strokes, and let out a quiet whimper himself when Malfoy moved his lips down his neck and bit into the sensitive skin of the junction.

Harry tilted his head an inch towards the other boy, his lips grazing the soft shell of Malfoy's ear.

"Draco…" he whispered, closing his eyes as he did so. The heat of Draco's body against his still naked one, his hot breath on Harry's neck, the teeth, the lips, the wet warmth of his tongue, all this was making Harry feel dizzy and drunk with pleasure as he continued to drive Draco to completion.

"Fuck," the Slytherin hissed against Harry's collarbone, clenching his eyes. He was so close, he could feel his release approaching with every pull of Harry's hand on his cock.

And then, when Harry lips closed around his sensitive earlobe and his name was once again breathed out so softly he barely heard it, Draco was pushed over the edge and shuddered with the intensity of it as, wave after wave, his climax washed over his whole being, his lips carrying a quiet groan of long-awaited pleasure.

He collapsed onto Harry, relishing in the warmth of his body while he tried to regain control over his uneven breath. He pressed his face into the Gryffindor's neck, instinctively giving the small bite he'd created a gentle, almost apologetic kiss, brushing his lips softly over the bruised spot.

He felt the brunet shift slightly under him and he raised his head to look at the boy. He quickly realized that Harry's arm was still trapped between their bodies, so, bracing himself on his elbows for a moment, he lifted his hips and chest a bit.

Harry looked at him and gave a small nod in thanks, slowly retreating his hand from Draco's trousers, intent on letting it fall along his side. But before he could do this, one of Malfoy's hands caught his wrist, effectively stopping him from any further move. Harry watched with a small frown as the blond leaned in and then took Harry's thumb into his mouth, sucking a it lightly, cleaning it off his own come. Harry's mouth fell open, a low grunt escaping his throat. His eyes were still fixed on Malfoy's that watched him from above his outstretched hand.

Draco then let the hand fall to the side and leaned down, engaging Harry into one more unhurried kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and loud voices reached the two boys.

"…yeah, yeah, whatever," Harry heard Dean chuckling as the other boys laughed.

Draco broke the kiss, leaning his head to rest it against the Gryffindor's collarbone, and let out a quiet sigh.

"Dammit."

"Hey, Harry!" The brunet jumped slightly at Ron's voice, almost knocking the blond off himself. He mouthed a quick sorry at the scowl that appeared on the other's face. "Get out of that bloody bed, mate. We need to get moving!"

"Uh, yeah, just give me a minute," Harry replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible in the situation where he had an almost naked Slytherin in his bed.

Fuck.

"Still not finished, Harry?" Seamus asked amused, a loud bark of laugh following the question.

Harry ignored the heat that crept onto his flushed face.

"Shut up, idiot. I just need to get ready," he muttered with irritation.

Slight panic raising in his chest, he looked at Draco, searching his eyes for any plan of how to make it without getting caught by his dorm mates.

Then, an idea struck him.

He bent over the the edge of his bed, ignoring the teasing 'yeah, yeah' coming from behind the curtains, and reached for his cloak. He straightened up again and turned to face Malfoy, showing him the soft fabric.

"Put it on and wait till we leave," he said, praying in his head that the Slytherin cooperate this time.

To his relief, Draco gave him a short nod and, with a small smirk playing on his lips, he disappeared under the cloak.

With a quiet sigh, Harry reached for a T-shirt and a pair of trousers that lay the closest to his bed, casting a quick cleaning spell on himself before throwing the clothes over his head and hips. He really wanted to have a shower, but he assumed it had to wait.

He dragged the curtains open, rolling his eyes at the cheers he received from his friends for finally making it out of bed.

"Come on, let's get going," Dean said, jumping off his desk and starting toward the door.

"What's the rush?" Harry murrered, dragging his hand through his messy, raven locks, trying to get them into submission. He failed miserably.

"The girls are already there," Ron explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear for the rest of the year how horrible of a boyfriend I am for making Ginny wait," Dean grumbled, causing Seamus to chuckle and Harry to smirk. Yeah, Ginny wouldn't pass on such occasion.

Shaking their heads, the boys left the room, Harry stopping with his hand on the handle. He turned around, making sure that the others were already walking down the stairs.

He smirked, looking over at his bed where Malfoy was sitting, hidden under the safety of the invisibility cloak. When he spoke, his voice was quiet but sure.

"See you later. Draco."

He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. He didn't see the small smirk on the blond's face that machted his own as the Slytherin shook his head lightly with amusement.


	30. Chapter 30

"So," Seamus said as they walked slowly down the path leading from the school to Hogsmeade. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I know_ I_ need to stick around until Ginny choses the bloody dress," Dean muttered tiredly. "No offense, Ron," he added quickly, sighing.

"None taken. I hate that stupid shopping thing," the red-haired boy groaned.

"Bloody ball," Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

Harry chuckled quietly at his friends depressed faces, shaking his head lightly. The sound he made effectively turned their attention towards him.

"Now that I remember," Ron squinted his eyes at him. "you haven't invited anyone, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes, then shrugged. "Nah."

"Well then, aren't you going to ask Romilda?"

Harry frowned. "No."

"Eh? Why not?" Seamus asked, throwing him a quizzical look. "She's hot and all over you, mate."

Harry suppressed the inner cringe at the mention of the girl. Not that he didn't think the girl was pretty, because she really was, but her attitude didn't exactly appeal to Harry – it pretty much freaked him out. For once he wanted to go to that damn ball without any drama or gossips going around him and have fun with his friends. Eat, drink, dance. That's it.

_And maybe sneak out to make out with Malfoy for a bit._

"Oh, damn it," Harry muttered under his breath so that no one could hear him. He was so losing it.

He turned his head to look at his friends. "I don't know, I don't really want to, I guess."

"You're crazy," Ron shook his head at him, sighing with resignation.

"Huh," Seamus muttered, watching Harry through his squinted eyelids. "Unless you fancy someone else."

The reaction of the others was immediate. And way too loud for Harry's liking.

"Huh?!" Ron yelled, stopping in mid-step, shooting Harry a wide-eyed stare.

"Can't be!" Dean pointed his finger at him. "We would've known! Wouldn't we?!"

Harry couldn't force the blush off his face, but he managed a very irritated growl.

"I don't fancy anyone," he protested.

"Yeah, sure," Seamus barked, his throaty laugh filling the air around them.

"What's her name?"

"Is she a Gryffindor too?"

"She hot?"

"Seamus," Dean hit the other boy jokingly over his head, shaking at him with faked disapproval.

"What? We all want to know."

"Ugh, I'm telling you, I'm not into anybody, alright?" Harry hissed, clenching his fists and trying to ignore the handsome face of a certain Slytherin that for some reason appeared in his mind right at the moment.

_No_.

"I believe you, Harry," Neville said, shrugging gently as he sent Harry a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry muttered quietly, shooting daggers at the rest of their group.

"Oi, don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry," Ron patted his arm.

"Yeah," Seamus nodded. "You keep her for yourself for now."

"For the last time, there is no 'her'."

"Alright, alright," Dean chuckled. "So you're going alone?"

This time it was Harry's turn to shrug. "Yeah."

"I'm never gonna get him," Seamus mumbled with a sigh of resignation, causing the boys to chuckle quietly.

They walked a couple of minutes longer before they reached Gladrags Wizardwear, where they were supposed to meet the girls.

Hermione and Ginny were inside, talking to a young shop assistant, their faces wearing excited expressions. They're eyes flickered with enthusiasm when they noticed the boys cluttered at the door.

"Dean, here!" Ginny waved.

With a soft sigh, the boy moved towards his girlfriend, the rest following quietly, shuffling their feet.

An hour later, the group exited the shop, carrying several bags. Both Hermione and Ginny got the dresses, while Dean and Seamus bought new dinner jackets. The girls also practically forced Harry into buying a new waistcoat which they claimed fitted him _just perfectly_.

Hungry and happy that the shopping was over, boys proposed going to the Three Broomsticks, to which the rest of the group gladly agreed. They made their way to the pub, crossing the small and not-so crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

They were walking past Honeydukes when Harry felt it.

Something touched his shoulder, gently but enough to make him notice.

He turned his head to the side, thinking that someone brushed him while walking by, but there was no one anywhere near him. His friends were a bit ahead of him, only Neville walking silently by his side. Harry frowned and looked over at the other Gryffindor. Was it him? It didn't seem so, as Neville looked lost in his thoughts, completely ignoring Harry's presence.

Then the sensation was back.

The light touch trailed down his spine, causing Harry to stop abruptly. He turned around.

No one.

Harry frowned again.

And then he almost choked at the idea that came to his mind.

"Draco?" he hissed quietly, looking around, trying to notice any proof that the Slytherin was actually there.

"Mmm?" the soft murmur came in reply, barely audible, from right behind him.

Harry turned immediately, eyes wide with surprise.

_Of_ _course_ Malfoy would use his cloak to do something stupid. Merlin, how long had he even been there?

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a whisper, trying to look normal while talking to empty space around him.

Before the blond managed to answer, however, Neville finally realized that he was missing a friend. The boy turned over his shoulder and looked at Harry.

"What happened?"

"Uh, nothing," Harry replied quickly, walking up to the tall brunet. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

"Huh," Neville nodded as they started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks, everyone else already at the door to the bar. Right before he entered, Harry looked back, searching surroundings for any sign of the blond or at least any suspicious movements of an invisible figure.

Without really thinking about it, he held the door open for a longer moment, as if to ensure that Malfoy could come in if he wanted to. Eventually, he turned back inside and let the door close with a soft thump, making his way towards a large table in the very corner of the bar, where his friends were.

He slipped into a free seat on the couch that formed a spacious, U-shaped sitting area around the table, taking his jacket off.

"Oh, don't sit, Harry!" Seamus yelled, making the raven-haired boy jump in his spot.

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"Won't you go order for us?" Seamus asked, shrugging at the roll of eyes Harry gave him in reply. "What, you're sitting closest to the bar!"

"Yeah, whatever," Harry muttered, getting up again. "All drinking butterbeer?"

"Yup."

"Mhm."

"Yes, please."

"Me too. Thanks, Harry."

He nodded and made his way towards the bar, greeting Rosmerta and placing his order.

"Be right back with you, Harry," the woman said, giving him a friendly smile.

He nodded and braced his elbows on the counter, leaning his weight against it.

Then, the subtle touch was back at his shoulder, almost making him shout out in shock.

"Dammit," he huffed under his breath, hoping Malfoy could hear him. "Stop scaring me, idiot," he muttered.

Harry actually jumped when he felt a soft swat to his backside.

"Watch out, or I'll spank you against that counter, Potter," Draco said in a low murmur.

Harry ignored the heavy blush that heated his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked under the cloak. "Not happy to see me?" Even though it was a whisper, Harry could detect the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Technically, I can't see you."

He could _hear_ Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"I thought I could join your little horde to entertain myself for a while," the quiet voice mused.

"Entertain how exactly?" Harry asked skeptically.

Several glasses filled with the creamy drink were placed in front of him. He looked up and saw that Rosmerta was giving him a strange look.

_Damn_.

"You said something, Harry?"

"Uh, no," he answered sheepishly, taking as many beers as he could, then coming back for the rest and taking them to his table.

"Oi, finally," Dean cheered, his arm wrapped loosely around Ginny. "I'm so bloody thirsty."

Harry chuckled under his nose and slipped back into his seat, leaving a lot of space next to him. He didn't know if Malfoy would take the spot, until he felt a soft brush of the blond's arm against his.

"So," Seamus started, taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Harry here doesn't want to take anyone for the ball," he complained to the girls.

"Oh, not this again…" Harry groaned.

"What's the problem? Let him go alone if he wants to," Ginny shrugged, sending Harry a supportive smile.

"Two years in a row?" Seamus asked, "Come o-"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked, frowning at the boy.

Seamus blinked. "Well, nothing, mate. I just thought there are so many girls fawning over you that you could fina-"

"You mean Romilda?" Harry muttered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Seamus, let go," Hermione said shaking her head at the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, she's not the kind of girl Harry would like," Ginny shrugged, taking a sip of her beer.

"And what kind of girl would Harry like, huh? Because so far it doesn't seem he's interested in them at all," Seamus muttered before he managed to bite his tongue.

Harry held his breath, taken aback by the remark. He didn't notice, but he wasn't the only one; Hermione and Ginny were shooting daggers at Seamus, while Ron stared at him wide-eyed, Dean choking on his drink. Neville sat completely frozen.

Seamus quickly realized the mistake he'd made, but before he could open his mouth to say something, he saw the features on Harry's face harden.

"What the hell, Seamus? Have any problem with me not dating?" Harry hissed, suddenly getting defensive.

"N-no, Harry, sorry, mate, I-"

"And what if I said I'm 'not interested in them at all'?" he growled, ignoring the gasp he heard coming from Neville.

Silence fell upon them heavily, stretching from seconds into a very long minute while everyone stared at Harry with confused expressions.

"What do you mean?" Seamus found the courage to ask finally, his voice much more quiet and calm.

Harry could feel his breath speeding up uncontrollably just when his hands started to shake.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he snapped, pushing himself up, forgetting that Malfoy was still there. He didn't care. He needed to leave.

Thankfully, when he turned to slip out of the couch they were sharing, he found no resistance, realizing that the blond must have understood his intentions and had stood up before Harry moved.

Ignoring the worried looks on his friends' faces and the soft calling of Hermione's voice, he made his way out of the pub, not bothering to look back.

Once outside, he took a deep, shuddering breath, letting it out through his nose, his eyes closed as he tried to calm down.

He needed a place to think. To get away.

Without thinking, he let his legs carry him towards a spot near the line of the nearby forest overlooking the Shrieking Shack. He was relieved to see that no one was there at this time of the day.

He sat down under one of the trees, ignoring completely the snow that quickly melted into the fabric of his trousers, making him shiver from the cold. He leaned back, letting his head rest against the tree trunk, his eyes closed.

They opened again when he felt a soft brush against his shoulder and then the warmth that settled there.

_Malfoy_.

Instead of opening his mouth, Harry decided to remain silent, looking straight forward, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. He let the silence last, letting Draco know he appreciated the company by gently pushing his shoulder into his. The Slytherin didn't acknowledge the action but Harry knew he felt it and understood the meaning behind it.

They sat there in complete silence, still and quiet. Draco let Harry focus on the thoughts in his head, as both of them knew the Gryffindor had to figure out this battle of feelings on his own.

Harry didn't know how to even wrap his head around what had just happened. He hadn't been planning to burst like that, but emotions had taken control over actions; he was scared of the direction the conversation had been going to and then he'd said something that made them reach the point even faster. Harry knew he should have bit his tongue and dismiss Seamus's remarks with a shrug or a joke, but he'd suddenly felt so attacked and lost that he immediately slipped into defensive mode, in the process giving his friends a reason to suspect something anyway.

_Fuck. What the hell did I do it for?_

He hated the feeling that started to develop deep in his guts – the fear of facing his friends. If he came back to the castle later, would they ask him right away if he was gay? Or would they pretend they hadn't heard anything? Or maybe they didn't really figure it out, maybe…

_Dammit_.

He didn't even _know_ if he was gay, so how could he go around telling his friends? After all, maybe it was just Malfoy that Harry found attractive. But he definitely couldn't say that to the others. So what was he supposed to do?

Harry sighed.

He tried to redirect his thoughts, looking around, sweeping his gaze over his surroundings.

When he finally spoke, his voice was much calmer than in the Three Broomsticks, but hoarse from not talking for so long.

"Hey, remember that time on our third year when you came here to taunt Ron and Hermione?" he asked. He was surprised when Malfoy slipped the cloak off his head, revealing his face.

Harry could see from the corner of his eye how Draco's brows furrowed as he thought about it. "Yeah," he replied, remembering the day Harry was talking about. His look, however, was still rather confused when he looked over at the Gryffindor, "but how do _you_ know that? You wer-…"

Draco stopped short, understanding flicking in his grey eyes.

"Oh, you little shit," he breathed out. "It was you! Fuck, I _knew_ somebody else was there!"

Harry grinned, giving him a small nod.

"You used the bloody cloak, didn't you?"

Harry's smirk widened. "Yeah."

"Dammit, Potter," the blond squinted his eyes at him, "You're so going to regret that."

With that, he pushed Harry flat onto the ground, the brunet's whole back getting wet from the cold snow. Malfoy hovered over him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry challenged, lifting his brow at the other boy.

"Yes," Malfoy responded curtly, mirroring the rise of Harry's eyebrow. "You're in for a spanking," he said keeping his voice low and dangerous.

Harry tensed for a moment, hoping that Malfoy wasn't going to conduct the spanking right there, but relaxed instantly when the blond leaned down and pressed his lips to his. Without thinking, Harry let his eyes flutter close and responded to the kiss, brushing his mouth against that of Malfoy. It was a short kiss, and soon Draco pulled back, though he still hovered over Harry, his hands gripping at the brunet's wrists.

"But for now," he said casually, freeing one of Harry's hands and reaching his arm to the side, "I'll settle for this."

Harry's frown disappeared from his face, his voice coming out in a strangled cry as Malfoy grabbed on snow and, without warning, shoved his hand down Harry's pants.

"God, no, no, no!" Harry bellowed, his eyes clenching tight, hands coming down to clutch onto Draco's ice-cold hand that touched his soft member, trying to stop him and force the hand out of his underwear. Malfoy let go, withdrawing his arm, but the snow he'd shoved there remained in its place, slowly melting into cold water, causing Harry to hiss.

"You bastard," he breathed out, his chest rising and falling in quick, shallow movements.

Malfoy smirked. "Watch out, Potter," he murmured, leaning down to Harry's ear. "That just earned you ten extra smacks."

Harry cursed under his breath.

"Gods I hate you."

Draco hummed above him. "Keep telling yourself that."

He leaned down a bit, bumping their lips together, letting Harry enjoy the kiss for a longer moment before pulling back.

"Dammit. I'm cold," Harry muttered, shifting uncomfortably on the snow.

Draco raised a brow at him. "Not my problem," he said with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes at the response and pushed the blond off himself, sitting up. He reached for his wand, taking it out of a back pocket of his trousers, and cast hot-air charm on himself, sighing with relief when his clothes were finally dry.

Boy, did he love magic.

He then looked up at the Slytherin, who was still just a head floating in the air. Harry sneered at the sight but said nothing. Instead, he stood up.

"I'm heading back to the castle," he said, turning around. He managed to take two steps before he felt Malfoy's presence next to him.

"Not going back to your little friends?" the blond asked, though he kept his voice neutral, without a hint of sarcasm.

Harry frowned. "And tell them what?"

Draco didn't answer right away. He walked silently next to Harry, thinking about how to response.

"I don't know," he said eventually, the honesty of his tone surprising Harry a bit.

"Yeah, me neither."

They remained quiet for a longer moment before Draco spoke up again.

"Weaslette knows," he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders, which Harry couldn't see. _And she seems fine with it_. "Plus I'm convinced that Granger figured it out too, with that brains of hers."

Harry shot him an apprehensive look. "You think she knows?"

Draco shrugged again, before remembering the Gryffindor couldn't see him. "Probably."

An uneasy, sick feeling settled in the pit of Harry's stomach. He groaned with frustration, causing Malfoy to look at him.

"What's the problem, Potter?"

"What do you mean, 'what's the problem'? he asked, his voice a bit harsher. "Everyone seems to know what's going on, but I don't," he said. "Ginny said it's alright if I'm…but I don't…I don't know if…" he clenched his jaw. Why the hell did he have to have this conversation with Malfoy?

Draco grabbed Harry's arm, stopping both of them and urging the Gryffindor to turn and face him. He tugged on the cloak, once again revealing only his head.

"Do you like blokes, Potter?" he asked, his voice casual as if he was asking about Transfiguration notes.

"I _don't_ know," Harry hissed, his hands curling into fists. "That's the problem!"

Draco observed him for a longer moment, searching his eyes for something.

And then, his face split into a smirk.

"You don't know if you're gay or if it's just me, huh?" he asked.

Blood rushed to Harry's face, but he refused to blush. He looked away, his teeth clenched.

"It's not funny, Malfoy," he said sharply, his features screwed in an angry grimace.

He turned to leave, but, once again, he was stopped by the blond, who forced him to raise his chin and look into the grey eyes. Harry let out an annoyed growl in the back of his throat at the amused twinkle in the silver orbs.

And then, before Harry could protest, he leaned in.

"You like it when I kiss you…" he murmured, brushing Harry's lips in a slow, gentle movement, hot breath ghosting over Harry's mouth, melting him down, "…when I touch you…" Draco's hands travelled down Harry's body, one snaking around his waist, while the other stroked up his side, sending shivers of pleasure through his body. "You call my name when you come…" the low voice whispered huskily straight into Harry's ear before planting a small, moist kiss on his earlobe.

"Draco, stop…"

He didn't stop.

"Do you think any girl can make you feel this way?" he asked with sincerity indicating that the question was nothing but honest.

Harry closed his eyes. His heart was thumping in time with the stroke of Malfoy's fingers on his side that had managed to slip under the hem of his shirt. His skin prickled under the touch, so warm against his trembling body.

"…no," Harry said finally. _But I don't think any other man could either_.

He needed to stop this.

He gathered all the willpower he possessed to reach his arm up, placing his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, trying to push him away.

"Draco, stop…"

"Do you really want me to stop?" the blond murmured against his lips.

"I know _I_ want you to stop."

Both young wizards jumped in their spot, stumbling away from each other immediately. They turned to the source of the voice and whined in unison, Harry from fear, Draco from annoyance at the sight of a certain red-haired girl.

"G-Ginny!" Harry choked out, his eyes going wide. The girl smiled at him before turning her gaze to the Slytherin.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Hey, asshole."

To Harry's surprise, Draco didn't take out his wand to curse her; in fact, he didn't move at all. He just let a half-smirk to blossom on his face.

"Weaslette," he noted, his voice a bit annoyed and a bit amused.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname before raising one of her thin eyebrows at the blond. "Where's the rest of your body?" she asked, eyeing him quizzically before settling her gaze at Harry when understanding got to her. "Seriously, Harry? You wouldn't lend me the cloak when I asked, but you gave it to _him_?" she pouted.

"…you wanted it to use it fo-"

"I _know_ what I wanted to use it for, thank you very much," the girl said quickly before more information was revealed to Malfoy. She shook her head lightly and then looked at Harry, her eyes softening. "I'm so sorry for what happened back there, Harry," she said. "Seamus was acting like a total wanker." She ignored the snort that Malfoy let out at the remark.

Harry looked away, shrugging. "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted again. Ginny sent him a sharp look, then gazed at Harry.

"We both know it's not true, Harry," she said.

Harry didn't reply. He chose to remain silent, until Ginny sighed.

"I take it that you're going back to the castle?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk to everyone right now."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about that, Harry." Ginny send him a warm smile. "Alright, I'm gonna head back," she said, making to turn.

"Wait, Gin."

The girl turned around and raised her eyes at him. "Huh?"

"After I left…" he said, looking away again, his hand playing nervously with his coat, "did they say anything?"

Ginny blinked and then smiled.

"Hell yeah," she said, making Harry's heart sink before she quickly reflected on her answer, "I mean, Hermione and I told Seamus off for even opening his stupid mouth."

"Oh," Harry nodded, his face flushing. Did he seriously need girls to defend him? "And…about others?"

"Well-"

"Wait, don't. I don't want to know," Harry said quickly, too afraid to what the girl would say, especially that he was very aware of Malfoy's stare on him.

"Harry…"

"No, forget it," he pressed, shaking his head lightly. "Really, it's alright."

Ginny watched him for a moment, finally giving a small nod. "Alright. I'll be going then," she said softly. Before she turned, she send Malfoy a pointed look. Then, she was gone, walking back towards the village.

Harry watched her go, before he felt a small tug at his sleeve. He lifted his gaze at the blond next to him.

"Let's go," he said. Harry nodded, starting towards the castle in an unhurried pace.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:**

Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while since I've been here - sorry for not updating for so long but I was busy with school and, well, I kind of lost some of my inspiration for writing this ship...No, I'm not saying I won't update anymore - I definitely will, but I'm currently investing some serious time in another ship from another fandom.

Anyway, I hope you're going to enjoy reading this one!

WARNING: attempted rape

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, his back pressing comfortably into the soft mattress, his hands intertwined behind his head. He'd been staring at he ceiling for two hours already, his mind wandering back to the events of the day and the conversation in the Three Broomsticks over and over again.

_Stop. Stop thinking so much._

He'd heard the boys come back half an hour ago, but pretended to be asleep when Ron had asked him through the thick curtains of his bed if he was awake. He spent the rest of the evening staring up, ignoring the quiet murmurs of his dorm mates before they finally went to sleep.

Harry didn't have enough luck to get some night rest. He tossed around in his bed until soft rays of the waking sun beamed through his curtains.

_Great_.

With a tired sigh, he pushed himself out of bed and made it to the bathroom, where he spent next thirty minutes under a hot stream.

Once done with his shower, he entered the room, only to find himself face to face with Ron.

"Hey, mate," the freckled boy said, covering a large yawn with his hand. "Slept well?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry mumbled, giving him a small shrug before moving to his bed to get dressed.

"Hey, Harry?" The voice behind him made Harry tense up for a moment, swallowing hard. He put his tie away, straightened up and turned around slowly to face Seamus.

To his surprise, the boy looked more flustered than Harry had ever seen him. He brought one of his arms up, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner, guilt written all over his face.

"Er, listen, I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday," he mumbled quietly.

Harry watched him for a moment, before shrugging lightly. "It's fine."

"No," Seamus said quickly, his voice more sure now, as if trying to convince Harry he meant it. "Look, I was an arse, and I'm sorry. You were right, it's none of my business who you like or if you fancy anyone at all. It's just…" he hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, but then shook his head lightly and smiled. "I just wanted to say that I'll always be your mate, even if I act like a total dickhead sometimes." He grinned sheepishly.

Harry watched him for a short moment before a small chuckle left his mouth. "Yeah, you do that a lot," he said with a grin, looking as relief washed over Seamus's face and relaxed his features.

"Oi, don't be an arse!" the other Gryffindor groaned, shoving Harry's arm jokingly.

Harry felt all the heaviness from the last hours lift from his chest. His grin widened.

Seamus noticed the change and sighed happily, shaking his head at himself. He did intend to tell Harry that it didn't really matter if he liked girls or blokes, but he stopped himself. Something told him it would only make things awkward for Harry.

* * *

The next week brought everyone's attention to the Yule ball. Girls were panicking over dresses they hadn't yet bought, boys kept brooding over not going with the girl they wanted, and Harry was just getting more and more annoyed with the amount of homework they received every single day. Did Professor McGonagall seriously think they had nothing to do right before Christmas? It seemed that all their teachers thought so, considering the number of parchment rolls Harry had used over the last two days to write some of the essays they'd been assigned.

The only class that wasn't currently getting on Harry's nerves was, surprisingly, Divination. The lessons with Professor Trelawney were still pretty boring and awkward, but Harry usually busied himself with talking to Will. The good thing was that Trelawney didn't overload them with some unnecessary homework tasks as she used to in the past.

_And thank gods for that._

Because of all the work, he and Draco hadn't had a single occasion to meet up over those couple of days, which left Harry a bit restless and frustrated, taking care of his teenage urges during his evening showers. He was way too tired anyway to even imagine doing something more than a quick wank under a hot stream of water, his mental fatigue affecting his physical exhaustion.

The day of the ball found Harry in front of the bathroom mirror, looking himself over with his brows furrowed. Merlin, how he hated dressing up in clothes like that. All official and serious.

A quiet sigh and he left the dorm, joining his friends in the common room. Dean let out a long whistle at his sight, which resulted in Harry groaning as he looked away, a faint blush tainting his face.

"Well, well, what a dashing young man!"

"…shut up," Harry muttered, embarrassed with the attention he received. He tugged nervously on the shirtcuffs of his white dress shirt that were poking out from under the black dinner jacket he was wearing.

His friends chuckled whole-heartedly.

Twenty minutes later they entered the Great Hall, joining the rest of the school in the celebrations. Harry looked around.

The whole hall had been decorated in silver and cool light-blue, creating an atmosphere of a winter landscape. Here and there stood ice-sculptures and fountains of streaming punch, reaching the very ceiling, from which hung sparkling, gold and silver stars, imitating the night sky.

"Whoa…" Harry heard Ron mumble under his nose, screening the room.

"Alright," Dean said, slipping his long arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders, "let's start the party, shall we?"

* * *

A couple of hours later Harry collapsed on one of the chairs at the table he and his friends had been occupying the whole night. He was exhausted, his shirt clinging to his back and feet aching from all the dancing. Two chairs away from him sat Seamus and Dean, both equally tired; Seamus's shirt was actually drenched with sweat, which only made Harry smirk under his nose as he remembered how no longer than twenty minutes ago his friend had been swirling not one but two girls on the dance floor which earned him a rather dubious look from Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked around and after a moment spotted Ginny dancing with Neville while a few steps away Hermione attempted to teach almost tearful Ron the frame for Waltz.

Shaking his head lightly, a smirk on his lips, he turned back to the two Gryffindors.

"Done with the dancing, boys?" He teased, chuckling softly at the scowl on Seamus' face.

"Don't even start, Potter," the boy muttered, taking a sip of the Christmas punch.

"Where are Parvati and Padma?" Harry dragged.

Seamus sent him a death glare. It was Dean who answered his question, rather amused himself.

"Apparently they prefer the company of the seventh-years" he said, tilting his chin at the crowd on the dance floor where Harry managed to spot the two sisters flirting with two Hufflepuffs from the year above them.

Harry turned back towards his friends and began to laugh at the expression on Seamus's face. The joyful sound died down when his dorm mate's face lit up suddenly, a smirk spreading his lips.

"What is it?" Harry asked tentatively, raising a single eyebrow.

Before he received any response, another voice cut in their conversation. "There you are, Harry!"

The Gryffindor's eyes widened for a brief second before shutting completely in a tired scowl. Slowly, he turned around, his gaze landing on Romilda.

"I've been looking for you the whole night," she said sweetly, her high voice making Harry cringe inwardly.

He forced a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello, Romilda."

She looked at him expectantly, one thin eyebrow raised in a question. As usual, Harry was at loss as to what the girl wanted from him. "Well? Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"I - "

"Of course Harry wants to dance with you!" Seamus barked over the table, sending the girl a bright smile. "Isn't that right, Harry?" He grinned cheekily, clearly satisfied with how the tables had turned.

Sending him an exasperated look, Harry turned back towards Romilda to make some sort of excuse, but before he managed to say anything the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him up and towards the dance floor.

Cursing his fellow Gryffindors in his mind, he let the girl grab his other arm and put it around her waist. Praying in his mind for a more lively song, Harry continued to send daggers at Seamus and Dean who in turn looked rather entertained.

Sighing with resignation, Harry began to sway in the rhythm of the song, cheering himself up in his mind with the perspective of the song ending soon, but when the melody changed into another slow tune, Romilda pressed closer to Harry, almost knocking him as he stumbled backwards.

_Merlin, the girl is determined._

He could feel the amused stares of Seamus and Dean on his back. To put some distance between Romilda and himself he swirled the girl around, but as soon as she was faced with him again she reached up and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, urging him closer. To say he was feeling uncomfortable was an understatement. He could feel more eyes on himself and prayed silently that Romilda doesn't try to kiss him - he didn't want to push the girl away in front of the whole school but he would if she made a move on him.

To his relief, he heard his name called and a moment later a strong grip tightened on his shoulder. He turned around with a grateful smile on his lips.

"Will," he greeted, ignoring his dance partner's huff of annoyance.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." Obvious lie, but neither mentioned it.

"Oh?" Harry asked, faking surprise, but his eyes conveyed a clear message, begging for an intervention.

"Sorry," Will sent Romilda an apologetic smile, "I'm gonna need Harry for a longer moment," he said, squeezing Harry's shoulder gently before pulling him away from the scandalized girl and towards the exit of the Great Hall. Harry sighed with relief and chuckled under his nose, letting the Ravenclaw lead their way out and into a corridor.

"Thanks," he said, sending the other boy a grateful smile.

"No problem. You seemed rather depressed over there," Will replied, an amused twinkle in his eye.

Harry rolled his eyes, following the boy down the corridor. "Don't even start," he muttered weakly. "She's kinda troublesome."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Will snorted, to which Harry chuckled under his nose.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?"

Will shrugged. "Figured we both could use some break from all the noise and crowd over there," he said, pushing a random pair of door, then trying another when the first pair turned out to be locked. The second door surrendered under a light push and Will let out a quiet sound of victory, nodding at Harry to follow him inside.

The classroom they entered was empty, clearly out of use for a long time - Harry noticed a thick layer of dust gathered on the flat surface of old wooden desks and chairs that had been pushed under the wall. The room was unsettlingly dark until Harry heard Will murmuring a quiet spell to light the candles and a lantern standing on what must have once been a professor's desk.

Once it got brighter, Harry let his gaze to roam the classroom a moment longer before his eyes settled on his companion.

"Uh, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be better to take a break outside instead of inside a deserted classroom?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow at the other boy.

In response, the Ravenclaw leaned against one of the desks, a smirk playing on his lips as he patted the space next to him.

"Not if we want to drink this and not get caught," he replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry frowned, but before he could ask Will already reached under the clap of his jacket and took out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry's eyes widened a bit with understanding and then his mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Oh, hell yes," Harry all but sang. He walked towards the desk Will was leaning against and took the spot next to him while the Ravenclaw used his wand to conjure two glasses. Harry watched as the other boy filled them with the amber liquid and handed one drink to him.

"Cheers," Will grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth in a wide smile.

Mirroring his satisfied expression, Harry raised his hand and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

* * *

Draco was pissed. He'd spent the last hour trying to get rid of Pansy; when drunk, she would cling to him and keep rambling about her ex-boyfriend who'd dumped her for some Hufflepuff chick. And that's exactly what she'd been doing for the past sixty minutes, turning the Yule ball into a rather nightmarish experience for Malfoy. To think that all Draco wanted was to find Potter, drag him into some dark corner and snog the hell out of him. There was one problem though.

_Where the hell is Potter?_

Draco looked around the Great Hall once again, searching for the familiar mop of dark hair and a pair of round glasses but found no sign of the Gryffindor seeker. He sighed in annoyance, frowning lightly when he caught a glimpse of red hair and saw a group of the Potter Friends Society clustered around one of the tables.

Adopting a mask of indifference, Draco stepped closer to the little gathering, pretending to be pouring himself some punch.

"-een him?"

"Nope," Weasley mumbled, munching on a piece of pie. Draco stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the ill-mannered behavior. Bloody Weasleys, what a surprise.

"The last time I've seen him was when he was dancing with Romilda."

"Wait, what?" Draco recognized the voice as the one belonging to Granger. "Romilda was dancing with Harry?"

"More like trying to grope him, but sure," Finnigan said, clearly amused.

Draco ignored the strange boiling in his veins at the comment.

"Ew. Poor Harry." Yeah. Malfoy might just about rethink his resentment towards Granger.

_Oh, don't be an idiot. She's a mudblood after all._

"Anyway, he disappeared somewhere with that bloke, right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"What bloke?"

_Yeah, exactly, what bloke?_

"You know, the one Harry's been hanging out with lately."

"The one he met in Divination."

"Oh!" Granger exclaimed suddenly. "You mean Will?"

Draco raised a single eyebrow at that.

_Who the hell is Will?_

"Yeah, that one," Finnigan confirmed. "It's been over an hour since then, though."

Draco didn't need to stay for longer. Moving as gracefully as he could, he headed out of the Great Hall in search for a certain raven-haired Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry's laugh filled the air, echoing loud from the walls of the empty classroom. He was a bit tipsy by now, having drunk several glasses of the whiskey. Will had had just as much and looked way less smashed than Harry was used to seeing his friends after drinking Fire Whiskey in Honeydukes. The Ravenclaw not only was a heavyweight in drinking, but he was a great company; Harry had never had so much fun at the Yule Ball and he couldn't even bring himself to regret not actually being in the Great Hall with the rest of his friends.

Will was just telling another joke, causing Harry to throw his head back when another fit of laughter erupted from his mouth. He almost knocked his glass off the table they were leaning against, relief flooding him when Will managed to catch it with the speed of light.

"That was close," Harry snorted, flashing an apologetic smile at the Ravenclaw. Only then did Harry realize how close they were. He intended to move away, but before he managed to do that Will lunged forward.

"Whoa, hey," Harry leaned back just before their faces touched, trying to put some distance between the two of them by extending his hands. "What…what are you doing?" He sounded genuinely confused, watching Will with a deep thrown on his face. The Ravenclaw, on the other hand, didn't seem taken aback in the slightest.

The Ravenclaw leaned closer again, reaching an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Come on, Harry," he murmured, his voice suddenly lower than usually. "We both know what's going on."

Harry frowned further, an unsettling feeling growing in his gut as he watched Will's gaze trail towards his lips.

_Oh, damn._

"Uh, look, Will. I think you're confusing som-…"

"Don't do this," Will chuckled.

The Gryffindor's brows furrowed. "Don't do what?"

"Pretend you don't like me." That answer bewildered Harry beyond words. He stood there, mouth agape, and before he managed to react in any way Will spoke again. "I know you do. The way you always watch me in Divination? How you brighten up whenever you see me? The looks you give me when you think I'm not looking?"

"Wha-…" Harry's eyes widened in absolute shock. What looks? What the hell was the way he watched him? "What are you talking about? Will, you're my friend. _Just_ friend. I don't see you as anything more, so what the bloody hell is this about?"

Will flashed his teeth in a smirk that sent an unpleasant shiver down Harry's spine. It was a dangerous, almost predatory smile. "Oh, I'll show you what's this about."

With that, he pinned Harry to the desk behind him, gripping his wrists in one hand, using his wand to cast a binding spell. Harry realized with shock that his hands got tied together behind his back.

"What the fuck, Will?!" He hissed, struggling against the binds, glaring at the Ravenclaw with raising anger. "That's not funny!"

"I don't intend to be funny, Harry," Will mused, that mischievous smirk stretching his lips. To Harry's horror, he leaned down and licked a long stripe from Harry's neck to his ear, causing the Gryffindor to shudder with angst.

"The hell, Will, stop it! Look, I'm not-…"

"…gay? Interested?" Will cut in. "Come on, Harry. You know better than to lie to me, don't you?" The Ravenclaw chuckled lowly, the sound so odd and foreign to Harry's ears that he froze in place, his breathing halting as panic raised within him. "How about we skip the foreplay and I just fuck you over that desk, huh?" Will all but purred into his ear, letting his hands roam Harry's body before slipping his palms around the boy and squeezing his buttocks firmly.

Harry breathed in sharply. He shook his head frantically. "No. No, Will, stop, dammit!"

But the Ravenclaw ignored his protests and fervent struggling. Instead, he reached his hands to the front of Harry's trousers and in one swift motion opened the button. Gripping Harry's hips, he turned the Gryffindor around and pushed him down, forcing him to bent over and lay flat on the cool and dusted surface of the old desk.

Harry's breath caught in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. No. He'd never been this horrified in his life, not when fighting Basilisk, not when facing Voldemort. Never. He felt so horribly, terrifyingly helpless that it shocked him into the state of complete passiveness.

And then he felt Will's hands slipping under the waistband of his trousers and pulling them along with his underwear down and over his hips, exposing his bottom to the cool air of the deserted classroom and to the disgustingly hungry gaze of Will's eyes. He felt humiliated, and not in the same, exciting way he did when he was with Malfoy.

Jesus, _Malfoy_… Harry thought his first time would be…

Gods, not like this.

"I actually thought you would be a little bit more…cooperative," Will murmured from behind him, his voice low and yet still amused.

"Will, stop this, please," Harry tried, hoping he could somehow reach the sensible part of the Ravenclaw.

His hopes died pretty quickly, when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone as Will opened the fly of his trousers. Harry froze, paralyzed with fear at what was to come. His breath caught in his chest, lungs screaming to be filled with air, but Harry seemed to have forgotten how to breathe altogether. He clenched his eyes tightly when he felt one of Will's hands gripping his hip.

At first he didn't even registered the sound of the door opening with a loud thud; he only realized that somebody had entered the classroom when he heard a dangerous growl coming from somewhere behind him.

When the information finally registered in his brain, he lifted his head abruptly, just in time to see a furious face of Draco Malfoy right before the blond growled a quiet spell that caused Will to stumble back and away from Harry once it hit the Ravenclaw.

Not wasting time, Malfoy stepped towards Harry and with another spell freed the Gryffindor from his binds. He didn't even have time to ask the other boy if he was alright as suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt and shoved violently onto one of the old chairs. The wooden furniture collapsed under the force of the push and Draco landed on the floor, with a very angry Will on him. Fortunately, Draco was not just angry; he was furious and intended to beat the shit out of the Ravenclaw. The rage he felt streaming in his veins gave him more strength than he thought he usually possessed and within a next second he turned them over and pinned the other wizard to the floor. He directed his wand at the struggling boy with the full intent to hurt him, but before he managed to cast a spell, Will knocked the wand out of Draco's hand and punched him right in his left eye.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, quickly abandoning the plan of cursing the brat and settling instead for the method proposed by the Ravenclaw himself. He curled his fingers into a fist and punched Will, grunting with satisfaction when he heard a sickening crack and a howl of pain coming from under him. Before the Ravenclaw could throw a counter-strike, Malfoy delivered another punch, this time knocking the young wizard out.

Draco panted for a moment, watching the unconscious Ravenclaw for a moment and trying to tame his anger. He looked through Will's dressing robes, grabbing his wand once he found it and tossing it carelessly on the other side of the room.

Slowly, he pushed himself on his feet and turned around, suddenly remembering the presence of another person. Harry was hastily fixing his trousers back around his hips, catching Draco's eyes with an indescribable emotion passing through his own green orbs.

"Let's go," Malfoy said, surprising himself how calm his voice sounded.

Harry nodded curtly, following Malfoy out of the classroom without looking back. They walked slowly through more empty corridors, both silently thanking that the whole school was currently in the Great Hall. Harry didn't even acknowledge where they were going, to deep in his thoughts, and he didn't bother to ask. He only realized where Draco brought them when the blond murmured a quiet password and the next moment Harry found himself crossing the Slytherin common room and climbing the stairs until he stopped in front of the door to Malfoy's dorm.

They stepped inside, Draco closing the door behind them before he turned to look at Harry. The Gryffindor stood in the middle of the room, staring into nothingness. Malfoy had never seen Potter like this, and the thought troubled him. He didn't know why, it just did.

So he slowly took a step towards the other wizard, then another, getting closer but not invading Harry's personal space.

"You…Are you alright?" He asked so quietly he almost didn't recognize his own voice.

Harry looked up, finding Draco's gaze with his dazed, strangely surprised eyes. "Yeah…Yeah, sure," he whispered in reply.

The two of them stared at each other for a short moment before Harry broke his gaze away, instead letting it sweep around the empty dorm room.

Draco watched him with an unsettling feeling in his gut, as if he was going to be sick, but chose to remain silent for another minute. When he spoke up again, his voice was hoarse. "You can take a shower if you want to," he offered in what he hoped didn't sound neither too nice nor too much like a command.

A small frown adorned Harry's face before he eyed Draco's bed. He shook his head lightly. "I think I just want to lie down. Is that alright?"

Malfoy watched him with what he refused to acknowledge as worry, before he gave the Gryffindor a short nod. "Yeah. Sure."

He didn't move, watching Harry take off his shoes before climbing the bed, still in his ruffled clothes. The Gryffindor lay on his side, his back facing Draco and the rest of the empty dorm room.

"I'll go take a shower." Malfoy said, not sure if the other even heard him. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, loosening his tie on the way.

When he reentered the bedroom twenty minutes later, Harry seemed to be already asleep. Draco knew he wasn't though. But instead of calling out to the Gryffindor, he quietly walked up to his bed and slipped under the sheets.

He lay on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, silver eyes fixed on the ceiling. He could feel a dull ache pulsating along his cheekbone and the sensitive area around his eye.

_Bloody Ravenclaw._

Draco couldn't help the anger raising within him at the very thought of the boy. But even stronger that the disgust and loathing he felt towards Will was that unsettling, sickening feeling of worry towards Potter. Even though the Gryffindor was lying right beside him, Draco felt that he wouldn't be able to reach him if he tried. He continued his silent contemplation of what had happened, every now and then tilting his head to the side to look at the supposedly sleeping Gryffindor. He didn't even notice when the sleep came over him and took his consciousness away.

* * *

Draco woke up to the still silent and dark room. He stifled a yawn that tried to escape his throat when he suddenly remembered what was the reason of his waking. Alarmed, he looked to his right, his gaze landing on a trembling back of Potter. The Gryffindor let out another muffled, breathy sound, and Draco assessed he must have had problems with breathing. He turned onto his side, the sheets under him shuffling softly.

"Hey," he murmured quietly, "You alright?"

Harry stiffened visibly, the muscles of his back straining against the dress shirt he hadn't taken off. He didn't say anything but after a moment filled with tensed silence passed he let out another muffled sound that Draco recognized as a soft snuffle.

Malfoy froze for a second but pulled himself together quickly. He reached an arm towards the Gryffindor and placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Harry." He tried to urge the other to look at him, wary not to startle him.

The raven-haired boy stopped breathing, the ragged sound gone as his chest stopped rising and falling in the irregular rhythm it had kept up until now. Silence stretched between them, but Malfoy didn't take his hand back. He waited patiently until the Gryffindor finally moved.

Harry turned around slowly, settling on his other side so that he could face Malfoy. His eyes were strangely dazed, all but empty when he looked up from behind the row of his dark lashes. Draco watched him impassively, his face unreadable as he couldn't quite place the expression on the Gryffindor's paled one. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, not even knowing what he was going to say anyway, Harry's bottom lip trembled slightly. Malfoy's eyes widened when he saw something crack in the Gryffindor's green eyes.

"Come here," he whispered softly. Before he though what he was doing, he reached his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. After a short moment of hesitation, Harry pressed into him, hiding his face in the crook of Draco's neck as another stifled sound escaped his throat.

When a powerful shudder rocked Harry's body, Malfoy tightened his arm around the brunet, holding him against his chest. His lips found the Gryffindor's ear and he used the most gentle tone to whisper sweet nothings into it, trying to sooth the trembling wizard.

It took a while, but Harry finally relaxed against him, all but melting into Draco's warmth. Time passed and they continued to lay tangled together, until Malfoy felt more than heard Harry's breathing slowing and evening out when the wizard fell asleep. With a tired sigh, Malfoy closed his eyes and released the air he'd been holding for a long time now, finally allowing the sleep to overtake him.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** HELLO EVERYONE! I'm SO sorry for being absent for so long! I was stuck with my thesis and then my final exam so I really didn't have much time or motivation to go further with this little story :c

Anyway, I'm back with another chapter and I really hope you're going to like it!

Btw. don't worry, I am NOT going to abandon this story! If something changes and I decide I don't want to continue anymore then I will definitely let you know in the AN :)

As always, a big thank you (!) for reading this and let me know what you think about this chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Harry stirred when the first rays of sunshine illuminated the room, their glow warming the back of his neck.

His brain had barely any time to wake up before thoughts of what had happened the previous night flooded his head. The ball, the empty classroom, Firewhiskey….

Will.

His breathing quickened at the memory of calloused hands pushing him onto a dusty desk and groping at him forcefully, pulse rushing in his ears but not loud enough to drown out the harsh words that had been thrown at him last night. The memory of the Ravenclaw's low, all but purring voice whispering into his ear while his hands grabbed onto Harry's hips made the Gryffindor feel sick, and he swallowed the acid tang at the back of his throat, feeling nauseous.

And then he remembered how it all had stopped the moment the door to the classroom opened, allowing some light into the darkness.

_Draco_…

Harry could feel the warmth of the blond's body, the other boy pressed against him, one lean arm draped over the Gryffindor's waist still holding him close.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away before fixing his gaze on a pair of silver orbs that had been already watching him.

_Oh. Wasn't expecting that._

They both lay still, not talking but simply breathing, until Harry's uneven heartbeat slowed to match that of Draco's. For a moment he wondered how unusual it was; for most of the times, Harry's pulse would quicken in the Slytherin's presence, be it from anger or excitement. But now, the other's company had a strangely soothing effect on the Gryffindor.

With Draco, he felt…_safe_.

Harry allowed his still dazed eyes to slide along Malfoy's sharp jaw, taking in his delicate features, his pink lips and prominent cheekbones before they stopped right under Draco's own half-open eye. The Gryffindor furrowed his brows slightly at the sight of a rather large, dark blue spot covering the pale skin high on his left cheekbone, spreading along his temple to one elegant eyebrow. Then, he remembered how Draco had tackled Will to the ground the previous night, and how the two of them fought, wands forgotten. Apparently, Will must have thrown quite a punch at the blond, leaving a massive bruise in the process.

Without really thinking about it, Harry brought his hand up and let it rest on the side of Draco's face. Gently, he run his thumb over the undoubtedly aching spot, caressing it lightly enough, careful not to cause the other boy pain. He looked up immediately, searching for any signs of discomfort in Malfoy's face, but found none, the blond watching him with an unreadable expression. Harry returned his gaze to the bruise, following its edges and how it turned a deeper shade of blue, almost purple, right under the silver eye.

Tilting his head slightly, Harry leaned in and grazed the dark spot with his lips, so softly that Draco barely felt it. He then placed another gentle kiss on his cheek, then lower, on the corner of Malfoy's mouth, before finally pressing their lips together in a chaste, barely-there peck.

He pulled back, just enough to fix their gazes together.

_Thank you._

He didn't have to say a thing and Malfoy knew anyway.

"Hey." Draco's voice was still hoarse from sleep, and his quiet murmur sent a shiver down Harry's back.

"Hey."

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy smirked slightly at his response, although it was a new kind of smirk that the Gryffindor hadn't yet seen on his face; less of a smirk and more of a curl of the corner of his mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry blinked, staring into the grey orbs. Malfoy being this nice was not a common occurrence, even if Harry had started to suspect some time ago that he wasn't a total arsehole. And yet it still took the brunet by surprise whenever Malfoy seemed to care and, what was even more incredible, allowed himself to show it.

"Better," he murmured in response, looking away. He cleared his throat to sound less vulnerable. "I'll be fine." Even if he wasn't so sure about that.

He felt a slight pressure under his chin, prompting him to lift his gaze back to the silver pools. "You will." Harry almost gasped at what he found in the other's eyes. More reassuring than the words was the look Malfoy was giving him; a look full of unwavering certainty that spoke volumes. Draco wasn't dismissing his problems like he'd always done in the past; moreover, he believed in Harry.

"Yeah," the Gryffindor allowed himself a small smile. "I will."

This time it was Draco who leaned in, closing the almost non-existing gap between their faces right before capturing Harry's lips. He kept the kiss slow and gentle, not entirely sure if the brunet would respond at all, but he relaxed instantly when the Gryffindor tilted his head, silently asking to deepen the kiss. Draco obliged right away, swiping his tongue along parted lips before sliding inside the waiting mouth.

Harry let out a soft, contented sigh at the familiarity of the action, welcoming the intrusion and answering the caress. The hand he still kept on the side of Malfoy's face started to move on its own, fingers stroking the tender skin for a moment before dipping into silky, blond locks.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of door being slammed, followed by an even louder yell.

"Honey, I'm home!" Zabini called, his voice as annoyingly cheerful as always.

Harry and Draco jumped in their spot, taken by surprise by the sudden noise, Malfoy's eyes rolling instantly at the remark made by his dorm mate.

"You here, Dray?"

Even though Harry's eyes were still wide from shock, he all but smirked at the Slytherin next to him, raising one eyebrow in question. _'Dray?'_ he mouthed, to which the blond squinted his eyes threateningly and gave a low growl.

"Where else would I be, idiot?" he called back, irritation apparent in his voice. Harry was impressed at how collected his voice sounded, considering that the Gryffindor himself was still fighting with his uneven breathing caused by the kiss they'd just shared.

"Oi, no need to be so rude, Draco," Zabini replied with amusement from somewhere behind the curtain. Harry heard rustling of clothes, and instantly thought he must have been changing form his Yule ball tux. "Haven't seen you all that much in the Great Hall," he mused, a cheeky note to his tone. For a moment, Harry wondered where _Zabini_ had been the whole night.

Draco's voice brough him back to reality. "Yes, I've been busy."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." More shuffling somewhere on the other side of the room and then his overly satisfied voice reached them again. "How are you, Potter?"

Harry's eyes went wide, his pulse quickening at being caught. Again.

He looked at Malfoy, searching for advice as to how to proceed; with a sigh, he decided there was no point in pretending he wasn't there as Zabini sounded rather confident in his remark.

"How did you–"

"Oh please. One look at your Gryffindors searching for you for the last hour of the ball told me everything I needed to know."

Harry cursed under his nose. "Shit. I forgot. I should get back before they go to McGonagall and report me missing or something," he only half-joked.

"Easy. I told the Red Hair Witch they won't be seeing you till morning, probably. And here I am, infallible as always."

The Gryffindor frowned. "You talked to Ginny?"

"Well, _talked_ is a big word. I caught her eye when the rest was asking some Hufflepuff about you, and from the look she gave me I gathered she knows about the two of you. So there, I gave her a rather knowing smirk and judging by her reply, she figured it out just fine."

_Dammit_.

"I'm pretty sure she's covering for you," Zabini said, and only then did Harry realize his voice was closer than before. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see how the Slytherin's face appear from behind the dark green curtain. "Anyway…" he paused when his gaze settled on Draco and frowned deeply. "Hey, what the hell happened to your face?"

Suddenly, Harry remembered the very reason he was there in the first place. He turned to look at Malfoy, who in turn shrugged, dismissing the question.

"Nothing."

"Like hell. What is it?"

"It's a bruise, idiot."

"I can see that, asshole. I'm asking about _where_ you got that."

"None of your business, is it?" Draco muttered, a warning note in his voice.

Harry observed the two of them with strange fascination. He'd never seen them interact much, and to see that Zabini was just as aggressive as Malfoy when worried about his friend was…well, unexpected.

And then Zabini smirked, the glint of concern gone from his eye. "Did Potter finally punch you in that stupid face?"

Harry barely stopped himself from snorting before he remembered the actual cause of the painfully-looking bruise.

"I slipped under the shower, there. Now shut up and get gone."

Zabini raised a single eyebrow. "Like I'd believe that." When Malfoy remained silent – and pissed off – he sighed eventually. "Whatever," he dismissed in his usual, laid-back tone and turned to leave but stopped when his gaze slid over Harry's still clothed figure. He frowned in confusion, which only caused Harry to furrow his own brows as well. The Slytherin opened his mouth, as if to say something, but decided against and simply left, making his way back to his own bed.

The moment he heard a soft thump of a body hitting a mattress, Harry turned back to Malfoy. The blond caught his gaze with a silent question.

"I better go,' he said, keeping his voice down to avoid being heard by Zabini.

"I cast the silencing spell, it's alright to talk," Malfoy replied, nodding at his wand that now lay on the other side of the bed, next to his hip.

Contemplating his options for a moment, Harry finally shuffled closer to the Slytherin, reducing the distance they'd created when Draco's friend entered the dorm. Harry's teeth worried his bottom lip before he finally dared to fix their gazes together.

"You're not gonna…tell anyone, right?" he asked, his voice quiet even though he knew nobody would hear them.

"No," Draco said simply. "Although I think you should," he added after a moment.

Harry shook his head lightly. "I can't. There's no point, anyway. Nothing happened, after all."

He almost flinched at how Malfoy's darkened suddenly at his statement. "Nothing hap-…You know what, you will do whatever you're alright with, but don't think that it was nothing. As for me, I think you should tell Dumbledore, for once."

"No. Absolutely not." Harry couldn't imagine that; one, how Dumbledore would react, and two who else he would tell to _keep Harry safe_. He didn't want to sound like an ungrateful brat, but the thought of anyone else knowing how vulnerable and pathetic he had been at that moment made him nauseous.

"I'm just saying. He would throw that piece of trash out of here."

"No. I can handle it on my own."

Malfoy shrugged lightly, as if saying _'Your choice' _before another long minute filled with silence settled between them. Finally, the Slytherin decided to close the gap between their faces once again and leaned in to seal their lips together. The kiss was unhurried, lips brushing against each other gently, until they were both in need for air.

When they separated, Harry let out a quiet sigh.

"I really need to go."

Draco nodded to that, leaning back to rest against his pillows. Harry watched him for a brief moment and sent him a small smile before he slipped off the bed.

"See you later, yeah?"

Again, Malfoy restricted himself to a single nod.

Harry didn't know the blond had to clench his jaw tight to prevent himself from saying _'Be careful on your way back' _out loud.

* * *

From the moment the door closed behind the Gryffindor, Malfoy could feel Zabini's gaze on himself. Despite his best efforts to ignore the other Slytherin, the annoying prickling at the back of his head wouldn't go away and Draco's irritation was growing with every minute before it finally reached its apogee.

With a pretentious sigh, he turned his head from the desk he was sitting at and sent Zabini a glare. To his surprise, his dormmate only smirked, then pushed himself off his bed and slowly walked towards the blond, leaning against the wooden table.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, done with hiding his irritation.

Zabini's smirk widened, white teeth flashing from behind his stretched lips. "Well?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. His patience was really wearing off at this point. "Well what, Zabini?"

The brunet shrugged. "I thought you two were just fucking around."

That got Malfoy's attention. He fixed his face into an unimpressed grimace.

"And?"

"Well, I didn't think it was something serious."

An uneasy feeling started to coil in Draco's belly, but his features remained just as indifferent.

"That's because it's not."

"Obviously."

In a sudden wave of emotion, Malfoy rose up, feeling a pressing need to diminish the height difference between the two of them, as if the movement would give him any sort of advantage over the other Slytherin. "What the fuck are you on this time?"

Again, he was answered with an innocent shrug. "I'm just saying."

Malfoy's eyes squinted warningly. "Wherever you got the impression that it's different than what it is?"

Zabini chuckled, which only caused Malfoy's blood to boil inside him. "Maybe the fact that you aren't just fucking when he's here?" he asked, resting his hand upon Draco's shoulder. "Come on, just now, you two were _snuggled up_ on your bed. _With_ your clothes on. You're not gonna convince me that…"

Malfoy yanked his arm away almost violently. He felt panic rising inside him; he could not let _anyone_ know – no, _think_ – that he and Potter were something more than two rivals they'd been since the day they'd met all those years ago, with the slight difference that now they occasionally fucked each other.

No. _He_ fucked Potter. _He_ took pleasure from the Gryffindor, _he_ decided where and how and what they were.

At least that's what he was trying to convince himself to.

He leaned into Zabini's face with a dangerous scowl. "I don't have to convince you to a damn thing, Zabini," he hissed. "I'm fucking him. That's it. He's a good mouth and moans like a little bitch for me. That's what he is, a bloody fuck toy. Understood?"

Zabini didn't answer. Instead, he watched Malfoy with scrutiny that made Draco feel the knot in his stomach tightening. "Does _he_ know that's all it is?" he asked finally.

Face just as impassive, Malfoy provided a quick answer. "I don't give a shit about what he thinks, his problem if he imagines he's more than a good fuck."

Another long moment passed in silence. Neither of them was used to the degree of tension that accompanied their conversation, but both refused to twitch a single muscle and reveal the slightest trace of emotion.

True Slytherins, if you will.

Finally, Zabini sighed, raising both hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Don't get so pissed off, Draco."

Malfoy relaxed instantly, but his silver eyes stayed narrowed. "I'm not. I'm just making sure you're not deluded by your false assumptions."

With a slight shake of his head, Zabini pushed himself off the desk and walked past Melfoy. "Yeah, whatever," he said, returning to his bed.

Malfoy fell back onto his chair, cursing under his nose. He should feel relieved, shouldn't he?

He should.

Then why in the world was he feeling this uncomfortable tightening in his chest?


End file.
